Shannaro
by Pyroxen
Summary: Il paraît que lorsqu'on meurt, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux...
1. chapitre premier

…

_**Il paraît que quand on meurt, on voit toute sa vie défiler en une fraction de seconde.**_

_**Ainsi, lorsque Sakura se revit, seule, sur une route, seulement un an et demi auparavant, elle comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec son passage sur cette terre…**_

…

Sakura donna un coup de pied rageur dans un gros caillou.

Mal lui en prit, car ce jour-là elle avait mis des sandales.

" Aie !" lâcha la jeune fille.

_Oh ! Et puis merde à la fin ! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! Ras-le-bol ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nulle ? C'est pas juste ! J'ai bossé comme une dingue, je me suis entraînée plus que c'était possible et tout ça pour quoi ?_

_Nan mais franchement, regarde-toi ! Ah, tu t'es crue intelligente, hein ?Mais maintenant que tu as bien crâné, tu es la dernière des nulles ! _

_Pauvre cruche, t'arrives même pas à shooter dans un caillou sans te faire mal !!! _

_Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es pitoyable, Sakura !! Pitoyable!_

Découragée, Sakura soupira.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ??? POURQUOI????????? Je me suis entraînée plus que Naruto et Sasuke réunis !!! Et eux, ils sont passés ! C'est pas juste ! Tout ça grâce à un œil "magique" et au chakra d'un démon !!! Evidemment, moi aussi, si je pouvais faire des trucs comme ça, j'aurais été sélectionnée !!!!! _

_Enfin, Je crois..._

Nouveau soupir de la jeune fille.

_En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, même avec un sharingan, je n'aurai pas été sélectionnée !!! Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours faible !!! Même Naruto, dont je me moque sans arrêt, est plus fort que moi ! Lui qui était le dernier des ratés !!_

_Naruto est fort. Très fort. Et moi je suis faible. _

_Sasuke ne voudra jamais ne serait-ce que poser son regard sur moi, de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ?_

Toute à ses réflexions, Sakura était arrivée au bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade. Elle rentra sans frapper, puisque de toute façon sa senseï l'attendait.

-Tu es en retard, Sakura !!! lança la kunoichi.

-Excuse moi, Tsunade-sama, répondit piteusement la jeune fille, baissant la tête.

-Tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute.

Sakura hocha faiblement la tête.

-Tsunade, je te prie de ne pas m'interrompre tant que je n'aurai pas terminé. Car c'est déjà difficile à dire…

-C' est d'accord, acquiesça la ninja après un froncement de sourcils inquisiteur.

La jeune fille inspira à fond et se lança.

-Tu sais, Tsunade, j'ai bien réfléchi… J'ai vu l'examen. J'ai vu Naruto, Sasuke et les autres se battre. J'ai même perdu contre Ino, mon éternelle rivale… Pourtant, je m'étais jurée de ne jamais lui céder en quoi que ce soit. C'était mon serment, ce sur quoi j'ai vécu durant toutes ces années. Et maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était absurde. En fait, en matière de genjutsu, taijutsu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville, ni à celle des autres d'ailleurs… J'aurai beau m'entraîner encore et toujours, ils auront toujours un avantage sur moi. La seule chose que je sache bien faire, c'est malaxer et concentrer mon chakra ! Certes, c'est utile, mais à quoi cela sert-il quand on ne sait pas s'en servir ??? De toute manière...

-Tu as tort, Sakura. la coupa Tsunade. Tu es très douée.

-Pour malaxer le chakra d'accord, mais après…? jeta Sakura avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tu le sais comme moi, Tsunade-sama ! Je n'ai pas suffisamment de chakra pour faire un jour une bonne kunoichi ! Cela ne sert à rien de me le cacher ! Au contraire, si quelqu'un me l'avait dit avant, je ne me serais pas faite de faux espoirs, je n'aurais pas misé toute ma vie, tout mon rêve, sur les arts martiaux !!! Mais je me suis voilée la face, Tsunade !!! Je n'ai vu que ce que je n'ai voulu voir !!! Je me suis dit "Oh, les arts martiaux, c'est mon truc, c'est moi qui malaxe mon chakra le plus vite, qui apprends le mieux ! Et puis il y a Sasuke !!! Il me remarquera !" …J'ai eu tort, Tsunade ! Et les autres aussi ! Personne n'a voulu m'ôter mes douces illusions ! Pers...

-Arrête, Sakura, tu te fais du mal !!! renchérit Tsunade, imperturbable.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini !! rétorqua vivement la disciple. Parce que maintenant, tu regrettes n'est ce pas ? De ne pas m'avoir tout dit plus tôt !! Tu sais que j'ai raison, Tsunade, mais toi aussi tu as fait semblant de ne rien voir ! Pourquoi personne ne s'est posé la question ??? "Ah oui, Sakura, elle malaxe bien le chakra !!! C'est elle qui apprend le plus vite, et elle connaît le code des ninjas sur le bout des doigts ! La bonne élève par excellence…" Tout le monde a toujours été d'accord sur ce point ! Mais personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi je malaxais si bien mon chakra, n'est-ce pas ?? Cela n'a effleuré l'esprit de personne que, si j'y arrivais plus vite que les autres, c'était parce que je n'en avais pas beaucoup ?? Pas suffisamment ? PAS ASSEZ ??? TROP PEU ???? Non, cela, personne ne l'a même soulevé ! "Sakura, elle veut devenir une kunoichi ?? Oh, bah voyons, laissons-la faire !!!" Et pendant ce temps, moi je construisais mes rêves, avec les ponts qu'on me lançait : ceux du taijutsu et du genjutsu.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

"Mais maintenant, Tsunade" reprit-elle avec calme, "maintenant, j'ai compris. Et ma vie est détruite. Car j'avais tout misé sur mon chakra. Tout. A présent, je sais que je ne pourrai rien en faire de valable. Car les autres en ont beaucoup plus… J'ai pris une décision, Tsunade.

…Je suis venue te dire merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, même si cela n'a servi à rien. Car maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je sais ce que je ne vais pas faire : continuer à m'enfoncer dans l'erreur. Alors, Tsunade, je te le dis tout net : plus jamais je n'essaierai d'être une kunoichi. Jamais.

J'abandonne."

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Tsunade regarda Sakura avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, complètement interloquée.

-Tu...tu en es sûre ?????

-Certaine, Hokage-sama. C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie.

Tsunade était encore sous le choc. Sakura ne lisait pas ses pensées mais elle devinait quelles étaient les acrobaties que devaient faire ses neurones.

-Ainsi, tu abandonnes...Ton cas n'est pourtant pas désespéré...

-Arrête Tsunade ! la coupa la jeune fille. Tu sais très bien que si !!!

La Godaime éluda la question.

Un ange passa.

-...Et maintenant, Sakura, que vas-tu faire ???

-Je ne sais pas encore, Tsunade-sama. Je vais voyager, je pense. Ainsi je découvrirai les portes qui ne me sont pas encore fermées. Mais je dois me dépêcher. Car il s'en claque de plus en plus...

Tsunade ferma les yeux un moment. Puis les rouvrit. Et soupira.

-Très bien, Sakura. Comme tu veux. Mais sache qu'ici tu seras toujours chez toi...

-Merci Tsunade-sama. Mais ce sera inutile. Adieu.

-Adieu...

Sakura s'inclina devant sa sensei pour la dernière fois. Puis elle partit.

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses alla trouver ses amis.

Tout le monde était réuni à l'Ichiraku, en cette soirée de début d'automne. Les ninjas du pays du sable aussi. Récemment, une Alliance avait été établie entre les villages de Konoha et Suna.

Ce fut Naruto qui vit Sakura le premier.

-Hey, Sakura !!! Comment ça va ??? Tu viens te battre ???

-Désolée, mais je ne viens pas m'entraîner, Naruto… Je viens faire mes adieux à tous.

A ces mots, les conversations cessèrent. C'est à ce moment là que Sakura s'aperçut que Sasuke, Shikamaru et Choji n'étaient pas là.

-Mais je vois que certains manquent à l'appel… dit elle laconiquement.

_J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire au revoir..._

-Comment ça tu viens nous faire tes adieux ??? lança Ino, enjouée. Me dis pas que t'abandonnes ??? Juste à cause de cet exam' ???

Tout le monde attendait la réponse de Sakura. Qui soupira.

-Si, mais pas seulement à cause de cet examen, répondit-elle. Vois-tu, Ino, je m'étais jurée de ne rien te céder. J'ai trahi mon serment. Je dois en payer le prix.

-Nan mais Sakura, là t'abuses ! balança Naruto avec son tact habituel. Tu vas pas nous quitter là tout de suite maintenant quand même !!!

-Et bien si figure-toi ! répliqua t-elle sèchement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il me soûle, celui-la !!!!!_

-Alors bon, voilà au revoir! Adieu tout le monde puisque je ne vous reverrai plus. Ce qui n'est pas si mal, tout bien réfléchi... murmura t-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Et la jeune fille tourna les talons.

Derrière elle, personne ne broncha. Tout le monde était surpris par ce brusque revirement de caractère. Sakura, qui avait toujours été fière, abandonnait ??? Mais où allait le monde ???

Après avoir fait ses adieux à sa famille et récupéré les quelques affaires qui lui serviraient, Sakura était partie, direction la forêt.

Elle y cheminait maintenant, et ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne savait même pas si les arbres avaient une fin. Peut-être était-elle condamnée à errer définitivement dans ces bois ???

_...En fait, je suis triste. Triste de les avoir tous quittés...Et Sasuke qui n'était même pas là...Je ne le reverrai plus et je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir... Ino a gagné… Elle l'a pour elle seule maintenant…_

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya.

_Je n'ai plus rien. Plus d'amis, plus de parents, plus de forces et plus d'espoir... Je ne reverrai plus jamais l'amour de ma vie et...???_

Sakura s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Elle se retourna.

Rien.

_C'est bizarre, j'avais cru entendre quelque chose..._

Elle continua à marcher, la tête dans les nuages, se remémorant les bons moments partagés avec l'équipe 7. Mais elle entendit un autre craquement. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à marcher tranquillement, l'oreille aux aguets.

Les bruits se rapprochaient. Sakura sortit doucement un kunai de sa poche.

Elle se retourna subitement.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Quelque chose lui sauta dessus et la fit tomber.

Elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée au sol.

Sakura avait le souffle coupé. Ce qui la retenait l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer. La jeune fille cria. Mais qui, au beau milieu de cette forêt, aurait bien pu l'entendre ?

Enfin, ce qui la tenait relâcha sa pression et se leva.

Bien que Sakura la vit à contre-jour et ne distinguât que sa silhouette, elle la reconnut.

Cette personne n'était autre que...

-Sa...Sasuke ??? balbutia la jeune fille.

_Non mais je rêve ??? Que fait-il ici ??? Il ne serait tout de même pas venu là pour moi ???_

La jeune fille se reprit et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ???

- C'est bizarre, j'allais te poser la même question...répondit Sasuke avec indifférence.

-Les autres ne t'ont pas prévenu ? demanda Sakura.

-De quoi ??? Que tu abandonnais ? J'espère que c'était une mauvaise blague ?

-...Non. J'abandonne vraiment. répondit-elle à contrecœur.

-Dans ce cas, je suis venu pour te ramener. dit il avec nonchalance

_YYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il est bien venu pour moi !!!!_

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu me ramener ? demanda t-elle, feignant la surprise.

Sasuke soupira.

-Parce que sans toi, on n'est plus une équipe. Nous devons être trois. répondit il en balançant un coup de pied dans un bout de bois qui traînait.

_Ah...C'était donc ça. C'est pas que je lui manque..._

Elle baissa la tête et ne put retenir ses larmes.

Sasuke, qui s'était retourné, ne le vit pas.

-Mais Sasuke, dit elle en retenant les sanglots de sa voix, tu as bien vu, toi aussi. Je ne suis bonne à rien, je suis nulle. J'ai foiré l'exam...

-Et alors ? Ca fait quoi ? Une équipe est constituée de trois personnes.

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, Sasuke. Quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Ino, par exemple. Moi, j'ai abandonné. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu crois que je supporterai de marcher loin derrière vous, Naruto et toi ??? Tu crois que je supporterai de devoir être votre fardeau ? Tu crois que je pourrai essuyer sans broncher les sarcasmes des autres ? Quand bien même ils ne diraient rien, ils le penseraient et ce serait encore pire... N'insiste pas, Sasuke, ma décision est prise. De toute façon, la personne que j'aime ne fera plus jamais attention à moi. Je suis trop faible, pas intéressante, et lui ne pense qu'à progresser. Plus rien d'autre ne compte pour lui, alors à quoi bon ???

A ce moment-là, Sakura ne put se retenir d'éclater en sanglots.

Sasuke se retourna, surpris.

-Tu pleures, Sakura...Arrête ! ordonna t-il. Seuls les faibles pleurent !!!

-Et bien oui, éclata t-elle. Oui, je pleure ! Oui je suis faible !!! Mais je suis faible depuis le début, Sasuke ! Alors ne me juge pas selon tes critères, je t'en prie. Puisque de toute façon tu ne penses qu'à toi, ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de savoir si je suis faible ou pas !!!! Tu me méprises, je te fais pitié, alors pars, Sasuke, laisse-moi ! Mais épargne-moi tes leçons de morale.

-Mais...

-NON!!!! Je ne serai jamais une ninja, de toute façon ! Il y a trop longtemps que je veux pleurer !!! Alors laisse-moi faire ! Tant pis si tu trouves ça pitoyable, ça m'est égal , Sasuke ! Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi ! Puisque tu n'as jamais rien remarqué ! Tu n'as jamais vu que je t'aimais vraiment !!!!

Sasuke la regarda, ébahi. Sakura ne s'accrochait-elle donc pas après lui pour faire comme les autres ? Avait-il été aussi obtus ?

Et bien oui !

-...

Le garçon ne put rien répliquer.

-Ah oui ? Ca fait drôle, hein, de s'apercevoir qu'on ne sait pas toujours tout ! N'est-ce pas que c'est dur à admettre ! Mais tu n'as jamais rien vu ! Et depuis tout ce temps, tu m'ignores, je sers juste à faire couverture dans l'équipe ! Tu me méprises, Sasuke ! Mais moi, je t'aime ! Et maintenant, je ne suis plus rien ! Parce que tu me trouves faible ! Et parce que je ne te reverrai jamais !!! JAMAIS !!Alors épargne-moi tes petites leçons de morale ! Pour la première fois, Sasuke, fais quelque chose de charitable...s'il te plaît...

Sasuke la regarda longuement, puis baissa la tête et dit d'un ton implacablement tranchant :

- L'amour, c'est comme les larmes, c'est pour les faibles...

Sakura ferma les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux...

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, l'Uchiha n'était plus là.

-Adieu, Sasuke...murmura-t-elle. Je t'aimais...

Et elle se laissa tomber par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps...

Quand ses larmes eurent séché, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Le soleil se couchait et les ombres des arbres s'allongeaient. Sakura frissonna.

_C'est pas tout ça, mais où je vais dormir, moi ??? Il faut que je trouve un coin pas trop mal._

Se relevant, elle reprit son errance à travers la forêt. Elle marcha jusqu'à temps que la nuit tombe.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, elle remarqua une lueur au milieu de l'obscurité.

_Tiens donc on dirait la lumière d'un feu. Mais c'est encore loin...Après tout je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller voir, ça pourrait être pratique de dormir avec eux..._

Elle chemina jusqu'au lieu dit.

Les personnes qui se trouvaient près du feu ne lui étaient pas inconnues, loin de là !

_Ah !! Shika' ! Pour une surprise...! _

_Mais ? C'est quoi la boule de poils dans la paluche à Chôji ???_

Ladite boule de poils était un bébé lynx. Il donnait de petits coups de pattes dans les airs, tentant désespérément de s'enfuir.

-Eh, Shika', tu crois que ça se mange, ce truc ??? hurla Chôji, comme à son habitude.

Shikamaru soupira.

-Ecoute, Chôji, tu viens de t'engouffrer un kilo entier de bouffe et ma part y compris, mais si tu as encore la dalle et que tu tiens à vérifier que ce truc -qui est un lynx je te le ferai remarquer- est bien comestible, fais comme bon te semble ! Mais viens pas te plaindre après que tu as fait une indigestion, d'accord ?

-Ok ! répondit Chôji, très enthousiaste à l'idée de goûter à du lynx.

_Non mais je rêve !!! Il va bouffer ce chaton trop chou !!!!_

-KKKKKKKKKKKKYyyyyyyaaaaaaâââââââââ !!! Laisse ce lynx tranquille !!! hurla Sakura, sortant de là où elle était cachée comme une furie.

Shikamaru et Chôji étaient très surpris. Tous deux étaient la bouche grande ouverte, comme des carpes.

Sakura arracha le lynx des grosses paluches du garçon et cria :

-Ôte tes sales pattes de là, toi ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

Et elle partit en courant avec le fauve dans les bras, laissant les deux garçons ébahis. Ils devaient d'ailleurs se demander si ils n'avaient pas rêvé la tornade qui venait de passer…

Sakura posa le lynx au sol, hors d'haleine. Elle reprit son souffle et sourit au fauve en peluche qui la regardait avec de grands yeux, étonné et interrogateur.

-N'aie pas peur, petit ! Avec moi tu ne crains plus rien ! Je ne te mangerai pas, c'est promis.

Sur ces mots, elle voulut caresser le lynx.

Celui-ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul et cracha. Il partit en courant.

-Eh !!! Attends-moi !!! lui cria Sakura.

Elle tenta de le suivre.

_Je deviens folle ! Je suis en train de courir à perdre haleine après un chat !!!_

Longtemps, très longtemps, la course se poursuivit. Sakura avait du mal à voir dans la nuit. Elle peinait et commençait à fatiguer. Epuisée, à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta.

-Eh, attends-moi ! Je ne suis pas nyctalope, moi...

Sa voix se perdit dans le noir.

Soudain, Sakura eut peur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Normalement, à cette heure-ci on aurait dû entendre les chouettes hululer...

Elle se remit à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise le lynx, pendant encore dix bonnes minutes.

Elle déboucha soudain sur une petite clairière.

Elle vit, estomaquée, qu'il y avait au centre une petite cabane éclairée. Et la cheminée fumait. Surprise mais soulagée, la jeune fille se dit qu'au moins elle aurait un gîte pour la nuit.

_Je vais rentrer et demander l'hospitalité...A cette heure et dans cet endroit, personne ne pourrait me refuser ça !!!_

Sakura s'avança, posa la main sur la poignée et...

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

-Entre, jeune fille, je t'attendais. dit quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Intriguée, la kunoichi obéit.

Il y avait une vieille dame au centre de la pièce. Elle lui souriait.

_Ca alors ! Qui c'est, elle ?? Et comment elle savait que j'allais venir ???Elle est médium, ou quoi ?_

Mais lorsque Sakura voulut poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, la vieille dame la fit taire d'un geste et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Elle désigna du doigt le bébé lynx à ses pieds.

Sakura poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Ah ! Mon fugitif ! Mais... ?

-Tu te demandes comment j'ai su que tu viendrais ? Et bien, c'est simple, ce petit t'a fauché un kunaï, il me semble...

_Effectivement, ce petit voleur m'a bien piqué un kunaï..._

-Et je sais aussi que tu t'appelles Sakura Haruno, demoiselle...continua la vieille dame, souriante.

-???

-Je m'appelle Kurumi, dit la vieille dame tout en lui tendant son kunaï. Et toi, tu devrais arrêter d'écrire ton nom sur tes armes de jet, cela pourrait te poser quelques problèmes, à l'avenir...

Sakura rougit et baissa la tête.

_Non mais quelle idiote, vraiment ! Je me fais honte !_

De dépit elle lança :

-Bof, de toute façon, je ne m'en servirai plus…J'ai abandonné ma vocation, je suis trop f...

-Trop faible, oui... la coupa Kurumi. Je connais la chanson. Mais tu sais Sakura, on n'est jamais aussi faible qu'on le croit. Il suffit simplement d'attendre que notre bourgeon éclose...

_...j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part..._

Sakura eut un sourire triste.

- Qu'y a- t-il ? demanda la vieille dame.

-Rien, c'est juste que vous parler comme mon am...ma rivale...Ino...Mais j'ai perdu contre elle...Alors, bon...

Kurumi regarda pensivement Sakura et dit :

-Et bien, si jamais un jour tu la revois, sache que c'est une fille intelligente. Car elle a tout compris...

Sakura baissa la tête pour que Kurumi ne voie pas ses yeux embués. Mais peine perdue, la vieille femme remarquait tout.

-Tu es triste, jeune fille, mais pourquoi ? Après tout, tu vas la revoir, celle que jadis tu appelais ton amie...

_... peut-on rien lui cacher ? Qui est-elle vraiment ??? Et pourquoi ce petit sourire entendu, toujours ???_

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ??? On n'est jamais sûr de rien...murmura Sakura, pensive.

Kurumi alla chercher une théière qui chauffait un peu plus loin.

-Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, jeune demoiselle, que dirais-tu d'habiter chez moi quelques semaines ? proposa la vieille dame. Juste histoire de savoir quoi faire de ta vie. Après tout, tu as encore du temps devant toi.

_Hum...Pourquoi pas ? Mais...je ne sais rien d'elle et elle ne sait rien de moi... Pourquoi cette proposition ???…Hum ?_

Sakura baissa la tête et vit que le lynx jouait avec sa manche. Elle sourit.

_C'est vrai ça... Après tout, finalement, elle en sait peut-être beaucoup sur moi...C'est assez tentant..._

-...C'est d'accord. accepta Sakura. Je reste chez vous !

-Hum...Dans ce cas : règle n°1 : ne plus me vouvoyer et m'appeler Kurumi-senseï ou Kurumi-sama, comme tu veux. Règle n°2 : ne jamais baisser les bras lors de l'entraînement que je vais te faire suivre. Règle n°3 : toujours m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, quoi qu'il advienne, et ce tant que tu vivras sous mon toit. Et enfin règle finale : ne jamais trouver anormales les choses que tu verras ici. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ???

-Oui, Kurumi-senseï...répondit Sakura, pour le moins étonnée.

_Elle a l'intention de m'entraîner... Au moins je ne rouillerai pas, voyons le côté positif des choses...Je pourrai même progresser, avec un peu de chance ! _

_Même si cela ne sert plus à rien..._

-Bon, très bien ! Alors je te prends comme disciple ! lança gaiement Kurumi. Du moins pour l'instant...Pour commencer l'entraînement, tu vas mettre ça...

Kurumi sortit un bout de tissu noir de sa poche et banda vivement les yeux de Sakura avec.

La jeune fille se retrouva aveuglée et totalement déboussolée.

…_Quoi ?_

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sakura, très surprise de ne plus rien voir.

-Pour commencer, tu vas apprendre à voir sans tes yeux...répondit énigmatiquement Kurumi.

-Voir sans mes ... Tu es folle, Kurumi-senseï ???demanda la jeune fille

-Petite présomptueuse !!! s'indigna faussement la vieille femme.

-Mais, comment peut-on voir sans ses yeux ??? redemanda Sakura, qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Ah lala lala ! soupira Kurumi. C'est pas gagné ! Mais bon, je vais tâcher de t'expliquer du mieux possible !

- M'expliquer quoi ? s'impatienta Sakura, toujours très curieuse de tout savoir.

-Mais vas-tu me laisser le temps d'en placer une, oui ou non ??? dit Kurumi.

-Pardon...murmura Sakura, toute penaude.

-Bon, bref, tu sais ce qu'est le chakra n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Et bien, tu vois, ce chakra n'est pas seulement présent chez les ninjas. Tous les êtres vivants en ont.

-Quoi ??? s'étonna la jeune fille. Même les chats ?

-Oui, même les chats. Même les arbres, tous les êtres vivants, à plus ou moins forte dose. Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses, de leur espèce, de leur milieu naturel...

-Mais à l'école on m'a toujours appris le contraire !!!! dit la jeune fille, interloquée.

-Tu as abandonné, non ? demanda Kurumi froidement.

-O...Oui... répondit la fleur de cerisier.

- Donc si tu as abandonné l'idée d'être une ninja, abandonne aussi les préceptes ninjas que l'on a durement inculqué sous ton crâne, veux-tu ? TOUS les préceptes !!! Sans en garder un seul, tu entends ?

-Mais...euh...balbutia la jeune kunoichi.

-Pas de mais ! Je vais refaire ton éducation ! Un point c'est tout ! Donc, je disais que tous les êtres vivants possédaient du chakra. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Pas seulement eux.

-QUOI ????? Vous voulez dire que même dans les objets y'a du chakra ??? Là je vous crois pas ! C'est pas poss...

- C'est exactement ça, Sakura, tu apprends très vite, continua la vieille femme, ironique.

-Mais non !!!!

-Oh que si ! Et je te garantis que tu vas très vite comprendre ce que je veux dire ! Maintenant, fais le tour de cette pièce !

-??? Avec mon bandeau ? Mais je vois rien ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de voir, Sakura ! Il s'agit aussi de sentir.

-Sentir ???

La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Elle eut une moue dubitative qui fit rire Kurumi.


	2. Chapter 2

-Oui Sakura, le chakra se sent, et même si cela te prend longtemps, tu finiras toi aussi par ressentir le moindre petit insecte, le moindre petit objet. Avec ce chakra.

-Mais alors, Kurumi-senseï, à quoi sert le sharingan ? demanda la jeune fille tout en entreprenant de faire le tour de la pièce.

-Ah ! excellente question de ma disciple !! En plein dans le mille !!! jubila Kurumi. Eh bien vois-tu, il y a très longtemps, n'importe quel ninja pouvait sentir le chakra qui parcourait chaque chose. Mais avec le temps et les progrès technologiques, les hommes ont perdu ce sixième sens.

-Merd...jura Sakura qui venait de se prendre une chaise et de s'étaler de tout son long.

Kurumi eut un petit sourire.

-Allez, Sakura, relève-toi ! Et remets cette chaise en place, je te prie... Où en étions-nous, déjà ? Ah oui... Donc avec les progrès de la technologie, les hommes ne se sont plus donné la peine de distinguer ce chakra. Alors, des savants ont inventé le sharingan, ainsi que le Byakugan.

-Quoi, s'écria Sakura qui s'était relevée après beaucoup d'efforts et de jurons silencieux. Tu veux dire que le sharingan a été créé ? Que ce n'est pas un attribut génétique naturel ??? Et le Byakugan aussi ?

-Exactement !!! Seulement, avec le temps, les savants qui ont mis cette technique au point on remarqué que ce sharingan s'était installé dans les gènes de certains ninjas. Les seuls qui en fait avaient survécu à l'opération ! Une famille, une seule...

-La famille Uchiwa. compléta Sakura.

-Exact. Et à part les ninjas du clan Uchiha, un seul ninja a survécu à l'opération. Tu dois le connaître, je pense...

-Kakashi-senseï !!!! dit Sakura.

-Oui. répondit Kurumi. Kakashi.

La vieille dame s'assit.

Sakura parvenait maintenant à faire le tour de la pièce sans s'accrocher à des objets.

-La différence entre Sharingan et Byakugan est simple. Le sharingan permet de prévoir la nature des attaques de l'adversaire, tandis que le Byakugan permet une vision sur presque 360° du paysage, grâce au chakra. Ce sont les deux pendants. Lorsque tu sentiras le chakra, tu pourras égaler le sharingan ET le Byakugan.

Sakura resta bouche bée.

-Comment ??

-C'est en théorie simple : lorsque tu sens le chakra, tu vois tout sur 360°, et absolument sans angle mort. De plus, selon la couleur, la densité et la température du chakra que tu sens, tu peux prévoir si tu as affaire à du Hyoton, du Katon, Mokuton, ou autres…

La jeune fille en tomba à la renverse.

- C'est bon, Sakura ! dit Kurumi à l'adresse de sa disciple. Tu peux t'asseoir. Ca suffit pour cette nuit ! Il est très tard. Tu peux aller te coucher.

-Où est la chambre??? demanda l'intéressée.

-A toi de la trouver, jeune fille. Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver...répondit Kurumi.

-Mais, Sensei...

Kurumi ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Sakura, exténuée, soupira. Elle se mit à chercher la porte de la chambre et la trouva assez vite. Elle alla s'allonger sur le lit et s'endormit tout de suite, le bandeau encore sur les yeux...

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle était devenue aveugle. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie avec son bandeau la veille.

La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de gagner la pièce principale de la petite cabane. Elle y parvint sans grande difficulté. Elle sentit que le déjeuner était servi.

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan. Mange un peu et rejoins-moi dans la clairière, dit Kurumi. Je vais t'enseigner le premier pas vers ta plus grande force.

Sakura avala son déjeuner à toute vitesse. Elle se demandait ce qu'allait lui faire faire Kurumi.

Dans la clairière, les bruits des oiseaux, du vent et de la nature l'assaillirent. Elle eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

Sakura commençait à s'habituer à évoluer dans le noir. Aussi ne lui fût-il pas trop dur de trouver Kurumi, assise devant la cabane.

-Alors, Sakura, je vois que tu commences à t'habituer à ton bandeau...dit la vieille dame. Tu vas le garder une année entière. Après ça, je n'aurai plus rien à t'apprendre. Mais pour l'instant enlève-le !

Sakura eut le souffle coupé. Une année entière ??

Elle enleva son bandeau. Le soleil du matin l'éblouit.

Jamais elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau que cette lumière.

_C'est bizarre. Avant, c'est tout juste si je m'apercevais que le soleil était constamment au-dessus de moi. Mais maintenant que je le revois après une longue séparation, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais plus vivre sans sa douce lueur... On ne se rend vraiment compte de ce que l'on aime que lorsqu'on ne l'a plus..._

Kurumi jugea que Sakura avait assez vu le jour.

-Allez, remets-moi ça, maintenant ! ordonna t-elle.

Sakura regarda une dernière fois la lumière du jour, puis remit son bandeau.

Et tout redevint noir.

_Quelques jours plus tard ..._

-Où m'emmène-tu, Kurumi-senseï? demanda Sakura qui peinait à suivre son entraîneuse au milieu des ronces et dans le noir.

-Tu verras, petite curieuse. répondit-elle sans autre formalité.

_Humpf...J'en peux plus...Ca doit faire au moins deux heures qu'on marche...J'ai les pieds en feu. Et en plus j'arrête pas de me griffer les jambes !!! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois garder ce bandeau ??? A quoi cela va t-il me servir ???_

Sur ces pensées, elle buta contre Kurumi, qui s'était arrêtée, et tomba de tout son long au milieu des ronces.

-Et merde !!! Ca fait mal !!!

-Fais attention , Sakura !!! Tu devrais te concentrer au lieu de penser à je-ne-sais-quoi ! la réprimanda Kurumi. Sinon, ce n'est pas d'un an dont nous aurons besoin, mais de cinquante !

Sakura était vexée. Elle s'assit le derrière dans les ronces, boudeuse.

C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose, au milieu du noir.

-Euh... Kurumi-senseï ??? risqua-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, jeune fille ?

- C'est quoi les espèces de formes blanches qui bougent dans le noir ???J'ai mon bandeau pourtant, non ???

-…Ca ressemble à quoi ?

-Bah...ça a des formes bizarres... A ma gauche, il y a une silhouette humaine, ça vient d'où tu es. Et là-bas, il y a comme un bosquet très touffu d'arbres... C'est quoi ??? ...Kurumi ???

Mais la senseï ne répondait pas. Si Sakura avait enlevé son bandeau, elle aurait vu que la vieille dame souriait.

-Kurumi ? répéta Sakura, visiblement inquiète.

Kurumi se déplaça sans bruit.

-Eh ! Arrête de bouger, Kurumi-senseï !!! lança Sakura. Et pourquoi ton chakra est-il rouge ? Tu serais pas en train de le malaxer par hasard ??? Kurumi-senseï ???? Réponds-moi !!!

Kurumi jubilait. Apparemment elle avait atteint son but. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses poings.

_Hein ? son chakra s'efface du reste de son corps pour se concentrer dans son poing??? Mais... que fait-elle ???_

Sakura esquiva de justesse l'attaque de Kurumi.

-Mais??? Tu es devenue folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? glapit-elle.

_Eh ?? Mais...Kurumi est derrière moi...Et...je la sens quand même !!! C'est vraiment encore mieux que le Byakugan ce truc !!!!!!_

Sakura était très enthousiaste.

Mais Kurumi interrompit vite les réflexions de la jeune fille en reprenant son attaque. Sakura se mit en position de combat et malaxa son chakra.

_Hum...c'est bien ce que je pensais...Quand on malaxe le chakra, sa couleur change…. Ah !? Kurumi a cessé de concentrer son chakra !! Elle le répartit vraiment dans tout son corps... maintenant je la vois dans tous les détails... jusqu'au moindre pli de tissu...Et je commence même à distinguer le paysage... Du moins la végétation... ??????????? Que...que fait-elle encore ???? Elle va repasser à l'attaque ???_

En effet, Kurumi concentrait à nouveau son chakra.

_Mais où veut-elle en venir ??? Que veut-elle que je fasse ?D'accord, maintenant je sens et je vois... mais après ??? Que suis-je censée dire ou faire ???_

La vieille femme revenait à la charge.

_Elle ne répartit pas son chakra, car elle est moins perceptible... je la vois moins...enfin, ..."sentir" serait un terme plus approprié, puisque on ne voit qu'avec les yeux. Là, je ne la vois pas vraiment ! Je la sens !...Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi, maintenant...Eh ?????????_

Sakura sentait à présent quelque chose de vraiment anormal...

_Elle concentre son chakra...à l'extérieur de son corps ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

L'adolescente était soufflée, ébahie. Mais Sakura n'avait encore rien vu...

_Mais ?! Elle ... lui donne une forme !!!!_

Effectivement, le chakra de Kurumi prenait une forme... On aurait dit...

_Un poing !!! Un gigantesque poing !! Et... ça fonce droit sur moi !!!! C'est pas possible, je rêve !!!_

Mais la suite des événements lui prouva que non.

Encore sous le choc de sa découverte, Sakura omit d'esquiver le poing. Grave erreur.

_-_Ahhh!!!!! hurla Sakura.

Le poing de chakra l'avait frappée avec une telle force que la jeune fille avait été propulsée une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle atterrit entre deux gros rochers.

-Aïe...gémit-elle.

Elle essaya de se relever et de rassembler les esprits. Mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas.

_Eh merde ! J'ai les deux jambes cassées ! Fait chier ! Je fais quoi, maintenant???? Je suis coincée en position larvaire._

Sakura était complètement sonnée par le coup, et à l'endroit où elle avait été touchée par le chakra rouge, elle avait été brûlée. A travers la brume qui envahissait son cerveau, elle entendit la voix lointaine de Kurumi.

"Haruno Sakura, tu as découvert ce qu'est la vraie puissance. Ce que tu as vu là, nulle technique ne peut le stopper.

Ce Kinjutsu, il faut des années pour la perfectionner... Et il faut avoir un cœur pur. Un cœur à l'épreuve de la haine, à l'épreuve de la peur. Un cœur que seuls les sentiments justes peuvent toucher. Les sentiments tels que l'amour, la joie, la fraternité, l'amitié. Car une fois cette technique maîtrisée, on peut devenir maître du monde sans aucune peine. C'est pourquoi une seule personne détient cette technique dans le monde. Moi. C'est une tradition ancestrale. La personne qui a mis cette technique au point l'a appelée "shinjitsu no chikara : la force de la Vérité, ou encore seule force Véritable".

Le Shinjitsu consiste en réalité à donner une forme variable à son chakra et à le concentrer assez pour ne pas le perdre. Rien ne peut stopper de l'énergie pure. La Vérité est imparable.

Cependant, il ne faut l'enseigner qu'à un seul disciple. Le Shinjitsu doit être connu d'une seule et unique personne.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle…

Tout d'abord, cet élève ne doit posséder aucun attribut génétique spécial. Ensuite, il doit sentir le chakra… Tu remplis ces deux conditions. Mais il en reste encore une.

Tu dois être soumise à un ultime test du maître. Je vais encore une fois t'attaquer avec le shinjitsu. Mais si tu ne trouves pas le moyen de t'en sortir seule, tu mourras. Car alors tu ne seras pas digne d'apprendre la Vérité."

Sakura médita longuement sur cette histoire. Puis Kurumi rompit à nouveau le silence.

"Voilà, tu sais tout. Si tu n'arrêtes pas une seconde attaque du poing de shinjitsu, tu en mourras, Sakura. Ce serait dommage, vraiment, car tu as de grandes capacités. Mais c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait établi les règles. Et je me dois de les respecter. Pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Désolée..."

…_Alors, tout va se terminer ici ??? Ma vie va prendre fin ainsi ? …Pour une cause juste et noble, mais trop irréalisable pour une ratée comme moi…Shinjitsu no chikara…C'est bien trouvé comme nom…La "seule force véritable"…Mais c'est vraiment trop bête !!!! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avant d'avoir dit adieu à mes amis, pardon à ma famille… C'est trop injuste ! J'ai rien demandé moi !_

Le poing de chakra se reforma. Il fonça droit sur la jeune fille.

"Désolée, Sakura..."

_Non ! … J'ai pas demandé ça ! Je voulais tout arrêter ! Je voulais abandonner, mais continuer à vivre ! Et maintenant ? Non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne veux pas !_

Dans un élan de désespoir, rassemblant ses dernières forces, Sakura tendit ses bras en avant. Et ce fut le choc.

Puis le néant.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle crut d'abord qu'elle était morte.

Puis elle sentit la douleur dans tout son corps et elle sut qu'elle était encore vivante.

_Alors j'ai survécu ? J'ai trouvé le moyen toute seule ? Mais comment j'ai fait ? Je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir...Ah ? Voilà Kurumi..._

Effectivement, Kurumi lui apportait son petit déjeuner.

-Alors, Sakura, bien récupéré ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ça, même si c'est immonde. Ca va t'aider à recouvrer la santé.

- J'y suis arrivée ? demanda Sakura timidement.

-Oui, sinon tu ne serais plus là pour me le demander, Sakura. Mets-toi bien dans la tête que, lorsqu'on utilise plus d'une fois le shinjitsu sur quelqu'un qui ne sait pas l'arrêter, il ne peut pas survivre.

-Mais… comment j'ai fait ?

Kurumi réfléchit. Comment allait-elle lui dire ?

-Hum...Et bien, je pense qu'avec ton envie de vivre, tu as réussi à matérialiser ton chakra avec tes dernières forces. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien sûr, mais l'important est que tu y sois arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, mais y arriverai-je encore ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien... Seulement que mon chakra est sorti de mon corps... Et après, le vide…_

Kurumi reprit alors :

-Dans ton cas, tu as utilisé tout ton chakra. En t'entraînant, tu apprendras à le maîtriser parfaitement et surtout à ne pas le perdre. Quel que soit l'attaque ou le mode de combat, tu ne dois jamais te vider te ton énergie. Que tu en aies beaucoup ou pas, cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance. Mais lorsqu'on perd son chakra, il n'y a pas que ça qui s'en va.

-Nani ?

-A chaque fois que tu utilises complètement ton chakra, tu te vides de tes forces. Et plus tu videras souvent ta réserve, moins tu seras résistante, tu comprends ? N'importe qui a du chakra. Mais quand on sait s'en servir, on n'en perd que très peu. C'est lui qui nous maintient réellement en vie. Si tu épuises tout ton chakra, c'est comme si tu mourais, sauf que tu es toujours là. Mais tu perds de la force, morale comme physique, et tu ne la retrouves pas.

_Alors c'est pour ça que je suis toute faible, maintenant ?_

-Mais...demanda la jeune fille, si cela arrive ?

-Cela ne doit en aucun cas arriver, Sakura. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, mais...

Kurumi soupira.

-Bon, admettons que tu n'aies quasiment plus de chakra face à un adversaire qui veut te mettre en pièces... Si c'est juste un adversaire amical, abandonne le combat. Ne prends jamais de risques inutiles. Mais si il en veut vraiment à ta vie, alors il y a une solution. Malheureusement… Comme tout, elle a un prix...

_Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ???Un prix ??? Mais quel prix ???Il n'y a rien de beaucoup plus important que le chakra, chez un ninja..._

Kurumi regarda Sakura. Elle était toute pâle, épuisée. Sa force vitale l'avait abandonnée. Il commençait juste à se faire une nouvelle réserve dans son jeune corps peu habitué à ce genre de traitement.

-…Ce prix, c'est le prix fort. Car le chakra ne vient pas de n'importe où.

-Mais d'où alors ???

-Et bien, tu vois les objets à présent, Sakura ? Et les paysages ?

-Oui.

-Il faut fermer les yeux, ne plus penser à rien. Tu imagines que le chakra présent autour de toi est absorbé par ton corps. Théoriquement, c'est ce qui doit se passer... Mais n'absorbe jamais tout le chakra de ton environnement. Premièrement, les plantes et les êtres vivants mourraient. Deuxièmement, si tu as ton bandeau, tu te retrouveras complètement aveugle, car tu auras absorbé tout le chakra autour de toi. Tu ne sentiras plus rien, à part toi !!! Embêtant...

Kurumi sourit en voyant Sakura se concentrer pour ne penser à rien.

-Baka, lui dit-elle gentiment. Tu n'y arriveras pas maintenant. Et puis, là, c'est facile, mais essaye de ne penser à rien en plein combat... Plus difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura soupira.

-Kurumi, je n'y arriverai jamais... Je ne pourrais pas utiliser le Shinjitsu...

Kurumi leva les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi donc ??? demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien...Parce que...que...que...euh... Je n'y arriverai plus !!! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait...

Kurumi sourit.

-Je ne m'en fais absolument pas pour toi, tu finiras bien par retrouver…Mais en attendant ton rétablissement, tu vas devoir t'entraîner !

_Elle est gentille, mais elle m'a cassé les jambes, alors je fais comment, moi ??? Je peux tout de même pas essayer le shinjitsu allongée sur mon pieu, non ???_

-Mais si, Sakura, tout à fait !!! lui dit Kurumi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-!?????!

_Elle lit dans mes pensées ???? Mais comment elle fait ??? C'est aussi avec le shinjitsu ??? C'est dingue, ce truc !!!_

-On peut faire bien des choses, avec le shinjitsu. C'est pour ça qu'il est si dangereux et si redouté de tous. Mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je lis dans tes pensées. Je ne fais que les deviner… Sakura, écoute moi bien.

-...?

_Que va -elle me dire, elle prend un air si grave..._

Kurumi s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi fatiguée.

-Je suis très vieille, et j'aurais dû enseigner le shinjitsu avant. Mais je n'avais trouvé personne qui n'en vaille la peine. Ou plutôt si, mais cette personne est partie... Maintenant, mes jours sont comptés, et pas seulement à cause de mon âge. Des forces très puissantes sont en présence, et elles vont bientôt s'affronter, je le sens dans mes vieux os. Seulement, l'une d'elle va venir me quérir alors que l'autre veut me voir dépérir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon le résultat sera le même. Tu vas devoir apprendre le shinjitsu très vite. En moins d'un mois...

-En moins d'un mois ??? Mais, tu avais dit un an !!! C'est impossible, ce que tu me demandes, Kurumi !!!

La vieille femme soupira puis reprit :

-Je ne le sais que trop, Sakura… Tu es capable de beaucoup apprendre en un mois, mais certainement pas le Shinjitsu dans son intégralité… Il te faudra continuer seule. Vois-tu, je ne me doutais pas que tu parviendrais à sentir le chakra en aussi peu de temps. Généralement, il faut...trois semaines avant de percevoir une personne ayant une forte dose de chakra. Et des mois entiers avant de tout sentir. Ce que tu vois, c'est tout dans les moindres détails. Et en seulement une journée et demie ! C'est extraordinaire. Mais maintenant, tu vas devoir apprendre à ne jamais perdre ton chakra et à manier le shinjitsu à la perfection, tout ça avant ton rétablissement complet. Lequel devrait arriver d'ici trois ou quatre jours.

-???

_Mais...je n'y arriverai jamais... Elle me surestime...Je ne suis pas comme Naruto, qui apprend tout en quelques heures. Il me faut des mois entiers, la plupart du temps !!!_

Kurumi continua :

-Si, Sakura, tu y arriveras. Tout ira bien. Tu vas simplement devoir donner le meilleur de toi-même, continuellement. Ce sera harassant. Mais tu n'as plus le choix. Désolée, c'est la survie du Shinjitsu qui en dépend.

Sakura hocha faiblement la tête.

-…Je comprends, Kurumi-senseï...

-Dans ce cas, commençons! dit Kurumi, subitement redevenue joyeuse.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

De l'autre côté du mur de la cabane, il y avait de nouvelles sources de chakra.

Kurumi n'était pas seule.

La jeune fille se concentra.

_Ce chakra… Jiraya, l'ermite pervers !_

_Et avec lui…_

_Non, c'est impossible ! En temps normal, il en a une énorme quantité, et là, il…_

_Mais si, ça ne peut être que lui…_

_Naruto-kun, qu'as-tu fait pour être dans un tel état de faiblesse ?_

Sakura chassa ces pensées de sa tête et se reconcentra sur son exercice de Shinjitsu.

Kurumi allait venir l'informer, elle le savait.

D'ailleurs, la vieille femme ne tarda pas.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, il y eut un bruit de verre cassé.

Sakura jura :

-Kurumi-sama, tu m'as déconcentrée !

La sensei retint son sourire et soupira, faussement mécontente.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, Sakura ! Tu n'as plus que six jours, et tu ne peux toujours pas déplacer une vulgaire cruche correctement ! Qu'en sera t-il des objets plus lourds ???

Sakura soupira et dit :

-Kurumi... J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais... Et je suis épuisée... C'est tellement fatigant d'utiliser le Shinjitsu...

Kurumi secoua la tête et s'assit au chevet de l'adolescente.

-Tu sais, Sakura... La situation est plus critique que je ne le pensais... Même soigner quelqu'un devient fatigant pour moi... Et je ne peux même plus sentir les personnes qu'il y a dans la pièce d'à côté...

-!!! A ce point ? Moi je les avais sentis... C'est Naruto et Jiraya, n'est-ce pas ??? Un ami à moi...

Sakura eut un petit soupir triste et reprit :

-Enfin... un ancien ami... Un Chuunin... Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il est presque au bout de son chakra !

Kurumi soupira.

-Il a combattu contre un membre d'Akatsuki…

-Akatsuki ??? Quand, où ?

-Hum… Akatsuki est dans la forêt depuis deux jours… Pas très loin de nous, à vrai dire… Et l'organisation planifie la destruction de Konoha et Suna… Alors quand Naruto l'a appris, il s'est précipité derrière toi, quelques heures seulement après ton départ, pour te ramener en sécurité... Jiraya l'a suivi, bref je te passe les détails, mais Naruto a eu du mal.

-Il ne va pas…

-Non, rassure-toi, il est à présent hors de danger.

-Mais, comment Jiraya a t-il trouvé la cabane ?

-Un lynx…

-Ah…encore les lynx…

Kurumi sourit.

-Oui…Tu ne tarderas pas à comprendre…Quoi qu'il en soit, ils vont bientôt repartir, et je dirai à Naruto que tu es en sécurité, et que tu retourneras à Konoha quand tu te sentiras prête…

-Jamais… soupira Sakura.

Kurumi eut un tendre sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, tu finiras par recouvrer ta confiance en toi. En attendant, Jiraya m'a fait part d'une autre nouvelle… Akatsuki laisse un an à Konoha no kuni pour préparer ses défenses.

-Comment ??? s'écria Sakura, abasourdie.

-Dans un an, jour pour jour, il y aura un tournoi à Suna no kuni entre Akatsuki et les ninjas de l'Alliance Konoha-Suna. Itachi a pris la tête de l'organisation et préfère prendre le pouvoir dans les règles…

Sakura n'en revenait pas.

_Dans un an ?_

_Mais… Itachi et Akatsuki ont beau être imbattables, l'Alliance est devenue puissante, et compte un grand nombre de ninjas hors pair…_

_Pourquoi tant de temps ?…_

_Itachi aurait-il une nouvelle arme…?_

-Tu dois vite progresser pour me remplacer... déclara Kurumi, faisant redescendre sa disciple sur terre. Ou plus personne ne pourra appliquer la Vérité...

-De quoi tu parles, senseï ??? Tu es encore là, non ? demanda Sakura, oubliant complètement le fait que Naruto était dans la pièce d'à côté, et qu'Akatsuki devenait menaçante.

Kurumi lui sourit tristement et lui dit :

-Je te le dirai quand il sera temps, Sakura-chan...

Puis elle se leva et lui dit :

-Quand tu sauras parfaitement faire flotter la cruche, tu essaieras autre chose de plus difficile.

Sakura regarda Kurumi sortir de la pièce avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

_??? Mais elle est folle ? Comment je pourrais y arriver ??? C'est tout juste si la cruche reste en l'air, alors plus dur...Pff… Même pour le shinjitsu, je suis trop nulle !!! N'y a t-il donc rien qui me convienne ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire, Kurumi ne va pas me laisser tout de même ! Ahlàlà ! Kurumi, je n'y comprends plus rien !_

Soupirant, Sakura recommença ses exercices.

Sakura et Kurumi avaient passé les trois semaines suivantes à s'entraîner ensemble, après que Sakura ait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes.

-Je suis fière de toi, Sakura !!! déclara Kurumi à sa disciple. Tu as tellement progressé...

Sakura fit un grand sourire. La vieille femme la rappela à l'ordre.

-Mais ne crois pas en avoir fini avec le shinjitsu... Maintenant, tu dois perfectionner tes techniques de Doton, Suiton, Mokuton et autres... Surtout, ne néglige pas ton ninjutsu maintenant ! Et apprends à manier le katana... Perfectionne encore ton arme secrète... Et personne ne doit en soupçonner l'existence ! Exerce-toi tous les jours à absorber le chakra... Mais par-dessus tout, n'oublie surtout pas que...

Sakura termina le sermon à sa place.

-Que le shinjitsu doit être utilisé sans haine, en toute impartialité, et non comme une vengeance !!!

_Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna !!!_

-Sakura ! s'indigna la vieille femme. Un peu de respect à tes aînés !

Mais Sakura lui sauta au cou et lui fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue gauche. Kurumi, désemparée, ne sut pas trop comment réagir.

-Merci pour tout, Kurumi-senseï !!! Je te dois tellement !

La vieille dame eut un sourire triste qui échappa à Sakura.

-Le chemin qui t'attend est long et dangereux, Sakura-chan ! la prévint-elle. Tu apprendras bientôt à tes dépens que même le shinjitsu peut se révéler inutile... Et tu sauras aussi pourquoi te l'enseigner était si urgent...

Sakura eut un regard interrogateur mais elle finit par sourire.

Kurumi soupira, secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, petite fille ! dit-elle à sa disciple.

-Eh !! Je suis plus une...

-Petite fille... Je sais...

Kurumi sourit affectueusement.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai des cadeaux pour toi !

Sakura s'esclaffa.

-DES cadeaux ??? Waouhouh !!! Super !

Kurumi montra alors à la jeune fille un superbe kimono noir brodé de trois fleurs de cerisier.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche en grand. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Ouaaah !!! Il est trop beau ! C'est... pour moi ? T'es sûre ? C'est trop bien, ça !

Sa senseï sourit et le lui tendit. Sakura le contempla longuement puis l'enfila. Le kimono lui allait parfaitement. Il lui tombait sur les chevilles et était fendu jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Elle portait un short en dessous. Elle pouvait sans problème faire d'amples mouvements.

-... !!

Kurumi était réjouie de voir que la kunoichi portait si bien son kimono.

-Il te plaît ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

Sakura répondit avec difficulté :

-Et... et comment !

Puis elle se jeta une nouvelle fois au cou de Kurumi, les mots lui manquant.

-Oh !!! Merci, Kurumi !!! Merci !!

La vieille femme lui fournit alors quelques explications, en tâchant de ne pas étouffer sous l'étreinte de Sakura.

-Ceci est ton kimono de combat. Les trois fleurs de cerisier sur ton épaule gauche servent juste à faire joli... Les fentes sur les côtés sont pour te permettre de bouger vite et avec précision sans te prendre les pieds dans le tissu. Il est conçu exactement pour que tu ne marches pas dessus.

Sakura écoutait Kurumi, les yeux brillants.

-De plus...

Kurumi sortit alors un étui à shurikens de nulle part.

-Ceci... te permettra de dégainer tes shurikens rapidement. J'ai pensé que les shurikens étaient préférables à des kunais..

Sakura, ébahie par tant de générosité , était incapable de dire un mot.

-Premièrement parce que c'est plus classe, et ensuite parce qu'il y a quatre pointes... Ainsi, tu as peu de chances de rater ton tir.

Elle tendit l'étui à Sakura qui l'attacha à sa cuisse droite. Il était juste sous la fente du kimono, dépassant à peine, mais assez pour que Sakura dégaine rapidement.

-Ensuite...

Cette fois, un étui à kunai apparut dans la main gauche de la senseï.

-Voilà un étui pour ton kunai... Je dis bien TON kunai... Car tu n'en aura qu'un seul, un gros kunai de la taille d'un couteau de lancer. Tu t'en serviras de dague. C'est aussi plus classe...

Sakura sourit et attacha à sa cuisse gauche l'étui à kunai. Elle n'en revenait pas de tous ces cadeaux.

-Mer...merci... Je ... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Kurumi-senseï...

La vieille femme lui sourit et lui dit :

-Tu n'as rien besoin de me dire... Tu ressembles beaucoup à Rin, ma fille...

Sakura eut un regard étonné.

-Ta fi...

Mais Kurumi la coupa :

-Et n'oublie surtout pas, entraîne-toi tous les jours...

Sakura hocha la tête.

Kurumi lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui dit :

-Maintenant, Sakura... Tu vas y aller ! Tout le monde doit t'attendre à Konoha !

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-A bientôt, Kurumi-senseï !!!

Kurumi eut un sourire mélancolique mais répondit :

-Oui... oui... A bientôt... Et ne t'éloigne pas du lynx tant que tu n'es pas en bordure de Konoha, surtout !!!

Sakura hocha le tête, fit un grand sourire à sa senseï et courut en direction de Konoha à la suite du grand fauve qui l'escortait, sans se retourner, dans son nouveau kimono, avec son nouveau look et ses nouvelles techniques secrètes...

Kurumi soupira.

-... Adieu, jeune Sakura... Malheureusement, le destin fait que nous ne nous reverrons pas...

Kurumi sentit alors une lame d'acier s'appuyer fermement contre sa gorge. Une voix métallique lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu as raison, maîtresse du Shinjitsu... Car tu ne reverras de toute façon plus personne...

Kurumi ferma les yeux, déglutit avec peine, puis il y eut une éclaboussure de sang.

Loin dans la forêt, un lynx se retourna, suivi de près par une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Qu'y a t'il ? demanda t-elle au fauve.

Mais le lynx grogna et courut dans la direction contraire à leur itinéraire.

-Eh !!! Mais...

_??? Quel était ce cri, au loin ? Et pourquoi le lynx est-il parti ?... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... Kurumi !!!!!!!_

Et la jeune fille se précipita sur les traces du lynx...

Sakura, haletante, courait vers la cabane de sa Sensei. Elle avait les poumons en feu et sprintait de toute la force de ses jeunes jambes.

Elle était inquiète. Très inquiète. Et elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Car du lointain de la forêt, elle avait entendu le cri de douleur de la vieille femme.

Sakura courait. Elle courait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Jusqu'à comprendre pourquoi Kurumi hurlait.

_Kurumi... Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi cries-tu ? Toi, maîtresse du shinjitsu, toi, invulnérable, qui ou quoi réussit à te faire du mal ? Je t'en prie, Kurumi !!! Ne meurs pas ! Ne te laisse pas avoir ! _

La jeune fille talonnait le lynx qui la précédait, lui aussi mortellement inquiet.

En deux minutes harassantes, Sakura était arrivée en vue de la clairière où résidait Kurumi.

Mais à la dernière seconde, la jeune fille retint le lynx et se cacha derrière un arbre, assez prudente pour ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas. Elles sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et de la sueur froide lui coula le long du dos.

Kurumi, épuisée, souffrante, aux portes de la mort, était tombée à genoux devant son adversaire qui la fixait intensément de ses deux sharingans.

_Itachi !!!! _

_Comment l'a t-il retrouvée ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit par terre, elle est pourtant invincible avec le shinjitsu ! _

Mais la jeune fille se trompait.

Kurumi n'était pas invincible, elle non plus. Personne ne l'était. Et la vieille femme allait bientôt mourir, Sakura le savait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Soudain, Kurumi poussa un dernier hurlement qui glaça le sang de la jeune kunoichi. Sakura n'y tint plus et bondit au chevet de sa senseï, qui s'était affalée sur le sol. Itachi haletait, visiblement affaibli et fatigué par l'utilisation de ses pupilles.

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure et contint ses larmes. Elle leva la tête vers Itachi et lui lança :

-Qui es-tu, Itachi Uchiwa, pour venir tuer une vieille femme sans défense ? De quel droit t'appropries-tu la vie des autres aussi froidement ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils et répondit posément, avec sa voix glaciale.

-Tu la connais ? Elle t'a enseigné le shinjitsu ?

Sakura fut frappée de stupeur. Mais elle n'hésita pas longtemps, consciente qu'Itachi ne devait rien savoir.

_Alors il sait... Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a tuée... Il avait peur qu'elle nuise à Akatsuki..._

Elle se leva et dégaina son kunai.

-Pfff… A ton age, Itachi, tu crois encore à ces vieilles légendes pour faire peur aux enfants ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, la Vérité n'a jamais existé, mais tu vas payer ... Tu as tué celle qui m'a aidée et recueillie... Tu as tué Kurumi...

Itachi eut un haussement d'épaules.

Puis il dégaina un long katana en argent qui était accroché dans son dos.

-Tu vas mourir…

-Il suffit !!! tonna une voix qui fit se retourner l'aîné Uchiwa. Sa mort ne t'avancera à rien, Uchiha Itachi ! Et tu romprais ainsi le pacte avec l'Alliance ! Alors laisse-la en paix !

Itachi sourit sardoniquement à son mystérieux interlocuteur qui sortit de l'ombre où il se tenait.

-Maître Kazekage ! Quel plaisir de vous voir séant ! Vous n'étiez pas venu chercher Kurumi au moins ? Car j'ai peur que vous ne soyiez déçu...

Gaara eut un éclair de haine dans les yeux. Mais il se contrôla.

-N'ironise pas de la sorte, Itachi... Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'assassiner !

Itachi eut un regard faussement indigné.

-Mais elle ne fait pas partie de l'Alliance ! Il fallait me préciser que le contrat s'étendait à la forêt !

Gaara soupira.

Profitant de la conversation des deux hommes, Sakura s'agenouilla auprès de Kurumi pour s'apercevoir qu'elle respirait encore faiblement.

-Kurumi... lui murmura t-elle dans l'oreille, retenant ses larmes.

Kurumi utilisa ses dernières forces pour parler à sa disciple.

-Sakura... Tu peux pleurer tu sais... Tu ne seras jamais plus une ninja... Alors ces foutues règles ne te concernent pas... Laisse tes sentiments sortir... Ne les cache pas... Regarde à quoi cela mène les hommes... Ils sont tous devenus égocentriques... Ils ne pensent qu'à leur petite vie à eux... Ne deviens pas comme eux...


	4. Chapter 4

-Ku...kuru... mi...

-Chut... Ne parle plus et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire... J'utilise mes dernières gouttes de chakra alors écoute bien...

Sakura hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

-Je vais mourir...

-Non...

Mais Kurumi coupa la jeune fille.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tu sais bien que si et personne n'y peut plus rien... Mais tu dois encore progresser... Tu devras tuer Itachi, pour sauver l'Alliance et ceux que tu aimes... Pour cela, il te faudra l'aide des...

Kurumi s'essoufflait.

Déjà, ses yeux se voilaient. Déjà, elle peinait à respirer.

-Des lynx... Comme nouvelle maîtresse… du Shinjitsu, ils te… seront liés… Et t'aideront …à supporter le …fardeau dont …je ne t'ai …pas parlé… Tu vas bientôt t'en…apercevoir… IL ne te laissera pas tranquille…

La jeune fille acquiesça, désespérée, sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ce que disait Kurumi.

-Tu... dois améliorer encore ton arme... Pour cela, tu dois faire des recherches dans les vieux livres qui restent ...Les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité... Mais n'oublie pas... Le shinjitsu doit rester secret le plus... plus longtemps possible... Garde-le pour lutter contre l'incarnation du Mal… Shinigami…

Sakura hoqueta.

-Ne pars pas, Kurumi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je veux encore m'entraîner … J'ai besoin de toi ! De tes conseils !

Kurumi sourit faiblement. Sakura sentait que son chakra s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter l'hémorragie. Cette constatation lui arracha un gémissement désespéré.

La vieille femme ferma les paupières et dit encore :

-Prends mon pendentif, Sakura... Il t'alliera les lynx.. Mais... Surtout... N'oublie pas...

Sakura attendit la suite, désespérée.

-...N'utilise jamais … le Shinjitsu comme…une vengeance…

Ainsi partit Kurumi vers le monde des Morts... Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse d'avoir tout transmis à sa jeune disciple.

Sakura retint sa respiration... Elle n'osait pas y croire... Mais quand elle eut comprit que sa sensei était morte, elle éclata en sanglots et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi avait disparu, laissant au Kazekage le soin de s'occuper de la suite.

Gaara s'avança auprès de Sakura. Il la regarda d'un air vaguement méprisant.

-Les larmes, ce n'est pas pour les ninjas... Tu devrais pourtant le savoir...

Sakura renifla bruyamment et répondit entre deux sanglots.

-Je...ne...suis...pas... Une ninja !!!!

Sakura avait hurlé ces derniers mots avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Elle se releva d'un bond et martela Gaara de coups de poings en lui criant :

-Je ne suis pas une ninja ! Je vous hais, vous, les shinobis ! Vous ne pensez qu'à votre force et votre entraînement ! Par la faute de vous, ninjas, j'ai tout perdu !!! Je n'ai plus rien !!! RIEN !!! Votre orgueil m'a tout pris et maintenant je n'ai même plus d'amis sur qui compter !!! Des hommes cruels et égoïstes !!! Voilà ce que vous êtes, vous les ninjas ! Et tant pis si je n'en suis pas une !!! Je suis bien comme ça !!! Car en aucun cas je ne voudrais vous ressembler ! Vous me dégoûtez tous !!! Je vous hais !! Je te hais, toi aussi, Gaara !! Alors laisse-moi ! Tant pis si Akatsuki me tue !!! De toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est ce foutu contrat que vous avez signé !! Et je préfère être tuée plutôt que vous ressembler !

Sur ces mots, Sakura jeta un regard haineux au Kazekage étonné qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste ni même ouvert la bouche, rendu muet par la surprise. Et la jeune fille se rassit au chevet de la défunte Kurumi.

Gaara réussit tant bien que mal à articuler :

-Tu dois me suivre, Sakura... Tout le monde attend ton retour à Konoha... Il va y avoir ce tournoi, dans un an… Tu dois t'entraîner avec ton équipe… Tsunade-sama est morte d'inquiétude !

Sakura soupira.

-Laisse-moi, Gaara ! Je reviendrai à Konoha saine et sauve en temps voulu... Mais maintenant, pars !

Gaara acquiesça, exaspéré par la jeune fille, puis il disparut.

Sakura soupira profondément et entrouvrit sa main gauche, dans laquelle était le pendentif que lui avait remis Kurumi avant de mourir. Elle le regarda.

C'était une noisette, encadrée de deux griffes de lynx...

_Kurumi-sensei… J'avais encore tant besoin de toi…_

Le pendentif se mit à briller, et devint brûlant au creux de la paume de Sakura.

-Aïe !

Elle le lâcha et s'en écarta, le regardant avec méfiance.

Mais la noisette redevint normale.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux et parla à voix haute :

-Hin hin… Je deviens folle…

Mais la brume rouge qui sortit du collier lui donna tort.

Elle n'était pas folle.

Et alors qu'elle s'effondrait, Sakura eut une pensée amère pour les dernières paroles de Kurumi.

_Un nouveau fardeau, hein ?…_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sakura eut du mal à se rappeler où elle était. Mais elle vit à ses côtés le corps sans vie de sa sensei et tout lui revint en mémoire. Des larmes coulèrent malgré elle le long de ses joues.

_Pourquoi ? pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'Itachi vienne la tuer ? Elle n'avait rien fait... C'est tellement injuste... Kurumi... Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu seule ?_

La jeune fille se releva en un bond et se dit soudain que pleurer ne la mènerait à rien. Elle décida donc d'aller fouiller la cabane de Kurumi, espérant que quelque chose pourrait lui servir à venger la vieille femme ou l'aider à comprendre ses dernières paroles.

_Les légendes ont toutes une part de vérité... Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Hein ? Kurumi ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu me dire ? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le shinjitsu et les légendes...Le Shinjitsu en est une, mais après ?_

_Et comment puis-je m'allier les lynx ?_

Sakura, se sentant tout à coup très seule, se mit à parler à haute voix.

-Oui... Comment puis-je m'allier les lynx avec ce seul pendentif ? C'est impossible... Et moi je vois pas un seul chat sauvage ici !!! Où sont-ils passés ! Je ne comprends plus rien...

-Si tu leur demandais ??? dit une voix rauque sortant de derrière un arbre.

Sakura sursauta et se retourna, dégainant un shuriken. Mais au dernier moment, elle contint son lancer, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le fauve tacheté regarda la jeune fille longuement, d'un air interrogatif, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Sakura rit jaune.

-Hahaha... Je suis vraiment folle... J'entends les lynx parler maintenant...

Le lynx qui était en face d'elle s'assit par terre.

-Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas folle !!! Evidemment que je parle !

Sakura faillit s'étouffer.

-Hmph !!! Qui...qui es-tu ?!

Le lynx fit ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de sourire.

-Le messager de Yamaneko-dono !

-Yamane...quooi ?

Le lynx secoua sa tête.

-Ne prononce pas son nom sur ce ton, jeune fille, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'abréger ta courte vie d'humaine !

Sakura fit une grimace et s'excusa.

-Désolée... Mais qui est ce... Yamaneko-dono ?

Le félin eut un regard compatissant.

-Pauvre petite fille... Tu ne sais même pas qui il est ? C'est le maître de tous les lynx... Notre dieu, en quelque sorte... Il ne se déplace jamais lui-même car il est aussi grand qu'une montagne et votre environnement est bien trop petit pour lui...

Sakura écoutait attentivement.

-Et... je présume que toi, jeune fille... Tu es la... nouvelle maîtresse du Shinjitsu ?

C'était plus une affirmation incrédule qu'une question. Sakura n'y répondit pas.

Elle réfléchissait, en proie à une subite inspiration.

_...Toutes les légendes ont une part de Vérité... Shinjitsu no Chikara... Ca y est !!!! J'ai compris ce que voulait dire Kurumi !!!!! _

Le lynx jeta un regard étonné sur l'adolescente qui avait bondi dans la cabane de l'ancienne maîtresse de la Vérité. Il étouffa un bâillement, avant de la suivre de son allure tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petite ? demanda t-il, intrigué.

Sakura fouillait dans les placards de la cabane, sous les lames de parquet, derrière les armoires.

-Eh !!! Je te cause ! Tu cherches quoi ?

Sakura répondit sans se retourner, affairée.

-Des livres... Et des objets qui pourraient me servi à faire progresser mes capacités.

Le lynx s'allongea et se roula en boule.

-Réveille-moi quand tu auras trouvé !!! dit-il.

Sakura continua à fouiner dans les affaires de la défunte, déterminée à trouver quelque chose.

-Eh, le chat...

Le lynx bondit sur ses pattes et attrapa la gorge de Sakura entre ses dents sans que la jeune fille ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle déglutit avec peine.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais... Le chat ! ordonna le fauve en colère, avant de relâcher son étreinte et de se recoucher, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sakura soupira et demanda :

-Euh... Seigneur le lynx ?...

Le félin eut un petit rire amusé.

-Euh... continua Sakura. Je sais pas comment tu t'appelles... C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le lynx grogna, mécontent.

-Vous et votre manie de nommer toutes choses, Humains !!!

Sakura haussa les sourcils.

-Tu n'as donc pas de nom ?

Le félin nia.

Sakura hocha pensivement la tête.

-Et je fais comment pour t'appeler ?

-Tu ne m'appelles pas ! déclara le gros chat.

Sakura sourit.

-Puis-je te donner un nom ?

-... Quel genre de nom ?

Sakura ferma les yeux un instant.

_Kurumi... Je te jure de poursuivre ce que tu avais commencé... Et je te jurerais bien de te venger, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que la vengeance était une chose mauvaise...Dans tous les cas, moi, Haruno Sakura, nouvelle maîtresse du Shinjitsu, je jure d'user sagement de la Vérité qui m'a été donnée par Kurumi..._

La jeune fille rouvrit ses paupières. Elle sourit au lynx intrigué.

-Un nom digne d'un lynx... Yakusoku...

Le lynx hocha pensivement la tête.

-Je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons... Yakusoku... C'est un nom qui me plaît ! Dorénavant, je me nommerai ainsi... Merci, petite fille...

-Il y a cinq minutes, tu critiquais le fait de nommer les choses... Et tu me remercies ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le lynx secoua la tête, gêné.

-Hum hum... Disons que je n'ai rien dit, Sakura... A mon tour maintenant... Je ne t'appellerai pas Sakura...

La jeune fille eut un regard étonné.

-???

-Oui... Tu comprends... Sakura, c'était avant que tu apprennes le Shinjitsu. Depuis, tu as évolué... Progressé... Changé... C'est même une renaissance. Et tu n'es plus la même...Tu as franchi une étape... Chez les lynx, la coutume veut que nous changions de nom chaque fois que nous franchissons une étape de notre vie.

-Alors comme ça tu avais déjà un nom ??? s'étonna Sakura, perplexe.

-Oui. admit Yakusoku. Mais il est imprononçable pour les humains...

-Ah... Et comment as-tu l'intention de m'appeler, Yakusoku ?

Le félin sourit puis répondit :

-Hanami...

Sakura rit puis se jeta au cou du fauve en peluche avant de fondre en larmes.

Le chat sauvage ronronna et frotta amicalement sa tête contre la joue de la jeune fille en pleurs.

-Chut... Je sais que c'est dur de perdre ceux qu'on aime... Mais ne t'en fais pas, Hanami-chan ! Tout ira bien !

Quelques heures après, Sakura avait empaqueté les affaires utilisables qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cabane de Kurumi. Parmi elles, il y avait : des livres d'histoires vieux comme le monde, des shurikens, un kunai, et un long katana en argent, tellement effilé qu'en regardant la lame sur la tranche, on ne la voyait presque plus.

Sakura regarda une dernière fois la cabane de Kurumi, dans laquelle elle avait déposé le corps, puis enchaîna quelques signes incantatoires.

-Katon ! Ryuuka no jutsu !

Un dragon de feu apparut dans le ciel et embrasa la demeure de la défunte.

Sakura essuya une dernière larme, puis partit sans se retourner, les yeux embués.

Mais la direction que Yakusoku et la jeune fille avait prise n'était pas celle de Konoha.

C'en était même l'opposée.

Sakura sortit le livre de son sac et s'assit par terre. Yakusoku, intrigué, vint lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Hanami-chan ?? demanda t-il à la jeune fille.

Sakura haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Kurumi-senseï m'a dit avant de mourir : Toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité. Or, ce livre raconte la légende du Shinjitsu !!! Alors je vais le lire, et ensuite je saurais comment progresser plus vite ! En six mois, je dois avoir perfectionné le Shinjitsu et revu mes techniques basiques de ninjutsu !

Le lynx ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Six mois ! Mais c'est bien trop court ! Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il que Kurumi n'ait pas entrepris ce "voyage" avec le livre elle-même !?

Sakura sourit tristement.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, je pense qu'elle se trouvait trop vieille... Et peut-être qu'elle attendait une disciple...

Yakusoku frotta sa tête contre le dos de Sakura pour la réconforter.

La jeune fille sourit, le gratta entre les oreilles et se plongea dans la Légende.

_**Il était une fois, un homme bon et courageux qui se nommait Gakusha. **_

_**En ce temps-là, le monde était peuplé d'abominables créatures démoniaques contre lesquelles le ninjutsu ne pouvait en rien lutter. Gakusha eut un jour l'idée de créer une technique qui aurait le pouvoir de terrasser les monstres. Il donna forme à sa volonté, et c'est ainsi que naquit la Vérité. Plus il tuait de démons, plus il devenait Sage et Fort. Un jour, cependant, il fut à son tour dominé par un être maléfique.**_

_**Le démon qui l'avait battu était le plus fort de tous. Gakusha échappa de peu à la mort et décida de s'entraîner encore, pour qu'un jour la Vérité l'emporte sur le Mal. Il enseigna alors la Sagesse à huit disciples talentueux venus d'un peu partout dans le monde. Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'on n'apprenait la Vérité qu'en s'aveuglant. Et il remarqua que les pratiquants du ninjutsu ne la voyait pas, bien qu'ils la sentent. Peu à peu, Gakusha fit progresser ses disciples sur la voie de la force Véritable.**_

_**Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Gakusha tendit une embuscade au démon qui restait sur Terre, celui-là même qui l'avait terrassé peu auparavant. Le démon fut bientôt abattu par la Vérité et le mal disparut de la Terre. Pour les récompenser, Gakusha offrit à ses disciples une queue du démon. Chacun emporta la sienne, et le Maître en garda une. **_

_**Mais s'ils pensaient que la guerre était finie, ils se trompaient...**_

-Hanami ! dit Yakusoku à l'attention de sa maîtresse.

Sakura sortit avec peine de ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

-Oui, Yakusoku ? Qu'y a t-il ?

-La Vérité dont ce livre parle, c'est...

-Le Shinjitsu, oui ! Et quand ils parlent de Force aussi, cela se rapporte au Shinjitsu ! Maintenant, laisse-moi lire la suite !

_**Gakusha, qui avait eu confiance en ses disciples, se rendit bientôt compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelques années après le décès du démon, lorsqu'il voulut les réunir, ils manquèrent tous à l'appel, sauf un. **_

_**Le disciple restant s'appelait Abunai. Lorsque Gakusha vit arriver Abunai seul, il lui demanda où étaient les autres. Abunai était couvert de sang et était épuisé. Le jeune disciple répondit que les détenteurs de la Vérité avaient été agressés par une horde de jeunes démons. Ces démons étaient les enfants de celui que la Force véritable avait terrassé quelques années auparavant. **_

_**Gakusha et Abunai étaient alors partis en guerre contre ces jeunes démons vengeurs. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à tous les tuer et neuf d'entre eux étaient restés en vie. Mais ils les avaient emprisonnés dans des cocons de Sagesse, espérant les faire devenir bons. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis cette campagne, Gakusha demanda à Abunai de prendre lui aussi des disciples, pour que la Vérité se transmette. **_

_**Un jour, cependant, Abunai se rebella…**_

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-C'est sûrement à cause de lui que le Shinjitsu est désormais un Kinjutsu utilisé par une unique personne…

_**Abunai agressa son ancien senseï et le blessa grièvement. Néanmoins, Gakusha y survécut. Dépité et attristé par la trahison d'Abunai, il partit en pèlerinage pour y puiser des forces et revenir ensuite punir celui qui avait été son allié. Gakusha fit alors le tour du monde. **_

_**Il puisa la Vérité de tous les peuples, de toutes les ethnies, sans compter. Il s'abreuva de connaissances sur les éléments. Puis, un jour, fort de ses connaissances, il partit faire triompher la Vérité.**_

_**Il combattit Abunai dans un duel mythique auquel la Terre entière vint assister. Abunai avait développé lui aussi une Vérité. Mais elle était corrompue et lorsque Gakusha appliqua la véritable justice qu'il avait appris à maîtriser, Abunai perdit et mourut. Cependant, il réussit à blesser mortellement Gakusha avant de périr. **_

_**Lorsque des médecins vinrent pour aider Gakusha, celui-ci leur dit de le laisser mourir mais de lui amener un enfant, pur et innocent. L'enfant qu'ils amenèrent à Gakusha était une jeune fille, nommée Namida. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, Gakusha lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille puis, en un dernier effort, lui transmit toutes ses Connaissances avec son chakra. Et il mourut. Mais Namida jura d'enseigner elle aussi la Vérité et partit s'isoler dans un lieu connu d'elle seule. **_

_**Puis elle changea de nom, pour que personne ne sache qui elle était. Et depuis, la Vérité se transmet, mais seulement une personne la connaît. Car la Vérité est précieuse, et peut s'avérer dangereuse. Elle ne mérite pas d'être gâchée. **_

_**Ainsi finit la Légende de la Vérité.**_

Sakura soupira, referma le livre et s'allongea, la tête calée contre Yakusoku.

-Je propose qu'on fasse une sieste, Hanami-chan ! déclara l'imposant félin.

Sakura acquiesça et ferma les paupières, plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

_**La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Tout était noir. L'air était humide et lourd. Sakura essuya la sueur qui lui perlait aux tempes et regarda autour d'elle. **_

_**Elle ne voyait rien. Strictement rien. **_

_**La kunoichi sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle rassembla tout son courage et parvint à se lever dans un effort surhumain. Mais lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle eut du mal à ne pas se rasseoir. La peur et l'angoisse lui tenaillaient le ventre.**_

_**"Où suis-je ? C'est où, ça ?"**_

_**Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires et mit un pied devant l'autre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Chacun de ses gestes lui coûtaient un titanesque effort de volonté. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle devait avancer. Au fond d'elle-même, quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui dictait ses actes. Et elle l'écoutait.**_

_**Sakura marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures dans un silence de mort, au milieu du noir et de la chaleur humide. Mais elle ne voyait toujours rien. **_

_**"Je rêve... Je suis en train de rêver... Ce lieu ne peut pas exister... Je me suis endormie dans la forêt ! Comment serais-je arrivée là ?"**_

_**Mais Sakura ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Elle était là, au milieu de nulle part, et elle ne savait pas comment retourner à la réalité. **_

_**C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit.**_

_**-Si tu ne trouves pas comment te réveiller, tu vas rester enfermée ici...**_

_**Sakura sursauta. La voix était venue de... de... La jeune fille ne voulait pas y croire. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. **_

_**Mais la voix reprit la parole.**_

_**-Bien sûr que tu rêves ! Mais ton rêve est... comment dire... bien plus qu'un simple rêve. C'est une réalité qui est hors du temps et de l'espace. Et si tu ne trouves pas comment t'en sortir, tout ce qui se passera là se passera aussi dans la réalité. Si tu meurs dans ton rêve, tu mourras pour de vrai...**_

_**Sakura gémit. A présent, elle en était sûre, la voix venait de... l'intérieur de son crâne. Sakura en était certaine. Cette voix qui lui parlait... Elle ne résonnait qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Sakura hurla :**_

_**-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Faites-moi sortir d'ici ! **_

_**La voix eut un ricanement sinistre.**_

_**-Hahaha ! Pauvre petite chose ! Regarde-toi ! Même pas capable de sortir d'un rêve ! **_

_**-Arrêtez de parler dans ma tête !**_

_**-...Tu es pitoyable Sakura ! Pitoyable !**_

_**-Qui êtes-vous ????**_

_**-Je suis toi...**_

_**Sakura sursauta. Comment ça, elle ???**_

_**-Je suis l'être que tu as formé de tes peurs, de tes cauchemars... Je fais partie intégrante de toi-même. Je me nourris de tous tes sentiments mauvais. Et ici, tu es dans mon royaume !**_

_**-Je ne comprends pas...**_

_**-Hahaha ! Tu ne VEUX pas comprendre, petite fille ! **_

_**-Je ne suis pas une petite fi... **_

_**-Tais-toi ! Ne sais-tu pas que tout le monde a un côté... "obscur" ? Chacun a des peurs, des envies malsaines, des jalousies macabres... Moi, je me nourris de tous ces petits sentiments ridiculement humains...Et plus tu en as, plus mon royaume s'agrandit ! Regarde l'étendue de ton ignominie ! Cette plaine glauque et noire s'étend à l'infini !**_

_**-Non !!! Vous mentez ! Vous avez tort ! **_

_**-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! Humaine tu es, humaine tu resteras ! Je peux te faire revivre chacune de tes peurs, chacune de tes faiblesses! A l'infini ! Et tu ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici ! Je peux te tuer, si j'en ai envie !**_

_**-Vous mentez ! Je le sais…**_

_**La voix soupira, lassée.**_

_**-Tais-toi, à la fin, petite chose insignifiante ! Chacun ses fantômes ! Toi tu as les tiens, tes amis ont les leurs... Mais chacun cache une chose comme moi à l'intérieur de soi ! Pour chacun, le démon intérieur prend une forme différente ! Mais rares sont les personnes dont les démons arrivent à prendre un ascendant. Ces rares humains sont les plus noirs qui existent… Regarde-toi… Je t'ai emprisonnée… Quand je serai plus fort... Tu m'appartiendras !**_

_**Sakura frissonna. Alors c'était pour ça que certains shinobis se mettaient d'un coup à tuer, sans raison, tout le monde… Leur démon les possédait…**_

_**-Laisse-moi sortir d'ici !**_

_**-Bien sûr que non ! Ici tu as peur, et cela me rend plus fort. Je vais te garder là jusqu'à pouvoir te submerger ! Et je sortirai, pour semer la terreur dans le monde !**_

_**Sakura, épuisée, se laissa tomber au sol.**_

_**-Hahaha ! Tu es fatiguée ? Tant mieux ! Cela me rendra la tâche plus aisée ! Tu ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici ! Alors j'ai tout mon temps et je peux donc te dire toute, toute la vérité à ton sujet ! Comment tu as eu peur pour la toute première fois ! Et des tas d'autres choses que tu as oubliées et que...**_

_**Mais Sakura n'écoutait plus. Elle savait comment sortir d'ici. Restait maintenant à y arriver. Comment extirper le démon de sa tête... Elle ne pouvait le terrasser que s'il sortait.**_

_**Alors la jeune fille réunit les forces qui lui restaient et demanda :**_

_**-Mais toi... Quelle forme tu as, au juste ?**_

_**Le démon arrêta de parler et répondit par une question :**_

_**-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**_

_**-Je parie que tu ne fais même pas peur ! Alors comment veux-tu prendre mon contrôle si je n'ai même pas peur de toi ?**_

_**-...Tu vas voir !!!!! JE SORS !**_

_**A ces mots, la voix se matérialisa. Il y eut soudain juste assez de luminosité pour l'éclairer. Sakura eut un haut-le-cœur qu'elle eut du mal à dissimuler. Des sueurs froides lui coulèrent le long du dos. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle était vraiment trop horrible ! Mais il lui fallait penser à sortir d'ici, et oublier la forme monstrueuse qui se dressait à présent devant elle sur sa demande.**_

_**-Alors ? Tu trembles, petite chose ! Tu as peur ! Je le sais...**_

_**Sakura ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et pria pour que la Vérité ait cours aussi dans ce monde-là.**_

_**-Shinjitsu no Chikara ! cria t-elle, donnant à son chakra la forme d'un étau. **_

_**Le monstre hurla. **_

_**-Comment oses-tu, misérable mortelle ? M'enfermer ? Tu n'y penses pas ?**_

_**Sakura sentit tous ses espoirs s'envoler lorsque le démon cassa son chakra comme un fétu de paille. Elle se sentit tomber, elle ferma les yeux, attendant la mort, résignée. **_

_**C'est alors qu'elle vit...**_

_**Rien.**_

_**Rien.**_

_**Rien, malgré ses yeux fermés.**_

_**La seule source de chakra, c'était elle. Dans ce monde noir et froid, le démon n'était que... Poussière... Même pas... Car la poussière elle-même était une infime source de chakra. Mais là...**_

_**Rien.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rien.**_

_**Rien, malgré ses yeux fermés.**_

_**La seule source de chakra, c'était elle. Dans ce monde noir et froid, le démon n'était que... Poussière... Même pas... Car la poussière elle-même était une infime source de chakra. Mais là...**_

_**Rien.**_

_**Absolument rien.**_

_**Or, qu'existait-il sans chakra dans ce monde, sinon une ... illusion ?**_

_**Sakura comprit, puisa ses dernières forces et se releva. Pointant du doigt le démon fulminant de rage qui s'apprêtait à la déchiqueter, elle lui hurla :**_

_**- J'ai compris comment sortir d'ici ! Tu n'es qu'une illusion ! Et tu vas disparaître, car tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi !!! **_

_**Alors, dans un hurlement de rage, le démon se jeta sur Sakura. La jeune fille ne broncha pas. Si elle bougeait, le monstre deviendrait réalité. Elle priait pour n'avoir fait aucune erreur. Ou alors ce serait la fin.**_

_**Mais lorsque le démon posa sa gigantesque patte sur Sakura pour la tuer, il feula et disparut, se transformant en néant... Néant parmi le Néant, au milieu de son royaume. Sakura se laissa tomber au sol. **_

_**Elle savait que la bataille n'était pas finie. Mais elle avait gagné la première manche. **_

_**Alors elle s'évanouit, momentanément rassurée. **_

-Hanami !!!! Hanami !!!

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Yakusoku la secouait, visiblement effrayé. La jeune fille lui sourit faiblement, incapable de parler.

Le lynx fut rassuré de la voir sortie de son cauchemar. Mais il vit qu'elle était épuisée.

-Le…le fardeau…c'est…

-Chut… Rendors-toi, Hanami-chan ! Je vais veiller sur tes songes ! Je vais entrer dans tes rêves et te protéger ! IL ne te touchera plus. Alors n'aie plus peur et rendors-toi, jusqu'à t'être complètement reposée !

Sakura lui sourit et replongea dans le sommeil, qui allait être moins mouvementé...

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, Yakusoku ronflait encore. La jeune fille sourit. Grâce à lui, le démon n'était pas revenu. Peut-être allait-il être trop faible encore longtemps ! Sakura l'espérait. Cette confrontation l'avait épuisée !

Sakura caressa affectueusement le fauve endormi. Elle se leva sans bruit et rassembla ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle eut tout rangé, elle alla secouer le lynx qui grogna mais finit par se lever, faire une rapide toilette et demander :

-On fait quoi ?

Sakura sourit.

-On va à Kumo no kuni !

Le félin manqua de s'étrangler.

-QUOI ? Au pays de la foudre, dans le village des nuages ?

Sakura soupira, faussement excédée.

-Tais-toi donc ! Tu as lu le livre, tout comme moi ! Il nous faut visiter tous les pays et villages et y apprendre toutes les techniques ! Allez, en route !

-Tu veux dire qu'on va aussi se taper les villages du sable, du son, de l'herbe et tout le baratin ?

Sakura acquiesça, impérative. Yakusoku garda la gueule grande ouverte façon "remix de la carpe" pendant trente secondes. Il fallut que Sakura lui referme la mâchoire pour qu'il daigne bégayer :

-T'es... sérieuse, Hanami-chan ?

Sakura lui fit son plus beau sourire et balança son sac sur ses épaules.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la nouvelle maîtresse du Shinjitsu partit, suivie peu après par un lynx ronchonnant.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi, une fois que tu auras appris le ninjutsu de tous les villages cachés ? demanda Yakusoku, intrigué mais toujours vexé.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-En allant vite, je suppose qu'on sera de retour à Konoha dans quatre mois... Alors apr...

-QUATRE MOIS ? Attends... Si je capte tout, tu as l'intention de visiter : Suna, Iwa, Oto, Taki, Ame, Kumo et Kiri en quatre mois ? Et en plus tu veux apprendre leurs techniques ?

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Mais t'es complètement folle !!!!! Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on les trouve, avant ? Que ça peut prendre des années ? Et comment veux-tu avoir aussi le temps d'apprendre TOUTES leurs techniques ?

Sakura sourit et sortit le livre de son sac. Elle le tendit au lynx geignant.

-Tiens. Dedans, il y a une carte manuscrite, avec les emplacements des villages cachés. Ils ne sont pas très précis, mais nous devrions bientôt arriver à Kumo no kuni, si les informations sont exactes.

Yakusoku resta gueule béante. Puis se reprit. En ronchonnant, il dit à Sakura de ranger son "fichu bouquin" et demanda :

-Et après ? En quoi cela aidera t-il ton Shinjitsu ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de dresser les poils du lynx.

-...Pardon ???

-Tu as très bien entendu, Yaku'. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suppose que lorsque je maîtriserai ces techniques en ninjutsu, je pourras les intégrer à mon Shinjitsu !

Le lynx faillit répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa, ce qui fit sourire Sakura.

-Et les sept mois restants, nous retournerons à Konoha, histoire de s'entraîner en équipe -si équipes il y a- et de, cette fois, s'entraîner au maniement du katana !

-???? Pourquoi le katana ? C'est pas une arme de ninja, ça !

-Je ne suis pas une kunoichi ! Pas une ninja ! Je n'ai plus de Nindô ! Mon seul but maintenant est que la Vérité éclate. C'est tout ! Le katana est très utile au corps à corps... Et vu que je suis nulle en taijutsu...

Yakusoku approuva et se tut enfin.

_C'est bizarre... Kumo devrait se trouver par là...Juste ici, même... C'est ce qu'indique le livre._

Sakura ressortit le livre et regarda plus attentivement la carte.

Elle leva la tête. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, d'où ils pouvaient enfin voir le ciel. La jeune fille eut un sourire de triomphe.

-Lève la tête, Yaku' ! On est arrivés à Kumo no kuni !

Le lynx leva la tête et se demanda si Sakura n'était pas devenue folle. Au-dessus d'eux, il y avait un énorme, gigantesque nuage. Personne n'aurait pu vivre sur un nuage ! Alors...?

Sakura sourit et enfourcha le lynx.

-Hé ? Hanami-chan ! T'aurais pu prévenir !

-Tiens bien nos affaires, Yaku' ! Je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains !

Sur ces mots, elle enfourna son sac et le livre dans la gueule du lynx qui ne put que grogner pour protester.

-Et voilà en direct ma toute dernière technique de Shinjitsu ! Ninpô, hane o nobasu !!! (le déploiement des ailes.)

Et là, sous les yeux effarés de Yakusoku, Sakura matérialisa deux ailes de chakra rouge et les fit voler jusqu'au nuage.

Mais cela lui coûtait beaucoup. Et lorsqu'ils atterrirent, la jeune fille s'évanouit.

Yakusoku lâcha précautionneusement les affaires et marcha doucement sur le nuage.

"Ah ! C'est donc comme ça qu'ils tiennent dessus ! Ils y font circuler des quantités énormes de chakra !"

Il s'allongea à côté de Sakura, veillant sur sa maîtresse. Et quand des ninjas de Kumo les découvrirent, très étonnés, il entreprit de leur expliquer pourquoi et comment ils étaient arrivés ici.

Les ninjas, après avoir entendu le récit du lynx, portèrent Sakura à leur hôpital et dirent à Yakusoku que lorsque la jeune fille serait réveillée, elle commencerait l'entraînement avec le maître Raikage en personne. Après tout, une jeune fille capable de faire voler un lynx était digne bien d'attention, non ?

Du fond de son inconscience, Sakura soupira de soulagement. Qui savait ? Maintenant qu'elle était à Kumo no kuni, tout pouvait arriver. Elle parviendrait bien à faire le tour des villages ninjas en quatre ou cinq mois, puisqu'avec elle il y avait Yakusoku et la Vérité.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sakura se sentit enfin confiante.

Elle sourit...


	6. Chapter 6

-C'est malin, Yaku' !!! A cause de ton foutu raccourci, on s'est perdus !

Le lynx fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Et il continua à tourner en rond. Sakura soupira.

-Yaku' ! Viens ici, je vais m'en occuper !

Résigné, le félin s'approcha avec une nonchalance feinte.

-Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, ô Hanami-sama ???

Sakura rit et donna une bourrade à son imposant compagnon.

-Tais-toi ! Je me concentre ! Cette technique est une des dernières que j'ai apprises et elle est assez difficile à manier, alors mets-la en sourdine, veux-tu ?

Sakura enchaîna quelques signes et dit :

-Katon, himichi no jutsu !

Un chemin de flammes se traça sur plusieurs kilomètres dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient prise durant l'après-midi.

Sakura se retourna vers Yakusoku et soupira.

-Tu nous a fait prendre la direction inverse toute la journée !!!

-Et alors ? Le sport c'est la santé, non ?

Le félin reçut un coup affectueux entre les deux oreilles.

-Imbécile ! Les lynx ne sont-ils pas censés avoir le sens de l'orientation super développé ?

Yakusoku, penaud, partit dans la direction indiquée par les flammes, qui commençaient à s'éteindre.

-Allez, Hanami-chan ! Monte, ça ira plus vite !

Sakura accepta de bon cœur et les deux amis partirent à toute allure en direction de Konoha.

Hanami pénétra dans Konoha, juchée sur Yakusoku, attirant le regard de tous les villageois.

Elle sourit, et murmura à l'oreille du lynx :

-Par là, commençons par aller voir l'Hokage…

Tsunade fut assez surprise de cette intrusion dans son bureau.

La Hokage était sur la défensive depuis quatre mois à cause d'Akatsuki, et elle redoutait une attaque surprise de la part de l'organisation.

Aussi lança t-elle neuf boules de feu consécutives sur le fauve qui venait d'entrer sans frapper.

-Katon, kyu himaru no jutsu !

Le lynx était rentré seul, aussi fut-elle surprise d'entendre une voix dire :

-Suiton, mizu no tate !!!

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ses boules de feu s'éteindre en grésillant sur une solide barrière d'eau.

-Est-ce là ta façon de nous accueillir, Tsunade-sama ? demanda une voix qui appartenait à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

L'Hokage faillit s'étouffer de stupeur.

-Sakura ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte !

Yakusoku, vexé d'avoir été pris pour cible, grommela en parodiant Tsunade :

-Oh Sakura !!! J'ai cru que les méchants t'avaient tuée !!!

Tsunade sursauta en entendant le lynx minauder.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Il parle ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

Sakura sourit et se tourna vers son ami.

-Yaku' !!! Sois un peu poli avec l'Hokage ! Voyons !

Toujours grommelant, Yakusoku s'inclina devant Tsunade, qui lui sourit.

Puis elle demanda à Sakura :

-Tu commandes aux lynx ? Aurais-tu par hasard appris le Shinjitsu ?

Sakura n'hésita pas, et elle répondit :

-Le Shinjitsu ? Ce n'est qu'une légende, Tsunade-sama ! Tu crois encore aux contes pour enfants ?

Tsunade fixa un moment son ancienne élève, se demandant si elle devait la croire, puis, abattue, soupira.

-Laisse tomber, Sakura ! Va plutôt prévenir les autres de ton retour ! Cela fait longtemps qu'ils t'attendent !

-Ok !!! J'y cours, j'y vole !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sakura et Yakusoku sautèrent par la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade. L'Hokage cria, imaginant déjà son ancienne disciple écrasée au sol.

-Sakura !!!!!!!!!!!

Mais Hanami était déjà en bas, en excellent état. Elle fit un signe de la main à Tsunade. Et partit en courant.

Kakashi fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups frappés à sa porte. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il se cogna la tête contre la poutre qui dominait son lit.

-Aïe ! Quel baka, je ne l'éviterai donc jamais ? jura t-il.

Il faillit rouler cul par dessus tête lorsqu'une jeune fille déboula en trombe dans sa maison, juchée sur un lynx.

-Youhou ! Kakashi-senseï ! Où êtes-vous ?

Tout à son engouement, Sakura n'avait pas vu que Yakusoku marchait proprement sur son ancien professeur.

-Mhpfhmpf...

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Euh...Yaku'...Je crois que tu l'étouffes...

Le lynx sourit et s'écarta du pauvre Kakashi.

-Oups... Désolé, senseï ! dit-il.

Kakashi remit ses yeux en face des trous et les écarquilla.

-Sa...Sakura ?

Il n'osait pas y croire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, souriante.

-Mais...Tu..tu...enfin..tu...

Sakura éclata de rire.

-Pauvre Maître Kakashi ! Ca vous surprend ? Vous me croyiez morte ? Eh bien non, je suis toujours vivante... Et de retour, comme vous pouvez le constater !

Kakashi se leva le plus décemment possible.

Il sursauta en voyant que c'était un lynx qui lui avait marché dessus.

Mais le senseï se reprit vite et s'inclina devant Yakusoku, murmurant une phrase incohérente que Sakura ne comprit pas.

-??? Vous avez dit quoi, senseï??? demanda t-elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir Yakusoku lui faire un clin d'œil et répondre à Kakashi dans les mêmes borborygmes barbares. Kakashi sourit alors au lynx et se tourna vers Sakura.

-Je propose de te faire...du thé ou autre chose... Tu as sûrement des tas de choses à me raconter.

Sakura sourit et acquiesça.

_Oh oui, Kakashi-senseï, j'ai des tas de choses à vous dire...Des tas de choses à vous demander...Mais aussi malheureusement des tas de choses à vous cacher..._

Sakura lança un regard entendu à Yakusoku qui comprit et disparut par où il était arrivé, laissant un trou béant à la place de la porte.

Lorsque Kakashi revint avec une théière, il soupira.

-Oh non...Il va encore falloir que je répare ma porte !

Sakura sourit.

Kakashi s'assit à la table avec Sakura puis lui servit du thé brûlant. Il lui demanda :

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces quatre longs mois ?

-Eh bien, tout commence lorsque je découvre le corps d'une vieille femme inconsciente aux côtés d'Itachi...

Lorsque Sakura sortit de chez Kakashi, le jour commençait à se lever. Yakusoku rejoignit sa maîtresse d'un bond souple.

-Alors, Hanami-chan, que lui as-tu dit ? demanda le lynx.

Sakura soupira.

-La vérité... Mais je lui en ai caché une partie...

-Comme ?

-Eh bien, pour lui, en quatre mois, je ne suis allée que dans le village caché du son…

-Oto ? Bah dis donc, j'en connais un qui ne se doute même pas du dixième de tes capacités !

Sakura caressa affectueusement la tête de son compagnon.

- Maintenant, je vais devoir constamment utiliser les techniques du son... Remarque, ce sont celles que je maîtrise le moins. Au moins je me perfectionnerai…

Yakusoku approuva vivement.

-Et maintenant ? demanda t-il après quelques secondes silencieuses.

Sakura réfléchit un instant puis dit :

-Je veux trouver quelqu'un pour m'apprendre à manier le katana ! Et je consacrerai la moitié de mon entraînement au Shinjitsu !

Le lynx approuva silencieusement.

-Alors, on va demander à Tsunade je suppose ?

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Oui, elle seule pourra me dire qui utilise habilement le sabre dans ce village !

Et Sakura enfourcha son ami avant de disparaître dans une pluie de rosée soulevée par les pattes du félin.

-Entrez !

Tsunade leva la tête et sourit à Sakura et Yakusoku qui entraient dans son bureau.

-Ah ! Nos revenants ! Que voulez-vous ?

Sakura expliqua ce qu'elle désirait à Tsunade.

La Hokage se gratta la tête.

-Euh...Je suppose que vous pouvez demander à Gaara...

Sakura grimaça. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir du Kazekage. Il l'avait traitée de haut lorsque Kurumi était morte.

-Bon...Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... soupira la jeune fille.

Tsunade sourit.

-Exactement ! Va donc voir Gaara et demande-lui, il t'enseignera le katana. Il est un des seuls à ne pas s'entraîner dès qu'il peut. Il sera d'accord pour te consacrer son temps libre.

Sakura remercia Tsunade, s'inclina et sortit.


	7. Chapter 7

-Pauvre Hanami ! C'est vraiment pas de chance ! ironisa le fauve tacheté.

-Ah c'est malin ! Arrête donc de te moquer de moi, Yaku', et porte moi jusqu'à Suna !

Obéissant mais toujours riant, le félin emporta son amie jusque chez le Kazekage.

Gaara fut assez surpris lorsqu'il vit apparaître Sakura et Yakusoku chez lui.

-Alors c'est vrai, tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir ! Que veux-tu, Sakura ?

-Que tu m'apprennes à manier le katana.

Gaara eut un rire nerveux.

-Rien que ça ?

Sakura ne répondit pas et fixa Gaara dans les yeux. Cet affrontement dura quelques instants.

Pour finir, le jeune homme prit la parole.

-Avant d'accepter, je veux au moins voir ce que tu vaux...

Sur ces mots, le sable du Kazekage apporta deux katanas.

Gara en prit un et tendit l'autre à Sakura, qui le prit de sa main gauche.

Gaara leva un sourcil.

-Tu es gauchère ? s'étonna t-il.

-Non, mais il me semble me rappeler qu'être gaucher est un avantage dans un combat. Je me trompe ?

Gaara fit signe que non et, sans prévenir, il attaqua Sakura.

Yakusoku eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, ayant le réflexe protecteur dû à la maîtresse du Shinjitsu.

Mais Hanami para l'attaque du Kazekage sans effort.

Gaara enchaîna quelques coups qui n'atteignirent pas la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter, perplexe.

-Tu n'en as jamais fait, avant ?

-Non. Je n'en avais même jamais touché.

-...Très bien…Je peux me lâcher un peu maintenant, alors…

Sakura eut une moue imperceptible.

…_iurk… Il n'était pas à fond, là ??_

S'ensuivit un quart d'heure de frottements métalliques. Le jeune maître de Suna, qui avait voulu tester Sakura, abaissa brusquement sa lame. Cela surprit Sakura qui n'arrêta son katana qu'à un demi centimètre de la tête du Kazekage.

-...Pfiou...J'ai cru que j'allais te découper en morceaux...Refais plus jamais ça !

Gaara envoya son sable ranger les deux katanas et dit :

-Si tu n'avais pas été capable de t'arrêter, je ne t'aurais pas entraînée.

-Bah...

-Ne te trompes pas sur mon compte... Mon sable aurait arrêté ta lame.

-Ah...

-A partir de demain, entraînement tous les jours après le repas pendant trois heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

Sur ce, Gaara disparut.

Sakura sourit.

_Ça aurait pu être largement pire...Au moins il a accepté..._

-On va manger, Hanami ?

Sakura éclata de rire en entendant l'estomac du lynx se plaindre de l'heure.

-Oui, Yaku', on va manger. Et ensuite, on ira faire un tour. Histoire de voir comment se débrouillent Naruto et Sasuke...Après tout, on se battra en équipe, non ?

Naruto était en train de créer un rasengan lorsque Sakura apparut devant lui.

-Sakura ! Tu sais très bien que j'aurais pu te tuer !!! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

La jeune fille sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire... Tu t'entraînes tout seul ?

-Oui. Mais maintenant que tu es revenue, on va s'entraîner tous les trois, avec Sasuke !

Sakura resta pensive quelques instants.

-Hum...Pas si sûr...

Naruto beugla :

-Quoi ? ça fait quatre mois qu'on t'attend et maintenant tu veux pas ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sakura sourit et soupira.

-Bien sûr que si, on va faire du travail en équipe ! Mais...seulement le matin.

-???

-L'après-midi, je le consacre à mon propre entraînement.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler...Plus tard peut-être...

Naruto soupira.

A ce moment-là, il y eut un brusque coup de vent.

Sakura sourit et dit sans se retourner :

-Bonjour, Sasuke. Ravie de te revoir.

Le jeune Uchiwa haussa les sourcils.

-Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ? mentit-elle.

Sasuke hocha brièvement la tête.

-Bon, fini de rire, déclara t-il. Les autres ont beaucoup d'avance. Et je suppose que t'as rien foutu pendant quatre mois, Sakura.

A ces mots, Hanami sentit une vague de haine la submerger. Elle se retourna vivement vers Sasuke et lui lança une gifle.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit, Sasuke avait attrapé sa main au vol.

-...Tu n'as jamais été assez rapide, Sakura. soupira t-il.

Mais ses paroles furent suivies d'un bruit d'eau, et l'Uchiha se retrouva trempé en moins d'une seconde, sans avoir rien compris.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

-Et toi, Sasuke, tu n'as pas assez de réflexes et de jugeote. Si tu avais utilisé ton sharingan, tu aurais vu tout de suite que la Sakura qui t'a parlé à ton arrivée était un clone.

Sur ce, la jeune fille qui était à côté de Naruto disparut. Sakura émergea de derrière un arbre, perchée sur son lynx.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient bouche bée.

-Que...quand...comment...

Yakusoku grogna.

-Hanami-chan, dois-je broyer la tête de Sasuke ? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir...

Sakura rit et caressa affectueusement la tête de son compagnon.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas...

Sasuke était profondément vexé de n'avoir rien vu.

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Règle numéro 1 : toujours être sur ses gardes. Même un coéquipier peut vous trahir. Ne l'oublie pas.

Sasuke, de rage, attaqua Sakura avec un Taijustu bien placé.

La jeune fille sourit machiavéliquement et resta plantée où elle était. Sasuke fut surpris de son manque de réaction et se retourna vivement, croyant encore avoir à faire à un clone. La jeune fille en profita pour lui mettre un coup sur la nuque avec le tranchant de sa main. Sasuke s'étala de tout son long, sonné.

Naruto observait la scène la bouche toujours grande ouverte. Tout cela était allé beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

-...

Sakura attendit que Sasuke se relève et dit :

-Règle numéro 2 : ne jamais se laisser surprendre par les réactions de l'adversaire. Tu as cru que je m'étais clonée parce que je n'avais pas bougé. Du coup tu t'es retourné pour parer à mon attaque. Mais je ne m'étais pas clonée. Tu l'aurais su si tu avais utilisé ta pupille. La prochaine fois je frapperai plus fort.

Sasuke fixait Sakura avec ses deux yeux transformés en sharingan.

-Je vois que tu commences enfin à comprendre...ironisa la jeune fille. Mais si tu veux, on peut remettre la dernière règle à plus tard. Je pense que tu commences à fatiguer...

Sasuke eut un grognement de rage et se jeta sur Sakura avec toutes ses ressources.

Il se clona quatre fois et lança avec chacun de ses clones neuf boules de feu sur Sakura.

La jeune fille ne broncha pas et murmura quelque chose. Les boules de feu de Sasuke allèrent s'éteindre sur une muraille d'eau dressée entre elles et Sakura. La jeune fille supprima sa défense et passa à l'attaque avec un jutsu d'Oto.

-Himei no jutsu ! dit-elle.

Un long hurlement inhumain retentit, et Sasuke s'effondra, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Du sang coula.

Sakura stoppa sa technique au seuil de surdité et laissa à Sasuke le temps de se relever, tremblant. Il hurla de rage devant son impuissance et prépara sa technique favorite.

-Raikiri...l'éclair pourfendeur...murmura Sakura, fascinée par le chakra qui se concentrait dans la main de Sasuke.

Une ombre d'amusement passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke se précipiter sur elle, main en avant, comme il s'était précipité sur le cocon désertique de Gaara, quelques années auparavant. Depuis ce temps, son Raikiri avait pris énormément d'ampleur.

_Mon pauvre Sasuke...Le Raikiri a beau être une matérialisation de ton chakra, cette forme corporelle est fixée lamentablement à toi, et est loin d'être suffisante pour me toucher…_

Sakura secoua la tête, désapprouvant l'attaque frontale du jeune Uchiwa.

Puis elle s'apprêta à arrêter le Chidori. Elle ferma les yeux et forma un bouclier avec ses deux mains. Sasuke arriva droit sur la barrière de chakra qu'avait formée Sakura.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le cadet Uchiwa se retrouva propulsé à une dizaine de mètres de son adversaire, le nez dans la poussière.

Hanami marcha lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où Sasuke gisait, ahuri et hébété.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui murmura :

-Désolée, Sasuke. Mais c'est un peu à ton tour de déguster...

Puis elle se releva et dit à haute voix :

-Règle numéro 3 : ne jamais laisser ses sentiments l'emporter sur la raison. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, la déduction et la concentration doivent être les seules présentes sur le terrain.

Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers Naruto et lui dit :

-Ces trois règles sont valables pour toi aussi, Naruto... On commence le travail d'équipe demain matin, avant le lever du soleil. Bonne nuit.

Et Sakura disparut, avec Yakusoku.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû...désapprouva le lynx.

-...Je m'en suis seulement servie un peu...Sois pas rabat-joie...

-Hanami, le Shinjitsu n'est pas un jeu ! Si quelqu'un découvre tes capacités avant que tu sois fin prête, toute l'Alliance en pâtira.

Sakura grimaça.

Elle en était parfaitement consciente.

_Yakusoku ne sait pas comment Sasuke m'a traitée, il y a quatre mois... Lorsque je suis partie..._

-Hanami, je sais bien ce que tu ressens, mais la vengeance ne sert à rien ! Pense seulement à sauver l'Alliance.

-Oh, tais-toi un peu, tu veux ? Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Yaku' !

Sakura croisa les bras et soupira.

-Hanami... Ne te comporte pas comme une enfant gâtée et capricieuse... Ne te laisse pas emporter par tes sentiments... Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques instants à Sasuke...

Sakura en eut marre d'écouter les sages paroles du lynx. Elle sauta par terre et dit :

-Va dormir, moi je vais m'entraîner...

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Yakusoku resta seul, inquiet...

Lorsque Gaara arriva chez lui le lendemain pour entraîner Sakura, il la vit qui discutait avec le lynx, assise devant sa porte. La jeune fille paraissait désolée. Le Kazekage perçut des bribes de leur conversation.

-Désolée... J'étais fatiguée...dit Sakura.

-C'est sans importance, mais tu ne dois plus recommencer un truc pareil, c'est trop dangereux... répondit le fauve.

Se demandant de quoi ils parlaient, mais pensant en avoir déjà trop entendu, Gaara se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Puis il demanda :

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh...Pas très longtemps. J'ai laissé mon équipe un peu plus tôt que prévu, en fait... Sasuke me portait sur les nerfs...

Gaara parut perplexe mais ne dit rien. Il invita Sakura à entrer et l'emmena dans une vaste pièce circulaire, avec un énorme pilier en son centre. Au mur étaient accrochés toutes sortes d'armes de jet et d'armes de corps à corps. Il y avait aussi des cibles. C'était une pièce sans fenêtres, avec seulement une porte. La lumière était fournie par de nombreux chandeliers.

Sakura frissonna.

-C'est ta salle d'entraînement, je suppose ? demanda t-elle.

Gaara acquiesça.

-Décroche un katana, prends celui que tu veux, sauf celui-là.

Gaara désigna une magnifique lame en argent suspendue au mur.

-Ce katana a été forgé par un de mes ancêtres... Un ancien Kazekage. Il est incassable.

Sakura admira le katana quelques secondes et s'empara d'une autre lame qu'elle plaça dans sa main gauche.

Gaara sourit et fit de même avec son katana.

-Je ne prends pas le katana en argent tout de suite... Tu n'as pas encore le niveau pour lui résister... Hier j'ai été gentil... Mais fini de rire... Tu vas déguster !

Sakura sentit son chakra frissonner d'excitation dans ses veines... Ce duel promettait d'être intense et très intéressant...

Hanami sauta par terre, délaissant le dos de son ami.

-Je suis en train de mettre au point une nouvelle technique de Shinjitsu ! déclara t-elle joyeusement à Yakusoku.

Le lynx pencha légèrement la tête, intrigué.

-Je croyais que tu trouvais qu'il y en avait déjà trop !

-...disons que j'ai changé d'avis... En fait, j'ai créé toutes sortes de techniques parfaitement inutiles en combat, mais qui peuvent s'avérer très utiles dans la vie courantes...

-Comme ? demanda le lynx.

-Eh bien...Voyons voir, il y a tout d'abord...euh...le chemin de feu...

-Ah...ta technique de Katon qui nous a aidés à trouver Konoha...

-Oui...heureusement qu'elle était là, d'ailleurs... Parce qu'avec ton super sens de l'orientation, on aurait pu tourner en rond longtemps...

Yakusoku ignora royalement la remarque désobligeante de Sakura.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda t-il innocemment.

-...La fonte des neiges... Qui ne sert strictement à rien, sinon à crâner mortellement... C'est en fait une technique de Hyoton, mais pour l'utiliser il faut réchauffer considérablement son flux de chakra...

-Ensuite ? continua Yakusoku.

-Ensuite, euh...ah oui ! La floraison de la forêt ! C'est une autre technique parfaitement inutile, qui demande en plus une quantité de chakra considérable... Qu'il m'est impossible de retenir !

-Technique dangereuse, donc... dit Yakusoku.

-Oui ! approuva Sakura. Ah... J'oubliais la pluie de pétales, qui peut servir lors d'un mariage, mais dans aucune autre occasion... à part peut-être pour faire mourir de rire un ennemi...

Yakusoku sourit.

-C'est tout ? demanda t-il.

-Je crois... Mais c'est déjà bien suffisant !

-Alors de quoi te plains-tu, puisque la technique que tu mets au point en ce moment est utile !

Sakura parut soudainement triste.

-Eh bien... La technique que je crée...est...mortelle. Plus mortelle qu'un coup de katana au milieu du ventre...En fait, c'est mon ultime technique de Shinjitsu.

Yakusoku s'assombrit.

-Parle-moi un peu de ça... Comment tu vas l'appeler, et comment tu vas la créer...

Sakura parut réfléchir un moment puis dit :

-Eh bien en fait, c'est le résultat d'une succession d'invocations. Je la réserve à Itachi... Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il faut que je termine...

Yakusoku approuva puis se coucha.

-Réveille-moi quand nous devrons rentrer. dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Sakura acquiesça.

_Pauvre Yakusoku... Il faudra que je le tienne hors de portée du combat...Mais bon... Assez perdu de temps...Comment faire pour invoquer successivement quatre esprits de trois natures différentes...Cela fait douze éléments à invoquer... C'est trop risqué... Déjà que Naruto a du mal à invoquer Gama Bunta, alors qu'il a une énorme quantité de chakra...Comment faire ? Et surtout, comment lier ces éléments...Qui sont radicalement différents de par leur provenance..._

_Oh, et puis merde, à la fin ! J'y réfléchirai plus tard ! Qu'est-ce que ça me soûle !_

Sur ces pensées rageuses, Sakura se leva et décida qu'elle allait s'entraîner à changer la nature de son chakra. Mais elle se ravisa.

_Je ferais mieux de récapituler toutes mes connaissances sur le chakra... Ce serait plus sage... Ainsi je pourrais consigner les empreintes différentes de chacun des ninjas que je connais...Et m'entraîner à les imiter... Et à me créer différents flux de chakra... Oula, ça risque de prendre du temps tout ça, alors faudrait peut-être que je m'active...Tout d'abord, réveiller Yaku'..._

-Hey, Yaku' ! Debout, on rentre ! Je dois demander à Tsunade de me filer de quoi écrire...

-Hein ? De quoi écrire ? En quoi ça va t'entraîner, ça ? demanda le lynx, encore à moitié endormi.

-T'occupes ! Et amène-moi à Konoha, mais fais vite, on perd du temps à tergiverser, là...

Yakusoku se secoua et partit ventre à terre en direction de Tsunade...

...Qui fut étonnée de voir débouler Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama, t'aurais pas de quoi écrire ? demanda Sakura, visiblement pressée.

-Euh... Si.

Tsunade tendit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume à Sakura, qui la remercia et repartit aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

-...J'ai rêvé ?

Sakura, sans prêter attention aux questions pressantes de Yakusoku, écrivit pendant toute la nuit, sans s'interrompre, ignorant les crampes au poignet.

Le lynx, dépité et assez déçu de voir que Sakura le tenait à l'écart, décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt, voir s'il restait du gibier qui accepterait de se faire gentiment égorger…

-Yaku' ?

-Oui ?

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chasser…

-…Fais bien attention à toi, le chat !

Yakusoku grogna, faussement outré.

Sakura lui sourit affectueusement avant de se replonger dans son écriture.

-Reviens-vite ! Je me sens seule sans mon lynx adoré…

Yakusoku ronronna, et disparut dans le noir.

_Le chakra est l'énergie qui nous fait vivre et qu'on utilise pour former une technique. Il en existe deux sortes :_

_-Le chakra corporel : c'est l'énergie qui parcoure notre corps. Il provient de différents points vitaux qui nous le fournissent continuellement._

_-Le chakra spirituel : il se développe parallèlement à notre niveau de conscience._

_Malaxer son chakra consiste à mélanger équitablement ces deux sortes de chakra. Former une technique de Ninjutsu consiste à puiser dans ce chakra malaxé et à le transformer grâce à une série de signes incantatoires._

_Le Ninjutsu est l'art du ninja. Il est composé de différentes branches, qui s'annulent les unes entre les autres, ou qui dominent certaines autres, lorsqu'elles sont correctement utilisées. Ces différentes branches sont les suivantes :_

_-Katon : l'art d'utiliser le feu._

_-Suiton : l'art d'utiliser l'eau_

_-Doton : l'art d'utiliser la terre, le sol._

_-Mokuton : l'art d'utiliser le bois_

_-Kinton : l'art d'utiliser le métal_

_-Futon : l'art d'utiliser l'air et le vent_

_-Hyoton : l'art d'utiliser la glace._

_Il y en a donc en tout sept. Par exemple : Suiton l'emporte sur Katon (logique!).Mokuton l'emporte sur Doton, mais Katon l'emporte sur Mokuton. Katon l'emporte sur Kinton, Futon l'emporte sur Katon, Katon l'emporte sur Hyoton, Hyoton l'emporte sur Mokuton...etc._

_Tout est une question de logique. Le Ninjutsu a été créé à partir de la nature. Il suffit donc de l'observer pour savoir quelle technique employer lors du match suivant._

_Mais lors de ces différentes sortes de ninjutsu, le chakra doit être dosé différemment et subtilement, afin d'obtenir l'effet voulu._

_Pour Katon, le chakra doit se faire brûlant. Pour Kinton, il doit être dur et tranchant. Pour Hyoton, le chakra doit être refroidi. Et ainsi de suite. C'est pour cela que personne jusqu'à ce jour n'a réussi à maîtriser chaque branche du ninjutsu. Seuls quelques rares shinobis savent en utiliser plus de deux. Même les utilisateurs du Dojutsu ne parviennent pas à assimiler toutes les techniques._

_En fait, le ninjutsu est très proche de l'art ultime du ninja, le légendaire Shinjitsu._

_Le Shinjitsu, est, lui, basé sur la matérialisation du chakra : c'est-à-dire qu'on doit extraire ce chakra de notre corps et lui donner une forme quelconque, qui soit solide et incassable. _

_Mais savoir utiliser vraiment le Shinjitsu, c'est savoir donner d'infinies variantes à son propre flux de chakra._

_Chaque personne a un flux qui lui est propre. Déjà car selon les personnes, le sens de rotation change. Ensuite, chaque personne a un chakra plus ou moins chaud ou froid. La nuance de température détermine en général pour quelles branches de Ninjutsu le ninja est prédisposé. Et puis, il y a aussi des différences de couleur. Les couleurs apprennent beaucoup de choses sur une personne._

_Bien entendu, la couleur du chakra varie selon l'humeur des gens, mais elle reste dans l'ensemble proche de la couleur d'origine. Chaque personne est donc reconnaissable à son chakra, et à sa manière d'utiliser son chakra._

_Par exemple :_

_Itachi a un chakra reconnaissable entre tous, très dense, très noir et brûlant._

_Naruto a un chakra rouge très foncé. Ce chakra peut s'avérer extrêmement brûlant, si bien que dans de rares occasions il est visible à l'œil nu._

_Le Kazekage aussi a un chakra rouge._

_Yakusoku, en revanche, a un chakra complètement incolore, transparent. Il n'est reconnaissable qu'à sa température, qui est très variable._

_Mon chakra est rouge, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi._

_Celui de Tsunade est souvent gris, surtout maintenant que l'Alliance est en grand danger. _

_En me concentrant, j'ai remarqué que je pouvais faire varier les couleurs et la température de mon chakra, facilitant ainsi mon passage d'une branche de Ninjutsu à l'autre. Cela me permet aussi de faire changer la nature de mon Shinjitsu. Je peux matérialiser mon chakra sous toutes les formes que je veux, qu'elles soient solides, liquides ou gazeuses, seulement en changeant la densité et la température de mon flux._

_J'arrive maintenant à retenir mon chakra, et je n'en perds presque jamais, ce qui est effectivement une bonne chose. Mais j'ai quand même quelques légers problèmes. J'ai remarqué que lors d'invocations, le chakra passe dans l'être invoqué, ce qui est le prix à payer pour réussir l'incantation. Mais il faudra que je trouve comment remédier à cela, sinon je risque ne pas survivre à mon ultime attaque de Shinjitsu… _

Sakura soupira. Elle avait une crampe au poignet. Elle regarda le ciel. Il devait être bien tard, car elle grattait depuis des heures, raturant, réécrivant, soulignant, rajoutant...

_Je suis trop fatiguée, ça va tout gâcher... Je continuerai demain... Mais.. Où est Yakusoku ? ..._

_Toujours pas revenu ?…_

_Il sera là sous peu…_

_Tâchons de dormir._

Et Sakura se roula en boule, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil...

_**Sakura avança dans le noir.**_

_**-Ça faisait longtemps...susurra une voix lugubre à son oreille.**_

_**La jeune fille grimaça.**_

_**Pas encore !!!**_

_**-Pourquoi suis-je de nouveau ici ? Pourquoi pas avant ?**_

_**Un rire retentit, se répercutant le long du vide...**_

_**-Mais parce que ton ami le lynx te protégeait, petite fille...ricana la voix.**_

_**Sakura fronça les sourcils.**_

_**-C'est tout ? C'est ta seule excuse... Trouve autre chose, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors loin de Yaku', et d'habitude, tu ne m'enfermes pas dans ton monde illusoire...**_

_**Un autre rire retentit, encore plus sinistre.**_

_**Sakura frissonna, incapable de s'en empêcher.**_

_**-Mais... C'est que les fois précédentes, ton ami le lynx te protégeait malgré la distance... Seulement...Là, il ne le peut plus...Il a ... autre chose à faire...**_

_**Sakura fronça à nouveau les sourcils.**_

_**-Que veux-tu dire, par d'autres choses? demanda t-elle.**_

_**-Eh bien... disons que pour le moment il essaie de rester en vie...**_

_**Sakura se sentit défaillir.**_

_**-Tu mens ! Tu mens, tu n'es pas réel, alors tu ne peux pas dire la vérité ! Tu n'es qu'une illusion, et c'est l'illusion de l'inquiétude que tu essaies de me donner !!!**_

_**La chose ricana. **_

_**Sakura sentit que quelque chose remuait sous ses pieds. Elle sauta en arrière, affolée.**_

_**Du néant surgit le monstre hideux qu'elle avait fait sortir la première fois qu'elle avait atterri dans le Noir.**_

_**De nouveau, Sakura se sentit prise de vertiges devant l'absolue ignominie de cette chose.**_

_**La créature parla.**_

_**-Pauvre petite humaine, tu sais bien que je dis la vérité... Tu te crois omnisciente, mais tu es de nouveau à ma merci, et tu ne me détruiras pas comme la dernière fois ! De plus, tu sens la Vérité, et tu sais bien que ton "cher ami" le chat est ailleurs, en grand danger...**_

_**-Non... gémit Sakura qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, à terre.**_

_**-Pauvre chose pathétique, tu as peur... Peur...Et tes bonnes résolutions sont parties en fumée... Le lynx ne reviendra pas pour t'aider, car il va finir ses jours là où il est allé fouiner ! Quel dommage, vraiment ! Il avait découvert quelque chose de grave à propos d'Akatsuki… Et toi, tu es condamnée à rester ici pour l'éternité... Mais je vais me contenter d'attendre ta mort... Et alors...Ton esprit restera enfermé ci, et je prendrais possession de ton corps, comme certains de mes congénères font en ce moment ! Pauvre chose pitoyable, tous tes amis vont mourir ! Le lynx ne sera pas le dernier… Tous tes amis vont être tués, Sakura ! Tous !**_

_**"Non...non...Pas Yaku', non...Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible ! Cette chose ment ! Sakura, reprends-toi, tu es capable de la supprimer, de l'extirper de ton esprit... Ce n'est qu'une illusion créée par ton subconscient ! Réveille-toi... Yaku'...il va mourir si tu ne te réveilles pas..."**_

_**Mais les efforts de Sakura étaient vains. La chose s'avança lentement, toujours plus près d'elle.**_

_**"Sakura ! Réveille-toi, merde ! Tu es la maîtresse du Shinjitsu, oui ou non ? Sakura !"**_

_**Mais ses réprimandes sonnaient creux, toujours plus creux, désespérées.**_

_**Et la chose était encore plus proche. Toujours plus proche.**_

_**"Sakura ! Bouge ! Lève-toi ! Cours, fais quelque chose, en attendant de trouver une solution !"**_

_**Le monstre était à moins d'un mètre, Sakura pouvait sentir la chaleur humide de son haleine sur la peau.**_

_**Rassemblant son courage, elle se releva d'un bond, chancelante.**_

_**-...Tu es debout, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, petite créature. dit la chose, lugubre.**_

_**Sakura dit d'une voix forte mais tremblante.**_

_**-Tu n'existes pas ! Je le sais ! Tu ne me tueras pas, car la réalité a toujours triomphé sur le rêve !**_

_**La chose ricana, une fois de plus. Elle toucha Sakura.**_

_**-AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! hurla la jeune fille, sentant sa peau brûler et fondre. **_

_**-Alors comme ça, je n'existe pas, hein ? demanda l'immonde créature.**_

_**Sakura étouffa un sanglot et n'écouta plus que son instinct de survie. Renonçant à faire face, elle se retourna et s'enfonça dans le Néant de toute la force de ses jambes.**_

_**Chancelante, elle entendit le monstre se mettre à ses trousses.**_

_**Sakura accéléra, toujours plus loin dans le Noir, toujours plus loin dans le Vide.**_

_**Mais l'abominable créature était sur son territoire, et Sakura savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir indéfiniment. Elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle, à chacune de ses enjambées.**_

_**La jeune fille, haletante, donna les dernières de ses forces...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié !

Sinon, pour la version originale, "A travers Sakura", publiée sur sous le pseudo Kazumi, cette fic a été copiée mot pour mot et publiée sans mon accord sur le site Won-fma sous le titre a travers Konoha.

Ce n'est pas moi !!

"A travers Sakura" et "Shannaro" sont ma propriété exclusive, bien que les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté les lynx, Kurumi, Hasaki, qui sont à moi.

Wu-Lin appartient à Kitchun.

Bien entendu, vous avez le droit de les citer, de les continuer, etc…mais avec mon autorisation !

Imaginez si on vous volait vos fic !!

Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite !

Bonne continuation, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !

_**Sakura avait arrêté de penser, arrêté d'avoir peur. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur un seul but : courir. **_

_**Courir encore plus vite, toujours plus loin, pour échapper à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. **_

_**Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, cette créature allait la détruire. **_

_**Alors Sakura courait. Bien que ses jambes ne puissent plus la porter depuis longtemps.**_

_**Chaque infime contraction du moindre de ses muscles lui coûtait une souffrance atroce, mais la jeune fille continuait de courir. **_

_**Encore un pas...Encore un mètre... Encore un autre...**_

_**L'adolescente se cramponnait à la moindre parcelle d'espoir qui subsistait héroïquement en elle. Elle réussirait à s'en sortir, lui soufflait encore une voix. **_

_**Alors Sakura s'attachait à la vie. A chaque nouveau mètre qu'elle faisait, elle n'avançait que dans le but d'atteindre l'autre.**_

_**Hanami avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas avancer du tout, ou tourner en rond, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Tout était noir et froid, humide et glauque. Seul le souffle putride de la chose qui la poursuivait lui démontrait que le Néant était réel. **_

_**Sakura courait.**_

_**Et tomba. Elle roula au sol et sut alors que tout était terminé. **_

_**Elle se retourna, pour voir arriver le monstre sur elle. En voyant son bras encore brûlant de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée, Sakura se dit qu'elle allait souffrir, énormément souffrir. **_

_**Le monstre ricana.**_

_**-Tu vois, Sakura... On peut retarder son heure, mais quand il est temps de mourir, personne ne peut échapper à son destin... Tu es plus tenace que je ne l'aurais cru... Mais le résultat est le même, pour toi comme pour moi... Si tu ne t'étais pas acharnée à lutter, j'aurais peut-être pu t'épargner bien des souffrances... Mais, vois-tu, tu m'as plutôt énervé... Tu vas goûter à la douleur. La vraie, l'exacte douleur...**_

_**Et la chose se rapprocha, agrippant Sakura par la jambe.**_

_**Sakura hurla.**_

_**Et elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.**_

_**-Sakura ! Sakura !**_

-Sakura !!! Réveille-toi, Sakura ! C'est plus l'heure de dormir ! Tu devrais être avec nous à l'entraînement !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, hébétée.

-Que...Naruto ! Sasuke !

Reconnaissant ses deux coéquipiers, Sakura se redressa, s'asseyant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La nuit avait laissé place au jour, frais et humide de rosée.

-Que...Sakura, tu es toute pâle ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Naruto en beuglant, comme à son habitude.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de Naruto, se vidant de ses larmes.

Naruto fixa Sasuke d'un air effaré.

L'Uchiha eut un regard indifférent.

Au bout de vingt minutes à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Sakura se redressa, encore faible et demanda brusquement d'un air paniqué :

-Et Yaku' ! Où est-il ?

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Sakura sauta sur ses pieds et cria :

-Yaku' ! Yaku' ! Réponds !

Naruto et Sasuke, impuissants, la regardèrent courir à travers tout Konoha, cherchant désespérément son ami.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune fille s'affala, vide de forces et de courage.

-Yaku'... sanglota t-elle. Où es-tu...

C'est alors qu'une voix bien connue lui répondit :

-Je suis là, pas la peine de pleurer ! J'étais juste parti chasser !

La jeune fille leva la tête.

Yakusoku était là, devant elle.

Sakura essuya ses larmes et se jeta au cou de son ami. Le lynx sourit.

-Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien, Sakura ! J'étais parti faire un tour !

La jeune fille sourit. Mais elle avait eu un bref instant l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a cette chose qui est revenue, qui a dit que tu étais en danger et que tu ne pouvais plus me protéger... Et... Si Naruto et Sasuke ne m'avaient pas réveillée, je serais...

Sakura se mit à trembler de tout son corps, se blottissant entre les pattes du lynx.

Après un moment, elle se calma et déclara, affolée :

-Je vais être en retard chez le Kazekage ! Gaara n'aime pas ça... On ferait mieux de se dépêcher...

Yakusoku sourit et dit :

-Gaara ne te tuera pas ! Il ne peut rien contre toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure du Kazekage, ils trouvèrent Gaara et Kakashi en grande discussion, qui stoppa net dès qu'ils les virent.

Gaara, furieux, cracha :

-Sakura! Tu es en retard !

La jeune fille soupira.

-Désolée.. Mais je ne trouvais plus Yaku' et...

-Pas d'excuse valable ! Si cela se reproduit, tu te débrouilleras sans moi !

Sakura lança un regard désespéré à Kakashi.

-Kakashi-senseï ! Aidez-moi ! Vous étiez en pleine discussion, mon retard ne l'a pas trop dérangé, il me semble !

Kakashi sourit et approuva. Puis il se tourna vers Yakusoku et le salua, dans la même langue inconnue que lors de leur première rencontre.

Sakura et Gaara froncèrent les sourcils de concert. La jeune fille savait cependant que Yakusoku comprenait et qu'il allait répondre.

Mais elle se trompait.

Le lynx haussa les épaules d'étonnement et demanda :

-Euh... Vous avez dit quoi, Maître Kakashi ???

Ledit Sensei eut un air étonné.

Yakusoku se tourna alors vers Sakura et lui dit :

-Euh... Sakura, tu peux m'aider...

Les deux ninjas présents à côté d'elle virent un profond désespoir passer dans le regard de Sakura.

Elle leur dit le plus calmement possible :

-Kakashi-senseï, Kazekage-sama... Reculez-vous, je vous prie... Ne posez pas de questions... Obéissez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande...

Kakashi et Gaara se regardèrent, interloqués, mais s'exécutèrent sans discuter.

Sakura se planta face à Yakusoku et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue quand elle dit :

-Tout d'abord... Il y a ce "Sakura"... C'est bizarre, je croyais que c'était Hanami pour toi... Mais bon, passons... Ensuite, tu me poses une question indirecte sur le fait que je suis imbattable... Alors que tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne... Et maintenant, tu ne comprends plus ce que te dit Kakashi... C'est... Bizarre...

Le lynx avait l'air assez mal à l'aise.

-Euh...Sakura-chan...A quoi tu joues ?

Sakura secoua la tête, et deux autres larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues jusqu'à terre.

-Je ne joue pas, et tu le sais très bien... Désolée... Mais... Je ne pourrai pas te pardonner ça... Alors arrête ce petit jeu macabre tout de suite, Itachi !!

Et, avant que les deux ninjas puissent réagir, Sakura lança un jutsu.

-Ninpo, l'annulation du sort !

Il y eut une brume noire et un sifflement rauque.

Devant eux se dressait maintenant l'aîné des Uchiha.

Itachi sourit.

-Je vois que tu as percé mon camouflage... Très brillant, Sakura !

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et demanda :

-Je sais qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'Alliance, mais qu'en as-tu fait, Itachi ? Tu l'as tué, torturé ? Mais je pense que tu n'as pas du être satisfait de ses réponses, puisque te voilà devant moi, et que tu as essayé de me soutirer des informations... Il n'y a rien à savoir, Itachi. Rien.

Itachi secoua la tête.

-Je pense au contraire que si...

Sakura sourit amèrement.

-Alors je vais te dire la seule chose qu'il y a à savoir sur moi.

-Je t'écoute...

-A la fin de ton propre tournoi, tu seras mort, Itachi. Tué par Tsunade, Gaara, ou quelqu'un d'autre... Si les autres ne le font pas, moi je te tuerai, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. Pour ce que tu as fait à Kurumi, pour ce que tu as fait à Yakusoku. Tu vas payer, Itachi, et tu vas apprendre toi aussi à avoir peur.

-Oh... Et comment comptes-tu me battre, Sakura ? demanda Itachi, amusé.

-Aucune idée. Mais sache que j'ai un avantage sur toi. Je sais comment tu te bats, et je connais tous les tours machiavéliques de ton Sharingan.

-Je tremble... Mais tu oublies mon arme secrète...

Sakura eut un rictus provocateur, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentra, puis rouvrit les paupières.

Kakashi et Gaara qui observaient la scène, sans rien y comprendre, virent alors une peur panique passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Co...comment as-tu fait ça, comment as-tu osé ? balbutia t-elle, terrifiée.

Itachi haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné, eut un sourire doucereux, et, sans rien dire, se volatilisa.

Sakura s'affala sur le sol, d'une pâleur mortelle.

Kakashi se précipita auprès d'elle.

-Sakura, de quoi voulait-il parler ?

La jeune fille dit dans un souffle :

-Il a tué Yaku'... Et il va tous nous tuer...

Gaara s'accroupit à son tour auprès d'elle et demanda, visiblement inquiet :

-Tu sais quelle est son arme secrète, alors dis-le nous, Sakura !

Elle hocha la tête et murmura faiblement :

-Kakashi-senseï, vous souvenez-vous du démon qui a scellé Kyubi et aspiré la vie de Hokage le 3eme et le 4eme ?

Kakashi hocha la tête.

-Shinigami ?

Sakura hocha faiblement la tête.

-Eh bien...Itachi l'a scellé en lui...

Et sous le regard incrédule des shinobis, elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsque Hanami ouvrit les yeux, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler des événements récents. Puis la dure réalité la frappa comme un coup de fouet.

Yakusoku était mort.

Des larmes de tristesse, de rage et de haine lui envahirent les yeux. Mais Sakura les chassa rapidement et sauta à bas du lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cette chambre, mais ce n'était pas une chambre de garçon. La jeune fille en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait dans celle de Temari, qui se trouvait momentanément à Konoha, avec son tendre Shikamaru.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle ne s'était pas regardée dans une glace. Le résultat de cette négligence lui fit froid dans le dos.

Hanami eut du mal à se reconnaître. En face d'elle ne se tenait pas celle qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

_...Il faut croire que les derniers événements m'ont fait vieillir prématurément..._

Bien entendu, c'était un peu exagéré. Mais on aurait effectivement dit que Sakura avait pris quatre ans d'un coup, en quatre mois. Ses longs et soyeux cheveux roses s'étaient transformés en crinière gênante, ternie par les intempéries. Sakura s'était considérablement affinée et ses yeux verts, si clairs jadis, avaient maintenant une teinte foncée qui lui donnait un air nostalgique et préoccupé. Son magnifique kimono noir était froissé et plein de taches de sang et de boue.

Sakura se regarda encore quelques secondes, puis décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose.

La jeune fille enfila une combinaison à Temari et fourra son kimono dans un sac qui traînait, puis elle sortit de chez le Kazekage et se dirigea vers Konoha. Tsunade allait bientôt la faire appeler, pour qu'elle justifie ses affirmations. Mais Sakura ne voulait pas se justifier, ne _devait_ pas se justifier.

_...Comment vais-je leur expliquer que je sais ce que fait Itachi ? Ils vont me prendre pour une gamine déjantée qui a perdu la tête à cause de la mort de son ami le lynx..._

En arrivant à Konoha, Sakura commença par confier son kimono à un couturier expert afin qu'il lui redonne sa prestance. Puis elle alla faire un tour chez un coiffeur.

A la fin de la matinée, Sakura se sentait beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus à même d'aller s'entraîner avec le Kazekage. La tristesse se faisait d'un coup moins pesante.

Hanami était à nouveau dans la course… Elle devait bien ça à Yakusoku !

Lorsque Gaara la vit arriver, il se leva brusquement, l'air furieux de quelqu'un qui s'est inquiété pour rien, et demanda :

-Où étais-tu pass...?

Mais il ne termina pas sa question.

C'était évident.

Sakura était... différente.

Elle sourit vaguement et dit :

-Partie arranger les choses... Tsunade m'a t-elle appelée ?

-Non. répondit Gaara, toujours sous le choc. Tu veux t'entraîner aujourd'hui aussi ? T'es en état ?

Sakura répondit par un hochement de tête.

-Evidemment ! Ce n'est pas en me reposant que je pourrai tuer Itachi !

Gaara soupira. Que cette gamine était bornée !

-Bon, dans ce cas...

Cinq minutes plus tard, Gaara et Sakura entamaient une dangereuse danse de lames d'acier.

La maîtresse du Shinjitsu avait progressé.

Le Kazekage enchaînait les attaques frontales et latérales, les feintes et les estocs, et elle parait chacun de ses coups. Le choc des armes résonnait dans la vaste pièce circulaire et se répercutait à l'infini, rebondissant de paroi en paroi.

Le Kazekage paraissait concentré uniquement sur les deux lames mortelles.

Il ne pensait pas. Le katana était chez lui un art instinctif et inné.

Sakura baissa finalement son arme, essoufflée.

Gaara en fit autant, presque en même temps.

Il jeta un regard intrigué à son élève.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, l'air pensif.

-Je ne peux pas. Il n'y a d'espace entre aucun de tes mouvements. Certes, je pare tes coups sans difficulté, mais je ne parviens pas ne serait-ce qu'à essayer de t'attaquer. Il n'y a aucune faille...

Gaara la fixa pendant un moment interminable, puis accrocha son katana au mur, à l'endroit où il l'avait pris.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, mais fit de même avec sa propre arme.

Il lui dit :

-Viens, on va faire un tour...

Sakura, intriguée, suivit le Kazekage hors de chez lui.

Ils marchèrent dans le sable de Kaze no kuni pendant une heure, sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Puis Gaara s'arrêta et dit à son élève :

-Tu as compris pourquoi tu n'y arrivais pas, ou du moins tu crois avoir compris... Mais tu te trompes.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et ils étaient tous deux en plein désert.

-En quoi je me trompe, alors ?

Gaara réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

-Chaque ninja de ce monde a une faille, que ce soit en Taijutsu, en Ninjutsu, comme au maniement du katana. Le problème est, et tu l'as très bien compris, de la trouver. Parfois, il peut y en avoir plusieurs, mais les vrais shinobis n'en ont que quelques unes.

Sakura hocha la tête, attentive.

-Un vrai ninja ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments, justement parce que cela laisse voir ses faiblesses. Jamais une expression autre que la neutralité ne doit transparaître sur son visage… Mais en cherchant bien, Sakura, tu pourras toujours trouver.

-...Comment ?

-Tu dois observer ton adversaire. Constamment. Ne serait-ce que physiquement, la posture, la couleur des vêtements, tout donne des indices. Il y a aussi les techniques. Quelqu'un qui utilise des Kinjutsu même dans de simples petits échauffements veut qu'on le remarque. C'est là son point faible : il a peur de passer inaperçu, d'être humilié. Alors il va tout faire pour être reconnu…

Sakura hocha la tête.

Gaara continua.

-De même, quelqu'un de discret, de très calme, est quelqu'un qui a horreur d'être le centre de l'attention. En connaissant le caractère de ton ennemi, tu marques déjà un point.

-Mais... En quoi cela m'aide t-il à trouver une faiblesse dans les techniques ?

Gaara sourit.

-Patience, Sakura ! J'y viens. Vois-tu, pour gagner un combat, il faut être cruel. D'abord affaiblir l'adversaire psychologiquement. Cela le déstabilisera et ses failles techniques te seront grandes ouvertes. Tu devras alors frapper, sans scrupules.

Sakura essuya la sueur qui perlait à ses tempes, dans l'infernale chaleur du désert de Suna.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée là, Gaara ? demanda t-elle.

Le Kazekage sourit.

-Tu n'es pas d'ici, Sakura, mais je pense que tu peux comprendre… Le désert, c'est le Silence et le Calme absolus. Il n'y a que dans ce lieu magique que je peux réfléchir. Sur cette Terre, chacun a son jardin secret. Le mien est vide de toute plante, et est aussi sec que l'était jadis mon cœur, avant l'intervention de Naruto. Mais il a aussi son charme… Il reflète une immense part de moi-même…

-Je crois que je comprends, Kazekage-sama… J'en sais assez sur vous à présent…

Sakura resta encore pensive un moment, puis déclara :

-Demain, Gaara-san, je te battrai peut-être…

Elle se retourna et lui sourit d'un air mélancolique.

Le Kazekage sut qu'elle avait raison.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sakura arriva chez Gaara, il était assis sur le pas de sa porte.

-Ohayo, Kazekage-sama !

-Ohayo, Hanami-chan !

Sakura haussa les sourcils, étonnée, puis sourit chaleureusement.

-Gaara-kun, aujourd'hui j'utiliserai mon katana… Il m'a été offert, et je pense en être enfin digne à présent…

Il eut l'air surpris, mais hocha silencieusement la tête, sans poser de questions.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle circulaire .

Gaara dégaina.

Sakura fit tinter la lame en argent de Kurumi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se testant l'un l'autre.

Puis la danse commença.

-Touché, Gaara.

Le Kazekage releva la tête, surpris.

Le katana de Sakura avait frôlé son cœur, et avait fait une estafilade sanglante à travers sa tunique.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait même pas vu son mouvement, et encore moins senti !

La jeune fille avait vraisemblablement acquis une inégalable dextérité, pour avoir fait cette attaque mortelle sans même l'avoir blessé.

Gaara sourit, et alla accrocher sa lame au mur.

Sakura rengaina, faisant entendre un son cristallin.

-Bien... Je considère ton entraînement comme achevé, Sakura. On se reverra pour le tournoi.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard étonné.

-Mais...

Gaara la fit taire d'un regard.

-Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

Sakura hocha pensivement la tête.

-Tu devrais profiter du peu de temps qu'il reste… Six mois, pour ce que tu as à faire, cela me paraît court.

-Oui... murmura Sakura, étonnée de ce sous-entendu.

-Alors à bientôt, Hanami. Bonne chance !

Et le Kazekage disparut.

Sakura ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle secoua la tête, chassant les pensées qui affluaient dans sa tête.

Gaara avait raison.

Six mois, c'était court pour créer l'ultime attaque de Shinjitsu…

Les livres n'étaient pas clairs sur ce sujet…

Hanami sortit de chez le Kazekage, et rentra à pied à Konoha.

Elle sourit en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire Naruto lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle repartait…


	9. Chapter 9

Juste une petite (re)mise au point : le tournoi a lieu dans une arène à Suna.

Vous savez , le genre d'arène à la romaine comme dans astérix et obélix lol.

Non, en fait, comme celle où ont eu lieu les exam's chuunins, mais en quatre fois plus grand, parce que là y'a toute la populace des deux pays qui vient assister…

C'est là où leur sort se joue, quand même !

Bon, je vous laisse lire, c'était juste pour que vous ayiez une image un tant soit peu semblable à la mienne…

Six mois plus tard, Suna no kuni.

Une kunoichi atterrit silencieusement dans les gradins, derrière une foule ébahie qui ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

Lorsqu'elle vit Naruto et Sasuke étendus sans vie sur le sol sablonneux de l'arène, baignant dans leur sang, elle sentit une vague de fureur lui traverser les méridiens.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et sourit, visiblement rassurée.

En bas, un des membres d'Akatsuki, un rictus effrayant sur les lèvres, fixait implacablement l'arbitre.

Il attendait d'être déclaré vainqueur.

Le silence était total. Les civils et les ninjas présents dans l'arène retenaient leur souffle, attendant le verdict, qui ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant que les deux chuunins s'étaient effondrés au sol, morts.

L'arbitre leva le bras et déclara, dépité : "Vainqueur du premier round, Akats…".

Mais le sifflement d'un shuriken l'arrêta net. Le shinobi regarda, apeuré, l'arme qui s'était fichée à quelques millimètres de sa tête, dans le mur de l'arène.

"Que...Que..."

-Vous avez failli arrêter un combat qui ne faisait que commencer... Taisez-vous et regardez la suite !

Dans les gradins, toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du ninja qui avait parlé.

Ce n'était pas un ninja.

C'était un lynx.

Le membre d'Akatsuki, qui n'avait pas tout compris, se rua sur l'animal qui lui refusait sa victoire.

Mais une volée d'armes le stoppa net dans son élan, se fichant dans le sable brûlant à ses pieds.

-Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille, lâche !

Les spectateurs sursautèrent et cherchèrent celui qui venait de parler.

Les chuunins crièrent de joie.

-Sakura !!!!!!

C'était en effet la jeune Haruno qui avait pris la parole.

Elle sauta dans l'arène entre ses coéquipiers et s'accroupit à leur chevet.

Elle sourit ironiquement.

-Pas trop mal, tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu... Mais c'était un peu trop flagrant à mon goût...

Puis, avec un regard noir vers le shinobi de l'organisation, elle mit fin au sort de Genjutsu.

-Rupture !

Après quelques secondes remplies d'une attente inquiète, Naruto et Sasuke remuèrent.

-Hmmgnng...gémirent-ils de concert.

Le Kitsune fut le premier levé.

-Je suis encore vivant ??? demanda t-il en clignant des yeux.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que oui, baka ! C'était un sort de Genjutsu. J'avoue qu'il était pas trop mal, vu que l'assistance elle-même y a cru. Après tout, ce type fait partie d'Akatsuki… Mais maintenant, il est temps d'en finir, ou alors on va tous y rester !

Sasuke fit craquer son dos en se relevant et grommela :

-Ouais... T'es arrivée bien à la bourre, Sakura ! Ca fait six mois que t'es partie, et tu trouves le culot de pas être à l'heure ! Et ce type, il s'appelle Sakki…

La jeune fille sourit cyniquement. Même au cœur de l'action, la tension entre eux deux ne s'estomperait pas…

-Désolée, mais j'avais quelque chose à faire avant de venir... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais Sakki va peut-être pas attendre tranquillement qu'on discute jusqu'à ce soir, donc si on commençait enfin ?

Sur ces sages paroles, Sakura dégaina un énorme kunai.

Sasuke et Naruto sourirent à leur tour, et se mirent eux aussi en position de combat.

Leur adversaire eut un rictus effrayant, qui glaça un instant le sang de l'équipe 7.

-Viens ! provoqua Sasuke.

Sakki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il se rua sur l'équipe en lançant un Katon meurtrier.

-Suiton, mizu no tate !

Sakura était entrée en action.

Le peu de travail en équipe que les trois ninjas avaient fait consistait en une formation basique mais particulièrement efficace.

Sakura était le bouclier, Sasuke et Naruto les épées.

Et chacun accomplissait parfaitement sa tâche.

Les deux chuunins prirent Sakki en tenailles.

-Katon, technique de la balsamine !

-Sennen goroshi, mille ans de souffrances !

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_...Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...Je trouve ça un peu trop facile..._

Elle ferma les yeux. Et elle comprit.

-Attention ! hurla t-elle en direction de ses deux coéquipiers.

Sasuke avait vu l'attaque venir, aidé du sharingan. Mais Naruto comprit trop tard.

-Hyoton, la prison de glace !

Naruto se retrouva enfermé dans une gangue gelée et incassable.

-MMMffff !!!

Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvaient seuls face à l'ennemi, et leur ami était en train d'étouffer.

La kunoichi soupira.

_...Je ne peux pas l'utiliser maintenant...C'est bien trop tôt... C'est pas vrai, faut toujours tout faire soi-même !_

Sasuke était déjà en train d'élaborer une autre stratégie.

Il regarda Sakura avec insistance.

-Quoi ? demanda t-elle, sans comprendre.

Le cadet Uchiha lui murmura :

-Reste en dehors de ça, ou je vais te tuer !

-Me tuer ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car il lui fallut esquiver un coup ennemi.

Sasuke s'était placé à l'autre bout de l'arène et enchaînait les signes incantatoires.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

Elle se précipita à côté de la prison de glace de Naruto et enchaîna à son tour quelques signes à toute vitesse.

_Vite ! Plus vite ! On va y rester ! Où puise t-il la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour utiliser un tel jutsu ?_

Sakki se rua sur elle en plein enchaînement de signes. Sakura grogna.

_Eh merde ! Laisse-moi finir, bordel !_

Mais, par miracle, il attaqua juste au moment où elle termina son Jutsu.

-Suiton, la barrière d'eau !

Le shinobi recula vivement.

Grave erreur.

Qui lui coûta la vie.

-Katon, karyû endan ! L'embrasement infernal du dragon !

Sasuke libéra une quantité titanesque de flammes longues et brûlantes à l'intérieur de l'arène.

Sakura maintint avec difficulté sa barrière d'eau jusqu'au bout de l'attaque.

Quand le brasier s'éteignit, il ne restait qu'un corps carbonisé de ce qu'avait été Sakki.

Sasuke s'effondra, épuisé.

Naruto gisait au sol, entouré d'une flaque d'eau qui avait été sa prison de glace.

Sakura s'assura qu'il allait bien et alla soigner son autre coéquipier.

L'arbitre, cette fois ne fut pas interrompu lorsqu'il cria avec jubilation :

"Vainqueur, l'équipe numéro sept de l'Alliance !!!"

Un grand cri de triomphe s'éleva dans les gradins.

Ce combat n'était que le premier, et sûrement l'un des moins importants, puisque les shinobis les plus coriaces restaient à abattre, mais cette première victoire présageait le meilleur pour la suite, et les ninjas de Konoha et Suna avaient repris confiance en l'avenir.

L'équipe n°7 sortit de l'arène sous les acclamations du public.

Sakura et Sasuke soutenaient Naruto, qui était encore un peu sonné par l'effort respiratoire qu'il venait de faire.

-Pas mal, je dois avouer... déclara Kakashi lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle qui leur tenait lieu de vestiaire.

-Pas mal ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?????? beugla Naruto, déjà remis sur pied.

_...Il en a, du culot !!! C'est lui qui en fait le moins, et c'est celui qui en veut le plus !!!!!_

Kakashi soupira.

-Naruto, à ta place je me tairais...

-Bah !

Naruto, vexé, prit le large pour aller rejoindre ses amis, encore dans les gradins.

Kakashi fit signe à Sasuke de sortir. Le jeune Uchiwa grogna mais obéit.

Le ninja copieur et Sakura étaient à présent seuls.

-Tu as du mérite...

-Sensei ?

-Tant d'eau, avec tant de sable autour... Jolie barrière de Suiton, je dois avouer...

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Kakashi-san ?

-...Il me semblait que Yakusoku avait dit que tu étais allée à Oto... Je me trompe ?

-...

-Or, les ninjas d'Oto ont plutôt tendance à maîtriser le son, plutôt que l'eau... Je me trompe ?

-...

-Donc, tu n'es pas allée au village du son pendant ces quatre mois... Je me trompe ?

-...

-Et si j'affirme que pendant ces dernières semaines, tu t'entraînais dans la forêt avec ton nouveau compagnon, je suppose que là encore, je me trompe ?

-...Pourquoi poser des interrogations purement rhétoriques, auxquelles vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse ?

-...Parce que j'avais besoin d'en être sûr. Mais... Tu pourrais peut-être me présenter au lynx qui t'a regardé durant votre combat, et qui se trouve à présent derrière moi, me surveillant avec suspicion...

Sakura rougit.

-Mei', inutile de veiller ainsi, Kakashi ne nous veut aucun mal...

Le fauve fixa Kakashi encore un instant, puis daigna enfin baisser sa garde.

-Kakashi-senseï, je vous présente Meiyaku, mon nouveau coéquipier... Meiyaku, Kakashi-senseï...

Comme avec Yakusoku, Kakashi murmura quelques mots en langue étrangère à l'adresse du lynx, qui se mit subitement à ronronner.

-Un jour, vous m'expliquerez d'où vous connaissez cette langue animale… souffla Sakura, pensive.

-Un jour...acquiesça Kakashi.

Puis, sortant de sa rêverie, la maîtresse du Shinjitsu se leva et déclara :

-Mei', Senseï, le match suivant va commencer, nous devons nous rendre dans les tribunes !

Kakashi la suivit, escorté par le fauve.

Ils entrèrent dans les gradins juste au moment où l'arbitre annonçait les combattants suivants.

-Dites, Kakashi..., demanda Sakura, toujours prise par le match précédent, est-ce normal que les chuunins aussi se battent, alors que les jounins sont plus expérimentés ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas, apparemment soucieux.

-...Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de leur opposer Hasaki, l'un des meilleurs... dit-il pensivement.

Sakura pâlit.

-C'est lui, Hasaki ???????

-Oui...murmura Kakashi.

-Oh mon Dieu... dit faiblement Sakura en voyant qui étaient les adversaires de cette invincible équipe.

Au centre de l'arène, faisant face à l'équipe d'Akatsuki, se tenaient Tenten, Neji et Lee.

L'arbitre annonça alors :

"L'équipe de l'Alliance contre Hasaki ! Vous pouvez commencer !"

Sakura se sentit faiblir.

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la tribune où elle se trouvait et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, gagnée par la panique.

_...Mon Dieu...Faites que ce soit un mauvais rêve !!! Je vais me réveiller demain, et le tournoi n'aura jamais existé, pas plus qu'Akatsuki, pas plus que le Shinjitsu !...Oh... Lee, Tenten, Neji... Vous devez abandonner avant d'être tués !!!_

Sakura essuya les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues et releva la tête.

Elle vit Kakashi qui l'observait, l'air inquiet.

-Tout va bien, Sakura ?

-...Oui... On peut dire ça comme ça...

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une clameur d'étonnement. Elle regarda dans l'arène.

Et elle laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule.

_...Non, c'est pas possible ! Comment Hasaki pourrait-il...Pas ici, il faudrait trop de chakra !!!_

Mais Sakura n'avait aucune hallucination. Elle put le vérifier en fermant les yeux.

Hasaki, l'un des neuf membres principaux d'Akatsuki, utilisait Mokuton, en plein désert.

Et à l'intérieur de l'arène, il y avait à présent une immense, dense, épaisse et noire forêt.

Sakura ferma les yeux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour percevoir les mouvements des adversaires.

Et elle eut peur.

Très peur.

Neji ne distinguait rien dans cette forêt sombre, même avec son Byakugan.

Tenten ne pouvait lancer aucune de ses armes de jet, car la végétation était si touffue que presque aucun mouvement ne lui était permis.

Et Lee, spécialiste du corps à corps, n'avait aucune possibilité de se rapprocher de son ennemi.

_...ça ne pourrait pas être pire..._

Mais si, ça pouvait être pire.

Ça pouvait toujours être pire.

Bien que personne dans les gradins ne puisse distinguer les mouvements à l'intérieur de l'arène, Sakura, les yeux fermés, assistait à la scène comme si elle y était.

Et elle vit tout.

Sans rien pouvoir faire, sans même pouvoir prévenir ses amis de ce qui leur tombait dessus.

Elle vit les plantes s'écarter sur le passage du ninja d'Akatsuki.

Elle vit les lianes s'enrouler lentement, très lentement, autour des jambes de Tenten, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Elle vit la jeune fille se débattre lorsque les lianes vivantes lui enserrèrent le cou.

Elle entendit le ricanement de Hasaki lorsque la respiration de la kunoichi s'arrêta définitivement.

_NON ! PAS TENTEN !!!!!_

Mais de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que voir ses amis partir.

Elle vit aussi la surprise de Neji lorsque Hasaki s'approcha de lui sans que la blanche pupille l'ait décelé.

Elle entendit le bruit mat du kunai s'enfonçant dans la chair du jeune homme.

_NON !!!! ARRETEZ !!!! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE!!!!!_

Mais le carnage ne s'arrêta pas là.

Elle vit le sourire sadique de Hasaki lorsqu'il contempla Lee se tordant de douleur sous l'effet du poison que des épines lui avaient injecté dans les veines.

Et il éclata d'un grand rire morbide que tous purent entendre, lorsque le dernier survivant de l'équipe eut poussé un dernier râle.

-NONNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!! hurla Sakura, se relevant , des larmes de colère, de tristesse et d'impuissance plein les yeux. ARRETEZ !!! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!!!!!

Kakashi la regarda, étonné. Sans le Shinjitsu, personne n'avait pu suivre le déroulement du massacre, trop profondément caché dans la forêt.

Sakura tenta de sauter dans l'arène.

Mais la jeune fille fut stoppée par la poigne de son senseï.

-Arrête, Sakura !

-Mais ils sont morts, vous comprenez ????? Morts ! TOUS MORTS !!!!!!

La jeune fille avait hurlé ces mots tellement fort que toute l'assistance l'avait entendue.

Un silence glacial régnait à présent sur l'arène.

Sakura eut cependant la sensation qu'un flux de chakra tenait encore. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

La forêt se retira, laissant la place à Hasaki, un rictus démoniaque et jubilatoire sur les lèvres. Autour de lui, assez éloignés pourtant, gisaient les corps de ceux qui avaient été les amis des Chuunins.

Sakura gémit.

-Non...

Mais elle fut stoppée par une fugace lueur d'espoir.

_...Il est vivant ? Il est encore vivant ?_

Hasaki se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Le flux de chakra qu'il avait lui aussi senti était bien réel.

Lee se tenait debout devant lui.

Et sur son visage, on lisait une volonté de vengeance plus forte que tout.

_...Il en a ouvert deux...Je comprends mieux comment il est encore en vie..._

Rock Lee cria.

-Ouverture de la troisième porte ! Porte de la vie !

Avec sa vitesse phénoménale, il attrapa Hasaki et le souleva.

-La fleur de Lotus recto !!!!!!!

Il y eut un impact, accompagné d'un énorme bruit.

Lee s'éloigna du cratère où se tenait le shinobi, en piteux état mais toujours bien en vie et l'air plus cruel que jamais.

-Ouverture de la quatrième porte ! Porte de la blessure !!!!

Du sang gicla de toutes les estafilades et entailles qui recouvraient le corps de Rock Lee, aux endroits où les épines mortelles l'avaient transpercé.

Hasaki tenta de l'attaquer, mais fut accueilli par un phénoménal coup de poing.

-Ouverture de la cinquième porte ! La porte de la rétention !!!!

Hasaki enchaîna à nouveau des signes incantatoires de Mokuton. Mais Lee avait été plus rapide.

-La fleur de Lotus verso !!!!

Après l'impact au sol, Lee, tremblant, se recula. Il avait tout donné. Il soupira.

Il regarda les corps de ses coéquipiers, étendus sur le sol.

Puis il ferma les yeux et pleura en silence.

La première de ses larmes tomba à terre.

Puis la deuxième.

Puis...

Lee fut projeté contre le mur de l'arène.

Sakura cria.

-Lee !!!

_...Je rêve !!!_

Mais Hasaki s'était bel et bien relevé de la fleur de lotus verso.

Il était très mal en point. Malgré cela, il pouvait encore tuer son adversaire sans problème.

Sakura jura intérieurement.

Lee, voyant Hasaki s'approcher, kunai à la main, soupira.

Il se releva péniblement, attendant son assaillant. Il n'aurait de toute façon plus la force de bouger.

C'est alors qu'il regarda vers Sakura.

La jeune fille lui sourit tristement.

-Tu peux encore abandonner, Lee ! lui cria t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme lui sourit et secoua la tête.

Non.

Car Tenten et Neji étaient morts.

Alors il allait faire pareil.

Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour envoyer un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qu'il aimait, tandis que Hasaki s'approchait lentement, savourant sa proche victoire.

_...Sacré Lee... Dans ses derniers instants, me draguer...Il est tellement courageux..._

Mais lorsque Hasaki arriva sur Lee, il eut une nouvelle surprise.

-Ouverture de la sixième porte ! Porte de la contemplation !

Le shinobi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Où le ninja allait-il chercher une telle endurance ???

-Ouverture de la septième porte ! Porte de l'extase !!!!

Lee ne sentait plus ses blessures.

Il n'entendit pas ses muscles se déchirer sous l'effort, ni ne vit son sang couler.

Alors Sakura sut ce qu'il allait faire. Elle regarda Gaï, qui était non loin d'elle. Lui aussi savait ce qui allait se passer. Et dans ses yeux aussi il y avait des larmes. De joie, parce que son disciple bien-aimé avait trouvé son nindô, et de tristesse, parce que ce même disciple allait partir.

-Lee...Non...sanglota t-elle, sachant que désormais plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Sakura vit le regard terrifié d'Hasaki. Elle vit le sourire triomphant de Lee.

_...Alors comme ça tu auras quand même réussi... A les venger... Et à devenir un grand ninja... Lee... Tu donnes ta vie pour tes proches, toi aussi..._

Le jeune homme fit une dernière pose de "mec cool" dans sa direction, et mit fin au combat.

-Ouverture de la septième porte !!!! La porte de la mort !!!!!!!

Il y eut une grande explosion dans l'arène.

Le souffle se propagea jusque dans les gradins.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait plus que le sable.

Il y eut un grand silence, qui dura une éternité.

Puis Sakura se mit à sangloter.

Elle s'effondra, terrassée par le chagrin.

Kakashi la regarda. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi las. Il murmura :

-Ils ont donné leur vie pour ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. C'étaient de grands ninjas.

Et Sakura, à travers ses larmes, parvint à sourire à son senseï, malgré toute sa tristesse...


	10. Chapter 10

-Entrez. dit la voix lasse de Tsunade derrière la porte de son bureau.

Sakura entrouvrit la porte.

Tsunade ne leva même pas la tête.

-Ah, c'est toi Sakura... Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas...

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle passa la main dans la fourrure de son compagnon.

-Tsunade-sama... Je venais te présenter Meiyaku, mon nouveau coéquipier... Mais le moment est peut-être mal choisi...

La Hokage sourit tristement.

-...Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan...De toute façon, les moments seront de plus en plus mal choisis...

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

Tsunade regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

-...Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Sakura... Cela ne va faire qu'empirer.

La jeune fille pâlit.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, non ??? demanda t-elle vivement.

Tsunade acquiesça, l'air sombre.

-Oui... Il y a bien un moyen... Mais aucune de nos équipes n'acceptera d'abandonner dès le commencement du match... Je me trompe ?

Sakura secoua la tête.

-Tu vois... continua Tsunade. Tu vois bien... La fierté des Chuunins et des Jounins les mènera à leur perte... Si chacune de nos équipes déclarait forfait maintenant... Gaara et moi serions les seuls à combattre... Mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas le cas…

La jeune fille hocha sombrement la tête.

-Je vois... Je suppose que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de laisser nos amis se faire abattre sur le sable de l'arène ?

-Non...

Sakura sourit faiblement et s'inclina.

-Hokage-sama...

-A demain, Sakura...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tsunade était seule.

Gaara sursauta.

-... Tout va bien, Gaara-sama ?

Gaara hocha la tête nerveusement.

-Oui... Disons que demain Temari et Kankûro se battent... Je n'aime pas trop ça... D'autant plus que leur adversaire est Wu-lin… Et ils se battent après le match contre Kisame…

-Ah... Si tu veux, je peux m'intégrer à leur équipe...

-???

Gaara la fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Oui...Pourquoi pas... murmura t-il, pensif. Mais tu n'es pas habituée à leurs techniques... Aussi entraînée que soit Akatsuki, ses ninjas ont le désavantage sur des natifs du désert...

Sakura hocha la tête.

Elle déclara :

-Je vais leur demander s'ils m'acceptent.

Gaara sourit faiblement.

-Merci, Sakura... ça me rassure que mon frère et ma sœur ne soient pas seuls... Trois, c'est mieux que deux...

-Trois ??? N'oublie pas que nous serons quatre !!! rectifia Sakura, montrant le lynx du doigt.

-...Oui. marmonna Gaara, sceptique sur l'utilité d'un fauve qui ressemblait à une grosse peluche dans la bataille.

-Tu veux venir te battre avec nous ???????? s'exclama Temari, étonnée.

Sakura hocha la tête, tout en caressant Meiyaku qui prenait le soleil et s'étirait paresseusement.

-Et... Avec ce gros chat ? continua Kankûro, sceptique.

Meiyaku grogna en s'entendant qualifier de "gros chat".

Sakura le gratta entre les oreilles.

-Oui.

-Mais... tu ne sais rien de nos techniques...

-Ce n'est en aucun cas un problème, assura la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-..

Temari et Kankûro se regardèrent, mine sceptique, puis se retournèrent en même temps vers Sakura en lui adressant leur plus beau sourire de gratitude.

-Merci !

"Premier match, la formation Ino-Shika-Cho contre Kisame !!!"

Sakura grogna.

_Evidemment, il faut que ce soient eux qui commencent... _

Sakura se leva et cria en direction de ses amis :

-Ino, Shika, Chôji ! Faites gaffe, Hoshigashi Kisame a un sabre qui absorbe le chakra ! Si vous voyez que ça tourne trop mal, abandonnez !!!!

Ino fit le V de la victoire en direction de Sakura avec un sourire crispé qui trahissait son stress.

-T'inquiète, ma vieille !!! On va gagner, y'a pas de raison qu'il y ait que ton équipe qui brille devant l'Alliance !!!

Sakura sourit.

_...S'il vous plaît, pas d'imprudences..._

"Bien, vous pouvez commencer !" annonça l'arbitre, s'écartant de la zone de combat.

Contrairement aux matchs précédents, les deux équipes adverses ne foncèrent pas dans le tas brusquement.

Shikamaru réfléchissait intensément, observant Kisame, jaugeant ses points faibles et ses points forts.

Ino et Chôji savaient qu'il allait leur falloir faire diversion en attendant que leur coach trouve une stratégie.

Kisame, en face, arborait le rictus narquois de ceux à qui la victoire est assurée.

Sakura observait la scène silencieusement, les yeux fermés.

_...Qui va faire le premier pas ?...Il n'y a aucune trace de chakra nulle part... Sauf dans same-hada..._

Le silence régnait dans les tribunes comme sur le terrain.

_...Eh...Minute... Same-hada ???_

Sakura bondit de son siège et hurla juste à temps :

-Attention, Kisame va attaquer au sabre !!!!!

Son cri cassa le silence d'outre-tombe qui s'était abattu et réveilla les combattants de l'Alliance.

Kisame s'était en effet élancé, sabre en main, au-devant de Chôji.

Celui-ci n'esquiva que grâce au cri préventif de Sakura.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

Puis se sourit à lui-même.

D'un seul regard, il signifia à ses coéquipiers qu'il avait une stratégie.

Le tout était de la leur faire comprendre, sans que l'adversaire devine.

_...Comment va t-il leur dire ???..._

Mais, apparemment, durant leur travail en équipe, les trois Chuunins avaient élaboré un langage par signes.

Shikamaru fit quelques gestes et Ino hocha la tête.

Kisame fronça les sourcils. Il attaqua la jeune Yamanaka avec son arme.

-Eh !!! cria celle-ci. Espèce de sale poisson, laisse-moi tranquille !!!

Sakura sourit du haut de son siège.

_...Sacrée Ino, toujours la même !!! ..._

La blonde adolescente esquiva un coup mortel du sabre de Kisame en permutant avec un tronc d'arbre mort présent dans l'arène.

A ce moment, Choji décupla sa taille avec sa technique de Baïka.

Kisame leva un sourcil interrogateur et amusé lorsque son adversaire se roula en boule et fonça sur lui.

Lorsqu'il voulut esquiver, le requin eut cependant une mauvaise surprise…

A ses pieds, son ombre avait pris une forme qui ne le reflétait pas.

Kisame laissa échapper un juron, se souvenant trop tard que le jeune Nara manipulait la Kagemane.

A ce moment, Choji le percuta de plein fouet.

Ou plutôt, faillit le percuter de plein fouet.

Kisame avait disparu de sa trajectoire.

Etonné, le Chunin ne pensa pas à s'arrêter et alla s'assommer contre le mur de l'arène.

_Non… J'y crois pas !!! Choji, sur ce coup t'es assez lamentable !_

Mais Kisame avait réapparu, et avait créé deux clones aqueux.

Shikamaru grogna.

-Comment a t-il fait ?

Kisame sourit ironiquement.

-Gamin, je suis un shinobi d'Akatsuki ! Ta vulgaire technique d'ombres est un jeu d'enfant à annuler !

Puis les trois Kisame se lancèrent. Un sur Ino, deux sur Shikamaru.

La jeune fille eut vite fait de se débarrasser de son adversaire aqueux, et d'enchaîner les signes incantatoires en fixant intensivement le combat entre Shikamaru et ses deux opposants.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

Elle frémit.

_Non… Ils bougent trop vite !!!_

-Shintonshin no jutsu !!! cria Ino.

A ces mots, Kisame et Shikamaru s'arrêtèrent subitement de combattre.

Le temps fut comme suspendu, chaque camp attendant que l'autre bouge.

Puis finalement, Shikamaru soupira de soulagement.

-Ouffff… Ino,tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu l'avais loupé !

Kisame sourit cruellement.

-...Voilà l'erreur que j'attendais... murmura t-il.

Sakura s'entendit ouvrir la bouche et crier le nom de sa meilleure amie.

-INO !!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru, lui, n'ouvrit même pas la bouche.

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

-Que… Kisame… Et… Ino ???

Le requin découvrit sa dentition avec cruauté.

-Je crois qu'elle a pris le clone pour cible… Seulement…

-…Un clone n'a pas d'esprit… souffla Shikamaru, pâle comme la mort.

Il se précipita vers Ino.

La jeune femme, le regard dans le vague, ne réagit pas.

-Ino… Ino !!!! Bordel, Ino, réponds !!!!!

Kisame éclata d'un grand rire froid, qui glaça le sang des spectateurs.

-Son esprit a dû se perdre entre elle et mon clone !

Sur ces mots, Kisame fit exploser son double aqueux.

L'eau aspergea Shikamaru.

Le jeune Nara frissonna, malgré la fournaise ambiante.

Ino s'effondra doucement.

Lorsque son corps toucha le sol, il n'y eut pas un bruit.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et serra les poings, comprenant que sa meilleure amie venait de mourir.

-On peut encore l'aider, faire quelque chose...murmura Sakura, du haut des gradins.

Et elle se mit à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'arène.

Kisame s'était tourné vers Shikamaru, le regard plus cruel que jamais.

_...Ino, attends !!! J'arrive, je peux encore te sauver... Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie..._

Sakura ouvrit en grand la porte des vestiaires. Au bout du couloir, elle distinguait l'arène. Elle recommença à courir de toute la force de ses jambes.

_Vite...Plus vite..._

-Arrête-toi, Sakura. dit calmement une voix derrière son dos.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi je dois m'arrêter ???? Je peux encore la sauver !!! Tu ne m'arrêteras pas !

-Oh que si, je vais t'arrêter...

-... pourquoi ? demanda Sakura, ne comprenant rien. Laisse-moi passer, Gaara !!!

-Non.

-POURQUOI ????? hurla Hanami, à bout de nerfs.

-Tout simplement parce qu'Ino est déjà morte. Cela ne servirait à rien d'aller se faire tuer ! D'autant plus que tu as promis à Temari et Kankuro que tu te battrais à leurs côtés.

Le Kazekage ne s'était encore jamais fait gifler.

Mais il faut un début à tout.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Gaara. Laisse-moi passer, soigner Ino ou la venger. Peu importe, mais je rentrerai dans cette arène. Alors écarte-toi !

-Hors de question. Tu ne passeras pas. rétorqua le Kazekage, inébranlable. De toute façon, tu te battras contre Kisame au prochain match, attends seulement qu'il ait fini de tuer cette équipe. Là, tu auras tout le loisir de te déchaîner.

Sakura serra les poings.

-Je ne te le répèterai pas, Gaara. Laisse-moi passer, ou alors je vais être obligée de te faire mal.

Kisame se tourna vers Shikamaru.

-Tu es le prochain sur la liste, gamin...ricana t-il.

Gaara eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu oublies qui je suis, petite fille.

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Puis elle ferma ses paupières.

Elle vit le chakra de Gaara. Puis elle sentit plus loin celui de Shikamaru, presque à sec, celui de Choji, très faible, et celui de Kisame, quasiment intact.   
Mais ce fut tout.

_...Non...Non, c'est pas possible... C'est un cauchemar, c'est impossible !!!! _

La jeune fille refit mentalement le tour de l'arène.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du chakra d'Ino.

Shikamaru déglutit avec peine.

Sakura rouvrit brusquement les yeux et avança d'un pas résolu vers l'arène.

Un mur de sable se dressa devant elle.

-Gaara... Si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je vais forcer le passage... C'était la dernière sommation.

-...Je ne change pas d'avis.

Le jeune Nara regarda autour de lui. Là-bas, contre le mur, Chôji était encore assommé, mais commençait vaguement à cligner des paupières.

Shikamaru baissa la tête. A ses pieds, il y avait le corps froid et sans vie de sa meilleure amie.

Des larmes lui embuèrent les yeux.

-Alors, prêt à la rejoindre ? demanda Kisame.

Sakura concentra son chakra.

_...Noir... Noir comme la haine qui me dévore le cœur... Noir comme le sang qui coulera bientôt du cadavre de cet assassin..._

Elle frappa le mur de sable.

Gaara grimaça et cilla.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Sakura était de l'autre côté.

-Prêt à mourir ? répéta Shikamaru, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient involontairement le long de ses joues. Je demande à voir...

Kisame eut une moue méprisante.

-Boaf, pas très intéressants à tuer les Chuunins...

Shikamaru sourit, las.

Il dégaina un kunai et se mit en position d'attaque...

-STOP !!!!!!!!!!

Dans le public, toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Sakura.

-STOOOOP !!!! hurla t-elle de nouveau.

-Qui t'es, gamine ??? demanda Kisame, voyant une intruse déboucher sur le sable brûlant de l'arène.

-Je m'appelle Hanami, et je prends la relève d'Ino.

Shikamaru ouvrit de grands yeux. Il demanda :

-Tu...quoi ???

-Tu m'as très bien entendue, Shikamaru.


	11. Chapter 11

Kisame fronça les sourcils.

-...Dis-moi, t'es une môme aux tendances suicidaires, t'es complètement folle ou bien c'est une blague ?

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre... Je suis Sakura, ou Hanami, et je viens venger ma meilleure amie que tu as impunément tuée.

-...Oh...Comme c'est chou...ironisa le requin. De toute façon, elle était trop faible pour être intéressante... Et je pense que c'est le cas de tous les Chuunins, ici... Donc je te finis vite fait et ensuite je laisse la place à Wu-lin, qui brûle d'envie de descendre dans l'arène...

Sakura sourit ironiquement, provoquant la colère de son adversaire.

-Espèce de petite idiote, tu te fous de ma gueule ??? Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte !!!!

La maîtresse du Shinjitsu fit craquer ses doigts.

Elle se pencha vers Shikamaru et lui dit :

-Occupe-toi de Chôji, et mets le corps d'Ino à l'abri. Surtout, ne te mêle pas de la suite.

Shikamaru acquiesça, puis demanda :

-Alors c'est vrai...Ino est morte ?

Sakura baissa les yeux, chassant avec peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Puis elle regarda de nouveau son ami.

-Protège-là... Et... surtout, n'intervient pas, quoi qu'il arrive !

-...Pourqu...

Mais Sakura était déjà ailleurs, occupée à malaxer son chakra.

Kisame et son nouvel adversaire sautèrent alors chacun à une extrémité de l'arène.

Ils se jaugeaient du regard. Puis Sakura ferma les yeux.

_...Hum...Kisame est un spécialiste de Suiton...Je vais utiliser Doton et Mokuton...Mais c'est pas gagné, Mokuton, dans ce désert paumé... Hasaki a fait fort hier, quand la forêt a poussé...Allez, Sakura, concentre-toi...Vert...vert et très dense...Ouais, c'est à peu près ça...Hé !!!_

La jeune fille esquiva avec difficulté la volée de kunais qui lui fonçaient dessus depuis l'autre bout de l'arène.

Elle grimaça.

-Kisame, ce n'était pas très fair-play !!! cria t-elle.

-Ferme-la, et viens donc te battre au lieu de réfléchir !!!

Sakura eut un regard assassin.

-Fais attention, j'arrive.

-Espèce de gamine écervelée, pourquoi tu me préviens ?

-Pour te laisser une chance de vivre plus de quelques minutes.

-Tu te prends pour qui, fillette ?????? beugla Kisame, enragé par les constantes provocations de Sakura.

-Pour ce que je suis. Tu vas goûter à la terreur, Kisame Hoshigashi...Prépare-toi à mourir.

Kisame faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

-Qu...qu...COMMENT OSES-TU ?????

Sakura cacha son petit sourire de contentement.

_...Il est tombé dedans...Il y a des chances pour que ce soit plus facile que prévu..._

Kisame décida à ce moment-là de passer à l'action.

-Suiton, le requin aqueux !!!

Sakura para avec cependant un peu de mal.

-Doton, le mur de boue !!!

Kisame eut un sourire carnassier.

_...Il est rapide...Peut-être que ça va être très dur, finalement..._

Le requin sauta auprès de Sakura avant que celle-ci ait le temps de s'en apercevoir.

-...?

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Same-hada lui avait déchiré l'avant-bras gauche.

-Aïe !!!! hurla t-elle.

_Merde !!!!! Comment j'ai pu ne pas réagir ???Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien faire ??? Oh, merde de merde de merde de..._

-Suiton, ooame no jutsu !!! hurla Kisame, enchaînant son incantation.

Sakura eut une exclamation de surprise.

_...Il arrive à faire tomber la pluie ???...Je pensais que modifier le temps était impossible..._

Mais Sakura déchanta vite.

Cette technique n'était pas censée faire tomber de la pluie.

La kunoichi s'en rendit compte un peu tard.

-...? Que... ??? C'est impossible...C'est censé être une technique de Suiton !!!

Mais la pluie torrentielle n'était effectivement pas une pluie d'eau.

Et Sakura ne voyait aucun moyen d'éviter ce qui commençait à tomber du ciel.

_...J'ai été bien présomptueuse...Il semblerait que ce soit la fin..._

_...Je fais comment pour éviter ça ??? Et d'où sort cet acide !??!??!??!_

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et regarda les gouttes commencer à tomber, à s'écraser autour d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux de toute la force de ses paupières , et se mit à tourner sur elle même avec toute la vitesse dont elle était capable.

Puis les gouttelettes acides s'écrasèrent avec un fracas assourdissant autour d'elle, rongeant même le sol sablonneux de l'aire de combat.

Dans les gradins, la foule attendait que le ciel ait fini de se déchaîner au-dessus de Sakura.

-Sakura !!! hurla Naruto, du haut de son perchoir. Kakashi-senseï, faites quelque chose !!!! Sauvez-la !!!!!

Kakashi ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par le combat.

-Kakashi-senseï !!!!! beugla encore une fois Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, ce qui fit que le petit blond gueula encore plus fort.

-Tais-toi, Naruto ! le coupa le ninja copieur au bout de quelques secondes assourdissantes. Tais-toi et regarde.

-Mais...

-Sakura sait ce qu'elle fait, figure-toi ! Et si tu avais bien regardé, tu aurais compris ce qu'elle est en train de faire !

-Que...

Sasuke soupira et secoua la tête.

-Bon, allez, j'ai pitié de toi, je t'explique ...

-Espèce de... commença Naruto.

-Mais ferme-la, à la fin, Naruto, et écoute !

-...

-Elle a copié la défense de Neji, dit simplement Sasuke.

-Le Kaiten ?

-Oui, le Hakkeshô Kaiten. acquiesça Kakashi, toujours absorbé dans le combat. Mais...cela suffira t-il ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien...Sakura est-elle capable d'expulser une assez grande quantité de chakra pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par cette pluie acide qui ronge le chakra ?

-...

Les dernières gouttes d'acides s'écrasèrent au sol, finissant de creuser un cratère autour de Sakura.

Kisame eut un sourire victorieux en voyant l'état de la jeune fille.

Elle était en bien mal en point.

Sakura était tombée à genoux au milieu de l'énorme trou noir et fumant qu'avait creusé la pluie mortelle.

Kisame, triomphant, s'avança lentement vers Sakura.

-Tu vois, gamine, les faibles ne gagneront jamais contre les forts. Ta défaite était inéluctable, et tu aurais dû attendre sagement ton tour avec tes petits camarades dans les gradins, au lieu de jouer les héros. Mais tu as insisté, tu t'es laissée emporter. J'ai pitié de toi. Aussi, je vais te faire la grâce de te laisser encore le choix. Abandonne, et tu auras la vie sauve. Pour tirer une leçon de ta monumentale erreur.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers Kisame, tremblante.

-Hoshigashi Kisame... Je suis descendue dans l'arène pour venger Ino. En entrant par la grande porte que tu vois là-bas, celle qui donne sur les vestiaires, je savais quels étaient les enjeux de ce combat. Or, nous n'avons pas encore totalement terminé. Tant que je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas encore perdu. On dit bien que "tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir."

Kisame grogna.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Presse-toi, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps.

-Eh bien... Tu as peut-être raison... Je ferais mieux d'abandonner...

Kakashi soupira de soulagement.

-Au moins, murmura t-il pour lui-même, elle est vivante, et elle n'est pas bornée. Tsunade la sauvera sans problème...

Derrière lui, quelqu'un tiqua.

-Pas si sûr, Kakashi... rétorqua Gaara à la pensée du senseï.

-Comment ça ? Je connais Sakura...

-Oui. Ou du moins tu la connaissais... continua Gaara sur son ton plat et sans émotion. Mais la demoiselle a changé, depuis quelques mois... et elle n'abandonnera sûrement pas. Je pense qu'elle préfère mourir.

-???

Kisame sourit.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, petite fille !

Sakura secoua faiblement la tête.

-Et si je n'abandonne pas, que va t-il se passer, Kisame ? demanda t-elle.

-Si tu n'abandonnes pas ? répéta le requin, incrédule. Et bien... je vais prendre Same-hada...et te trancher net la tête. Ca te va ?

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Alors ? demanda Kisame. Que fais-tu ?

-Mourir ? Sakura a toujours tant apprécié la vie !! Elle ne se suicidera pas pour une question d'honneur !

-Mais ce n'est pas une question d'honneur qui se joue là, Kakashi... C'est quelque chose de bien plus fort...

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-Je pense que tu as tort, Gaara...

Le Kazekage sourit faiblement et hocha vaguement la tête.

-Nous verrons...

Sakura se releva avec peine, tremblante sur ses frêles jambes.

-Je...continue à ... combattre...

Kisame soupira.

-Très bien...c'est toi qui voit !

Et, d'un seul coup, il dégaina Same-hada et plongea son immense sabre dans le ventre de Sakura.

La jeune fille eut un hoquet surpris.

Puis Kisame retira "peau de requin" du corps de Sakura, déchirant les organes et les tissus.

L'arme était d'un rouge incomparablement sombre.

Sakura tomba à genoux, les mains sur son ventre.

Elle toussa, puis cracha du sang.

-Pauvre idiote... tu aurais dû rester en vie tant que tu en avais l'occasion... dit Kisame avec mépris.

A l'autre bout de l'arène, Shikamaru, bouche bée, regardait avec incrédulité la jeune fille à genoux dans le sable.

-Sakura !!!!! cria Kakashi, se levant.

-Sakura !!!!! cria Naruto, bondissant de son siège.

-Sakura !!!!! crièrent les Chuunins encore présents dans les gradins.

-Hanami !!!!! feula Meiyaku, perché en haut des gradins.

Mais la jeune fille n'entendait pas. Sa vue se brouilla, doucement, avec la lenteur de ces choses qui savent qu'elles n'ont plus d'autre choix que d'arriver.

La jeune fille cracha du sang.

Et encore du sang.

-Tu vis encore ? tu es coriace, gamine... Mais tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps... Que cela serve de leçon à tous les autres ! cria Kisame au public. Ceux qui se mettent en travers du chemin d'Akatsuki sont condamnés à périr !

Et il eut un regard méprisant pour la kunoichi qui rendait l'âme à ses pieds.

_...Blanc...tout est blanc...si blanc... _

Puis après le blanc, vint le noir…


	12. Chapter 12

Song-fic sur Beyond me d'After forever

_**...Où suis-je ?**_

**I** **know I'm alone, but somebody's watching me **_je sais que je suis seule, mais quelqu'un me regarde_

_**-Te revoilà, Sakura...grinça une voix qui lui faisait horreur. Ça faisait longtemps...Très longtemps...**_

_**Hanami sanglota.**_

_**Un long, terrible sanglot de désespoir.**_

_**-Allons, Sakura ! Pourquoi pleurer maintenant ? susurra la hideuse voix à son oreille. Tu n'es dans cet état, à ce lieu précis, que parce que tu l'as décidé ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même...**_

_**La jeune fille hoqueta mais ne répondit rien. La Chose avait raison...**_

**  
Follows me everywhere I go **_me suit partout où je vais_

_**-Tu vois, j'ai raison...Regarde-toi, Sakura...Regarde là où tu es arrivée... Tu es morte... C'est la triste vérité...**_

_**Sakura baissa les yeux et regarda son corps.**_

_**Elle hurla.**_

**  
A cold flow surprised again, I shiver **_un froid écoulement me surprend de nouveau, je frissonne_

_**Bien que déjà morte, la jeune fille continuait à se vider de son sang, même au-delà du monde des vivants.**_

_**-Mais...Comment est-ce possible ??? cria t-elle, désespérée.**_

_**Puis elle frissonna, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.**_

_**-J'ai froid... murmura t-elle.**_

_**Sakura se tut un court instant, mais se reprit puis cria :**_

_**-Mais qui es-tu, toi, la Chose qui me hante ? Que me veux-tu ? Moi qui ai tant donné pour ne plus jamais te revoir, moi qui t'ai repoussé de toute mes forces, moi qui t'ai vaincu par deux fois!!! J'ai tellement travaillé pour me fermer à ton intrusion !!! Que me veux-tu ? Quel avantage va te donner ma mort, dont tu te régales déjà fiévreusement ?**_

_**La Chose se tut un moment.**_

_**Il y eut un silence glauque, pesant.**_

**  
The presence of something, I can hear its breathing **_la présence de quelque chose, je peux entendre sa respiration_

_**-Je suis ton Inner. Tu es morte. Je suis mort avec toi. Mais tant que tu es là, dans ton propre for intérieur, j'ai sur toi les pouvoirs les plus destructeurs. Je peux te faire n'importe quoi. Car tu es morte, Sakura. Par faute.**_

_**-Faute ?**_

_**-Oui. Faute d'orgueil… Réfléchis. Si tu avais daigné utiliser le Shinjitsu contre Kisame, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Au lieu de cela, tu t'es crue assez forte pour le dominer sans l'aide de tes capacités uniques. Grave erreur, petite fille. Qui t'a conduit à la mort. Ta propre mort. Et c'est entièrement ta faute !**_

_**-C'est faux !!!! hurla Sakura avec véhémence. C'est faux !!! Tu mens ! Si j'avais utilisé le Shinjitsu, mon effet de surprise aurait été réduit à néant ! Et Itachi m'aurait tuée sans problèmes !**_

**Leave me alone, wherever you came from **_laisse-moi tranquille, d'où que tu viennes_

_**La Chose ricana.**_

_**-Tu te mens à toi-même, Sakura. Réfléchis, encore une fois. Une dernière fois, puisque bientôt tu disparaîtras à tout jamais. Tu as largement les capacités de détruire Akatsuki seule. Alors pourquoi avoir caché ton Shinjitsu ? Par pur orgueil, Sakura ! Tu le sais !!!**_

_**Cette fois, Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle regardait silencieusement le sang couler de son ventre, toujours plus vite, toujours plus épais et sombre.**_

_**-Je meurs... murmura t-elle.**_

_**-Erreur, Sakura. la corrigea la Chose, jubilant sadiquement. Erreur, tu es déjà morte.**_

_**Sakura ferma les yeux.**_

_**Tout était si noir ici...**_

_**Noir...**_

**Hearing so much voices, no one's talking **_j'entends tant de voix, personne ne parle_

_**Mais la jeune fille secoua vivement la tête.**_

_**-NON ! cria t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à sa terreur encore tapie dans l'ombre.**_

_**-Comment ça, non ? demanda ironiquement la monstruosité de l'autre côté du Néant.**_

_**-NON ! Si je meurs, Konoha va tomber ! Mes amis, mes senseï, ma famille ! Ils vont tous mourir ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je refuse de mourir !!!!!**_

_**-...Tu es morte, Sakura...C'est trop tard...Il fallait y songer avant...**_

_**Sakura secoua la tête. Tout était si noir, autour d'elle...**_

**Running for something, nothing, in the black of the night **_courant pour quelque chose, rien, dans le noir de la nuit_

_**-Non. Cette fois encore, tu mens. Tu ne m'auras pas. Je suis vivante, sinon je ne serais pas là. Je me suis juste évanouie dans l'arène parce que j'ai perdu trop de sang. Mais en faisant un effort, je vais me réveiller. Et je reprendrai du chakra. Alors, Kisame mourra.**_

**_La Chose soupira._ **

**Creeps around you, the invisible force that makes you crazy **_rampe autour de toi, la force invisible qui te rend fou_

_**-Tu te trompes, Sakura... Tu es là, non pas parce que tu es vivante, mais parce qu'avec mes pouvoirs je te retiens encore ici. Mais chaque seconde qui passe m'affaiblit et nous allons mourir ensemble, pour de bon...**_

_**Sakura écouta le flot de sang qui coulait sans discontinuer de son ventre, les yeux fermés.**_

_**-C'est bizarre... Le sang ne s'arrête pas… Mais j'ai mal... Horriblement mal...Et j'ai l'impression de mourir...**_

**I can't remember how it feels to be warm, to be alone... **_je ne peux plus me souvenir ce que c'est qu'avoir chaud, qu'être seul..._

_**-Mon ascendant sur toi s'écoule de ta blessure, preuve de notre double mort. dit la Chose.**_

_**Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus. Elle s'était allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix.**_

**Without that fear deep inside me **_sans cette peur au plus profond de moi_

_**La Chose grogna.**_

_**-Que fais-tu, idiote ??? Tu meurs, et tu ne t'affoles déjà plus ? Tu es humaine pourtant, non ? Et les humains ont peur de la mort !**_

_**Sakura eut une moue pensive.**_

_**-Non... Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je me demande... Quelle est donc ta véritable apparence, Toi qui me hantes, jour et nuit, malgré tous mes efforts pour te faire disparaître ? Tu t'es montré à moi, certes, mais pas sous ta vraie forme…**_

**Icons of death float on beyond me **_icônes de la mort flottant haut à travers moi_

_**La Chose planta une de ses immenses griffes à quelques millimètres du corps de Sakura.**_

_**-Espèce d'idiote !!!!!! fulmina t-elle. Je suis ta peur. La forme corporelle de tes craintes !!! Et je sais tout ce que tu n'aimes pas, tout ce que tu chéris. J'ai été conçue pour te détruire, pour te lacérer !!! Et je ne vais pas tarder à me délecter de ta chair, pour la dernière fois !!! Je n'attends que le moment où je planterai mes griffes à travers ton pauvre petit corps d'humaine répugnante !!!**_

_**Sakura hocha lentement la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus enrager l'ignoble Chose.**_

_**Hanami regarda. Elle regarda, à travers le noir, à travers le Néant.**_

_**Et elle vit deux yeux.**_

_**Deux énormes yeux injectés de sang, fous et haineux.**_

_**"Jamais encore je n'avais vu tant de haine dans les yeux de quelqu'un..." **_

**Whispering my name and breathing my fear **_chuchotant mon nom et inspirant mes peurs_

_**-Mais... Quelle forme prends-tu, si tu incarnes ma plus grande peur ? Et comment te nommes-tu ? **_

_**Incrédule, la Chose eut un hoquet de surprise.**_

_**Comment cette misérable humaine osait-elle lui poser ce genre de questions, alors qu'elle était morte et que sa vie psychique ne se réduisait qu'à quelques minutes supplémentaires ? Elle aurait dû se mettre à geindre, à pleurer, à implorer !**_

**The menace of insanity **_la menace de la folie_

_**La jeune fille attendait que la Chose réponde.**_

_**Simplement.**_

_**Au bout de quelques instants, elle consentit à reprendre la parole.**_

_**-Je suis ce qui te fait le plus peur... Ainsi, je prends la forme d'un énorme, d'un dangereux prédateur... **_

_**-Lequel ?**_

_**-Celui qui t'es le plus proche.**_

_**Sakura écarquilla les yeux.**_

_**-...Pourtant... commença t'elle à voix basse.**_

_**-Pourtant, tu n'en as pas peur. La coupa la Chose, avec sa voix pleine de hargne. C'est ce que tu crois. Mais c'est ce qui a causé ta perte, Sakura. La peur de perdre tes amis les plus proches.**_

_**Sakura fronça les sourcils.**_

**_-C'est à dire ?_ **

**Inner voices cry out for action **_voix intérieures réclamant de l'action_

_**-C'est à dire que tu ne leur as demandé aucune aide. Ainsi, ils sont tous vivants. Mais toi, Sakura, tu es définitivement morte.**_

_**La jeune fille frotta ses yeux embués par les larmes.**_

_**Elle cria :**_

**_-Tais-toi !!! Tais-toi, Chose répugnante ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit de me dire ça ! Pas le droit ! J'ai sauvé mes seuls amis véritables !!! Ils sont saufs !!!_ **

**Defenceless as I am **_sans défense comme je le suis_

_**-Excepté celui qui t'avais tant aimé, et tant soutenu... le chat sauvage… ironisa la Chose.**_

_**Sakura sanglota. Elle voulut s'essuyer les yeux.**_

_**Mais ses mains pleines de sang lui rougirent affreusement le visage.**_

**Lost in the alleged paradise **_perdue dans le paradis allégué_

_**Sakura craqua. Elle pleura. **_

_**Pleura. **_

…

_**Elle pleurait de moins en moins fort.**_

**_Elle respirait de moins en moins vite._ **

**I'm not sure if I am here or elsewhere **_je ne suis pas certaine d'être ici, ou bien ailleurs_

_**-Tu commences à partir... murmura la Chose, avec cruauté et délectation. Je vais pouvoir faire ce dont je rêvais ! Me repaître de ta chair, puis aller hanter quelqu'un d'autre !!!**_

_**Sakura n'avait pas la force de répondre.**_

**_Tout se brouillait._ **

_**Elle ne voyait rien au milieu de ce noir.**_

**_Juste du rouge._ **

**Searching for satisfaction **_cherchant la satisfaction_

_**Du rouge qui s'écoulait, lentement.**_

_**"Pourquoi tout est-il si noir, ici-bas ???..."**_

_**Le rouge aussi commença à s'estomper.**_

_**Pour devenir noir, à son tour.**_

_**Puis la noirceur devint le Néant.**_

_**Sakura eut juste le temps de penser une dernière fois.**_

_**"Si j'avais été plus cohérente... J'aurais pu les sauver... Il ne reste aucune porte pour revenir en arrière... Ils vont tous mourir... Tous...Pourquoi ???"**_

**Beyond the frontiers of my comprehension **_à travers les frontières de ma compréhension..._


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Les referma.

Il resta les yeux fermés pendant quelques secondes puis hurla en les rouvrant :

-Non !!! Sakura !!!!!

Kakashi enjamba la balustrade qui menait à l'arène.

Mais il ne sauta pas.

Un écran de sable s'était formé devant lui.

-N'y va pas, Kakashi. dit placidement Gaara.

Le senseï se retourna, le regard d'une infinie tristesse.

-Elle est morte, Gaara... Morte...

Gaara hocha la tête, d'un calme olympien.

Naruto, à côté de Kakashi, avait tourné un regard incrédule vers son senseï.

-QUOI ??? hurla t-il à son tour. Sakura ? Morte ? C'est pas possible !!! Kakashi-senseï, c'est pas possible !!!!!

Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et l'obligea fermement à se rasseoir, les deux fesses bien calées au fond de son siège.

Hatake Kakashi hocha gravement et lentement la tête.

Sasuke lâcha Naruto.

Le Kitsune devint d'un calme inégalé jusque là.

Il secoua la tête.

Encore, et encore.

Jusqu'à réaliser ce que Kakashi venait de dire.

-Non... murmura t-il tout à coup. C'est impossible...

Kakashi se tourna vers Gaara et soutint son regard.

Puis il se rassit, après un long moment.

Mais il demanda :

-Qui es-tu réellement, Kazekage-sama, pour être insensible à la mort de nos ninjas, et de nos amis ?

Mais Kakashi n'avait pas remarqué le trouble soudain de Gaara lorsqu'il avait affirmé que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses était morte.

Le Kazekage ne répondit rien. Il regarda dans l'arène.

-Cette fois... il semblerait que tout soit fini... remarqua Kisame avec ironie.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux Chuunins qui restaient dans l'arène, et que tout le monde avait oublié.

-...Je vais m'occuper de vous... Puisque je suppose que vous non plus, vous ne voulez pas abandonner...Je me trompe ?

Shikamaru déglutit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chôji.

Le petit blond s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant, et avait eu la surprise de voir le corps d'Ino à son côté.

Puis il y avait eu la mort de Sakura.

Tout cela faisait un peu trop pour un seul réveil, et en aussi peu de temps.

Chôji devint rouge brique et se leva d'un bond.

-Bien sûr que non, on n'abandonne pas !!!! tonna t-il, passablement énervé. Baika !!!! technique de décuplement !

Kisame eut un sourire cruel.

Il empoigna son Same-hada à deux mains.

-Viens... le provoqua t-il.

Chôji fonça.

-La technique du boulet humain !!!!!

Kisame ne parut nullement impressionné par cette énorme balle qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse.

Il aspira le chakra de Chôji avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne.

Le garçon se retrouva vidé et son décuplement s'annula avant même qu'il ne touche le sabre de Kisame.

Il fut, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le nez dans la poussière et le derrière contre le sol.

-???

Shikamaru soupira.

-C'est pas vrai !!! Faut toujours qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, celui-là !!!

Mais le jeune Nara se leva quand même, épousseta ses vêtements, jeta un bref coup d'œil mélancolique aux nuages, et fit face à Kisame.

-Eh toi !

Kisame grogna.

-Oui, toi, là ! cria Shikamaru. Le mec avec la tête de poisson.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? susurra Kisame avec une voix doucereuse.

-Oui ! Toi ! Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te dire un truc très important. J'aime pas ta gueule ! Et je t'aime pas non plus, d'ailleurs ! T'as tué deux de mes meilleures amies, et t'as ridiculisé le meilleur pote que j'aie jamais eu ! Alors, tu vois, ton sourire de hareng, je vais te le faire ravaler !!!

Kisame serra les poings, les deux yeux exorbités.

-De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi ???? hurla t-il, hors de lui.

-Et toi, de quel droit tu trucides tout le monde ? répondit Shikamaru.

Kisame se rua sur lui.

Shikamaru soupira.

Mais il enchaîna quelques signes incantatoires à toute vitesse et dit :

-Ninpô ! Kagemane no jutsu !!!

Cette fois, Kisame n'évita pas l'ombre qui lui fonçait dessus et s'arrêta net.

Shikamaru soupira de soulagement.

"Ouf... Au moins je l'ai eu..."

Kisame grogna, impuissant.

-Espèce de sale petit morveux !!!! Espèce de gamin raté !

-Enchanté ! répondit Shikamaru. Et moi, c'est Shikamaru, du clan Nara.

Kisame devint rouge carmin.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Le jeune Nara avait décidément réponse à tout.

"...Encore deux minutes avant de mourir..."

-Dis-moi, Kisame... Et si c'était toi qui abandonnait ? demanda calmement Shikamaru.

-QUOI ? rugit le requin.

-Et bien, ... tu es prisonnier, et j'ai une technique infaillible qui te tuera en moins d'une seconde si je l'utilise.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'utilises-tu pas ? ironisa Kisame.

Shikamaru soupira.

-Il faut vraiment tout te dire... Disons que je te laisse une chance de te racheter... Tu abandonnes, et tu viens combattre à nos côtés contre ta minable organisation. Cela rachètera la vie de nos amis morts par votre faute !!!

Kisame écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu...tu te fous de ma gueule !!!!

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

"Plus qu'une minute..."

-Non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, Kisame Hoshigashi... répondit-il, avec tout son sérieux.

Kisame réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

"Vite... Plus que trente secondes...!"

Mais le requin ne semblait pas se presser. Il étudiait Shikamaru du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il bluffait ou pas.

Le jeune Nara, bien que pressé, ne bougea pas, restant calme comme s'il avait tout son temps.

Puis, Kisame répondit enfin :

-...C'est un marché honorable...Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas...

-Quoi ?

-...Il me semble que...

"Merde !!!!!"

-TU N'AS PLUS DE CHAKRA !!!! rugit le ninja d'Akatsuki en se libérant de la Kagemane.

Il bondit sur le jeune Nara et le plaqua au sol.

Shikamaru accusa le coup avec une grimace.

-Tu as joué, gamin. Mais tu as perdu ! dit cruellement Kisame. Et maintenant, tu vas mourir.

Shikamaru regarda une dernière fois les nuages.

Il entendit une voix qui venait des gradins.

-Shikamaru !!!!!!!!!

"Désolé, Temari... Je ne pourrais pas passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, comme je te l'avais promis..."

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, et attendit.

Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke, les poings serrés par la rage, regardèrent et attendirent.

_**...Pauvre Sakura... **_

_**Mais ce n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde...**_

Kisame dégaina un kunai et l'appuya doucement sur la gorge de Shikamaru.

-Je veux t'entendre me supplier, gamin ! Je veux t'entendre pleurnicher pour avoir la vie sauve !!!

Shikamaru déglutit.

-Jamais, espèce de lâche ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction ! Tu ne m'épargneras pas, alors fais ce que tu as à faire : tue-moi ! Vite, qu'on en finisse !

Kisame grimaça.

-Alors implore-moi pour la vie de ton ami... Le petit gros qui est dans la poussière depuis tout à l'heure...

Shikamaru laissa échapper un regard désespéré qui n'échappa pas à Kisame.

-Allez ! Je veux t'entendre geindre !

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

Ferma les yeux.

Et jura.

-Oh ! Merde, alors !!!!

Naruto et Sasuke le regardèrent sans comprendre.

Kisame échappa un rire sadique et appuya le kunai un peu plus fortement contre la gorge de Shikamaru.

Du sang coula.

Le jeune Nara grimaça.

Mais n'implora pas.

-Tue-moi, Kisame. A moins que tu n'aies pas assez de cran ?

Kisame grogna.

Puis il le sentit.

_**...Enfin ! Ah, comme j'ai attendu ce moment !!!**_

Le flux de chakra.

LE flux de chakra qui s'échappait...

Du corps de Sakura.

Sous les yeux ébahis et incrédules de tous les hommes présents dans l'arène et les gradins, Hanami se leva.

Toutes ses blessures avaient disparu.

La jeune fille était intacte.

-C'est impossible... murmura Kakashi. Elle était pourtant bien morte, j'en suis sûr !

Le senseï se tourna vers Meiyaku. Le lynx avait l'air affolé.

Dans l'arène, la surprise était aussi grande du côté de Kisame que du côté de Shikamaru et Chôji.

-Que... ? balbutia Kisame, lâchant le jeune Nara et se retournant vers Sakura. C'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais tuée ! Et elle a pas une blessure !

Sakura ouvrit brusquement ses yeux.

Ils étaient noirs.

Noirs comme les Ténèbres, noirs comme le Néant.

Et la jeune fille partit d'un rire démoniaque.

-HAHAHAHAHAhhahahahaha !!!! LIBRE ! Enfin libre !!!

Kakashi et Gaara se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés.

Mais Sakura reprit la parole, en envoyant une droite à Kisame.

-Toi, la poiscaille, merci !

Kisame se retrouva affalé au sol, sans comprendre comment Sakura l'avait frappé.

Il se releva, bouillant de rage.

-Espèce de sale gosse ! Je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toutes !

Et il fonça sur Sakura.

La jeune fille esquiva l'attaque avec une rapidité et une facilité inhumaines.

-Que...?

Kisame n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, un shuriken était planté dans son épaule gauche.

-Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeee !!! hurla t-il, arrachant cette épine inconfortable.

Sakura ricana.

-Tu m'as libéré ! Pour te remercier, ta mort sera lente et douloureuse !

Kisame vit rouge.

-Comment ???? C'est TA mort qui va être lente et douloureuse, sale chienne !!! C'est TA mort que je vois arriver !!!!!

Sakura eut un rictus machiavélique.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

Elle regarda Kisame composer les mêmes signes qu'il avait incantés quelques minutes auparavant.

-Ooame no jutsu !!!!! beugla le requin.

La jeune Haruno eut un soupir.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, requin de mes deux... !!!

En effet, lorsque cette seconde pluie acide eut finit de tomber sur Sakura, Kisame vit avec horreur la jeune fille sortir des fumées qui rongeaient le sol, intacte.

-Comment... ???? balbutia t-il.

-Ahahah ! Pauvre raté, tu ne sais même pas lancer du Suiton ! se moqua Sakura. Mon seul flux de chakra a arrêté ta misérable pluie acide !

Et Kisame fut projeté à l'autre bout de l'arène par un puissant coup de pied gauche.

Le mur se fendilla sous l'impact.

De son côté, Kakashi était en pleine discussion avec le lynx.

Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke les écoutaient parler dans cette langue étrange dont ils ignoraient même jusqu'au nom.

Kakashi se tourna vers Gaara et lui dit :

-Gaara, ce n'est pas Sakura qui se bat, et ce n'est pas Sakura qui parle à Kisame de cette façon...

Le Kazekage fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien,... Vois-tu, il existe parmi les Bijuus des démons qui prennent le corps de certaines personnes qui leurs paraissent intéressantes.

-???

-Ces démons sont néanmoins très puissants, et une fois que le ninja possédé meurt, ils s'emparent de son corps et deviennent quasi invulnérables.

-...Sakura...?

-Est donc bel et bien morte. conclut Kakashi, le visage sombre.

Meiyaku grogna.

Il regarda Kakashi longuement.

Le senseï soupira, puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Naruto et Sasuke froncèrent les sourcils, ignorant la raison de ce geste.

-Que ...? commencèrent-ils.

Mais ils se turent en voyant le grand lynx bondir hors des gradins et atterrir dans l'arène.

Kakashi soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Senseï, vous allez rater la suite du combat ! beugla Naruto.

-Oh, Naruto, boucle-la ! le coupa sèchement Kakashi. J'en ai assez vu sans comprendre... Je veux savoir, et tu dois te la fermer ! Le bruit m'insupporte !

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise.

Jamais Kakashi ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

Le senseï, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés, semblait se concentrer intensément.

Naruto se cala au fond de sa chaise, et broya ses idées noires. Peut-être que Kakashi avait raison, après tout ? Il fallait comprendre...

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il vit le visage de son senseï passer de la colère, à l'étonnement, puis à l'inquiétude.

-Senseï, que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il malgré lui.

-Sakura... Elle... elle...

Sakura était, en effet, devenue différente.

Kisame s'était péniblement relevé de son séant, après le choc monumental qu'il venait d'encaisser.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

-RRRRAaaaaaah !!! Personne ne m'avait jamais mis dans cet état, gamine ! Tu vas crever !

Sakura commença à rire sardoniquement. A ce moment, elle vit son lynx courir vers elle, soulevant des nuages de sable rouge.

Il y eut comme une suspension du temps.

Puis Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, et son corps fut soudainement agité de soubresauts de plus en plus violents.

De plus en plus saccadés.

Et la jeune fille tomba à genoux sur le sable bouillant de l'arène.

Elle hurla, laissant Kisame, Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto et tous les ninjas qui assistaient à la scène, ébahis.

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Nooooooooonnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla t-elle, agonisant. Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! Laisse-moi !!!!! J'ai réussi, alors paaaaaarrrrrrrrrrssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura s'effondra sur le sol de la forêt.

Elle haletait, épuisée.

_...Mfff... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ??? La technique est pourtant au point, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'exécuter entièrement ???_

La jeune fille se releva péniblement, tremblante.

Elle cligna des yeux, chassant la sueur qui lui coulait le long des cils.

Elle se concentra, et enchaîna exactement 7 signes.

Puis elle incanta :

-Shikikaze !!! Harukaze ! Natsukaze ! Akikaze ! Fuyukaze !

Un grand vent se leva.

Chaud, puis froid.

La jeune fille enchaîna alors 7 autres signes astrologiques.

-Mizukaze, Hikaze, Tsuchikaze, Kukikaze !

Une brise souffla, soulevant les feuilles qui tapissaient la forêt.

_...Plus de forces... Pas assez de forces..._

Sakura trébucha et roula au sol.

Le vent tomba.

La forêt de Konoha était à nouveau silencieuse.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de dépit.

-Eh merde !! Pourquoi ça marche pas ?

Elle fut assez surprise de s'entendre répondre :

-Parce que tu t'y prends mal.

La jeune fille se releva brusquement et regarda autour d'elle.

Rien.

-Qui...Qui êtes-vous ?

-A ton avis, Haruno Sakura ? répondit la voix qui ne venait de nulle part.

Sakura respira profondément pour se calmer et ferma les yeux.

_...Ah...Quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit, rassurée.

-Bonjour, le lynx. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le lynx considéra longuement Sakura.

-...Disons que tu es sur mon territoire... C'est donc à moi de te poser cette question : Que ME vaut l'honneur de TA visite ? D'autant plus que tu crées des courants d'air assez désagréables...

Sakura rougit, confuse.

-Pardonne-moi... Je ne savais pas que c'était ton territoire...

Le lynx haussa les épaules et s'étira avec nonchalance.

-Tu l'aurais su, tu serais venue quand même...

Sakura déglutit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Euh...

-Mais bon, continua le lynx, ce n'est pas bien grave... Après tout, tu cherches un endroit pour t'entraîner, je me trompe ?

Sakura fit signe que non.

Le lynx eut un regard satisfait.

-Très bien...Mais, si je puis me permettre, l'incantation que tu essaies de mettre au point depuis avant-hier, sans dormir et sans manger, est complètement infaisable.

Sakura eut un regard désespéré.

-Pourquoi ??? demanda t-elle, dépitée.

-Eh bien... Disons que tu n'as pas assez de chakra pour invoquer ce que tu désires invoquer... Tu ne peux pas en fournir plus que tu en as... Donc, au bout de cinq vents différents, tu ne peux plus en invoquer, car ta réserve est épuisée... Ce qui est très dangereux, soit dit en passant... Tu es très imprudente, jeune détentrice de la Vérité... Un peu trop à mon goût, d'ailleurs...

Sakura resta bouche bée.

-Mais...que...

Le lynx sourit, se radoucissant.

-Je vais t'aider un peu...Il semblerait que tu en aies bien besoin, depuis le départ de notre congénère...

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Oui...approuva t-elle timidement, n'osant espérer l'intervention des fauves auprès d'elle.

Le lynx s'assit à côté de la kunoichi.

-Ecoute-moi, Hanami-chan... Yakusoku ne t'as pas trahie... Mais il l'a payé de sa vie. Tu dois donc te montrer encore plus prudente, pour honorer ce sacrifice.

Sakura essuya une larme à la pensée de son ami mort pour la protéger.

Le lynx continua.

-Nous, les lynx, ainsi que Yamaneko-dono, notre chef, n'attendons pas de toi que tu sauves Konoha, mais simplement que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même, et que tu transmettes le Shinjitsu quoi qu'il arrive. Seulement, personne ne doit être au courant. Tu dois être très vigilante.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec mélancolie.

-Oui... murmura t-elle. Oui, c'est promis...

Le lynx se releva, secoua les quelques feuilles accrochées à son pelage, et déclara :

-Bon... Et maintenant, reprenons où tu en étais... Si tu essayais de régénérer ton chakra... Ensuite, je vais t'expliquer comment faire...

Sakura se releva à son tour, fit le vide, et absorba une grande quantité de chakra.

Elle sentit la vie revenir dans son corps affaibli.

-Au fait, demanda t-elle, tu t'appelles comment ?

Le lynx la regarda longuement avant de répondre :

-...Appelle-moi Meiyaku, en souvenir du pacte que tu as tacitement conclu avec nous, les lynx.

Sakura hocha la tête.

Le félin sourit et dit :

-Maintenant, fais trois clones. On va boucler ton invocation.

_...Meiyaku... Il court vers moi...Pourquoi...?_

_Et je suis où, là ?..._

_Je ne me souviens plus..._

_J'ai si froid..._

_Si froid..._

_Tout est si noir..._

_Autour, il n'y a que le Néant... Il m'a engloutie... La...La Chose..._

_Ça y est, je me souviens._

_Je suis morte..._

_Morte..._

_Mais il me reste tellement de choses à faire..._

_Venger Yaku', Ino, Neji, Lee et Tenten..._

_Sauver Konoha, et détruire Akatsuki..._

_Combattre aux côtés de Temari et Kankûro contre Wu-lin..._

_Et transmettre la Vérité..._

_Pourquoi Meiyaku court-il vers moi ?_

_Il sait que je suis morte ..._

_Lui, bien mieux que les autres..._

_Il l'a senti, avant même que je parte..._

_La Mort..._

_Je suis désolée, Meiyaku... Vraiment désolée..._

_Dans ma trop grande volonté de précaution, j'ai tout gâché..._

_Le Shinjitsu est perdu..._

_Et Konoha va tomber..._

_Alors...Quel était le sens de ma vie... ?_

_Pourquoi cours-tu encore vers moi, Meiyaku ?_

_Tu as senti ce qui a pris possession de moi._

_Alors, dans quel but viens-tu à moi ?_

_Je suis morte..._

_Tu m'entends, la Chose ?_

_Tu m'as tuée.._

_Je suis bel et bien morte..._

_Par Ta faute..._

_A cause de Toi._

_Mais je veux encore vivre._

_J'ai trop de choses laissées inachevées._

_Je dois vivre._

_Rends-moi mon corps, avant que ma conscience ne s'éteigne définitivement..._

_Tu le sens, Chose ?_

_Je réunis mes dernières forces..._

_Ceci sera sûrement mon dernier combat._

_Un combat contre moi-même..._

_Mais je vais mourir..._

_Alors je dois essayer..._

_Essayer de Te faire rendre les armes..._

_Malgré Ta force, supérieure de très loin à la mienne..._

_Mais peut-être ma volonté sera, elle, la plus forte..._

_Tu m'entends, la Chose ???_

_Je veux vivre !_

_Alors laisse-moi sortir !_


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura était à genoux sur le sable de l'arène.

Elle hurlait.

Un long, terrifiant hurlement de peur, de rage, et de désespoir mêlés.

Kisame, la face ensanglantée, regardait la kunoichi avec ébahissement, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, entre les solutions qui s'offraient à lui, à savoir choisir entre attendre, abandonner ou attaquer.

Kakashi et Gaara, du haut des gradins, attendaient avec angoisse ce qui allait suivre.

Naruto et Sasuke se mordaient en chœur la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, inquiets pour leur amie et coéquipière.

Dans l'arène, le rugissement de rage s'atténua, pour disparaître tout à fait.

Sakura, haletante, releva lentement la tête et eut un rictus triomphal.

-Ahahah !!! Je suis toujours là, Sakura !!! ricana la Chose qui s'était emparée de son corps. Je suis toujours là, et encore plus forte !!! Ton assaut a échoué, gamine ! Et cette fois-ci, il te reste juste assez de forces pour te regarder mourir !!! Quelle ironie, petite fille !

Mais la Chose avait compté sans Meiyaku.

Quand le lynx vit que Sakura n'avait pas réussi à bouter le démon hors de son corps, il grogna, et se résolut à faire quelque chose d'inattendu.

Qui surprit Sakura.

Qui surprit Gaara, Kisame, Naruto, Sasuke.

Et qui surprit même Kakashi.

Le lynx bondit à la gorge de Sakura, et il y eut un bruit de déchirure.

Sakura hurla.

Mais la Chose se rendit vite compte qu'elle était indemne.

Meiyaku ne l'avait pas mordue.

Le lynx tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule.

C'était un collier.

Un collier formé par une noisette, encadrée de deux griffes de lynx.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-Où a t-elle trouvé ça ? murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Sakura ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Au centre de l'arène, le lynx tenait toujours le pendentif de Kurumi.

Et la Chose le regardait, la main sur sa gorge, avec des yeux exorbités.

-Que...comment...qu'est-ce que...

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Meiyaku la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Longtemps.

Avec son clair et franc regard de félin.

Avec le courage et l'intrépidité de celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Alors, la Chose comprit.

Et elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

-Non ! Rends-moi ça !!!!

Mais Meiyaku recula lorsque "Sakura" essaya de récupérer le pendentif.

-Rends-moi ça j'ai dit !!!!! beugla la Chose.

Le lynx se tassa sur ses pattes et attendit.

La Chose frappa.

Avec toute sa force, tout son chakra de démon inférieur, elle fendit l'air avec son poing droit.

Meiyaku se crispa.

Il sentit le courant d'air arriver avant le choc.

-Dis-moi, Kurumi-senseï, demanda Sakura avec un grand sourire, comment se fait-il que je perde toujours lorsqu'on joue à ce jeu ?

Le jeu en question était une simple pièce de bois.

Une boule de bois.

Parfaitement lisse, parfaitement ronde.

Il fallait la pousser avec son chakra vers son adversaire jusqu'à le toucher.

Kurumi sourit à sa jeune disciple.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, Sakura... Tu n'arrives pas à pousser la boule jusqu'à moi parce que... comment expliquer...

La vieille femme eut un éclair dans le regard.

-Ah oui, continua t-elle, je sais. Disons, pour être simple, que tu ne donnes pas assez de force à ton chakra.

-???

-...Ton chakra a beau être extrêmement concentré, cette densité ne suffit pas, jeune fille ! expliqua la senseï. Il lui faut autre chose pour être "fort".

-Quoi ? demanda Sakura, étonnée.

-Eh bien... en théorie, c'est très simple... Il faut...de la volonté.

-De la quoi ?

-De la volonté.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-...Plus ta concentration et ta volonté de faire quelque chose sont fortes, plus tu te donneras les chances d'arriver à le faire. Mais si la volonté de ton adversaire est plus forte que la tienne, alors tu échoueras. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sakura médita quelques instants.

-Et...si les intentions de ton adversaire sont mauvaises ?

-Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-Euh...Mettons que je me bats contre un assassin qui a la même volonté que moi. Mais lui, il est animé par une volonté mauvaise : tuer des gens. Moi, en revanche, je veux les sauver... Que se passe t-il ?

Kurumi, étonnée de cette question, réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

-Disons qu'il n'y a pas de "bonne" ou de "mauvaise" volonté... Si vos deux volontés sont égales, qu'importe ton dessein... Tu dois trouver par n'importe quel moyen comment abattre sa volonté ou augmenter la tienne.

Sakura hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu comprendras le moment venu... conclut Kurumi en souriant à la jeune fille.

Meiyaku n'eut pas le temps de faire sa prière.

Il entendit un choc.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Le lynx ouvrit les yeux.

Sakura avait frappé le sol à côté de lui, détournant son attaque au dernier moment.

Dans ses yeux, on y lisait l'épuisement qui suit une bataille décisive.

-Sakura !! hurla Naruto. Sakura ! C'est elle, ses yeux sont à nouveau verts !!

Kakashi soupira de soulagement. Il se laissa tomber dans son siège, épuisé par la tension du match.

Mais... ce n'était pas terminé.

Kisame avait repris de l'aplomb en voyant que Sakura était à présent dans son état normal.

-Bienvenue parmi nous. dit chaleureusement Meiyaku à son amie.

Sakura lui sourit.

Un sourire pâle, triste.

Mais franc et sincère.

-Merci, le chat ! dit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Lueur qui trépassa vite.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber par terre.

Un kunai l'érafla.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et se releva.

Kisame la chargeait avec...

Same-hada.

La jeune fille soupira.

Elle regarda Meiyaku avec un air interrogateur.

Le lynx approuva silencieusement.

Sakura ferma les yeux, se détendit.

Kisame continuait d'approcher.

Mais Meiyaku fit diversion.

_Prêtez-moi votre chakra, vous qui assistez au combat..._

La jeune fille se releva au bout de quelques secondes, fraîche et dispose.

Elle fit signe à Meiyaku d'arrêter de tourner autour de Kisame.

_...Non, Meiyaku... C'est un jeu trop dangereux que tu joues là ! J'ai besoin de toi, mon ami ! Je m'occupe de la suite !_

Kisame, exaspéré par le chat sauvage, n'avait pas remarqué le subit rétablissement de sa réelle adversaire.

Il ne s'arrêta de courir après Meiyaku que lorsqu'il entendit un tintement glacial résonner dans l'arène.

-Maintenant, Kisame Hoshigashi... Je vais te faire une faveur, et t'affronter sur ton terrain... Garde ton Same-hada... Je vais t'affronter au katana...

Le shinobi ouvrit de grands yeux.

-QUOI ???? s'exclama t-il, incrédule. Tu veux qu'on se batte au katana ?

Sakura acquiesça, concentrée déjà sur le prochain coup qu'elle allait recevoir.

-Mais...t'es complètement folle, gamine ! beugla le requin. Tu sais que je suis imbattable au maniement du sabre ?

-Oui. répondit simplement la jeune fille.

-...Tant pis... Tu vas mourir !

Sakura sourit, provocatrice.

-C'est bizarre, je dois avoir des problèmes d'ouïe, parce qu'il me semble que c'est la troisième fois que j'entends cette phrase...

Kisame rougit de fureur.

Il poussa un Kiai et s'élança sur Sakura, arme à la main.

Il y eut un grand bruit métallique.

La jeune fille grimaça et sauta en arrière.

Le katana n'était pas une arme faite pour résister à Same-hada…

Mais son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et Sakura dut parer coup sur coup.

Cela dura deux minutes pendant lesquelles on n'entendait que le choc des deux armes.

Lentement, Sakura se faisait acculer contre un mur de l'arène.

…_La situation est plutôt critique…_

_Je vais devoir l'utiliser…_

Hanami enchaîna à toute vitesse trois signes incantatoires, l'air paniquée.

Kisame fronça les sourcils.

Il se contracta, attendant une attaque de ninjutsu.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Sakura enchaîna à nouveau trois signes.

A nouveau, il n'y eut aucune attaque.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Que...?

Kisame sourit, triomphant.

-Ahahah ! On dirait bien que Same-hada t'a aspiré tout ton chakra, gamine !!!

Sakura pâlit, et recommença à reculer...

Kisame, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, accula Sakura contre le mur droit de l'arène.

Il appuya son Same-hada contre la gorge de la jeune fille.

Du sang perla.

-Alors, t'as voulu jouer la fière ? T'as fait croire que tu étais immortelle, gamine ! Mais... Personne n'est immortel, et ton chemin se termine là. Un dernier truc à dire ?

Sakura grimaça, blanche comme un linge.

-Comme quoi ? Moi je n'ai rien à te dire, Kisame Hoshigashi. Et tu n'auras pas droit à la dernière parole de la condamnée. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas pour toi. C'est pour seulement, et individuellement, quelques personnes qui sont présentes, ici, dans les tribunes, et d'autres, qui ne le sont pas. C'est en particulier pour Ino, Tenten et Lee que je voudrais parler. Mais votre organisation les a tués. Et moi, je les vengerai.

Kisame ricana.

-Et comment, petite fille ? Comment ? Tu vas mourir !

Il appuya sa lame un peu plus.

Un mince filet de sang coulait à présent de la gorge de Sakura.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle parlait d'une voix claire et forte à présent, et tout le monde pouvait l'entendre dans les gradins.

-Ce que j'ai à dire, maintenant, c'est pour vous, Naruto et Sasuke.

Dans les gradins, le silence se fit.

Personne ne voyait comment Sakura allait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. C'était le chant du cygne que tous écoutaient.

Kakashi eut un pincement au cœur.

Son élève allait mourir.

Et il n'y pouvait rien.

-Naruto... continua Sakura. Je suis désolée... J'ai été injuste envers toi. Je tiens à te dire merci d'avoir été si compréhensif. Sasuke... Désolée pour l'autre jour, quand je suis revenue... Je n'aurais pas dû t'infliger ça. C'était débile de vouloir me battre contre toi. Pardon.

Kisame soupira.

-Bon, t'as fini, je peux t'achever maintenant ?

Sakura sourit.

-Non, Kisame, pas tout à fait. Je veux encore dire quelque chose à mes senseï...

Le requin re-soupira.

-Bon, vas-y, mais fais vite, car ce match s'éternise...

-Tsunade-sama... Désolée de vous avoir quittée, mais c'était nécessaire. Gaara... Merci pour l'entraînement au katana. Je mourrai moins idiote. Et...

Kakashi ferma les yeux le plus fort possible.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Sakura pensait trop aux autres, pas assez à ...

Elle-même.

-Et...Kakashi-senseï... Je suis désolée... continua Sakura. Désolée pour tout. Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire... Ne vous en faites pas, car maintenant, tout ira bien.

Sakura souriait.

Un sourire franc, heureux, mais mélancolique.

-Oui, répéta t-elle. Tout ira bien maintenant...

Kisame s'exclama :

-Ah ! Bon, bah maintenant, Sakura... Crève !

La jeune fille le coupa dans son élan.

-Je serais toi, Kisame, je me repentirais, maintenant. C'est ta toute dernière chance de réparer toute la mort que tu as donnée... Ou alors, tu vas mourir...

Le requin ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris.

-Ferme-la, Sakura ! Tu vas crever !!!

Le regard de Sakura se durcit.

-Alors, c'est non ?

-Non ! trancha Kisame.

-Tu l'auras voulu... lui murmura Sakura avec amertume.

Kisame se contracta sous le coup de la colère.

Une lueur meurtrière s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Il avait trop attendu.

-Maintenant, Sakura...

Kakashi serra les poings et bondit de son siège.

-CREVE !!!! hurla le ninja d'Akatsuki.

Et il appuya sa lame contre la gorge de sa victime.

-NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! cria Kakashi, désespéré.

Il y eut le bruit mat d'un corps tombant dans le sable.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, le sol se teinta de rouge sombre et fumant.

Le sable brûlant prenait doucement la couleur de la mort.

Cette mort qui emportait tout.

Kakashi eut un hoquet de surprise.

En bas, entourée d'une mare de sang, Sakura se tenait droite, le regard dur et vengeur.

Elle tenait son katana dans sa main droite.

A sa gauche se trouvait le lynx.

Et à ses pieds, il y avait le corps de Kisame, un trou béant dans le dos.

-Tu as payé, Kisame. déclara t-elle, la voix froide et insensible. Tu as payé pour tous tes crimes, toutes tes injustices. Tu as payé pour toutes ces morts inutiles que tu as données. Tu as payé pour ta froideur et ton absence de sentiments humains. Tu as payé pour ta confiance démesurée en toi et en ton arme.

La jeune fille se baissa, ramassa le Same-hada teinté de son sang, et elle ferma les yeux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'arme se brisa.

Les deux morceaux tombèrent dans le sable et furent bientôt recouverts de poussière rouge.

Sakura remonta dans les tribunes, sous un silence de plomb.

Le public était incrédule.

"Vainqueur, l'équipe de l'Alliance…"

Lorsque Sakura arriva dans les gradins où se tenaient Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke et Kakashi, il y eut un rugissement.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements monta de toutes parts.

Sakura ne sourit même pas.

Elle regarda en bas.

L'arbitre avait appelé l'équipe de médecins qui évacuait l'arène du corps de Kisame.

Et la kunoichi constata avec soulagement que Tsunade en personne s'occupait de Shikamaru et Chôji.

_...C'est fini... Kisame est mort... Il ne reste plus que Wu-lin, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu et Itachi..._


	15. Chapter 15

-Comment as-tu fait ?

La voix de son senseï fit revenir Sakura à la réalité.

Elle le regarda.

Un regard froid et distant.

-Eh bien... Lorsque Kisame a aspiré mon chakra avec son Same-hada, expliqua doucement la jeune fille, j'avais déjà fait deux incantations...

Kakashi parut étonné.

-Je ne les ai pas vues ! s'exclama t-il.

Sakura acquiesça.

-C'est normal... dit-elle sans aucune explication.

Elle continua.

-J'avais créé un clone, et je m'étais transmutée.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

Sasuke et Naruto, à côté, avaient l'air perplexes.

Kakashi éclaira leur lanterne.

-Sakura a créé un clone de l'ombre, puis elle a pris sa place. De telle sorte que c'est son clone qui a parlé, et c'est son clone qui était sous la lame de Kisame.

Kakashi se tourna vers la kunoichi.

-Mais... Il n'y a aucun endroit pour se cacher, dans cette arène... Comment t'es-tu dissimulée ?

Sakura hocha pensivement la tête.

-Et bien, disons que c'est une de mes techniques originales... Me rendre invisible... Mais c'est un résumé. Ensuite, je lui ai laissé une dernière chance... Mais il était prêt à mourir pour Akatsuki, alors je l'ai tué. Un coup de katana dans le dos... Personne ne s'en remet...

Kakashi acquiesça.

-Je vois...

Puis Sakura coupa court à la conversation.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est, je suppose que le combat contre Wu-lin est reporté à demain ? demanda t-elle.

Parfait timing, car l'arbitre annonça :

"Rendez-vous demain pour le match entre Wu-lin et l'équipe de Suna."

Sakura hocha la tête.

Puis elle fit signe à Meiyaku, et monta sur son dos.

_Je l'ai tué... froidement...et je n'ai aucun regret... Je l'ai tué... avec la certitude de bien faire... Je l'ai tué... tué comme il tua Ino, comme il tua tant d'autres personnes... Sans réfléchir... Avec haine... avec le goût du sang dans la bouche..._

Kakashi voulut dire quelque chose à Sakura, mais la jeune fille posa ses yeux clairs, profonds, et froids sur lui.

Il referma la bouche, confus pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La jeune fille chuchota quelque chose à son ami, puis tous deux partirent vers Konoha, sans se retourner.

_Je me fais peur..._

Le chaleur qui avait été présente tout l'après-midi commençait à se dissiper.

La fraîcheur du soir voilait doucement Konoha, humidifiant l'air, abreuvant les plantes torturées par l'aridité de l'été.

A la lisière de la forêt, allongée dans l'herbe, une jeune fille méditait.

Elle regardait le ciel qui rosissait à chaque seconde, laissant prévoir l'arrivée prochaine de la nuit.

…_Le ciel est rouge sang… Comme le sable de l'arène… Conséquence d'aujourd'hui, ou prémonition de demain ?_

Les bras en croix, la tête posée sur la chaude fourrure d'un lynx, Sakura réfléchissait.

_-_Hanami-chan...

-Oui, Meiyaku ?

-Comment as-tu fait pour Le vaincre ?

Sakura soupira.

_Le fardeau… celui lié au Shinjitsu… Qui se transmet à la mort du Maître…_

-Malheureusement, je ne L'ai pas vaincu...

_... Je sais que Tu es encore là...Tu attends, tapi dans l'ombre... Mais Tu n'y parviendras plus... Maintenant, je ne perdrai plus contre Toi..._

Meiyaku réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit :

-Alors, Il reviendra... Mais tu Le détruiras un bonne fois pour toutes...

Sakura sourit et caressa le pelage de son ami.

Puis la jeune fille ferma les yeux.

_-C'est toi que tout le monde appelle "gros front" ?_

_-…Oui..._

_-C'est vrai que tu as un grand front. Mais tu ne devrais pas essayer de le cacher. C'est pour ça que les autres se moquent de toi. Tu es une très jolie fille, Sakura. Alors n'aie pas honte de toi !_

_-Ah...merci..._

_-Si tu étais une cosmos, moi je serais une gravèle..._

_-??? Ahahah ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sakura ! Toi, tu es un bourgeon ! Mais les bourgeons les plus tardifs sont ceux qui donnent les plus belles fleurs._

_-..._

_-Devinez de qui je suis amoureuse !!!_

_-De Sasuke ! _

_-Hein ? Bah...comment t'as deviné ???_

_-Bah c'est facile, toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui !_

_-ah..._

_-Dis, Ino, c'est vrai que tu es amoureuse de Sasuke ?_

_-..._

_-Alors... A partir de maintenant, nous sommes rivales._

_-Dis, Ino, tu savais que Sasuke préférait les filles aux cheveux longs ?_

_-C'est fini, Ino, je ne te céderai en rien !_

_-Moi non plus, Sakura ! _

_-Tiens._

_-??? Je te l'ai donné, non, alors garde-le !_

_-Non Ino. Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui court à tes basques. C'est fini. Je ne perdrai plus face à toi !_

_-...Un bandeau frontal, ça se met au front, non ?_

_-Oui, mais c'est pour les ninjas. Je l'attacherai au front quand je t'aurai surpassée._

_-...D'accord. Alors moi aussi !_

_-Eh, Ino, tu sais quoi ? Je suis dans l'équipe de Sasuke ! C'est fini, ma vieille, je ne perdrai plus contre toi !_

_-..._

_-Sasuke, mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_-Hé !!!Bas les pattes Ino !!!_

_-Tiens, mais c'est cette chère Sakura ! Quel charmant petit boudin !!!_

_-Grrrrr... Répète ça si tu l'oses !_

_-I..Ino ?_

_-Tu crois quoi, Sakura ? J'allais pas te laisser briller seule devant lui !_

_-Allez, viens Sakura ! Je vais arranger tes cheveux !_

_-Ok !_

_-Dis donc, c'était pas très fair-play, c'que t'as fait là !_

_-Tu crois quoi ? J'allais pas me gêner ! Je ne dois plus perdre face à toi !_

_-Ino, si je perds face à toi, ce sera un échec._

_-Moi aussi, Sakura !_

_-Alors comme ça, j'ai perdu ? ..._

_-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre ! Faire un match nul face à toi, quelle honte !_

_-..._

_-Comment ça tu viens nous faire tes adieux. Me dis pas que t'abandonnes ??? Juste à cause de cet exam' ???_

-_Si, mais pas seulement à cause de cet examen. Vois-tu, Ino, je m'étais jurée de ne rien te céder. J'ai trahi mon serment. Je dois en payer le prix._

_-...!_

_...Pardonne-moi, Ino..._

Le ciel fut le seul témoin des deux larmes silencieuses qui roulèrent le long des joues de Sakura.

_**...Je t'aurai, Sakura...Je te tuerai... J'y arriverai... La prochaine fois, petite fille, je ne te louperai pas...Je ne raterai pas cette occasion...**_

Il faisait chaud.

Bien trop chaud.

Mais il fallait quand même descendre dans l'arène, où le sable brûlant réverbérait les rayons du soleil et faisait encore monter la température.

-Vous allez pouvoir combattre, même avec cette chaleur ??? demanda une voix féminine, interloquée.

-T'en fais pas, on a l'habitude ! répondit Temari, qui vérifiait que ses shurikens et son éventail étaient bien amarrés.

Kankûro huilait les articulations de son fidèle Karasu.

Kakashi entra dans le vestiaire.

-J'ai une annonce à vous faire... Cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais c'est un ordre du Hokage et du Kazekage...

Sakura soupira.

_...Je sais déjà ce que c'est !...C'était couru d'avance..._

-Tous les Chuunins qui participent doivent abandonner au début du match.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence indigné.

-Quoi ? finirent par crier les Chuunins présents dans la salle.

Kakashi soupira. Il dit :

-Très bien. Vous êtes avertis, je ne tenterai pas de vous persuader, car votre vie est entre vos mains et vous seuls pouvez maintenant décider.

Le ninja copieur partit d'un pas lent, les épaules baissées.

Sakura le vit partir avec un petit pincement au cœur.

_Pauvre Kakashi-san... Personne ne vous écoutera, vous le savez très bien... Malgré tout, vous êtes quand même venu... Alors que vous-même n'approuvez pas cette méthode... Vous qui n'abandonnez jamais...Quel genre de blessures cachez-vous derrière votre masque ? Des blessures physiques, ou mentales ? ... Sûrement de celles qui ne cicatrisent jamais..._

Temari fit signe à Sakura.

-Ah, je crois que ça va commencer ! Allez tous vous asseoir, ou vous allez rater le début de notre match ! déclara la jeune fille à ses amis.

Et Sakura les regarda partir en direction des tribunes.

Elle se tourna alors vers Temari et Kankûro.

-Ecoutez, leur dit-elle, l'air soudain grave, ce combat va être dangereux.

-Tu ne nous apprends rien, là ! dit Kankûro avec ironie.

Sakura sourit.

-Laisse-moi donc finir, Karasu !

Temari haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

-Comment t'as deviné ? Normalement, il n'y a que moi qui me rend compte de la différence !

Sakura sourit.

-Secret défense ! répondit-elle ! Mais laissez-moi terminer !!!!! Je disais que ce combat allait être particulièrement dangereux, car nous ne savons absolument pas quelles techniques utilise Wu-lin ! Nous allons devoir être très prudents ! Si c'est trop dur, n'hésitons pas à abandonner !

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent Temari et Kankûro en même temps. TOI? Tu nous demandes d'abandonner si c'est trop dur ???

-Réfléchissez ! Perdre la vie dans ce combat n'équivaudrait à rien du tout ! cela serait parfaitement inutile !!! Nous devons fatiguer l'adversaire, le pousser à dévoiler ses techniques, mais c'est tout !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... dit Temari, perplexe.

Sakura éclaira :

-L'équipe que nous allons affronter doit être éliminée, je suis d'accord ! Mais qui passe après notre équipe ??? MON équipe ! Et avec Sasuke et Naruto réunis, si en plus Sasuke utilise son sharingan, nous avons cinq fois plus de chances de les battre ! Sans nous mettre trop en danger ! Alors notre but est juste de faciliter la tâche à Naruto et Sasuke, pas plus !

Temari fronça les sourcils.

-Ca ne me plaît pas beaucoup, j'avoue... Mais si c'est la seule solution sans risques, alors autant tenter le coup. Nous ne servirons à rien si nous sommes morts…

Kankûro acquiesça.

-Ok.

Sakura sourit, soulagée.

-Bon, dans ce cas, allons-y !

"L'équipe de Suna no Kuni contre Wu-lin !" déclama l'arbitre.

Sakura décida de rester en arrière pour protéger ses coéquipiers.

_Voyons voir... Que cache t-il derrière son air supérieur ? La peur, ou bien simplement l'envie de meurtre ?_

Temari déplia son éventail.

Kankûro laissa son pantin et décida de se battre à la main.

Sakura sourit.

Wu-lin allait avoir une belle surprise en croyant que c'était Kankûro qui se battait.

…Wu-lin.

A ses côtés, il y avait deux loups.

Deux grands loups.

_...Oula... Pas bon, ça...Méfiance..._

Sakura resta en arrière pendant dix minutes.

Kankûro et Temari commençaient à fatiguer.

…_c'est inévitable, Wu-lin va finir par se dévoiler. Comment ferait-il sinon ?_

Karasu était à présent inutilisable.

Temari avait épuisé sa réserve d'armes de jet.

Elle déplia son éventail.

_...ça devient risqué... Si on utilise nos dernières ressources, on va être dépassés..._

Sakura soupira.

Elle se rapprocha du lieu exact où se déroulait le combat.

Kankûro était aux prises avec les deux loups géants, pendant que Wu-lin attendait, ne semblant même pas sentir les attaques en rafales que Temari lui lançait.

_...Bon... Va falloir faire quelque chose._

-Eh, Wu-lin ! cria t-elle au membre d'Akatsuki. Au lieu de flâner, occupe-toi donc de moi ! Ou... Envoie-moi plutôt tes sales clébards !

Mais Wu-lin ne répondit pas à la provocation.

Calmement, il déclara :

-...Sakura, c'est bien ça ? Tu es encore vivante... Je vais devoir résoudre ce problème... Mais tu as raison, je ne vais pas me salir les mains pour une gamine.

Et, toujours aussi calmement, il dit quelque chose que Sakura ne comprit pas à ses loups.

Les canidés lâchèrent Kankûro et se tournèrent vers Sakura.

Et Hanami, seule, sans son ami Meiyaku, se trouva face à deux fauves et à un membre principal d'Akatsuki.

_...Aïe, ça se complique...Je vais devoir demander de l'aide..._

Sakura sourit et ferma les yeux, devant le regard perplexe de ses adversaires.

Ils attendaient qu'elle rouvre les paupières avant d'attaquer.

_...Apparemment, ces trois-là ont un sens de l'honneur !!!...Grave erreur !_

Sakura concentra son chakra et enchaîna quelques signes à toute vitesse, avant que les molosses ne décident de s'abattre sur elle.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu ! Invocation !!!!

Devant le regard de milliers de ninjas assis dans les tribunes, Sakura invoqua...

Un lynx.

Un gros lynx.

Des murmures parcoururent les gradins.

Et Sakura sourit, triomphante devant l'air ébahi de Wu-lin.

-Un lynx... murmura t-il.

Il se gratta le menton.

-Un gros chat ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à m'opposer, petite ? Je te croyais plus maligne que ça !

Sakura resta sans voix devant cette exclamation de dédain.

_...QUOI ??????_

Mais la jeune fille fut envoyée au tapis par un loup rageur qui la prit à la gorge.

Sakura se volatilisa.

-Décidément, c'est vraiment ton truc, le clonage... dit piteusement Wu-lin. Moi qui pensais t'avoir achevée... Ca aurait raccourci ce combat... Enfin bon...

Sakura, qui était en réalité perchée sur le dos du lynx, murmura quelque chose.

Le fauve attaqua les loups.

-Inutile ! dit platement le ninja d'Akatsuki.

Malgré les dires de Wu-lin, un des cerbères fut bientôt au tapis.

Le sang coula.

Le loup encore en vie battit en retraite, la queue entre les jambes.

Wu-lin vit le loup à terre, baignant dans son sang.

Et, pour la première fois, le shinobi perdit tout son sang-froid.

-...Que...Que... QUE...NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla t-il soudain, réalisant la mort de son compagnon.

Il se mit à trembler de fureur.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Tu me paieras ça !!!!!!!!! Je le jure !!!!!!!!

Et, soudain, le membre d'Akatsuki explosa.

Enfin...

Il y eut une explosion.

Une explosion de chakra.

Et, sous les hoquets d'étonnement des ninjas qui assistaient à la scène, le chakra de Wu-lin se matérialisa.

Dans les gradins, Gaara et Kakashi et Tsunade comprirent en même temps.

-Non... C'est un Jinchuuriki... C'est...impossible...

En bas, Wu-lin, le regard empli d'une haine infinie, eut un rire dément.

-Hahahah !!! Sakura, c'est ici que tu meurs !!!!! Tu vas payer pour l'assassinat de mon meilleur ami !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura déglutit.

...Un...Un...Non... C'est impossible... Un Jinchuuriki... Je... c'est... Sanbi... c'est... un loup... Oh, non... ça n'aurait pas pu être pire...

La jeune fille jeta un regard apeuré à Temari et Kankûro.

Ils regardaient à présent Wu-lin d'un air profondément effrayé.

Sakura déglutit.

...Seul un démon supérieur pourra le vaincre...

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et déclara haut et fort, en maîtrisant difficilement un tremblement :

-Notre équipe abandonne.

-Youhou !!! Je vais me le faire !

-Ta gueule, Naruto !

-Ta gueule toi-même !!! Je vais le crever, ce naze, et out le monde me reconnaîtra comme Hokage !

Kakashi soupira de concert avec Sasuke.

-Naruto, arrête de rêver ! Ton équipe aussi doit abandonner ! Seule une équipe de mon niveau pourra en venir à bout ! C'est un démon ! Sanbi, qui plus est ! Plus fort que Gaara !!!

Naruto grimaça, mais se reprit vite.

-Et alors ? J'ai crevé Ichibi, non ? Et depuis j'ai progressé ! Alors, je vais écraser ce Sanbi de mes deux en quelques secondes !

Kakashi soupira.

-Sasuke, toi au moins tu entendras raison ! Vous **_devez_** abandonner ! C'est un ordre !

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de beugler :

-Quuuuooooiiiiii?????? Tu veux aussi abandonner ! Espèce de lâche !!!

Sasuke soupira.

Une voix amplifiée coupa net leur dispute :

'"L'équipe 7 est appelée dans l'arène !".

Sous le regard passablement inquiet de Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto descendirent, l'un en traînant, l'autre en fonçant, dans l'arène sablonneuse.

"Bien. Que le combat commence."

Sakura était restée dans l'arène, bien décidée à continuer.

-Sasuke, fais diversion, il faut que je parle à Naruto ! ordonna t-elle.

Sasuke protesta, mais se retrouva seul face au démon de Wu-lin.

-Naruto, écoute-moi bien ! Toi seul peut battre Wu-lin, ici ! Même Tsunade ne pourra rien faire contre lui !

-Quoi ? Ouah !!! Je vais être le héros.

Sakura soupira, mais continua.

-Tais-toi ! Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu dois absolument faire sortir en partie Kyubi. C'est la seule solution. C'est à ce prix, et à ce prix seulement, que tu pourras rivaliser avec Wu-lin.

-euh...J'fais comment ?

-Soit tu y arrives tout seul, soit je dois le faire moi-même.

-Euh...

-Ok, je le fais. Ferme les yeux, Naruto.

-Que...?

-Tais-toi et ferme les yeux ! Le temps presse, Sasuke s'en prend plein la gueule !

-Dis, Sakura ? Il est où le lynx de tout à l'heure ? demanda Naruto.

-Je l'ai renvoyé. Inutile de le laisser se faire massacrer. Maintenant, tais-toi et écoute !

Naruto ferma les yeux, les dents serrées. Il voulait se jeter dans le combat.

-Respire bien à fond. Je vais desceller Kyubi. Mais seulement partiellement, pour que tu puisses malgré tout le maîtriser. Si jamais tu sens que ça dégénère, tu me le dis, et quoi qu'il se passe, je re-scellerai le Kitsune !

-Ok...

Il fait noir, ici aussi...J'ai peur... Mais c'est la seule solution...

Je dois marcher toujours plus loin dans le Néant.

Là-bas, tout au fond de ce gouffre, il y a une lueur...

Mais... bizarrement, c'est une lueur noire... Pourtant, je la vois...

Comme c'est étrange...

Je dois avancer plus vite...

Là-bas, le temps passe...

Une heure ici contre une seconde là-bas...

Mais tout peut arriver... Moi-même, je peux mourir, du côté réel...

Là.

Il n'est plus très loin.

Encore un peu plus...

Le voilà.

Le sceau.

La barrière qu'il va me falloir franchir pour Le convaincre.

Je dois me détendre, et me concentrer sur ce sceau.

... Kyubi... Kitsune... La Terre...et le Feu...

Je dois supprimer un seul des cinq éléments... Non, plutôt deux...

L'Eau et le Bois.

Ca y est.

Je sens le chakra déferler autour de moi.

Ne pas se laisser submerger.

Je dois Lui parler, avant de repartir.

-Kyubi, tu m'entends ?

-... Qui es-tu, misérable humaine ?

-Je suis celle qui t'a en partie libéré. Je suis celle qui pourras te sceller à jamais. Je suis celle qui peut t'aider.

-...Menteuse. Tous les Humains mentent. Je vais te broyer, te déchiqueter, et tu périras. Ce sera ma vengeance.

-Non, Kyubi. Car je peux te tuer, moi.

-Toi ? Tu me fais rire, petite fille !

-Je ne mens pas aux démons, Kitsune ! Je suis ta mort, si tu ne coopères pas. Je suis celle par qui la Vérité et la Justice adviennent.

-...Maîtresse du Shinjitsu ! C'est par la faute de ton précédesseur que je suis condamné ici... Je te hais. Pars, ou meurs !

-Non, Kyubi. Tu vas coopérer. Ou alors je rajoute un sixième élément sur ton sceau. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, Kitsune.

-...Soit. Que veux-tu, exécrable chose, avant que je ne change d'avis ?

-Tu vas combattre, Kyubi. Tu vas combattre Sanbi. Et tu vas le tuer.

-...Rien que ça ? Je devrais te tuer pour ces paroles ineptes.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas...

-Non... Tu m'intéresses...Continue, maîtresse de la Vérité.

-Naruto est le seul à pouvoir le vaincre... Car c'est TOI, Kyubi, qui est le seul à pouvoir tuer Sanbi. Ton pouvoir lui est trois fois supérieur.

-...Tes calculs sont faux, petite... Mon pouvoir ETAIT trois fois supérieur. Je suis enfermé, scellé.

-Oui... Mais je peux te libérer encore plus que ça... Seulement, tu dois me promettre que tu ne tueras pas Naruto...

-..Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais très bien ce que je ferai quand Sanbi sera mort !

-Oui... Mais si tu le fais... Je te tuerai, Kyubi...

-Tu ne peux pas tuer Sanbi... Alors me tuer, moi !

-...Peut-être, mais c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas utiliser le Shinjitsu, Kitsune. Je n'aurai plus aucun scrupule si tu tues mon ami ! Tiens-le toi pour dit !

-...

-Alors, Kyubi ?

-Très bien, j'accepte.

-Marché conclu.

L'eau, le Bois... l'Air...et la Terre.

Un seul sceau te sépare désormais de la liberté, mais aussi de la mort ! Fais très attention, Kitsune ! Je ne t'épargnerai pas, moi ! Je ne suis pas le Yondaime !

-... Tu auras une dette envers moi, petite fille...

-Nous verrons. Tue d'abord Sanbi, Kitsune. Et épargne Naruto, surtout !

-RRRRRAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!! rugit Naruto lorsque le chakra rouge afflua dans ses méridiens.

Sakura bondit en arrière.

Il s'agit de surveiller ça de très près...

Elle regarda Naruto. Autour de lui, le chakra avait la forme d'un gigantesque renard.

Un renard à neuf queues...

Sakura entraîna Sasuke à l'arrière de l'arène.

Le combat qui allait se dérouler à présent ne dépendait plus d'eux.

Sasuke, le regard ébahi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kyubi s'était manifesté sans aucune émotion forte de Naruto.

-...D'habitude, il faut qu'il soit en colère pour que Kyubi sorte... Et là, ... le Kitsune a presque brisé son sceau... Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura ne répondit pas.

Toute son attention était concentrée sur les deux adversaires au centre de l'arène.

...Pourvu que ça marche...

Naruto.

Wu-lin.

Deux Jinchuuriki face à face.

Spectacle rare.

L'un combattait pour le simple fait de tuer.

L'autre pour protéger ce qu'il aimait, et pour prouver au monde ce qu'il valait.

-Tu vas crever, Sanbi de mes deux !

Wu-lin eut un rictus démoniaque.

E loup et le renard, face à face, se regardaient en montrant les dents.

Le chakra de leurs propriétaires avait pris cette forme... Et c'était à présent les démons qui allaient combattre.

Wu-lin regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux.

Un regard chargé de haine et de mépris.

-Toi, le gosse, même avec ton misérable renard, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Un gosse ahuri est impuissant face à un ninja de classe S !

Naruto serra les poings.

-Et toi, Kyubi va t'étaler en moins d'une seconde !!! hurla Naruto au démon de Wu-lin.

Le Jinchuuriki grimaça.

-Pauvre gosse, tu me fais pitié... cracha Wu-lin avec le mépris le plus profond.

Naruto se crispa.

Puis il chargea le shinobi.

...Kyubi a t-il assez de puissance pour vaincre Sanbi ? ... ...Pourvu que ce soit le cas... Sinon, c'est la fin... Je serai obligée de me dévoiler...

-Sakura, on fait quoi, nous ?

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées.

-Euh... écoute Sasuke, ni toi ni moi n'avons le niveau pour combattre un Jinchuuriki, Sanbi qui plus est. Alors tu vas t'asseoir par terre et faire gentiment des pâtés de sable en attendant que Naruto étale ce sale type au démon loup !

Sasuke resta bouche bée devant la douche monumentale que Sakura venait de lui donner.

La jeune fille se concentra à nouveau sur le combat.

Kyubi avait attrapé Sanbi à la gorge et le loup se défendait à présent toutes griffes dehors pour que le Kitsune relâche son étreinte mortelle.

Naruto avait...

Mon Dieu !!!!!! ... Co...comment a t-il réussi ça ???

...avait créé deux Rasengan, un dans chaque main.

Wu-lin, apparemment, ne s'était pas attendu à autant de puissance de coup chez un "gosse", et avait encaissé une des deux orbes tourbillonnantes.

Le futur Hokage avait créé des clones et assaillait le shinobi à terre.

Pour l'instant, tout est pour le mieux... J'ai l'impression que c'est trop facile...

Sakura avait raison.

C'était trop facile.

Sanbi balaya soudain Kyubi d'un énorme coup de patte antérieure droite. Le démon renard fut projeté à l'autre bout de l'arène, entraînant son possesseur avec lui.

L'énorme masse de chakra fonçait droit sur les gradins, où était entassé le public venu en masse assister aux combats.

Oh non...Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...

Sakura ferma les yeux et vérifia qu'Itachi ne se trouvait pas dans le public.

Puis elle se clona deux fois.

Elle envoya ses deux clones devant les gradins, puis elle utilisa le Shinjitsu.

De gigantesques mailles de chakra s'entremêlèrent juste devant les tribunes.

Tout cela se fit avant que Kyubi et Naruto n'atteignent le public.

Les ninjas assis dans les gradins hurlèrent de terreur en voyant une montagne de chakra leur arriver dessus à une vitesse hallucinante.

Mais le filet produit par les clones de Sakura retint le démon et le réceptacle.

L'impact ne se produisit pas.

Et, avant que le public reprenne ses esprits, Sakura supprima ses clones.

Puis elle courut vers Naruto et le Kitsune.

Ainsi que Sasuke.

Et Wu-lin.

Wu-lin, qui était enragé que l'attaque de Sanbi n'ait servi à rien.

Sakura grimaça.

Wu-lin allait arriver avant elle sur Naruto.

Et le kunai qu'il tenait à la main n'était pas un très bon signe.

-Naruto !!!! Barre-toi !!!! hurla t-elle au jeune homme encore étourdi qui avait levé la tête.

Naruto vit Wu-lin le charger avec toute sa vitesse, pointe d'acier en avant.

Et le jeune homme comprit pourquoi Sakura avait crié.

Mais un peu trop tard.

Eh merde !!!!

Wu-lin poussa un cri de triomphe en abattant son kunai sur Naruto, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Il fut assez surpris lorsque son bras se heurta à une paroi invisible et solide.

-Que...?

Mis Naruto avait eu le temps de fuir, sans comprendre par quel miracle il était toujours en vie.

Le shinobi d'Akatsuki ne perdit pas de temps en conjectures.

Il repartit à l'attaque.

Et son loup aussi.

Naruto grimaça. Il était encore sonné, et Kyubi fatiguait.

Cet adversaire était décidément redoutable.

Naruto esquiva avec peine le monumental coup de griffe qui lui arrivait dessus.

Mais il eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre derrière lui :

-Akuma no fukushuu !!!!!!!!!! (la vengeance du démon)

Le jeune homme, surpris, tourna la tête.

Wu-lin avait incanté une de ses techniques originales.

Et sa puissance avait encore augmenté.

Naruto reçut un énorme coup de chakra matérialisé.

De nouveau, le jeune homme fut propulsé en arrière.

Cette fois, il alla s'écraser sur un mur de l'arène.

Le pan de béton s'écroula, ensevelissant Naruto et son démon renard.

Il y eut un moment de silence angoissé.

Wu-lin eut un rire dément.

-Ahahah ! Il est inutile de lutter contre Sanbi !!! On meurt sans résistance !!!

Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

Les gravats du mur furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin, et Naruto, tout ensanglanté, se releva.

Il titubait, mais sa détermination se lisait plus que jamais dans son regard.

Il essuya d'un geste rageur le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et grogna.

Ou plutôt, Kyubi grogna.

Le renard grondait.

Naruto eut un sourire approbateur.

-Oui... Tu as raison, Kyubi... C'est une excellente idée... marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Et Naruto, au grand étonnement de Wu-lin, incanta.

Et il avait choisi une technique qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement pour se venger.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu !!!! Supra clonage !!!

Wu-lin et Sanbi furent aussitôt entourés d'une centaine de clones de force et de consistance égale.

Mais...

En plus de lui-même, Naruto avait cloné Kyubi.

Sakura resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle impressionnant.

Elle n'était pas la seule.

Pour la première fois, Wu-lin perdit son sourire méprisant et sûr de lui.

Pour la première fois, le loup encore vivant vint se blottir contre son maître la queue entre les jambes, en couinant à la mort.

Mais le shinobi d'Akatsuki se reprit bientôt et incanta à son tour.

Quelque chose d'effrayant se produisit.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu !!! Invocation !!!!

...non...je croyais que c'était impossible...

Naruto fut à son tour surpris par son adversaire.

Kyubi grogna.

Le dernier assaut allait s'avérer un peu plus dur que prévu.

Naruto observa la meute de loups qui se tenait entre Wu-lin et ses clones.

Il soupira.

Ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Puis il chargea; Kyubi rugit.

Un rugissement de rage, de haine, et de colère trop longtemps contenue.

Dans l'arène, il y eut un gigantesque nuage de sable.

Sakura et Sasuke s'éloignèrent du lieu du combat, étouffés par la poussière.

Des hurlements et des glapissements sauvages montaient du centre de l'apocalypse.

Puis, progressivement, les bruits disparurent, les cris se turent.

Et la poussière se dissipa.

Peu à peu.


	16. Chapter 16

_...Je n'y crois pas..._

L'arbitre se racla la gorge, et déclara :

"Vainqueur, Naruto Uzum...euh... Equipe sept de l'Alliance."

Au milieu de l'arène, Naruto, en sang, fit un énorme sourire de satisfaction et de joie.

Kyubi grogna une dernière fois, puis regarda Sakura.

La jeune fille soutint le regard du démon renard aux neuf queues.

_...Nous avons conclu un marché, Kyubi... Souviens-toi..._

Et, docilement, le chakra autour de Naruto disparut.

Naruto fut acclamé lorsqu'il apparut dans les gradins, rafistolé par l'équipe médicale.

Il fit un grand sourire victorieux.

Sakura eut un sourire vaguement mélancolique.

_...Après tout, il a tant attendu ce moment..._

Kakashi félicita dûment le petit blond qui avait triomphé presque seul d'un Jinchuuriki.

-Bravo, Naruto ! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas le baka que tout le monde croyait !

Naruto n'en pouvait plus de joie.

Il ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire.

Sakura s'assit sur un des rares sièges vacant, à côté de Kakashi.

Sasuke s'assit à son tour, l'air furibond.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-Sasuke, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non... répondit l'Uchiha, évasif.

Sakura sourit à son ancien senseï, soulagée que le combat soit fini.

-Vous en avez pensé quoi, senseï ? demanda t-elle.

Une seconde, le regard de Kakashi fut empreint de suspicion.

Puis cette ombre passa.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

-...Eh bien...Naruto a été remarquable... répondit finalement Kakashi, son sourire retrouvé.

Sakura sourit.

-Oui !!! s'exclama t-elle.

-Mais... continua Kakashi. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Naruto et Kyubi ont été projetés sur le public. A l'heure qu'il est, nous devrions tous être morts...

Sakura ne répondit rien, et changea de sujet.

-Oui... Mais le principal, c'est que tout le monde soit vivant de notre côté, cette fois... N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ??? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant gaiement vers son coéquipier.

-Hein ? Euh... oui, oui... répondit Sasuke, qui était en train de ruminer de sombres pensées.

_...Tu es contrarié, Sasuke de mon cœur ???...Désolée pour le coup des pâtés de sable… _

-Dis, Sakura, comment t'as fait sortir Kyubi ? demanda tout d'un coup Naruto.

-QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent Kakashi et Sasuke de concert, sursautant.

Sakura grimaça en son for intérieur.

_...Hurggg... Il aurait pas pu se taire, pour une fois ??_

-Euh...En fait, je... j'ai...c'est assez complexe à expliquer, en vérité... balbutia la jeune fille.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-...Tu m'étonneras toujours, Sakura... déclara t-il finalement, abandonnant l'idée d'avoir de plus amples explications.

La jeune fille rosit.

Naruto s'esclaffa.

-Hahaha !!! Sakura rougit !!!

-Baka, tais-toi !!! hurla Sakura, faisant mine de taper sur son ami.

Kakashi soupira.

Un soupir presque imperceptible.

Presque.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Senseï ?

La douce voix inquiète de Sakura.

-Euh...Si. Ca va... Pourquoi ? répondit un peu trop précipitamment Kakashi.

-...Non, pour rien...dit Sakura à voix basse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un Naruto survolté.

-Hey, taisez-vous un peu, le match suivant est celui d'Hinata !!!

Sakura eut un sourire triste.

_...Comme c'est mignon... Naruto et Hinata... Qui l'eût cru ? J'espère seulement que tout ira bien pour son équipe..._

"Match suivant : Akasuna no Sasori contre l'équipe de l'Alliance ! Commencez !"

Sakura soupira.

_Pourvu que tout aille bien... _

Elle regarda avec anxiété l'équipe constituée d'Hinata, Kiba et Shino se disperser et se préparer au combat.

En face d'eux, le plus redoutable des adversaires était seul.

Mais il n'allait pas l'être très longtemps.

En effet, quelques secondes après cette réflexion, Sasori avait invoqué trois marionnettes.

-Peuh... Je ne vais pas me salir les mains pour trois Chuunins... Ce serait assez humiliant... Mais je vais vous tuer à petit feu, avec l'aide de mes pantins...

_Cela s'avère risqué et difficile pour nos amis... Mais d'ici, je ne peux absolument rien faire._

_Quoi que..._

_Non._

_Mauvaise idée._

_Cela leur nuirait autant qu'aux marionnettes..._

_Ils vont devoir se débrouiller..._

_A présent, ceux qui entrent dans l'arène sont seuls._

_Définitivement seuls_

-NON SAKURA !! PAS COMME CA !!! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, gamine ???

Sakura s'arrêta, essoufflée et à demi-morte.

-...Désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas...

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être désolée, idiote !!! Soit tu y arrive, et tu le fais, soit tu n'y arrive pas, et tu n'essaies même pas !!! Cette invocation est bien trop dangereuse !!! Et tu n'as pas assez de chakra !! Alors tu arrêtes immédiatement, parce que sinon tu vas te tuer !

Meiyaku était hors de lui.

-Mais, Mei', ça fait au moins quinze fois que j'essaie, et je m'arrête toujours au même endroit !!! Au bout de huit vents, je m'essouffle et je n'ai plus de chakra !!!

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez envie de réussir !

-Bien sûr que si !!! rétorqua Sakura.

-NON ! Tu n'as pas assez envie de le faire, et du coup tu n'y arrives pas !

-Mais je ne pourrais pas avoir plus envie d'y arriver, Meiyaku !!! gémit la jeune fille, perdue.

-Dans ce cas, c'est que tu n'as pas assez de volonté en toi. Alors abandonne. Tu te tueras à la tâche. Et si tu n'arrives pas à réunir assez de volonté pour être plus forte que ton adversaire, tu mourras. Alors autant que tu arêtes tout de suite. Enseigne le Shinjitsu à quelqu'un d'autre, car tu n'es pas de taille à vaincre Itachi !

Sakura se laissa tomber par terre, sur les genoux.

_Alors... Je suis toujours un boulet...? Quelqu'un incapable de se battre seule...? Depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas progressé d'un pouce ?...C'est trop injuste..._

-Sakura...

"Qui me parle ?"

-SAKURA !!!

"Qui ?"

-SAKURA !!!! Réveille-toi, bon sang !!!

La jeune fille sursauta et rougit.

Kakashi la secouait depuis un bon moment.

-Je...je suis désolée, mais j'étais plongée dans mes pensées et...

Mais Sakura s'interrompit.

_...Oula...J'ai loupé tout ça ?...Mon Dieu, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

En bas, dans l'arène, Shino était en très mauvaise posture.

Son adversaire, manipulé par Sasori, était trop fort pour lui, et le jeune homme était affalé par terre, tentant d'éviter les coups mortels qui lui étaient portés.

Kiba se battait contre deux marionnettes à la fois.

Apparemment, c'était normal.

_...Pourquoi Hinata se bat-elle contre Sasori ?..._

Sakura comprit soudain.

_...Le Byakugan !!! Elle voit les méridiens... Mais.. A quoi cela va t-il servir contre un manipulateur de mar...Ah !!! Mais oui !!! _

_Pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte !_

Sakura avait compris ce que voulait faire Hinata.

Mais ce n'était pas très facile...

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes de flottement, les choses bougèrent.

Shino parvint à se relever. Mais il prit un coup dans le dos.

Le jeune homme s'effondra.

_...Tout va bien, Shino n'est pas mort. Juste assommé...Pourvu que Sasori ne l'achève pas !_

Mais visiblement, Sasori pensait que Shino était mort. Car la marionnette se tourna vers Kiba.

Le jeune Inuzuka grogna. La partie qui allait se jouer serait décisive, il le savait.

Akamaru aboya, et se jeta sur la marionnette qui venait d'arriver.

_...Vite, Hinata !!! Kiba va y rester !!!_

Mais Hinata avait du mal, contre Sasori.

Elle battait en retraite.

Au moment où elle allait se retourner et porter secours à Kiba, Sasori la frappa d'un coup de kunai au ventre.

Naruto hurla.

-NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!

Hinata eut un regard étonné.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le kunai enfoncé dans son estomac et grimaça de douleur.

Puis elle releva la tête et vit le petit sourire satisfait qui flottait sur le visage de Sasori.

Hinata regarda de nouveau sa blessure. Elle eut un air résigné.

Puis elle fit ce que personne ne croyait qu'elle allait faire.

L'héritière Hyûga empoigna le kunai à deux mains et l'arracha de son abdomen.

Elle ne cria pas, ne dit rien.

Le sang gicla, et s'écoula abondamment, tachant le sable à ses pieds.

Sasori eut un regard étonné. Mais il ne fit pas un geste.

Après tout, la jeune fille était déjà morte...

Grave erreur.

Qui allait lui être fatale.

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

-Byakugan !

Et elle enfonça le kunai juste sous la clavicule droite de Sasori.

-???

Le ninja d'Akatsuki haussa les sourcils.

-Idiote !!! Je suis une marionnette ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ainsi !!!

Mais Hinata bondit en arrière, l'air satisfait.

Sasori ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit les marionnettes qui entouraient Kiba tomber au sol.

Abasourdi, il mit un certain temps avant d'hurler :

-...NONNNNNNNNNNNN !!! Espèce de petite vermine!!!!

Mais il était trop tard.

Hinata avait sectionné le méridien qui amenait le chakra jusqu'à ses marionnettes et jusqu'à ses membres.

Sasori grimaça.

Il n'allait pas mourir, non... Cela allait être bien pire !

Cette petite garce l'avait définitivement privé de tout Ninjutsu et Taijutsu ! Le chakra ne circulait plus dans son corps !!!

Après avoir compris, Naruto cria :

-OUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIISSSS !!!! Bien joué Hinata !!!!

L'arbitre déclara alors : "Vainqueur, l'équipe de l'Alliance"

Il y eut une grande clameur admirative qui monta des gradins.

_...Hinata, vaincre Sasori... Qui l'eût cru ?_

Mais Sakura ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils.

Hinata s'était affaissée doucement, et elle gisait au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang.

La jeune Haruno bondit, et Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.

La jeune fille était déjà au chevet de l'héritière Hyûga.

_...Elle a perdu tout son chakra... Et presque tout son sang..._

_Je dois absolument faire quelque chose..._

Elle vit l'équipe médicale arriver.

-Laissez-la !! Je m'en occupe !! cria t-elle, énervée.

_Ils vont l'achever !_

-Mais nous sommes une équipe spécialisée !!

-Je m'en fous ! Je suis la disciple de Hokage-sama, et je la soignerai mieux que vous !!!

Avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Sakura avait commencé une invocation.

Un lynx apparut, et Sakura mit Hinata sur son dos.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus trace des deux jeunes filles et du fauve dans l'arène.

_Je dois stopper l'hémorragie..._

_ça y est, le plus facile est fait..._

_Maintenant, je dois lui faire une transfusion de chakra..._

-Fais attention, Hanami-chan ! dit Meiyaku. Tu sais que si ta nature de chakra est trop différente de la sienne, tu vas la tuer !

-Oui, je sais, Mei' !!!

_...Voyons, de quelle couleur est le chakra d'Hinata, lorsqu'il est au repos...Je ne m'en rappelle plus..._

_Au secours ! Je vais la tuer, si je me trompe !!!_

Meiyaku avait deviné le trouble de sa maîtresse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hanami-chan !!! Mets- toi seulement à sa place, et ton chakra va automatiquement prendre la bonne couleur !

_...Hm...Facile à dire...Je dois faire vite, en plus !_

_Hinata..._

_L'héritière de la famille Hyûga... D'un talent reconnu comme assez médiocre... Timide, introvertie..._

_A peur d'être rejetée à cause de sa faiblesse..._

_Amoureuse de Naruto depuis sa plus tendre enfance..._

_Son frère, qu'elle a toujours tant aimé, est mort deux jours auparavant..._

_Hinata…_

-Shinjitsu no chikara !!! Transfusion de chakra !!!

_Pourvu que ça marche..._

_Je vous en supplie, il faut que ça marche !!!_

_Courage, Hinata, tu peux pas mourir maintenant !!!_

-Sakura !!!!!

La jeune fille, couverte de sang, épuisée, sourit tristement à son senseï.

La course entre la clairière où reposait Hinata et Konoha l'avait achevée.

-Senseï, je...j'ai...j...désolée...de pas vous avoir prévenu, mais je... enfin je...

Kakashi, le regard dur, attendait les explications de son ancienne élève.

-Pourquoi, Sakura ? Pourquoi, tu l'as emmenée ? Tsunade l'aurait sauvée !!!!

-Non, senseï. Tsunade l'aurait achevée... répondit Sakura avec difficulté, au bord des larmes. Mais je vous en prie, senseï, j'ai besoin d'aide, maintenant. Je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour ramener Hinata à Konoha...Le froid va la tuer...S'il vous plaît...

Sakura s'effondra.

Kakashi réussit à la rattraper au vol.

-Quoi ??? Ne me dis pas que...

-Senseï... dit Sakura de plus en plus faiblement. Dépêchez-vous... Les lynx vous guideront...Puisque vous savez leur...parler...

Sakura s'évanouit.

Kakashi la ramena à l'Ichiraku et la posa à côté de Sasuke.

-Sakura !!! Je vais la tuer !!!

Kakashi stoppa Naruto d'un regard.

-Si tu veux sauver Hinata, c'est le moment. Suis-moi.

Naruto se tut, surpris, et visiblement soulagé.

Puis il se leva et dit :

-Sasuke tu veilles sur Sakura. Nous, on va chercher Hinata-chan !!!

Sasuke acquiesça.

Kakashi et Naruto partirent ventre à terre en direction de la forêt.

Mais aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le regard machiavéliquement satisfait de Sasuke.

-...Pauvre Sakura... dit-il à voix basse, sans que personne ne l'entende.

Il sortit de l'Ichiraku, emmenant Sakura dans ses bras.

_**...Où suis-je...?**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Oh non !!! **_

_**-Oh si, Sakura ! Encore !!! C'est dommage, hein ??? Tant d'efforts pour m'échapper qui ont été réduits à néant...**_

_**Sakura frissonna.**_

_**-Tu as peur, petite fille ? reprit la Voix d'un air doucereux.**_

_**Sakura trembla de plus belle.**_

_**"Je dois me calmer... Me calmer..."**_

_**La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur dans le Noir et respira à fond.**_

_**Elle ferma les yeux.**_

_**Et ralentit doucement sa respiration.**_

_**La Voix s'était tue.**_

_**Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se releva.**_

_**-C'est fini. dit-elle soudain. Je n'ai plus peur de Toi. Je n'aurai plus jamais peur de Toi. Tu as perdu, la Chose... Alors maintenant, dis-moi.**_

_**-Quoi ? s'exclama le monstre, incrédule.**_

_**-Dis-moi...**_

_**-Tu veux que je te dise quoi, sale gamine ???**_

_**-Qui es-tu ?**_

_**La Chose resta sans voix.**_

_**-Comment ça, qui je suis ? Tu le sais !!! Je suis ta peur, ton Inner, ton autre toi, ton démon !**_

_**Sakura sourit.**_

_**Un sourire narquois.**_

_**Et elle rit.**_

_**Franchement.**_

_**Un rire sardonique.**_

_**La Chose grogna.**_

_**-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ??? SALE GOSSE !!!!!!**_

_**Sakura secoua la tête.**_

_**Pis elle déclara :**_

_**-Tout ça, c'est fini, la Chose ! J'ai passé l'âge des contes de fées ! Alors dis-moi vraiment, maintenant. Qui es-tu ?**_

_**-Je... Tu ne me crois pas ????**_

_**-Bien sûr que non ! Cela fait un moment que j'ai cessé de te croire ! **_

_**-Que veux-tu savoir, puisque tu sembles me connaître ?**_

_**-Lequel es-tu ?**_

_**-...Que...Comment... comment...peux-tu...savoir ???**_

_**Sakura soupira.**_

_**-Que Tu es lente, la Chose. Je le sais depuis le combat de Naruto contre Wu-lin. **_

_**-Alors c'est ainsi que tu as...**_

_**-Oui. coupa Sakura. Alors maintenant, trêve de bavardages, la Chose. Dis-moi vraiment... Lequel es-tu ?**_

_**-…**_

_**-Je vois... Dire que sans ce combat je n'aurais jamais rien soupçonné...**_

_**La Chose grogna.**_

_**-Quoi ? demanda Sakura. Que se passe t-il encore ?**_

_**-Tu vas mourir, Sakura...**_

_**-Tu ne peux rien contre moi...**_

_**-Moi, non. Mais Sasuke Uchiwa est en train de te livrer, évanouie et sans chakra, à Akatsuki. Tu vas mourir, Sakura.**_

_**-QUOI ?????? Je ne te crois pas !**_

_**-…Comme tu voudras…**_

_**-Que…c'est impossible ! Que faire ?**_

_**-Je peux t'aider, moi.**_

_**-Ne cherche pas, la Chose ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas ainsi !**_

_**-C'est comme tu voudras !**_

Itachi sourit.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était satisfait.

Certes, Wu-lin était mort, Sasori incapable de combattre.

Devant lui, inanimée, à ses pieds, impuissante, gisait sa pire crainte.

-Arigato, Sasuke. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir !!!

Sasuke s'inclina légèrement.

-C'est tout naturel, Nii-san.

Itachi et Sasuke se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux.

L'aîné dégaina soudain un kunai.

Son petit frère se mit en garde.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Cette lame ne s'enfoncera pas dans ta poitrine. C'est au cœur de la jeune kunoichi qu'elle est réservée. Je la trouve un tantinet trop dangereuse.

Sur ces mots, Itachi voulut frapper Sakura avec la pointe du kunai.

Un rugissement de haine retentit.

Et Itachi n'eut que le temps d'éviter un titanesque coup de griffes, roulant au sol.

Il se releva d'un bond, et les membres principaux qui restaient se mirent en position d'attaque.

Meiyaku se trouva encerclé.

Il gronda.

-Minou minou !!! Neko ! Viens par ici, mon gros chaton !!! appela Deidara.

Et elle envoya un oiseau.

Meiyaku évita la bombe qui lui était envoyée et bondit sur le shinobi le plus proche : Sasuke.

Le cadet Uchiha évita le fauve de justesse.

Il s'ensuivit une mêlée indescriptible, qui se termina par une situation peu commune.

Meiyaku tenait la gorge d'Itachi entre ses crocs, encerclé par les shinobis d'Akatsuki.

-Reculez. grogna t-il. Si vous tentez le moindre mouvement, je l'abats comme un lapin.

La scène était figée.

Puis, au grand étonnement du lynx; Itachi disparut.

-???

-C'était un clone, le chat ! dit une voix à son oreille.

Itachi voulut planter on kunai dans le flan de Meiyaku.

Mais il y eut un bruit de métal.

Et son arme tomba au sol, à côté d'un shuriken.

-Quoi ???

Il leva la tête.

Sur la branche d'un arbre, les bras croisés, le regard dur et froid, rempli de haine, Kakashi se tenait.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser une chance. D'ici deux minutes, les anbus sont là. Alors vous fichez le camp et vous me laissez Sakura, et il n'y aura pas de guerre. C'est clair ?

Mais Akatsuki s'esclaffa.

En une seconde, Kakashi fut touché par une arme de jet, et tomba au sol.

-Aïe...

Le senseï ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Ne nous fait pas rire, Hatake Kakashi ! Tu bluffes ! dit Itachi. Et tu sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas de taille !

-...Ta gueule Itachi !

Mais Itachi lui balança un coup de pied, et Kakashi se tut.

_**...Que faire ?**_

_**-Kakashi va mourir, et Meiyaku aussi...**_

_**-Espèce de... Tu me prends par les sentiments! **_

_**-Toi aussi tu vas mourir, si tu ne me laisses pas sortir... Réfléchis, petite fille...**_

_**Je te hais !**_

_**Soit. Vas-y. Mais je te contrôlerai !**_

-Maintenant, Kakashi. Tu vas regarder ta chère élève mourir. Et ensuite, ce sera le tour du chat. Tu mourras le dernier, parce que c'est ainsi que doit crever un senseï incapable de protéger ses disciples !

Kakashi, abattu, baissa la tête.

Itachi dégaina un autre kunai, et s'approcha du corps toujours inerte de Sakura.

Il leva le bras.

Mais il fut projeté en arrière, ainsi que les shinobis qui étaient debout.

Il y eut un nuage de fumée.

Qui se dissipa.

-Sakura ! s'étonna Kakashi.

En effet, la jeune fille, son katana à la main, se tenait debout devant une Akatsuki ébahie.

-Je vais tous vous buter...

-Sakura ? Tu… Oh non, ses yeux…

Noirs...

Sakura eut un rire démentiel.

-Ah !!! Enfin !!! A nouveau libre ! Cette fois, Sakura, tu ne me battras plus !

Les membres d'Akatsuki se regardèrent, inquiets.

Itachi déglutit.

Deidara s'exclama :

-Ah !!! C'est ce truc qui a failli tuer Kisame et qui l'a sauvée alors qu'elle était presque morte ! ça doit être un démon errant, rien de bien méchant !

Itachi la foudroya du regard.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris !!!

Deidara ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Mais elle se fit étaler par une droite de Sakura.

Elle alla s'écraser contre un arbre, cinq mètres plus loin.

Il y eut un bruit sourd.

-Aïe !!! Cette pétasse m'a cassé des côtes !!!

Itachi passa à l'attaque.

Il manqua Sakura.

Elle, par contre, ne le manqua pas.

Itachi vola lui aussi contre un conifère tout proche.

L'arbre se cassa et tomba à côté de Zetsu, qui préféra s'enterrer en attendant que ça se tasse.

Itachi, furieux, se releva.

Sakura sourit.

Ou plutôt, le démon sourit.

Itachi essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et dit, avec un rictus :

-Il semblerait que je sois le seul à t'avoir reconnu, Yonbi.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et attaqua.

-Yonbi ?? s'écria Kakashi, qu'Itachi avait pour le moment oublié.

Tout en se battant avec acharnement, Itachi et le démon conversaient.

-Alors comme ça, Yonbi se déplace de corps en corps...

-Il semblerait que celui-là te plaise, puisque tu y es resté...

-Affirmatif, Uchiwa.

-Dans ce cas, qu'a t-il de si particulier ???

-C'est raté, Itachi ! Je ne vendrai pas mon corps d'emprunt !

-N'y aurait-il pas une vague histoire de... Vérité ?

Sakura sourit.

Et cueillit Itachi en plein ventre.

L'aîné Uchiwa grimaça.

Puis il bondit loin en arrière et hurla :

-Akatsuki, on se replie ! Tant pis pour Sakura ! Yonbi est trop dangereux pour le moment.

Akatsuki disparut.

Laissant Sasuke, Meiyaku et Kakashi seuls avec Sakura.

La jeune fille, toujours possédée, se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Toi, l'Uchiha !!! Je ne te touche pas. C'est grâce à ton initiative que je suis sorti. Tu peux te tirer.

-...

-Quoi ? demanda le démon, impatient.

-Je suis censé tuer Sakura.

-RRRaaah ! Ta gueule ! Tire-toi tant que je suis de bonne humeur !

Sasuke soupira, puis disparut.

Kakashi déglutit.

-Et maintenant ? demanda t-il à Meiyaku dans la langue des lynx.

-Maintenant... On prie pour que Sakura reprenne le contrôle. Sinon, on meurt.

-Ah...

-Hé ! Vos gueules, tous les deux !!! hurla Yonbi, à travers Sakura. Je suis en train de me demander lequel je bute en premier !

-Gloups.

Kakashi soupira.

-Hé, le lynx. Je suis foutu, je peux plus bouger. Tire-toi tant que tu tiens sur tes pattes.

-Non. Je dois protéger Hanami-chan.

-Ah oui, au fait, pourquoi les lynx l'appellent-ils tous Hanami ? Elle se nomme Sakura...

-VOS GUEULES !!!!!

Kakashi soupira.

-Sakura… Tu vas vraiment Le laisser nous tuer …?

Yonbi s'approcha de Kakashi, katana en main.

-C'est décidé ! C'est toi, le senseï, que je vais crever en premier !

Kakashi resta impassible.

Sakura leva son katana au-dessus de sa tête, et l'abattit sur Kakashi.

_**-NON !**_

_**-Si. Sakura, tu as perdu ! C'est moi qui ai le contrôle !!!**_

_**-Non !**_

_**-Si ! Je t'assure !**_

_**-Non. Yonbi-dono, c'est toi qui as perdu. Tu n'as rien compris ! Je t'ai laissé faire !**_

_**-COMMENT ???**_

La lame s'arrêta à un millimètre de Kakashi.

-???

Sakura ferma les yeux, et soupira.

Puis elle s'effondra.

Sur le ninja copieur.

-Hé !

Meiyaku soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf ! Hanami a repris le contrôle ! Elle est douée, cette petite !

Kakashi grogna.

-N'empêche qu'elle m'est tombée dessus, et que je peux plus bouger. Meiyaku-san, aurais-tu l'obligeance...

Tsunade regarda le visage de Kakashi, celui de Sakura et d'Hinata.

La Hokage soupira.

-Je ne peux pas y croire... murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

-Pourtant, c'est la vérité. répondit évasivement le lynx couché à côté de Sakura.

Tsunade secoua la tête et se leva.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

Konoha dormait.

La Godaime regarda une dernière fois les trois ninjas endormis et sortit de l'hôpital.

Meiyaku attendit que les pas de la Hokage ne soient plus qu'un souvenir, et il reprit sa garde attentive, couché contre son amie.

-Hanami-chan... murmura t-il. Tu avais tout prévu ? Ou bien tu as compté sur la chance en libérant Yonbi ? Te savais-tu capable de le sceller ?... Tes actes m'étonneront toujours...

Comme pour répondre, Sakura se retourna dans son lit. Mais la jeune fille était toujours plongée dans son profond sommeil.

Tsunade lui avait administré une décoction pour la faire dormir. Mais même sans cela, Sakura se serait effondrée. Maîtriser Yonbi avait drainé le peu d'énergie vitale qui lui était resté après le transfert de chakra sur Hinata.

Heureusement, la jeune Hyuga était à présent hors de danger. Hanami était épuisée, mais vivante, et Kakashi allait vite se remettre de ses côtes cassées. Après tout, il était le célèbre ninja copieur.

Meiyaku soupira.

-Ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle, Sakura est solide. chuchota Kakashi, qui faisait semblant de dormir depuis un bon bout de temps. Et puis, après tout, maintenant nous savons que Sasuke est de l'autre côté. Et elle a sauvé Hinata. Tout va pour le mieux.

-Pour le moment.

Kakashi eut soudain l'air triste.

-Oui, pour le moment. Mais tu ferais mieux de dormir, car je pense que tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, toi aussi. Et le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Ce qui annonce la reprise des combats.

Meiyaku hocha la tête, puis se laissa emporter par la fatigue qui le submergeait.

Kakashi sourit, attendri.

Puis il regarda Sakura s'agiter dans son lit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_**-Nonnnn ! Laisse-moi sortir !!!**_

_**-Tais-toi, Yonbi ! Tu as perdu. Je ne te laisserai plus prendre possession de mon corps ! **_

_**-Et si tu es en difficulté ?**_

_**-Alors oui, là, tu pourras sortir. Mais n'oublie pas, c'est moi qui suis la plus forte !**_

_**Yonbi ne répondit pas.**_

_**-AAAh !!!**_

_**Sakura cria de douleur.**_

_**Le démon ricana.**_

_**-Tu disais ?**_

_**Sakura fronça les sourcils.**_

_**-Tu veux jouer à ça, Yonbi ? Très bien.**_

_**Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle visualisa son adversaire.**_

_**"Détends-toi... Yonbi peut te toucher, te faire mal, mais toi tu peux faire plus... Le tuer, l'expulser... Garde-le seulement en cas de besoin... Je veux... Une cage. Une énorme cage...Pour un fauve déchaîné... Une cage sans verrous... Sans ouverture..."**_

_**Yonbi glapit.**_

_**-Nonnnnn !!!!! Qu'est-ce que... Enlève ça tout de suite !**_

_**Sakura soupira de soulagement.**_

_**-C'est moi la plus forte, Yonbi, alors sois un gentil chaton.**_

_**Le démon hurla, mais Sakura ne l'entendait déjà plus.**_

_**"Il faut que je retourne de l'autre côté..."**_

Le soleil s'était levé sur Konoha, après une nuit plus que mouvementée.

Kakashi grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

Il fut assez surpris de voir le visage de Sakura penché sur lui.

-Hé !!! s'exclama t-il.

Sakura rougit.

-Désolée, senseï, mais je regardais comment vous alliez... J'étais inquiète... Ca fait longtemps qu'il fait jour, alors...

Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Il est quelle heure ? cria t-il.

-Euh... Les combats doivent déjà avoir commencé...

Kakashi sauta du lit et...

S'étala de tout son long, avec un gémissement de douleur.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elle ramassa son senseï qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Je crois que vous allez devoir rester au lit, Kakashi-senseï... dit-elle.

Le ninja secoua la tête.

-C'est hors de question ! Je veux assister aux combats ! Qui est-ce, aujourd'hui ?

Sakura eut un sourire gêné.

Elle ferma les yeux, faisant signe à Meiyaku de répondre à la question de Kakashi.

-En fait, une équipe se bat contre Deidara... Et cette équipe, c'est... Gaï, Asuma, et... Vous, senseï.

-QUOI ?

Kakashi fit un bond et regarda autour de lui.

Il sauta de nouveau hors du lit, et prit ses armes de jet et ses parchemins.

Puis il se rua hors de la chambre.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était parti en direction de l'arène, en plein désert de Suna.

Meiyaku secoua la tête.

-Ton senseï est irrécupérable, Hanami-chan !

La jeune fille sourit et hocha la tête.

-Oui. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que j'avais réparé ses côtes brisées... A l'aide du Shinjitsu... Tant mieux, remarque...

Sakura se leva, s'étira, et monta sur le dos de Meiyaku.

-Bon, si on y allait, nous aussi ?

-Ok.

Sakura, à quelques kilomètres de l'arène, utilisa un justu d'Oto pour entendre le déroulement des opérations.

"Match suivant : L'équipe composée de Zetsu et Deidara, contre Kakashi, Gai et Asuma."

-QUOI ??? Mais Zetsu n'était pas prévu !!!

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux.

Elle serra plus fort les dents.

Du sang perla.

Meiyaku regarda le visage inquiet de son amie.

Sakura s'écria soudain :

-Fonce, Mei' !! Ils vont tous y rester, sinon !!!

-De quoi ???

Mais Mei' n'attendit pas les explications. Lorsque Hanami déclarait l'état d'urgence, ce n'était jamais pour rien…

Sakura sauta au sol, délaissant pour un moment le dos de son ami.

Elle se précipita en haut des gradins.

-Naruto, où en est le combat ?

Mais, devant le visage exsangue et terrorisé de son ami, Sakura se tut, et regarda dans l'arène.

_Déjà …? Moi qui pensais arriver juste pour le début de leur combat..._

_Il semblerait que c'en soit bientôt la fin..._

_Mais c'est une fin qui est bien pire que tout les scénarios que j'avais imaginés..._

-Naruto-kun ! Que s'est-il passé ???? s'écria Sakura, elle aussi en proie à une peur panique. J'ai absolument besoin de savoir ! Si tu me racontes tout, peut-être aurons-nous tous les deux une chance de sauver le dernier survivant de leur équipe.

-Sakura... Asuma et Gai... Ils sont...

-Je sais. Mais raconte-moi, sinon Kakashi mourra à son tour.

-...D'ac...d'accord, Sakura-chan !

La maîtresse du Shinjitsu se retourna. Elle siffla Meiyaku, qui apparut de suite à ses côtés.

-Mei', je sais que je n'ai pas à te demander ça, mais au nom de l'amitié entre lui et toi, je t'en supplie, va aider Kakashi !!! S'il meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !!!

Le lynx acquiesça et bondit dans l'arène.

Puis Sakura, légèrement rassurée, se retourna vers Naruto, et écouta attentivement son récit tétanisant.

_J'ai peur... Peur de savoir..._

"Deidara a d'abord décrété qu'elle combattrait avec Zetsu... En entendant ça, tu peux bien croire que Tsunade et Gaara ont été fous de rage, mais les équipes ont le droit d'être changées. Alors Kakashi a sorti son Mangekyu Sharingan, Gai a balancé ses poids, et Asuma a éteint sa cigarette. Le combat devenait bien plus difficile..."

Sakura hocha la tête.

Naruto continua, tremblant, son récit.

"Le combat a été violent et rapide dès le début. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'Asuma était par terre, se tordant de douleur. Au début, j'ai pas compris, mais j'ai vu qu'une de ses jambes avait été arrachée par je ne sais pas quoi. C'était atroce de l'entendre hurler comme ça. Kakashi s'est précipité vers lui, mais un truc incroyable s'est passé : Zetsu est sorti de terre juste devant lui, et la plante carnivore autour de sa tête a essayé de déchiqueter notre senseï. Heureusement, il l'a évitée, mais il n'a pas pu aller aider Asuma. Alors Zetsu a fait un sourire que je n'oublierai jamais... Un sourire qui vous donne des cauchemars pendant toute votre vie. Froid, morbide, hautain, méprisant, carnassier, haineux et affûté comme la lame d'un kunai. Tout cela à la fois. Un sourire qui vous glace le sang. Puis, lentement, il s'est tourné vers Asuma, et, et..."

La voix de Naruto se mit à trembler, et le jeune homme fondit en larmes.

-Dis-moi, Naruto-kun, murmura Sakura avec émotion. Je suis désolée, mais si tu veux que Kakashi ait une chance de survivre, je dois savoir.

-Oh, Sakura-chan, c'est trop...trop affreux...

Le garçon hoquetait.

_Que s'est-il passé pour que Naruto, d'habitude si fort et déterminé, soit dans cet état ???_

Naruto, après un effort surhumain, arrêta de pleurer et reprit son récit.

"Zetsu a...a ... enfin, je veux dire, la plante a ...a ...la plante a déchiré Asuma et l'a dévoré... C'était tellement, tellement... Horrible. Oh Sakura, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre..."

_Mon Dieu !!!! C'est impossible !!! Il ne peut pas avoir fait pareille abomination !!!_

Mais Naruto, lancé, continuait.

"Pendant ce temps, Gai était en train de combattre Deidara. Mais j'étais si absorbé par Zetsu, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, que je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé... Tout d'un coup, quelque chose a explosé et Gai a été projeté en l'air. Il est allé s'écraser contre le mur là-bas, et... Sous le regard moqueur de Deidara, il s'est relevé. Il tremblait, et il perdait tout son sang. C'est quelque chose de tellement horrible de voir quelqu'un de si fort sur le point de mourir. Puis tout d'un coup, Gai s'est retrouvé en parfait état. Deidara a ouvert de grands yeux ronds, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter, car Kakashi l'a attaquée par derrière. En tout cas, lorsque notre senseï a vu Gai en parfait état, il a eu un regard effrayé et il a hurlé quelque chose qui ressemblait à "ne fais pas ça !!!", mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Puis Gai a...enfin je crois que c'est ça... il a ouvert l'une après l'autre tous les verrous... Et il a ouvert le dernier. Il a emporté Deidara avec lui, mais Kakashi est resté seul avec Zetsu, et depuis tout à l'heure il tente de lui porter des coups et d'éviter les siens, mais Zetsu se déplace sous la terre et Kakashi ne peut qu'essayer de ne pas se faire attraper par la plante qu'il a sur la tête... Voilà où nous en sommes..."

Naruto, haletant d'avoir enchaîné le plus vite possible, reporta ses yeux sur l'arène, où Kakashi et Meiyaku luttaient avec l'énergie du désespoir.

_Peu importent les conséquences, nous devons sauver Kakashi. A n'importe quel prix._

Sakura regarda Naruto avec un regard plein de tristesse et d'affection.

_Désolée Naruto, mais je vais devoir te mêler à tout ça. Toute seule et sans Shinjitsu, je n'y arriverai pas. Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir pas été là au bon moment. Et je m'en veux tellement de devoir risquer ta vie encore une fois... Mais je n'ai pas le choix..._

_Pardonne-moi..._

Sakura se racla la gorge et dit :

-Naruto... On peut sauver Kakashi.

-Quoi ??? Comment ?

-Il n'y a qu'une solution, tu sais...

-Laquelle ??? Je suis prêt à tout ???

-Nous devons descendre. Et combattre.

Naruto garda la bouche ouverte pendant deux secondes qui semblèrent une éternité.

_Que va t-il dire ?_

-...Je...Je ne vois pas comment tous les deux on pourrait aider Kakashi alors que Gai et Asuma y sont restés, mais Kyubi et moi, on veut bien t'aider...

Sakura sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle prit Naruto dans ses bras pour cacher son émotion.

-Sakura-chan ??? Que... ?

-Merci, Naruto ! Tu es le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu !!! Tu vas peut-être mourir, toi aussi, en bas. Tu le sais ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu vas y aller quand même ?

-Oui. Parce que je veux sauver notre senseï.

Sakura eut un grand sourire et deux larmes d'émotion coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Merci. dit-elle simplement.

Puis Naruto et son amie sautèrent ensemble dans l'arène, aux côtés de Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ??? Bakas, remontez vite ! Zetsu va vous lacérer !!!

-C'est comme ça que vous accueillez les renforts, senseï ??? demanda Sakura avec un sourire forcé. Ca fait plaisir !!!

-Le renforts ? Mais où avez-vous la tête ? Abrutis, Gai et Asuma sont morts !!! Alors comment deux adolescents même pas Junins pourraient faire face à Zetsu ???

Mais Kakashi fut coupé dans sa fureur paniquée par son adversaire qui surgit de terre à deux centimètres de ses pieds. Le senseï bondit en arrière et jura.

-Fichez le camp !!! Ce n'est pas une aire de jeux ici !!!!

Sakura soupira et regarda Naruto.

Sans bruit, elle articula "KYUBI".

Naruto hocha la tête.

Les deux adolescents fermèrent les yeux.

_**Tu vas être content, Yonbi. J'ai du travail pour toi.**_

_**Mais ne va pas te mettre dans la tête que je ne te maîtriserai pas. Je suis toujours la plus forte, et de loin. J'ai juste besoin de ta force, et de ta réserve de chakra.**_

_**-Sale gamine, libère-moi !!!**_

_**-Non, Yonbi. On doit mettre les tigres en cage, alors tu ne sortiras pas. Je vais juste scier quelques barreaux.**_

_**-Laisse-moi sortir, Sakura !!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Non, Yonbi. Tu as perdu, alors inutile de revenir là-dessus !!! **_

_**-Je te tuerai, Sakura. **_

_**-Nous verrons... En attendant, tue d'abord Zetsu !**_

_**-Libère-moi !**_

_**-Seulement en partie, Yonbi. C'est mon dernier mot.**_

Dans l'arène, Zetsu avait changé de cible.

Que faisaient ces deux mioches ? Pourquoi venaient-ils interrompre son combat ?

Pour cela, ils allaient payer.

Kakashi, les yeux exorbités, comprit avec horreur que le shinobi à la plante carnivore se dirigeait vers Naruto.

Vers son élève.

Il hurla.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! Barre-toi !!! Zetsu t'a pris pour cible !!!

Mais le petit blond ne broncha pas.

Kakashi hurla lorsque Zetsu sortit de terre.

Lorsqu'il vit, comme au ralenti, les mâchoires terribles de la plante carnivore s'ouvrir, puis se refermer sur son protégé.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas assister à cet atroce spectacle.

Mais le bruit de déchirure qu'il redoutait tant ne retentit pas.

Il y eut une vague de chakra.

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux.

Zetsu avait été projeté quelques mètres plus loin par une des queues du chakra de Naruto.

-Comment est-ce possible…?

Zetsu, fou de rage, se tourna vers Sakura.

Mais il fut assez surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec...

Un tigre.

-Un tigre ? Mais…

La jeune fille se précipita à côté de son senseï, laissant Naruto au corps à corps avec Zetsu.

-Kakashi-senseï, murmura t-elle à son oreille, bien que Yonbi et Kyubi coopèrent, nous ne pourrons pas venir à bout de Zetsu. Il faut l'immobiliser.

-Mais comment ?

Sakura parut réfléchir un moment, puis demanda :

-Avez-vous un objet ayant appartenu à feu Asuma ?

Kakashi eut un regard triste.

-Euh...Oui, j'ai... un de ses paquets de cigarettes...

-Très bien. Senseï, soyons logiques. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir, ou bien difficilement, où et quand Zetsu resurgira de terre une fois qu'il y sera rentré. Pour cela, nous devons savoir exactement, et l'immobiliser au moment où il sortira, mâchoires ouvertes.

-Mais...

-Senseï, vous souvenez-vous de Zabuza ?

-Euh... évidemment, balbutia Kakashi. Mais... Que...

Mais il se tut et eut une exclamation.

-Mais oui !!! Evidemment ! Sakura, tu es géniale !! Je suis un idiot, un baka de la pire espèce. Si j'y avais pensé plus tôt, Asuma et Gai seraient sûrem...

Il fut coupé par un regard assassin de Sakura.

-Ne pensez pas à ça pour l'instant ! Achevons le travail d'abord, et culpabilisons après !!!

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis se reprit.

Il regarda Naruto.

Le jeune Jinchuuriki peinait contre Zetsu, même avec l'aide de son démon renard.

"Mes élèves... Depuis quand ne sont-ils plus des enfants ? Je n'ai rien vu venir...Depuis combien de temps Sakura et Naruto ont-ils dépassé mon propre niveau de réflexion ? ... Je m'en veux tellement..."

Ses pensées furent coupes par un raclement de gorge équivoque de Sakura.

-Senseï, je compte sur vous ! Je vais aider Naruto !!!

Et la jeune fille se jeta dans la bataille, son chakra matérialisé sous la forme d'un tigre.

Yonbi, le tigre à quatre queues.

Kakashi respira un grand coup et sortit un parchemin d'une des poches de sa veste.

Il se coupa avec un kunai, et incanta.

Sakura évita un colossal coup de mâchoires végétales.

Elle regarda Naruto et lui murmura :

-Eloigne-toi et prépare ton meilleur rasengan. Il est temps d'en finir !

Naruto, sans comprendre, se recula et s'exécuta.

Zetsu, profitant de ce répit, replongea sous terre.

-Doton, les crocs traqueurs !!! hurla Kakashi.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

_Il est à côté de moi ! Si Kakashi ne l'arrête pas, je n'aurai pas le temps d'activer une barrière de Shinjitsu. Je vais mourir..._

Sakura se crispa, et attendit que Zetsu sorte.

Il y eut un bruit sourd.

_Il est sorti._

Et un claquement de mâchoires.

_Je suis morte._

_Non ?_

_Non !_

Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

Une meute de chiens paralysait Zetsu.

Sakura bondit en arrière.

-Naruto, maintenant !!!!!! cria t-elle.

Le réceptacle du renard courut à pleine vitesse, un rasengan dans chaque main.

-RASENGAN !!!!!!!!

Une rafale de vent.

Une rafale de chakra.

Un cri.

Plus rien.

_C'est fini._

_Enfin._

_Mais..._

_A quel prix ?_

_Il ne reste plus que toi, Itachi._

_Je te tuerai._

_Je le jure._


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura regarda Kakashi et Naruto.

Un regard vide, las.

Absent.

-Lequel de vous deux a eu cette idée ? demanda Kakashi avec une voix pleine de rage contenue.

-Quoi ? beugla Naruto. On vous a sauvé, et vous êtes pas content ? Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! On vient au péril de notre vie vous aider et tout ce qu'on récolte c'est...

-QUI A EU CETTE IDEE ??????????? répéta Kakashi en hurlant.

Naruto se tut brusquement et déglutit avec peine.

-Euh, c'est à dire que... en fait... c'est...

Sakura n'avait pas, bronché.

D'une voix plate et insensible, elle répondit à la question.

-C'est moi, senseï. Moi qui ai voulu vous secourir dans l'arène.

Kakashi posa son regard flamboyant sur son ancienne élève.

-Naruto.

-Oui senseï ??? répondit celui-ci avec une toute petite voix.

-Sors. Retourne à Konoha.

-Quoi ? Mais...pourqu...

-J'AI DIT DEHORS !!!!!

Naruto acquiesça vivement, s'inclina, et, deux secondes après, avait disparu.

Kakashi posa un regard appuyé sur Meiyaku, qui finit par comprendre et quitter lui aussi le vestiaire.

Sakura était à présent seule, face à son senseï.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence.

Hanami finit par ouvrir la bouche et commencer :

-...Senseï, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais j'ai fait ça pour vous sauver. Et ça a marché. Vous avez survécu.

Kakashi fixait toujours la jeune fille.

Visiblement, il attendait d'autres explications.

Sakura déglutit et continua :

-Je sais que vous auriez certainement préféré mourir en même temps que Gai et Asuma, mais soyez réaliste. Raisonnable. Par les temps qui courent, l'Alliance va avoir besoin de ses meilleurs combattants pour assurer sa survie. Alors si vous aviez péri, qu'aurions nous fait ?

Kakashi ne répondit rien.

Sakura continua.

-Je sais, Senseï. Je sais ce que vous ressentez.

-Non.

Cette réponse, catégorique, avait fusé.

Sakura, étonnée, renchérit.

-Si.

-Non, Sakura. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

-Mais...

-NON !!!! COMMENT PEUX-TU SAVOIR CE QUE CELA FAIT DE VOIR SES AMIS MOURIR SOUS SES YEUX, SANS LEVER LE PETIT DOIGT ??? COMMENT UNE GAMINE COMME TOI POURRAIT-ELLE COMPRENDRE CE SENTIMENT DE CULPABILITE ??? COMMENT LA PETITE SAKURA HARUNO SAURAIT-ELLE CE QUE C'EST DE LAISSER SES COEQUIPIERS MOURIR SANS RIEN TENTER POUR QU'ILS SURVIVENT ??? Et comment saurais-tu ce que c'est d'être le dernier à rester ? Le dernier à vivre, alors que tous sont morts...

Sakura regarda Kakashi un long moment, choquée. Puis elle répondit, des larmes de fureur plein les yeux :

-Figurez-vous que si, je sais ce que c'est. Que croyez-vous que je ressens, depuis la mort d'Ino ??? Que croyez-vous que cela me fasse, d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie, sans rien avoir pu y faire, alors qu'en fait j'aurais pu empêcher ça depuis le début ?? Vous croyez que j'ai rien compris ? Et en plus, vous me traitez de gamine ? Je sais ce que c'est, avoir envie d'y rester !!! Je sais ce que c'est, avoir envie de mourir, avoir envie de tout laisser tomber. Mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu trop facile ?

-TAIS-TOI !!!!!

-NON !!! JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS !!!! KAKASHI-SAN, CE QUE VOUS ME REPROCHEZ EST UN PEU TROP FACILE !!!! VOUS AVEZ DECIDE DE MOURIR POUR NE PLUS AVOIR A VOUS OCCUPER DES AUTRES !!!! CA S'APPELLE DE LA LÂCHETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi gifla Sakura.

Une gifle énorme.

Monumentale.

Dans laquelle résidait toute l'énergie d'un désespéré.

La kunoichi vola à l'autre bout du vestiaire et s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit mat.

Un pan de la cloison s'écroula et enterra la jeune fille.

Kakashi, le bras toujours en l'air, ne bougea pas.

Une minute se passa.

Puis une deuxième.

Et une troisième.

Dans la salle, rien ne bougeait.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

Sakura n'avait toujours pas remué.

Le ninja copieur finit par laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps.

Puis il s'avança vers le tas de gravats qui ensevelissait son élève.

On n'entendait rien.

Pas un battement de cœur, pas un bruit de respiration.

Subitement inquiet, Kakashi écarta les pierres qui recouvraient Sakura.

Il la déterra..

Et eut un regard étonné.

La jeune fille était restée dans sa position d'atterrissage.

Elle n'avait pas bronché.

Mais ses yeux fixaient le vide.

L'air complètement perdue, à moitié étonnée, à moitié outrée, carrément dépassée, Sakura errait dans le vague, prostrée.

Elle était comme paralysée, incapable de sortir le moindre son, de faire le moindre geste.

Kakashi attendit pendant un long moment que Sakura dise quelque chose.

Mais la jeune fille resta muette.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de silence total, Sakura secoua la tête, comme si elle se réveillait d'un songe.

Puis, lentement, elle se leva.

Elle regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux.

L'air toujours absent.

Mais on pouvait aussi lire de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Le shinobi ne broncha pas.

Après quelques interminables secondes d'affrontement silencieux, les yeux de Sakura s'embuèrent.

Brusquement, elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant.

Kakashi n'essaya pas de la retenir.

Du haut de la falaise des Hokage, Sakura observait Konoha.

_C'est triste, un village sous la pluie. _

Konoha no kuni, balayé par une pluie torrentielle, s'étalait, gris, vide, sous ses yeux.

Dehors, il n'y avait personne. Sous les cascades d'eau qui tombaient du ciel, comme si les nuages pleuraient la mort des shinobis, pas un chat ne s'était risqué. Seule, Sakura, assise, immobile, immuable, se laissait transpercer par les aiguilles acérées de l'orage.

Il faisait nuit, depuis assez longtemps déjà. Les nuages avaient recouvert les derniers rayons du soleil, plongeant Konoha dans des ténèbres lugubres et humides.

_C'est triste, un village sous la pluie..._

Aveuglée par des trombes d'eau, Sakura fixait Konoha, bien que n'y voyant pas à deux mètres.

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre furtive qui s'était glissée à côté d'elle. Elle la sentit juste.

-Comment va t-il ? demanda Sakura.

-Il ne dit rien. Il reste plongé dans ses pensées. On pourrait presque dire que les nuages se sont donnés rendez-vous ici par solidarité avec Kakashi.

Sakura eut un sourire triste.

-Ecoute, Gaara... Ecoute la pluie tomber.

Le Kazekage s'assit en tailleur à côté de Sakura.

Il ne dit rien.

La pluie faisait un bruit fracassant, pareil aux roulements du tambour précédant l'exécution.

De temps à autre, un éclair transperçait le ciel et éclairait l'obscur village qui s'étalait à leurs pieds.

Le tonnerre grondait, et on eût dit un tigre qui rugissait.

-Ecoute, Gaara... répéta Sakura.

Le Kazekage écoutait.

-C'est triste, un village sous la pluie... murmura Sakura pour elle-même.

Gaara n'entendit pas, mais il comprit.

Il hocha douloureusement la tête.

-Ecoute, Gaara. Ecoute la pluie tomber rageusement. Ecoute le tonnerre pleurer la perte de nos shinobis. Ecoute le bruit de la foudre qui tombe. Ecoute l'orage gémir.

Gaara écoutait.

-Ecoute, Gaara... C'est le chant du cygne...

Le Kazekage ne répondit pas. Il fixait l'obscurité où aurait dû se trouver Konoha. Le village était englouti par le néant.

-On dirait un linceul...

-Oui...

Sakura se tourna vers Gaara, et avec émotion, s'écria :

-Gaara ! Demain, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas !

Le Kazekage ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

-Mais...

-Ne meurs pas ! Je t'en supplie !

-...Pourquoi ?

Sakura se mordit les lèvres.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Si tu meurs, Gaara... C'est la fin de Suna. Ne les abandonne pas. Ils t'ont choisi, ils t'aiment. Personne ne pense plus que tu es un monstre. Alors je t'en supplie, Gaara... Tu dois vivre !

Le Kazekage se leva brusquement.

-Tu ne peux comprendre, Sakura. Désolé, mais si demain je ne peux toucher Itachi, je mourrai.

-Mais pourquoi ? cria Sakura avec désespoir.

-Parce que si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la tâche pour laquelle on m'a choisi, Sakura, alors je vais céder ma place.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

-Mais à qui, Gaara ? Kazekage-sama, à qui ? Qui, maintenant, pourrait être meilleur que toi ? Ils sont tous morts. TOUS !!! Et ils mourront tous si tu ne vis pas !!!

Sakura pleurait de rage et d'amertume.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Gaara ??? Tout le monde va mourir !!! Personne ne sera épargné ! Tout ce qu'Itachi raconte, comme quoi les habitants ne seront pas touchés, que seuls les ninjas seront éliminés, tout ça, Gaara, ce sont des conneries ! Les plus grosses conneries qui aient jamais été dites !!!!

Gaara eut un sourire triste. Il regarda Sakura.

La jeune fille était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle frissonnait, et son visage était caché à demi par ses cheveux roses ternis par la pluie battante.

Gaara tendit la main, et écarta les mèches ruisselantes qui cachaient les yeux de son amie.

Sakura eut un regard étonné.

Gaara s'approcha de Sakura et lui murmura :

-Je sais. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire, Sakura. Pardonne-moi. Demain, je mourrai. Ni toi ni personne ne pourra rien y faire. J'aurais voulu que tout le monde soit heureux, j'aurais voulu protéger Suna, protéger Konoha, protéger mes amis, toi...

Gaara se mordit la lèvre.

-Enfin... Protéger ceux qui me sont chers... J'aurais voulu être à la hauteur. Mais on n'est jamais le meilleur. Pardonne-moi, Sakura. Pardonne-moi de te décevoir, pardonne-moi de choisir la facilité. Mais je ne veux pas voir ceux que j'aime mourir. Et Itachi ne me fera pas de cadeau. Il me tuera, de toute façon.

Sakura eut un sanglot qu'elle ne put retenir.

Gaara la regarda avec désespoir. Il la serra dans ses bras, et dit :

-Pardon, Sakura. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse là. Je voulais vivre, racheter mes fautes. Mais je vais donner ma vie, pour que tu puisses nous sauver. Pardonne-moi, Sakura... Pardonne-moi de ne pas rester...

Gaara se tut.

Sakura poussa un cri de rage et le repoussa avec violence.

-ALORS COMME CA, TU VAS TE LAISSER TUER SANS BOUGER LE PETIT DOIGT !!!!! TU TE DIS QUE TU N'ES PAS ASSEZ FORT, ALORS TU N'ESSAIES MEME PAS !!!!!

Le Kazekage eut un regard étonné.

-Mais...

Sakura fondit en larmes.

-Non, Gaara... C'est trop facile... C'est un peu lâche... Ca ne peut venir de toi, une idée pareille !!! C'est toi qui m'avais dit qu'il suffisait d'avoir une volonté plus forte que celle de l'autre, non ? Alors, pourquoi tout abandonner, alors que c'est bientôt la fin ??? Tu dois rester, Gaara. Tu es le Kazekage !

-Non, Sakura... Non.

-Mais si !!!! Si !! Oh, Gaara, je t'en supplie ! Demain, abandonne ! Ne meurs pas !

-Et que vont-ils penser si j'abandonne, Sakura ? Tu le sais, je ne peux que me battre jusqu'au bout, mais je ne peux pas abandonner. Diviser pour mieux régner, c'est la devise d'Itachi. Et je préfère mourir, plutôt que d'être humilié devant ceux que j'aime !

Sakura secoua la tête.

-Non...

-Sakura... Tu le sais, je ne peux pas tuer Itachi. Et je ne peux pas abandonner. Tu as dit ça sans conviction. Je le sais. Tu es consciente de ce que Suna représente pour moi. Alors ne me demande pas l'impossible. Itachi ne m'épargnera pas, Sakura. Demain soir, je serai mort.

Hanami secoua la tête.

-NON !!! NON !!! JE REFUSE, GAARA !!!!

Le Kazekage lui attrapa les poignets et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

-Stop, Sakura. Ca suffit. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment mon combat se finira. Alors arrête, maintenant. C'est déjà assez dur.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres.

Du sang perla, seule touche de couleur dans l'univers gris qui les entourait.

Elle se dégagea doucement et essuya du revers de sa main l'eau qui lui obscurcissait la vue.

Gaara lui tourna le dos et lui dit :

-Pardon, Sakura.

-Non…

Le Kazekage s'éloigna.

-Adieu, Sakura.

Subitement, un rideau de pluie l'engloutit et le cacha aux yeux verts éteints de Sakura.

La jeune fille hurla.

Dans la forêt de Konoha, les lynx tremblèrent.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

La terne couleur grise de la nuit avait fait place à une clarté brumeuse.

La jeune fille se leva et sourit à Meiyaku, couché au pied de son lit, qui avait monté la garde, inquiet, toute la nuit, attendant que sa maîtresse revienne.

-Quelle heure est-il, le chat ? demanda t-elle affectueusement.

Meiyaku ronronna et répondit :

-Cela fait une heure que le combat entre Gaara et Itachi a commencé.

Sakura se figea et pâlit.

Elle ferma les yeux, et en une seconde, tout son équipement était accroché à sa tunique.

Elle fit un signe à Meiyaku, qui soupira, s'étira, et la prit sur son dos.

En une seconde, Sakura ne se trouvait plus à Konoha.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas fini ! Faites que Gaara soit encore en vie ! Faites que je puisse le sauver !!!_

Si Sakura fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit le Kazekage encore en vie, elle déchanta vite en le voyant à bout de forces.

Elle s'était attendue à voir Chukaku, imaginant que Gaara avait opté pour le sommeil du Tanuki. Mais Chukaku n'était pas sorti.

Ou, du moins, s'il l'avait été, il ne l'était plus.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

Et c'est avec horreur qu'elle constata que Chukaku était mort.

Gaara, seul, dans l'arène, ne possédait plus la protection de son sable.

Itachi, avec un sourire méprisant, s'amusait à le frapper en des points non vitaux, mais douloureux.

Gaara se tordait de douleur, sans laisser néanmoins échapper le moindre son.

Sakura serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

-C'est fini, Gaara. Tu vas mourir. Pour le bien de tous. Le monstre est mort. L'abomination est détruite, et son réceptacle va périr dans les plus atroces souffrances. Tu es mort, Gaara. Les gens te haïssent. Tu as été bien niais de croire que quelqu'un pouvait te pardonner. Le Kazekage est respecté, pas aimé. Tu étais fort, alors tous te craignaient, mais tous te haïssaient. Personne, jamais personne, ne t'a aimé. Tu n'as jamais vécu, Gaara.

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla le Kazekage.

Et, réunissant ses dernières forces, Sabaku no Gaara bondit et enfonça un kunai dans le ventre d'Itachi.

L'Uchiha eut un regard incrédule.

Lentement, Gaara s'affaissa. Il tomba sur le sol.

_NON !!! Gaara ! Tu dois vivre !!!!_

Itachi baissa la tête vers son ventre, et retira la pointe enfoncée dans son corps.

Du sang gicla.

Dans l'arène, il y avait un silence de mort.

Gaara avait blessé Itachi Uchiha.

Il l'avait tué !

Sakura, le souffle coupé, incrédule attendait.

Attendait quoi ?

Rien de précis. Juste la suite des évènements.

Une suite heureuse. Une fin heureuse.

Mais Itachi eut un sourire cynique.

Il enchaîna quelques signes astrologiques.

Et...

Sa blessure disparut.

Consternation dans les gradins.

Itachi avait survécu.

A cette blessure mortelle, l'aîné Uchiwa avait survécu !

Qui allait bien pouvoir l'abattre ?

Sakura entendit comme dans un rêve l'arbitre annoncer : "Vainqueur, Itachi Uchiwa."

Elle se précipita vers Gaara.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Les rouvrit.

Les ferma.

Les rouvrit.

Les ferma.

Mais ce qu'elle voyait était toujours la même chose.

Lorsqu'à travers un voile de larmes elle vit s'avancer l'équipe médicale, Sakura dit :

-C'est inutile. Il est mort.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Sakura prit le corps inerte de Gaara dans ses bras, le déposa sur le dos de Meiyaku, et l'emmena, disparaissant dans les vestiaires.

Dans les gradins, personne ne dit mot.

L'arbitre, finalement, annonça : "Match suivant : Itachi vs Tsunade."

Après avoir enchaîné 50 signes incantatoires, Sakura rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Elle soufflait d'épais nuages de vapeur blanche.

Autour d'elle et de Gaara, tout était gelé.

La jeune fille sentait son cœur ralentir sous l'effet du froid.

_Dernière incantation, vite..._

_**-Sakura !!! Tu as donc l'intention de mourir ???**_

_**-J'ai l'intention de ressusciter Gaara.**_

_**-Cela revient au même !!! fulmina la créature à l'intérieur de Sakura. Laisse-moi sortir ! Je ne veux pas mourir avec toi !!!**_

_**-Yonbi, tais-toi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te libérerai pas.**_

_**-Mais je ne veux pas mourir !!! Laisse-moi partir !!!**_

_**-Je t'ai dit que je te garderais jusqu'au moment où tu allais m'être utile, Yonbi. **_

_**-Oui, mais tu vas mourir, alors maintenant je ne peux plus t'être utile !! Soit tu interromps ton invocation, soit tu me libères !**_

_**-Yonbi, tu n'as rien compris !!! Si j'arrête maintenant, Shinigami viendra quand même, sauf qu'il me tuera sans ressusciter Gaara. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi terminer ! J'ai besoin de concentration. Tout est de ta propre faute ! En me possédant, tu as lié ton destin au mien, irrémédiablement !**_

_**-Mais comment veux-tu tuer Itachi, si tu meurs ?**_

_**Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite.**_

_**-... Yonbi... Qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais offrir ma vie...**_

_**-QUOI ???**_

_**-C'est maintenant que tu vas m'être utile.**_

_**Sakura rompit le dialogue et incanta pour la troisième et dernière fois.**_

_**-Sakura !!!!! SAKURA !!!! Ne me dis pas que c'est moi que tu comptes offrir en échange du Kazekage ????? SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! **_

Les vitres explosèrent sous l'action du froid.

Sakura bondit en arrière, évitant les éclats de verre gelés et acérés.

Puis elle se précipita au chevet du Kazekage sans vie.

-Il arrive... murmura t-elle.

Sakura vérifia que Yonbi était toujours enfermé dans son esprit.

_**-Désolée, Yonbi…**_

_**-Sakura, je te hais !!! Je te déteste !!! Je te tuerai !!!**_

_**Sakura sourit.**_

_**-J'en doute. De toute façon, rien n'indique que je vais réussir à offrir ta vie à la place de la mienne. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre tu mourras. L'enjeu est grand... Si je meurs, Konoha tombera... Mais je préfère prendre le risque...**_

_**Yonbi ne répondit pas.**_

_**-Désolée, Yonbi-dono, mais je n'ai pas le choix.**_

_**Il y eut un silence, puis Sakura trembla.**_

_**-Il arrive... dit-elle avec une toute petite voix effrayée.**_

_**Yonbi se terra au fond de la cage de chakra qui le retenait.**_

Sakura ferma les yeux, et mit ses mains sur le ventre du Kazekage.

Elle sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, puis soudain, elle vit la pire chose que son existence lui eût donnée à contempler.

Le Dieu de la Mort.

A présent, elle le voyait.

Et jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi lugubre et malsain, d'aussi glauque et meurtrier.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres avec violence, retenant à temps un cri de terreur mal contrôlée.

A l'intérieur de sa tête, une voix rauque, glaciale, implacable, et dépourvue du moindre sentiment, l'interpella.

_**-Toi qui oses m'invoquer au péril de ta vie, qui es-tu ?**_

_**-Mon nom est Sakura Haruno.**_

_**-Que me veux-tu ?**_

_**-Je veux que vous rendiez la vie à mon Kazekage, Shinigami-dono.**_

_**-En échange, que me donnes-tu ?**_

_**-Je vous offre en échange la vie du Quatrième Yohko, Shinigami-dono.**_

_**Le Dieu de la Mort se tut, et considéra l'offre un moment.**_

_**-Très bien, Sakura Haruno. J'accepte ton offre. Mais ne m'invoque plus jamais, car ma magnanimité a aussi des limites.**_

_**-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! **_

_**-Désolée, Yonbi... Adieu...**_

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Tout était flou.

La glace, doucement, commençait à fondre, mais la température restait anormalement glaciale.

Sakura se sentit défaillir.

Elle tomba.

Lentement, sans bruit, elle vit le sol se rapprocher d'elle.

_Si je touche le sol, je ne me relèverai pas..._

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc fatal.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Sakura, surprise, affaiblie, rouvrit ses paupières.

-Gaara... murmura t-elle, en voyant le Kazekage qui l'avait rattrapée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Puis son visage redevint grave.

-Sakura, il fait si froid... Pourquoi ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, pourtant j'ai renvoyé le Shinigami... La température devrait être normale... Surtout en plein désert de Suna !!!

Gaara fronça les sourcils.

-Alors comme ça, tu as invoqué le Démon d'Itachi ?

-…

-Hanami… Je m'en doutais, bien sûr… Tu es la maîtresse du Shinjitsu…

-…

-Merci, Sakura...

La jeune fille sourit faiblement.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas mourir, pourtant...

Gaara sourit à son tour.

Puis il reprit :

-Tsunade doit être en train de se battre, en haut...

Sakura se releva brusquement.

-Oui !!! C'est ça !!! J'ai compris !!! Oh non, il est sûrement déjà trop tard !!!

La jeune fille se précipita dans les gradins, suivie de près par Gaara.

Tsunade, haletante, tomba à genoux devant Itachi.

L'aîné Uchiwa eut un sourire morbide.

Il brandit son katana, et releva la tête de la Godaime avec la pointe.

La Hokage se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas verser de larmes de rage.

Etre ainsi humiliée, devant tout le peuple de l'Alliance, marquait le début de la chute.

-Alors, Hokage-sama, demanda Itachi, et maintenant, que comptez-vous faire ?

Tsunade ferma les yeux.

-Regarde-moi, Tsunade. Contemple ta mort indigne et humiliante en face. Regarde autour de toi. Vois les visages anxieux et déçus de tes sujets. Regarde bien, Tsunade. Ils sont trahis par ta faiblesse. Toi, la légendaire Godaime, t'es enfin révélée au grand jour. Et tous ont vu que tu étais impuissante, terriblement pitoyable et pathétique. Alors regarde, Tsunade. Regarde bien la haine qui à présent monte dans leurs regards. Car ce sera la dernière chose qu'il te sera donnée de voir.

Lentement, sous le regard cruel et jubilatoire de son ennemi, Tsunade se laissa envahir par la tristesse, le désespoir et la honte. La haine, aussi. Une haine tournée contre elle-même, contre son incapacité à bouger.

La légendaire kunoichi baissa la tête, sentant sa peau frotter contre l'acier glacé de la lame d'Itachi.

Deux larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues ternies par le sable, laissant deux sillons humides.

Itachi eut un rictus méprisant.

-Tu es finie, Tsunade. Et après toi, c'est Konoha qui va tomber. Tu es une fin de race, une larve, une ratée. Tu t'es surestimée, et maintenant, Tsunade, tu vas payer le prix. Tu vas mourir, humiliée publiquement. Sous les yeux de ceux que tu a protégés et aimés, je vais te tuer. Et eux, tu le sais, ils ne t'aiment déjà plus. Ils ont déjà oublié celle qui ne les a pas protégés, celle qui les a laissés aux mains d'Itachi Uchiwa. Alors supplie, Tsunade. Implore ma clémence. Souille-toi, roule toi par terre, et j'épargnerai peut-être ton peuple.

Tsunade ne bougea pas. Elle releva la tête, défiant Itachi du regard.

Le ninja ne s'attendait pas à de la résistance.

Il fut une seconde étonné, puis eut un sourire machiavélique.

-Très bien... murmura t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, chuchota quelque chose, puis il y eut un cri.

Quelque part dans les gradins, il y eut une explosion.

Débandade dans les tribunes. Tout le monde voulait fuir le lieu où trois corps étaient partis en fumée.

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

-Non !!! hurla t-elle de toute la force qui lui restait. Non, Itachi, _ne fais pas ça_ !!!

L'Uchiwa sourit froidement, il chuchota autre chose, et on entendit une seconde explosion.

Tsunade secoua la tête, désespérée.

-Itachi, non, _je t'en supplie _!

Le bruit de l'explosion s'estompa.

-Répète. ordonna Itachi.

-Je...

-REPETE !

-Je t'en supplie... murmura Tsunade, vaincue.

-Plus fort.

La Hokage fondit en larmes amères.

Mais elle répéta, vaincue, sa sentence de mort beaucoup plus fort.

-Je t'en supplie, Itachi, arrête !!!

Dans l'arène, tous avaient entendu.

Itachi parut satisfait.

-Très bien... déclara t-il en hochant la tête. Maintenant, Tsunade, que tu ne peux pas descendre plus bas, il va être temps de songer à dire au revoir...

Tsunade eut un sanglot de condamnée. Elle s'effondra, la tête posée contre ses genoux, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Sakura déboula dans l'arène à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle freina juste à temps pour éviter un saut forcé par-dessus la balustrade.

Gaara lui attrapa le bras, serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Hanami !!! dit-il, horrifié.

La jeune fille comprit bien trop vite pourquoi le Kazekage avait peur.

Elle regarda en bas, au centre de l'arène.

Tsunade, tête baissée, était agenouillée devant un Itachi en pleine forme, sans aucune égratignure.

L'Uchiwa leva son katana.

_Non !!!_

Mais il ne fit que relever le visage de la Hokage avec la pointe de sa lame.

Sakura secoua la tête.

_Je rêve !!_

Mais elle n'avait pas tout vu.

Effectivement, derrière Itachi, se tenait quelqu'un que le jeune fille avait souhaité de toutes ses forces ne jamais revoir.

_Oh non... Il L'a invoqué... Shinigami._

D'où elle était, Sakura put entendre toute la tirade d'Itachi pour humilier la Godaime.

Et, malgré le froid glacial, elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Elle regarda Gaara.

Le Kazekage était paralysé par le froid et l'ahurissement. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Tsunade était parvenue au point de se laisser insulter sans réagir.

Sakura entendit alors Itachi dire : "Maintenant, Tsunade, que tu ne peux pas descendre plus bas, il va être temps de songer à dire au revoir..."

La jeune fille, paniquée, tenta de se mouvoir, mais fut incapable de bouger.

_Que ? Mes membres ne répondent plus... !!! Non !!! TSUNADE !!!!!_

Dans l'arène, Itachi leva son katana au-dessus de la nuque de la Hokage.

Tsunade, prostrée contre le sable givré de l'arène, entendit la lame d'acier s'élever au-dessus d'elle.

La Godaime ne broncha pas.

Dans les tribunes, Sakura avait fermé les yeux, et visualisait le filet de chakra noir qui la retenait.

Le chakra du Shinigami.

Hanami tentait de le démêler, lentement mais sûrement.

_J'y suis presque !!! Plus vite !!!_

Dans l'arène, elle sentit Tsunade abandonner toute résistance.

La Hokage se sentait vide. Agitée de sanglots violents, de larmes de sang, Tsunade attendait avec impatience que la mort vienne.

C'est avec soulagement que la Cinquième entendit l'arme aiguisée siffler au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans les gradins, Sakura s'était enfin libérée du filet de chakra posé par le Démon.

C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit le katana s'abaisser sur la nuque de Tsunade.

-NNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

Sakura hurla et se jeta à corps perdu dans l'arène.

_Je dois la sauver !!!!!!_

Mais la jeune fille n'atterrit pas sur le sable gelé.

Elle ne quitta même pas les tribunes. Quelqu'un l'en empêcha, l'agrippant par le bras.

Sakura se retourna, ouvrant de grands yeux à la fois étonnés et suppliants.

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un masque noir avant d'entendre un bruit atroce.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

_Non._

_C'est impossible._

_Non._

_Je ne veux pas y croire._

_Non._

_Je ne regarderai pas._

_Non._

_NON !!!!!_

Mais Sakura se retourna.

Et l'horrible vérité lui sauta aux yeux.

La jeune fille eut alors comme une absence. Une longue absence.

Sakura ne dit rien. Elle ne cilla pas.

Elle ne bougea même pas.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsque les anbus atterrirent dans l'arène pour évacuer Tsunade.

Lorsque Gaara lui parla, en lui disant de partir, avec anxiété, Sakura n'entendit pas.

Elle agrippa seulement le katana qui était accroché dans son dos.

Gaara soupira. Mais il ne protesta pas.

Sakura était à nouveau statufiée.

Elle ne vit pas les ninjas et les membres de l'Alliance quitter les gradins dans la précipitation, pas plus qu'elle ne les entendit.

Elle n'entendit pas l'arbitre annoncer que le tournoi s'achevait sur la victoire d'Akatsuki, composée désormais d'Itachi seulement. Et que l'Uchiwa régnerait désormais en maître sur l'Alliance.

Elle ne vit pas lorsque Gaara la laissa, renonçant à la raisonner.

Elle n'entendit pas les chiens hurler, ni le silence plombé qui flottait sur Konoha.

Sakura ne vit pas la nuit tomber.

La kunoichi ne voyait qu'une chose.

Et cette chose, ce n'était pas le dégel de l'arène, ni le sable qui absorbait lentement le sang.

Ce n'était pas le cadavre disloqué de Katsuyu, gisant au fond de l'arène, ni les shurikens de Tsunade qui jonchaient le sol.

Ce que Sakura voyait, c'était Itachi.

L'Uchiwa était resté debout au centre de l'arène, katana à la main.

Il fixait Sakura, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille ne bougeait pas, paralysée.

Elle ne pensait pas.

Et elle ne sentit pas le lynx qui se frottait contre ses jambes pour la réconforter.

Itachi ne dit rien.

Sakura ferma finalement les paupières, et Meiyaku vit avec tristesse un torrent de larmes couler le long des joues de son amie.

La maîtresse du Shinjitsu serra les poings, puis repassa l'étui du katana en travers de son dos.

-Uchiwa, déclara t-elle avec force à Itachi, je vais me battre contre toi. Seule.

Itachi eut un rire moqueur.

-Maintenant ? demanda t-il avec ironie.

Sakura sauta dans l'arène, juste devant lui.

Elle dégaina le katana de Kurumi.

L'argent tinta doucement dans la nuit fraîche.

-Ici et maintenant. répondit Sakura, une lueur implacable dans les yeux.

Itachi sourit.

-Tu sais que le chakra des Démons s'intensifie avec la pleine lune ? demanda t-il ironiquement à la kunoichi qui lui faisait face.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Et alors ? demanda t-elle, sans un seul tremblement dans la voix.

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

Il regarda le ciel.

Lentement, Sakura suivit son regard.

Accrochée haut sur la voûte céleste, la lune brillait.

Elle était pleine.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit le chakra de Gaara et Kakashi pénétrer l'enceinte de l'arène.

Itachi, moqueur, lui demanda :

-Qu'y a t-il, petite fille ? Tu as peur de jouer dans la cour des grands, maintenant ? Tu abandonnes avant le commencement ?

Sakura grimaça.

-Non, Itachi, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! Mais nous allons être dérangés dans notre combat...

Itachi acquiesça.

-En effet... Je m'occupe d'eux, gamine, ne t'inquiète pas.

_NON !_

Sakura n'eut que le temps d'élever une barrière de Suiton pour barrer la route à la rafale enflammée qu'Itachi envoya sur Gaara et Kakashi, en haut des gradins.

Elle hurla, excédée :

-Itachi, ne les touche pas ! Et vous, Senseï, et toi, Gaara, laissez-moi immédiatement ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Kakashi répondit, hors de lui :

-Sakura, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu n'as plus trois ans, alors cesse tes caprices de gamine ! Il y a déjà assez de Tsunade ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

Sakura ne répondit rien.

Elle regarda Meiyaku, qui était apparu à côté d'elle de nulle part, et lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaara et Kakashi étaient encerclés par des lynx, incapables de s'approcher de Sakura.

-SAKURA !!!!! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! hurla Kakashi, fou de colère.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien.

Elle regarda le ninja copieur avec un regard dur et froid, insensible.

-C'est vous, hein ? C'est vous qui m'avez retenue lorsque j'allais sauver Tsunade-sama… Je vous hais !!!!

Kakashi eut l'air abasourdi et abattu par cette dernière réplique.

Il ne put rien répondre.

Hanami se tourna vers Itachi et dégaina le katana de Kurumi.

La lame en argent tinta dans la nuit, doux bruit cristallin, glas de la mort qui bientôt emporterait quelqu'un.

Sakura inspira un grand coup, puis fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Itachi.

L'ancien et profond vert émeraude avait laissé place à une couleur éteinte. Mais à la lueur de la pleine lune, dans le désert de Suna, les iris de Sakura flamboyaient comme deux braises, comme de l'acier chauffé à blanc, transperçant presque Itachi de leur éclat.

La main de Sakura se crispa sur la garde du katana.

Itachi eut un rictus ironique et méprisant.

Dans l'arène, il y eut une interminable minute de silence et d'immobilité.

Puis la danse commença.

Avec un rugissement de haine, Sakura se jeta sur Itachi, lame en avant.

L'Uchiha n'eut aucun mal à éviter le coup.

Hanami fit mine de se mettre sur la défensive.

Lorsque Itachi dégaina à son tour son katana et l'attaqua sur la gauche, la jeune fille roula au sol et faucha les jambes de son adversaire.

L'aîné Uchiwa avait prévu le coup. Il sauta et évita avec agilité le dangereux estoc qui lui était porté.

Sakura se releva, cligna des paupières. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Itachi se tenait derrière elle, la lame pointée dans son dos.

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux étonnés.

-Que...?

Itachi soupira.

-Pfff... Tu te prends pour une adulte, du haut de tes 18 ans. Moi, à ton âge, il y a longtemps que j'avais dépassé ce niveau. Tu me fais pitié. Aussi, je vais être clément : tu ne souffriras pas.

Sakura eut un sourire qu'Itachi ne put voir.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentit à son tour une lame pointée dans son dos.

-??? Comment as-tu... ?

-Tais-toi, Itachi ! cracha Sakura. Arrête de te croire invincible ! J'aurais pu te tuer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait car tu mérites une mort bien plus affreuse. Je vais te torturer, Itachi. Je vais te faire souffrir plus que tu ne pourras le faire. Je vais te faire payer leur mort.

-Pfff... La mort de qui ? Tu n'éprouvais rien pour eux, petite fille ! Tu as fait semblant de les aimer, car pour toi c'était plus facile ! Tu t'es voilée la face ! Alors ne viens pas pleurnicher, maintenant !

-Tais-toi !!! Je t'interdis de me traiter de petite fille ! Et l'amour, l'amitié, au juste, qu'en sais-tu ??? RIEN ! Tu vas payer pour leur mort !!! Tu es responsable de leur départ ! Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Ino, Tsunade... C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont tous morts !!! PAR TA FAUTE !!!!

Sakura, les yeux pleins de larmes hurla, et enfonça son katana dans le dos d'Itachi.

Du sang gicla.

Sakura frappa encore et encore.

Le liquide rouge l'éclaboussa, maculant sa tunique et son visage de taches sombres.

Sakura s'affaissa lentement sur les genoux.

Elle ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces.

_...Je le vois..._

Sakura entendit un soupir derrière elle.

-Pfff... Gamine, tu ne me tueras pas comme ça ! Tu aurais dû éviter de causer ! J'ai eu le temps de me cloner, et j'aurais eu le temps de le faire au moins trente fois !

Sakura, les yeux toujours fermés, serra les poings.

_...Il n'est pas mort... Je dois arrêter de jouer, et le crever une fois pour toutes ! _

La jeune fille entendit un kunai siffler.

_...Mais il va me tuer !_

Elle roula sur elle-même quelques mètres plus loin et se releva, récupérant son katana qui reposait à terre, libéré de l'emprise du clone.

Hanami se mit en garde.

Dans la minute qui suivit, il y eut un tourbillon de sable, une tempête de poussière. Des deux combattants, invisibles, on ne percevait que le fracas des lames acérées et mortelles qui se trouvaient toujours.

Pourtant, bientôt, les tintements cristallins se changèrent en bruits mats et glauques.

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Gaara serra les poings.

-...Kakashi-sama... Le changement de son...?

Le ninja copieur acquiesça en silence. Le sang assourdissait les bruits…

Lorsque le mouvement s'arrêta, et que tous les grains de sable se furent posés à terre, le spectacle offert aux deux shinobis les glaça.

Dans l'arène, devant Itachi, le sable s'était teinté de rouge.

Sakura, la tête baissée, essuya d'un revers de bras le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Elle releva les yeux, et fixa son regard dans celui d'Itachi.

L'aîné Uchiwa sourit cruellement.

Sakura, lardée de coup, recouverte d'estafilades et de plaies ensanglantées, pareille à une guerrière sur un champ de bataille, se vidait immuablement de son sang.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'incanter un jutsu de guérison.

-Pfff... Gamine, c'est inutile ! Dans ton état, ce jutsu va te vider de ton chakra. C'est fini, tu vas mourir.

Sakura serra les dents lorsque ses plaies se refermèrent.

Elle sourit, épuisée, lorsque le sang s'arrêta de couler.

Elle murmura :

-Non, Itachi. Je ne vais pas mourir. Parce que je ne t'ai pas encore tué.

Le shinobi secoua la tête.

-Tu es vraiment une idiote de première, gamine ! Enfuis-toi, tant que tu es vivante ! Tu ne me tueras pas. On ne tue pas la mort.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Non, on ne tue pas la mort. Mais tu n'es pas la mort. C'est ton allié, la mort, pas toi. Et je vais tuer son réceptacle.

Itachi grimaça. Décidément, cette sale gosse l'ennuyait. Il était temps d'en finir avec elle.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

_...Chakra rouge braise... il invoque du Katon... _

La jeune fille releva la tête et forma une incantation :

-Suiton ! Mizu no tate !!!

Itachi sourit.

Il réitéra son attaque.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_...Il sait... il sait que dans deux jutsus je serai vidée... je dois faire quelque chose... _

La boule de feu arriva sur elle.

Sakura éleva à nouveau une barrière de suiton.

En face d'elle, elle vit Itachi avoir un rictus triomphant.

Une troisième boule de feu fut invoquée.

Sakura n'incanta pas.

Le brasier la percuta, et la jeune fille fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin.

Kakashi retint à grand-peine un cri d'horreur.

Gara serra les poings. Ses jointures blanchirent.

Itachi s'approcha du corps inerte de la maîtresse des lynx, étalé sur le sable, encore fumant.

Sakura souffrait. Mais c'était volontairement qu'elle avait reçu l'attaque.

La jeune fille gémit imperceptiblement de douleur. Elle grimaça.

Itachi secoua la tête.

-Pfff... c'est du gâchis. Pourquoi t'es-tu obstinée, gamine ? Tu aurais pu vivre. Il aurait suffit que tu le veuilles.

Le regard de Sakura se voilait.

_...Je dois survivre tant qu'il n'est pas mort..._

-Je n'aurais pu vivre sans vengeance... répondit Hanami faiblement.

Itachi soupira de nouveau.

-Idiote. La vengeance n'est pas importante. Ce qui compte, c'est la vie... et le pouvoir. A n'importe quel prix, tu dois vivre et dominer. Même si tu dois faire place nette, rien ne compte plus que ça.

Sakura toussa et cracha du sang.

-Alors c'est ça, hein ? C'est tout ? C'est juste à cause de ça ? demanda t-elle avec un soubresaut nerveux.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

Sakura continua :

-C'est juste parce que tu craignais que les petits shinobis de l'Alliance te barrent la route que tu as décidé de les liquider méthodiquement, un à un ?

Itachi ne souriait plus.

Sakura soupira, puis continua :

-Tu ne craignais tout de même pas qu'une poignée d'anbus te tue ? Non... il doit y avoir autre chose... Qu'est-ce qui t'attire, Itachi ? Que te manque t-il ? C'est toi le plus puissant, alors que te faut-il de plus ?

Itachi grogna.

-Ca, gamine, c'est mon affaire.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu vas m'achever, de toute façon ! Alors raconte-moi, Itachi... Dis-moi tout, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir...

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

-D'habitude, je tue et je parle ensuite. Mais ton culot m'amuse. Tu me divertis assez... Alors je vais être magnanime... Je vais te raconter...

Sakura eut un sourire crispé.

_...Reste calme, Sakura ! Ne te laisse pas avoir par des provocations de môme !_

-Parle, Itachi... Je suis tout ouïe...

Itachi sourit avec mépris et commença son récit.

C'était un récit que Sakura connaissait déjà...

-Mais alors, le Shinjitsu ne peut pas tout faire ?

-Non Sakura. Il est des choses que la Vérité ne peut empêcher.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Moi qui pensait que je pourrais enfin ne plus me soucier de rien...

Kurumi fronça les sourcils.

Sakura sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurumi-senseï ! Je disais ça pour rire. Mais j'espérais qu'avec le Shinjitsu, j'aurais pu guérir toutes les blessures, vaincre la mort...

Kurumi serra les poings.

-Non, Sakura. Personne ne peut vaincre la Mort. dit-elle soudain froidement.

Sakura haussa les sourcils.

_...Pourquoi prend-elle cet air si distant lorsqu'on aborde la Mort...?_

Mais elle ne put se retenir.

-Personne ? Vraiment personne ?

-NON !!!! Je t'ai dit que rien n'arrêtait la mort ! Alors n'insiste pas !!! cria Kurumi.

Sakura s'excusa, puis se tut, plongée dans un mutisme pensif.

-Vois-tu, Sakura... Je suis certes le plus puissant... Mais il me manque quelque chose... Je sais que quelque part ailleurs, quelqu'un d'autre que moi possède quelque chose que, moi, je n'ai pas.

_...Je crois savoir..._

Itachi continua :

-Avec mon Mangekyu Sharingan, je peux tout. J'intègre tout. Je copie tout. Mais... il y a une exception.

-L'exception confirme la règle... dit Sakura laconiquement, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied d'Itachi.

La jeune fille grimaça de douleur.

-Et cette exception, il y une personne qui la possède. Cette personne est, à elle seule, plus puissante que tous les autres. Je dois la trouver. La copier. Et la tuer.

Sakura frissonna.

Elle revit une scène qu'elle avait fait semblant d'oublier.

La kunoichi cracha du sang.

Dans les gradins, encerclés par les lynx, Kakashi et Gaara avaient eux aussi compris à quoi Itachi faisait référence.

Le shinobi continua son monologue.

-J'ai appris où se trouvait ce shinobi. Je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai tué. Mais je ne l'ai pas copié. Et ce pour une bonne raison.

Sakura serra les poings de toutes ses forces.

_...Je ne veux pas entendre la suite !!!!_

-Ce shinobi, c'était une vieille femme décrépite par l'âge, qui ne m'a opposé aucune résistance. Elle a tout juste été bonne à tuer mes sous-fifres... Alors, je l'ai tuée. Et l'arme ultime a normalement disparu.

_...Kurumi..._

-Normalement... continua Itachi, conscient de la torture psychique qu'il infligeait à sa victime. Mais... j'ai des doutes... Vois-tu... Au moment où cette vieille a expiré...tu étais présente. Et tu avais passé quelques jours chez elle... Alors...

Itachi envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes carbonisées de Sakura.

La jeune fille hurla.

-Alors je me demande si toi, Sakura, qui a défait Akatsuki à toi toute seule, tu ne connaîtrais pas l'arme ultime...

Saura serra les dents.

Itachi sourit.

-Tu ne réponds pas... Aurais-je tapé dans le mille ??? ...Non, ça ne peut être ça... Si tu connaissais le Shinjitsu, tu ne serais pas aussi médiocre... Ou alors cette vieille gâteuse n'était vraiment bonne à rien.

A ces mots, Sakura se réveilla.

_KURUMI !!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais le tuer !!!!!!!_

Hanami se releva, incanta, et en moins d'une seconde sa peau brûlée était redevenue parfaitement normale, ainsi que tout le reste de son corps.

Elle hurla et fonça sur Itachi.

Le shinobi, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, ne vit cependant pas venir le coup qui le frappa.

Il esquiva la lame du kunai que pointait Sakura, mais quelque chose d'imprévu le frappa dans le dos.

Itachi cracha du sang, étonné.

Sakura ne bougea pas. Elle tournait le dos à Itachi.

Lentement, alors que du dos d'Itachi s'écoulaient des flots de sang, la maîtresse du Shinjitsu détacha son bandeau frontal de ses cheveux, et l'attacha sur ses yeux.

Kakashi ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

-Alors comme ça, elle connaît bien la Vérité...

Gaara haussa les sourcils. Il croyait pourtant être le seul au courant...

Dans l'arène, Itachi ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il cicatrisa avec un jutsu de guérison et qu'il se tourna vers Sakura, il vit que la jeune fille avait bandé ses yeux.

Sakura dégaina à nouveau la lame en argent.

Itachi sourit et fit de même.

-Très bien, Sakura... Voyons ce que la vieille t'a appris.

La kunoichi siffla.

Meiyaku apparut à ses côtés.

Impassiblement, elle déclara :

-Au fait, Itachi. Ne m'appelle pas Sakura…

Itachi fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-La petite Haruno est morte avec Kurumi… Moi, je suis la maîtresse de la Vérité, la maîtresse des lynx. Hanami.

Et la jeune fille attaqua.

Le choc des lames fit naître des étincelles dans la nuit noire.

Sakura sourit.

-Tu vas mourir, Itachi ! Tu vas enfin payer ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me chercher. Maintenant, rien n'empêchera ta mort !

Ele forma une lame de chakra et attaqua Itachi avec le katana.

Celui-ci para. Mais il ne vit pas le chakra brûlant de Hanami qui se cachait derrière. Le Kinton de Shinjitsu s'enfonça dans son bras droit comme dans du beurre.

Itachi cria et bondit en arrière.

Il cicatrisa et incanta une de ses meilleures attaques.

_...Doton... Je dois faire quelque chose..._

-Doton ! Jishin no jutsu !!! cria Itachi.

La terre se mit à trembler.

De plus en plus fort.

Sous les pieds de la maîtresse des lynx, un énorme gouffre s'ouvrit.

Sakura ne put l'éviter, et tomba en hurlant.

Itachi eut un rictus triomphant.

Mais, du plus profond de la terre, il entendit Sakura crier :

-Ninpô ! Hane o nobasu !

Et en quelques secondes, Hanami réapparut.

Si Itachi ne pouvait voir les ailes de chakra de la jeune fille, il avait entendu l'incantation.

-...Comment est-ce possible ?

La terre se referma, et tout redevint comme si aucun séisme ne s'était produit.

Sakura atterrit en face de l'aîné Uchiwa et lui envoya un kunai.

Itachi, méprisant, ne prit même pas la peine de l'arrêter. Il éleva une barrière de Doton.

Mais lorsque le kunai se ficha dans la terre qu'il venait d'interposer, une énorme brèche s'ouvrit et Itachi se retrouva sans défense.

-Katon ! Kazan no jutsu ! cria Sakura.

Une explosion envoya valser l'aîné Uchiwa à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Sakura s'approcha d'Itachi, triomphante.

-Regarde, Itachi. Les rôles sont inversés. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Tu vas souffrir. Autant que tes victimes ont souffert !

Itachi, le regard haineux, se redressa d'un bond et incanta à toute vitesse son jutsu de guérison.

Puis il attaqua à son tour.

Il plongea sa lame dans le cœur de Sakura avec une exclamation de satisfaction.

Le clone disparut.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'effaça.

Il regarda, méfiant, autour de lui.

Sakura avait disparu.

-Gamine, tu ne me fais pas peur !!! Je vais te crever ! Alors reviens ici, qu'on en finisse.

Itachi entendit une petite voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Mais je suis ici, Itachi..."

Et l'Uchiha se sentit broyé entre deux couches de chakra.

Il hurla.

Hanami ne le tua pas.

Elle relâcha l'étreinte de chakra au dernier moment, laissant tomber dans le sable le corps disloqué d'Itachi, gémissant.

Elle rengaina le katana qui était devenu inutile et dénoua le bandeau qui l'aveuglait.

Puis elle s'accroupit près du corps d'Itachi.

-C'est la fin, Itachi. Tu vois, la petite fille n'est pas si gamine que ça, finalement... A toujours se croire le meilleur, on finit par oublier de se protéger convenablement... Tu souffres, hein ? ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir les muscles déchirés et les os broyés ? Je ne vais pas abréger tes souffrances, désolée. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu mérites de crever lentement, très lentement... Et là, sincèrement, je doute qu'un jutsu de guérison soit assez efficace... C'est dommage, je ne me serais pas beaucoup amusée avec toi, Itachi... Mais le principal est que tu paies...

Sakura se leva, renoua son bandeau frontal dans ses cheveux, et tourna le dos au corps broyé du mourant Itachi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_...Quoi ???_

_Pourquoi je ne vois rien ???_

_Que se passe t-il ?_

_C'est tout noir ! Où est passé le chakra ?_

Sakura ne vit pas Itachi sourire lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos. Et elle ne le vit pas se relever après deux signes astrologiques.

Lorsque Sakura rouvrit les yeux après avoir dénoué en catastrophe le bandeau qui l'aveuglait, elle sursauta.

Devant elle, sans qu'elle l'ait senti venir, se trouvait l'adversaire qu'elle venait de terrasser.

-Que... ?

Sakura se retourna.

Non, ce n'était pas un clone.

Itachi était bien devant elle, à nouveau en pleine forme.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, et apeurés.

Itachi lui sourit, avec ce rictus ironique que la maîtresse des lynx connaissait à présent si bien.

-Alors comme ça, je suis mort ?

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, voulut dresser une barrière de shinjitsu, mais elle savait que c'était inutile.

_... Il n'est pas mort... Et je ne peux plus utiliser le Shinjitsu !_

Itachi envoya Sakura à l'autre bout de l'arène d'un seul revers de main.

Incrédule, la jeune fille vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sable.

_...pourquoi ?_

Elle se releva précipitamment et esquiva le kunai qu'Itachi lui avait lancé.

_...Il va me tuer. Il va me tuer. C'est évident. Il va me tuer et je ne pourrai rien faire. Il va me tuer et personne ne sera vengé. Je dois faire quelque chose._

_...Mais quoi ?_

-Katon ! Ryuuka no jutsu ! cria Itachi.

Sakura déglutit avec peine lorsqu'elle vit le dragon incandescent se former et fondre sur elle.

_...Suiton... Suiton...Suiton... VITE !_

-Suiton ! Mizu no tate !

Une épaisse barrière d'eau s'éleva devant Hanami au dernier moment, lui évitant la carbonisation.

Les flammes draconiennes s'éteignirent.

Itachi eut un rictus méprisant.

-Que se passe t-il, Sakura ? Tu m'as l'air paniquée...

-Je ne m'appelle pas Sakura ! rugit la jeune fille.

_...Salaud ! Tu as deviné, je le sais !_

_Je dois gagner du temps... Kurumi a dû me parler de ça... Elle me l'a forcément dit !_

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent cinq minutes d'enfer pour Sakura. Itachi avait entamé une partie de "chat et souris", à ceci près que le rôle de la souris n'était pas le plus agréable. Et Sakura était sur des charbons ardents. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de prévoir les attaques à venir.

_...Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !!! Tu dois bien le savoir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce foutu Shinjitsu ne veut plus se manifester ???_

-Hyoton ! Sensatsu suishou !

_...D'où sort-il cette technique ? ...Hyoton, hyoton... Je dois utiliser du katon..._

Mais Sakura ne fut pas assez rapide. Des aiguilles de glace se fichèrent dans son corps. Hanami hurla.

-Merde !!!

Les aiguilles l'avaient touchée à ses points vitaux pour le contrôle du chakra.

Sakura s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, nez dans la poussière.

Itachi sourit.

-Pauvre sotte. Tu croyais quoi ? On ne tue pas Itachi Uchiwa. La mort ne meurt pas, idiote ! Toi, par contre, tu vas crever ! Mais ce ne serait pas drôle de te laisser agoniser par terre. Aussi, tu vas payer ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Itachi attrapa Hanami par le bras et la retourna de façon à pouvoir croiser son regard.

_...Je vais mourir... Sans Shinjitsu, je ne peux récupérer de chakra... Que va t-il faire ?..._

Itachi fixa son regard dans les yeux éteints de la jeune fille. Le Mangekyu commença à tourner.

_Non. Par pitié, pas ça..._

Mais Sakura eut beau essayer de fermer les yeux, le pouvoir hypnotique du sharingan l'entraîna au fin fond des arcanes lunaires.

_...Tsukuyomi..._

_Ici, tout est noir._

_Ici, le Néant gouverne. Et le Néant s'appelle Itachi._

-Tu as perdu, Sakura. Tu vas mourir. Ici je contrôle tout : le temps l'espace et la masse.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Sakura.

-C'est sans importance, gamine. Tu vas mourir. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que toi aussi, tu me supplies. Comme Tsunade m'a supplié. Tu vas me supplier de t'achever.

-Aucun risque.

-A ta place, je n'aggraverais pas mon cas. Mais après tout, c'est toi qui décides...

_... Des centaines d'Itachi autour de moi... Tous avec un katana... je suis finie..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Cherche, Hanami, cherche ! De l'autre côté, Meiyaku va t'aider._

_Il doit le savoir, lui !_

-Je vais commencer par te montrer une scène que tu connais déjà... Souvenirs, souvenirs...

_...Non. Pas celle-là !!!!!!_

Devant Sakura apparurent quelques arbres, et derrière ces arbres, une cabane en rondins.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

_Je ne veux pas voir..._

Mais Itachi claqua des doigts et la jeune fille fut contrainte subitement de rouvrir les paupières.

Devant elle se tenaient Itachi et Kurumi.

Puis Sakura s'aperçut, cachée derrière un arbre

**Kurumi, épuisée, souffrante, aux portes de la mort, était tombée à genoux devant son adversaire qui la fixait intensément de ses deux sharingans.**

_**Itachi !!!! Comment l'a t-il retrouvée ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit par terre, elle est pourtant invincible avec le shinjitsu ! **_

**Mais la jeune fille se trompait. Kurumi n'était pas invincible, elle non plus. Personne ne l'était. Et la vieille femme allait bientôt mourir, Sakura le savait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. **

**Soudain, Kurumi poussa un dernier hurlement qui glaça le sang de la jeune kunoichi. Sakura n'y tint plus et bondit au chevet de sa senseï, qui s'était affalée sur le sol. Itachi haletait, visiblement affaibli et fatigué par l'utilisation de ses pupilles. **

**-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure et contint ses larmes. Elle leva la tête vers Itachi et lui lança :**

**-Qui es-tu, Itachi Uchiwa, pour venir tuer une vieille femme sans défense ? De quel droit t'appropries-tu la vie des autres aussi froidement ? Et comment es-tu venu à bout de Kurumi ?**

**Itachi fronça les sourcils et demanda avec sa voix glaciale.**

**-Tu la connais ? Elle t'a enseigné le shinjitsu ?**

**Sakura fut frappée de stupeur. Mais elle n'hésita pas longtemps, consciente qu'Itachi ne devait rien savoir.**

_**Alors il sait... Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a tuée... Il avait peur qu'elle nuise à Akatsuki...**_

**Elle se leva et dégaina son kunai.**

**-Shinji...quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Itachi, mais tu vas payer ... Tu as tué celle qui m'a aidée et recueillie... Tu as tué Kurumi...**

**Itachi eut un haussement d'épaules.**

**-Je pense que tu me caches des choses, petite fille... Tu vas donc mourir, toi aussi...**

**Et Itachi s'approcha lentement de Sakura, apeurée mais déterminée.**

**-Il suffit !!! tonna une voix qui fit se retourner l'aîné Uchiwa. Sa mort ne t'avancera à rien, Itachi ! Et tu romprais ainsi le pacte avec l'Alliance ! Alors laisse-la en paix !**

**Itachi sourit sardoniquement à son mystérieux interlocuteur qui sortit de l'ombre où il se tenait.**

**-Maître Kazekage ! Quel plaisir de vous voir séant ! Vous n'étiez pas venu chercher Kurumi au moins ? Car j'ai peur que vous ne soyez déçu...**

**Gaara eut un éclair de haine dans les yeux. Mais il se contrôla.**

**-N'ironise pas de la sorte, Itachi... Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'assassiner !**

**Itachi eut un regard faussement indigné.**

**-Mais elle ne fait pas partie de l'Alliance ! Il fallait me préciser que le Pacte s'étendait à la forêt !**

**Gaara soupira intérieurement. Itachi avait raison. C'était leur faute, à eux, les ninjas du Conseil.**

**Profitant de la conversation des deux hommes, Sakura s'agenouilla auprès de Kurumi pour s'apercevoir qu'elle respirait encore faiblement.**

**-Kurumi... lui murmura t-elle dans l'oreille, retenant ses larmes.**

**Kurumi utilisa ses dernières forces pour parler à sa disciple.**

**-Sakura... Tu peux pleurer tu sais... Tu ne seras jamais plus une ninja... Alors ces foutues règles ne te concernent pas... Laisse tes sentiments sortir... Ne les cache pas... Regarde à quoi cela mène les hommes... Ils sont tous devenus égocentriques... Ils ne pensent qu'à leur petite vie à eux... Ne deviens pas comme eux...**

**-Ku...kuru... mi...**

**-Chut... Ne parle plus et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire... J'utilise mes dernières gouttes de chakra alors écoute bien... **

**Sakura hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.**

**-Je vais mourir...**

**-Non...**

**Mais Kurumi coupa la jeune fille.**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tu sais bien que si et personne n'y peut rien... Mais tu dois encore progresser... Tu devras tuer Itachi... Pour cela, il te faudra l'aide des...**

**Kurumi s'essoufflait. Déjà, ses yeux se voilaient. Déjà, elle peinait à respirer.**

**-Des lynx... Tu devras devenir leur... amie... Ne les considère jamais comme des esclaves... **

**La jeune fille acquiesça, désespérée. **

**-Tu... dois améliorer encore le shinjitsu... Pour cela, tu dois faire des recherches dans les vieux livres qui restent ...Les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité... Mais n'oublie pas... Le shinjitsu doit rester secret le plus... plus longtemps possible...**

**Sakura hoqueta.**

**-Ne pars pas, Kurumi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je veux encore m'entraîner avec toi... **

**Kurumi sourit faiblement. Sakura sentait que son chakra s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau. Mis elle ne pouvait pas arrêter l'hémorragie. Cette constatation lui arracha une larme.**

**Kurumi ferma les paupières et dit encore :**

**-Prends mon pendentif, Sakura... Il t'alliera les lynx.. Mais... Surtout... N'oublie pas...**

**Sakura attendit la suite, désespérée.**

**-...La Vérité ...ne doit... pas ...être ...une... ven...gean...ce...**

Dans les arcanes lunaires, Hanami tomba à genoux, des larmes de rage plein les yeux.

Itachi la regarda, un rictus méprisant sur la bouche.

-Pfff... Tu es faible, gamine.

-NON !

-Si. Tu es faible. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-...

-Tu es faible parce que tu éprouves de l'affection pour d'autres personnes que toi.

-...

-Tu t'attaches vulgairement à d'autres shinobis, à d'autres pauvres types. C'est ça qui fait ta faiblesse.

-Tais-toi, Itachi... murmura faiblement Sakura.

-Non. Avant de crever, tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis le plus puissant. Tu dois comprendre. Comprendre que la Vérité, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Pff… Ce n'est qu'une de ces minables valeurs purement subjectives !

-Tais-toi !

-Non. Tu es faible parce que tu éprouves des sentiments autres que la haine ou l'orgueil. Quand on a des cas de conscience, qu'on doit protéger les autres, ou qu'on doit les aider, on n'avance pas. Il n'y a que seul qu'on peut progresser.

-Tais-toi !!!

-Non. Tu es pitoyable, gamine... Avec tes kilos d'affection, avec tes tonnes de remords, tu ne peux pas progresser. Comment peut-on devenir fort lorsque nos regrets nous tirent à chaque pas vers le passé ?

-TAIS-TOI !!!!!!!

Itachi soupira.

-...Tu me fais vraiment pitié, Sakura.

Hanami, les yeux ardents comme des braises, hurla :

-Mais qu'en sais-tu, au juste, de mes progrès ? Crois-tu avoir la science pure ? Crois-tu être le meilleur ? A quoi ça sert d'être fort, si ce n'est pour protéger personne ? A quoi ça sert d'être fort si tout le monde nous tourne le dos ? C'est inutile d'être le meilleur si ce n'est que pour tuer les autres ! Si tu n'as pas d'objectif, si tu n'aimes personne, à quoi ça peut bien te servir d'être invulnérable ? Ca sert à quoi de vivre si ce n'est que pour toi-même !!!!!???

Itachi secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien compris, petite fille !!! Si je suis le meilleur, si je veux tuer tous les obstacles qui pourraient m'empêcher d'atteindre le sommet, c'est pour vivre. Vivre, simplement. La vie, c'est un jeu, gamine. Un grand jeu sans règles, où le gagnant est celui qui reste en dernier !

Sakura en resta interdite pendant une seconde qui sembla être une éternité.

- Alors c'est ça, ta morale pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ? C'est ça qui nous a tous tués ? C'est pour qu'un seul shinobi vive qu'une centaine d'autres a expiré ? C'est pour que toi, Itachi Uchiwa, tu te sentes exister ??? Tu n'es pourtant pas le réceptacle d'Ichibi !! Tu ne t'es pourtant pas fait rejeter ! Tu étais le fils chéri des Uchiwa ! Mais que fais-tu donc de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la chaleur d'un foyer ??? Ton unique but est-il de tuer pour mieux te sentir vivre ?

-Oui. répondit simplement Itachi.

Les braises de Sakura furent subitement éteintes par une fontaine de larmes amères et incrédules.

Des larmes d'incompréhension. De vraies larmes de tristesse.

Sakura fut secouée par une quinte de toux.

_...Itachi doit payer..._

L'Uchiha lui enfonça un kunai dans le dos avec un rictus cynique.

-Pauvre sotte. Tu vas mourir. Parce que je veux vivre. Et je vais te torturer.

Sakura hurla.

_...Reste calme, Hanami. Reste calme..._

Une autre lame s'enfonça dans ses côtes.

_Je sais maintenant pourquoi le Shinjitsu a disparu. Il me l'a montré lui-même. _

_Je dois arrêter de combattre pour la vengeance. C'est pour la justice, pour notre survie à tous que je dois le tuer._

_Les autres seront vengés s'il meurt en toute équité, sans souffrances inutiles. _

_Je dois retrouver mon impartialité. Je dois respirer calmement et sortir d'ici._

_Ensuite, je devrai récupérer du chakra._

_Mais je dois d'abord recouvrer le Shinjitsu..._

-Itachi... Je suis désolée.

-???

-Je suis désolée. Je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais je te jure que j'essaierai de réparer mon erreur.

-Quoi ? Tu es folle, gamine ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE !!!! Et je ne suis pas folle ! Je vais te tuer, Itachi. Pardon. Mais la Vérité a pesé ton âme. Et la balance penche du mauvais côté.

Itachi regardait Sakura avec incrédulité, se demandant si oui ou non elle croyait à ce qu'elle disait.

-Idiote ! Personne ne sort des arcanes lunaires. Le seul moyen d'en sortir est de mourir.

Sakura sourit tristement, yeux fermés.

_...Je vois..._

_Et ce que je vois est terriblement, mortellement logique..._

_...Ce n'est pas si difficile, finalement..._

-Si, Itachi. Car la Vérité éclate toujours. Et Tsukuyomi, ce n'est pas invulnérable. En fait, avec ton mangekyu, tu ne contrôles rien du tout...

-Que... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?????

-Je dis juste qu'en fait, c'est diaboliquement logique. Et tu as dû tuer plus d'une personne dans tes arcanes. Mais avec moi, Itachi, ça ne prend plus.

-???

-Les Arcanes lunaires, ce ne sont en fait qu'un simple sort de Genjutsu.

-!!!

-Un gigantesque, incassable Genjutsu, mais tout de même un sort de Genjutsu.

-...Comment le sais-tu ?

-Mes yeux voient tout. Justement parce que tu les aveugles dans le Néant. Et la Vérité m'est toujours révélée.

-Très bien... dit Itachi, l'air rassuré. Mais un sort de Genjutsu reste un sort de Genjutsu, et tu as bien vu que mon sort n'est pas une simple illusion. Si tu meurs ici, tu meurs dans la réalité. Et tu ne vas pas en sortir.

Sakura secoua la tête.

-Je sais. Mais je vais trouver le moyen d'annuler...

_...Comment faire..._

Itachi enfonça un autre kunai dans le dos de Sakura.

La jeune fille ne broncha pas, mais ses points vitaux étaient tous touchés.

Tous, sauf le dernier.

Doucement, discrètement, le cœur continuait à battre, tentant presque de se faire oublier.

_...Réfléchis..._

_Ce n'est pas une simple illusion..._

_Illusion..._

_...Où ai-je déjà entendu ça ?_

_...Oui ! Yonbi !_

_Qu'avait-il dit ?_

_"C'est peut-être une illusion, mais ce que tu subis ici, tu le subis de l'autre côté."_

_J'avais réussi à sortir..._

_J'ai lu quelque chose comme ça dans un bouquin de Kurumi..._

_Sur les degrés d'illusion..._

Itachi tournait autour de Sakura, tel un vautour autour d'une victime condamnée.

Il attendait que la jeune fille grimace de douleur.

_...Que disait le livre, déjà ???_

_...Trois niveaux d'illusion..._

_Premier : genjutsu faible, incapable de susciter une douleur ni dans l'illusion ni dans la réalité._

_Deuxième : genjutsu puissant, qui peut créer la douleur dans l'illusion au point parfois de paralyser l'adversaire, fou de terreur._

_Troisième : genjutsu incassable. Toute attaque dans l'illusion est portée dans la réalité, pouvant entraîner la mort._

_Troisième...C'est à celui-là que j'ai affaire...Les troisièmes niveaux de Genjutsu ont pratiquement disparu, à force d'utiliser les autres techniques...Mais comment les annuler... Ils sont dits "incassables"..._

Soudainement, Sakura cracha du sang.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla sur le sol des arcanes pour dépenser le moins de chakra possible. Le sang n'était pas le seul fluide vital qui s'échappait par ses blessures béantes.

Itachi sourit.

Il avait gagné.

Sakura allait mourir, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Les arcanes étaient imparables, bien qu'étonnamment décodables par une gamine dans son genre.

-Tu as perdu, Sakura. Inutile d'insister.

-...Tais-toi, et laisse-moi crever en paix !

Itachi eut un rire nerveux.

-En paix ? Laisse-moi rire, Sakura ! Tu grimaces atrocement, ne le nie pas ! Alors je vais te regarder souffrir avec délectation. C'est le prix à payer pour m'avoir tenu tête.

_...Yonbi aussi a utilisé une illusion du troisième niveau la première fois qu'il m'a emprisonnée... Et je suis toujours vivante... _

_C'est une simple question de mental..._

_Je dois juste être mentalement de l'autre côté. Si je me dis que je ne suis pas réellement ici, alors je reviendrai dans la réalité..._

_Facile à dire..._

-Sakura.

-Hai, Senseï ?

-Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu dure tout à l'heure...Ne m'en veux pas.

Sakura sourit avec bienveillance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurumi-san ! C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû insister... Il n'y a aucun moyen de battre la Mort, c'était idiot de ma part de vouloir en trouver un.

Kurumi ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-...Sakura...

-?

-Il y a bien un moyen de battre la Mort... Mais...c'est aussi une légende...

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Alors c'est possible ???

Kurumi hocha tristement la tête.

_...Les arcanes ne sont qu'une illusion.. Dehors, dans l'arène, je perds mon sang... Kakashi et Gaara sont toujours gardés par les lynx... Et Meiyaku... Où est-il ? _

_Sûrement en train de m'attendre... Attendre que je tue Itachi._

_Je suis dehors. Je sens le sable gelé qui frotte contre ma peau meurtrie. C'est douloureux, ces minuscules grains qui m'écorchent à chacun de mes tremblements..._

_Au-dessus, si je lève la tête, je peux voir briller la pleine lune._

_On dirait qu'elle vacille..._

_Autour, il y a très peu d'arbres. Beaucoup sont des troncs calcinés. Itachi n'y a pas été de main morte avec son Katon..._

_Le vent souffle, glacial._

_A mes pieds, Meiyaku s'est approché._

_Je sais qu'il m'appelle._

_Je le sais mais je ne l'entends pas._

_Il frotte sa tête contre ma joue._

_Je sens sa fourrure chaude. Il est le seul élément vivant dans ce décor morbide._

_Mei'..._

_Mei', je ne t'entends pas._

_Mei', appelle-moi encore._

_Là-bas, Itachi grimace. Il lance un kunai sur Meiyaku._

_Non ! Mei' ! _

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé ?_

_Et moi qui ne peut rien faire !_

_Ton sang coule, épais et sombre, Meiyaku._

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé ??_

_Pourquoi ???_

_Tu m'appelles, Mei'._

_Je t'entends._

_Je t'entends._

_Tu souffres, mais tu m'appelles avec constance. _

_Tu m'appelles, parce que tu sais que c'est le seul moyen de me faire revenir._

_Merci Mei'._

_Je t'entends._

_Tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom. Celui que vous, les lynx, m'avez donné._

_Celui qui me lie à toi._

_Je t'entends, Mei'._

_Je te vois._

_Je vois l'eau dans tes yeux de félin._

_Je ne savais pas que les chats pouvaient pleurer._

_Pourquoi pleures-tu, Mei' ?_

_Parce que tu souffres ?_

_Ou parce que tu as peur que je meure ?_

_Ou bien les deux ?_

_Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon ami ?_

_Tu sais pourtant que la Vérité ne peut pas mourir... _

_Même si je n'ai rien transmis, tu l'as vue toi aussi... Tu sais qu'il La détient..._

_Alors pourquoi pleures-tu mon ami ?_

_Je t'entends m'appeler..._

_Ta voix se rapproche..._

_Tout devient plus clair._

_Appelle-moi encore, Mei', et je reviendrai._

_Alors je pourrai te soigner._

_Si tu m'en laisses le temps._

_Je t'entends, Meiyaku._

_Encore une fois..._

_Plus qu'une fois..._

_Rappelle-moi..._

Itachi poussa un rugissement de rage.

-Nonnnn !!!!

Il envoya un Katon sur Meiyaku.

Le lynx fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin.

Sakura ne broncha pas.

_... Mei' !!!_

_Ne pas me déconcentrer..._

_Vite, je dois reprendre du chakra !_

Itachi se tourna vers Sakura et dégaina son katana.

Il abattit sa lame sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille.

Le katana se brisa à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et bondit loin d'Itachi pour se précipiter à côté de Meiyaku.

-Mei'... murmura t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Le lynx ouvrit les yeux.

Sa douce fourrure s'était noircie. Le fauve ronronna lorsqu'il vit Hanami.

Il inspira profondément, et, dans un effort surhumain, murmura :

-Hanami... Tu es revenue...

-Oui...Oui... répondit la jeune fille, les yeux inondés de larmes.

-Ne pleure pas... Tu as encore une tâche à accomplir... Tu as compris, maintenant ?

Sakura sanglota.

-Oui, Mei'. Je sais que j'ai eu tort. Je vais y arriver cette fois. C'est promis. Je ne L'utiliserai plus par vengeance. Oh, Mei'... Pardonne-moi...

Le lynx grogna.

-Evidemment. L'erreur est humaine. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... Il va falloir que cette fois tu y arrives. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, Hanami-chan... Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur.

-Je n'échouerai pas, Mei'. C'est promis. Même si ça doit me tuer, je les invoquerai. Je les lierai. Et je le tuerai.

Le lynx sourit.

-Désolé, Hanami. Désolé de tout te laisser porter sur tes frêles épaules. Tu vas devoir continuer sans moi.

-Non !!! Non, Meiyaku ! Je vais te sauver !!!

Le lynx grogna.

-Chut. Inutile de dire des choses auxquelles tu ne crois pas. Les lynx sont insensibles aux jutsus. Je pars. Laisse-moi aller sans crainte. Je dirai à Yakusoku à quel point tu as progressé. N'aie pas peur pour moi, Hanami.

-...Non...

-Chut. Tais-toi. Il te reste encore le plus dur. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Une larme tomba sur le pelage calciné du félin.

-Adieu, Hanami.

Sakura essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

-Merci pour tout, Mei'.

Le lynx ronronna doucement, et ses paupières se fermèrent pour la dernière fois.

Sakura resta une minute sans bouger.

Itachi, dans son dos, attendait.

La jeune fille se releva finalement, et se tourna face à l'Uchiha.

Elle le considéra un moment du regard.

Puis elle dit posément, avec détermination :

-Vas-y, Itachi. Invoque-Le. Je L'attends, maintenant…


	19. Chapter 19

Songs fic :

Anathème de Dark sanctuary

Immortal d'Adema

Bonne lecture, et don't forget the reviews plizzzzzzzzzz !

-Tu tiens donc vraiment à mourir, petite fille ?

Sakura serra les poings.

-Non. Mais tant que tu seras du côté de la mort, je ne pourrai pas te tuer. Alors je dois d'abord vaincre ton allié.

-On ne tue pas la Mort, petite.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais la tuer.

Itachi, impassible, hocha lentement la tête.

Il ferma les yeux, concentra son chakra, et L'invoqua.

_**Un anathème est tombé**_

_...Shinigami...Trois incantations..._

_Je ne voulais pas le revoir... Mais je n'ai pas le choix...Itachi ne craint aucun coup tant qu'il a le chakra du Démon..._

_**Sur cette pauvre humanité**_

Gaara fronça les sourcils.

-Mais elle est folle !!!

-Elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait...

-Mais comment la Vérité peut-elle vaincre la Mort ? Et qu'entend-elle par vaincre, si ce n'est pas tuer ???

Kakashi secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il n'en savait rien.

Le ninja copieur murmura, comme pour lui-même :

-Alors comme ça, Il va venir... Moi qui espérait ne jamais Le revoir...

Sakura frissonna.

Elle regarda Itachi .

Le shinobi avait fini la deuxième incantation. Le froid commençait à être glacial, malgré le jour qui se levait.

_...Kakashi et Gaara ne résisteront pas au froid..._

-Partez ! Gaara, Kakashi-san ! Vous allez mourir de froid ! Ne restez pas là ! Il va arriver !

-Tais-toi, Sakura ! cria Gaara. On ne te laissera pas là !!! Fuis, tant que tu peux Lui échapper !!!

Sakura eut un rire nerveux qui résonna lugubrement dans l'arène gelée et vide.

-Imbécile ! On n'échappe pas à la Mort, quand elle vient ! On ne peut pas s'En cacher ! Je reste, et je vaincrai. Mais vous allez y rester !!

Ce fut Kakashi qui répondit avec fureur :

-Sakura !!! Arrête tes gamineries ! Il est encore temps ! Stoppe l'invocation ! Et viens. A trois, on le tuera. Itachi mourra. Mais ne mets pas ta vie aussi inutilement en danger.

_**Le monde sombre dans le sommeil**_

Sakura eut un rictus ironique.

-Pfff... Kakashi-san, vous ne m'avez jamais comprise. Encore maintenant, vous me donnez de ordres comme à une gamine... Je ne suis plus votre élève... Laissez-moi. Arrêtez. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un boulet pour vous. Vous ne m'avez jamais prise en compte ! Vous n'en avez eu que pour Sasuke et Naruto ! Mais c'est fini maintenant. Shinigami arrive, et je ne marcherai plus jamais dans l'ombre de personne. Laissez-moi en finir avec Itachi ! Ne faites pas comme si vous vous inquiétiez pour moi !!!

Kakashi, bouche bée, tremblait de tous ses membres.

Gaara le vit et l'entraîna à travers les gradins bien malgré lui. Le Kazekage sortit de l'arène, fuyant avec Kakashi une mort certaine.

_**  
La lune a caché le soleil**_

Le soleil qui venait de se lever s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde.

_Il arrive..._

Sakura ferma les yeux et puisa tout le chakra qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Puis elle Le vit.

_**Et le ciel qui se couvre**_

Terrifiante et surnaturelle apparition divine.

Occupant tout son champ de vision.

Le Dieu de la mort.

L'Ultime Démon.

_**  
Comme des bras qui s'ouvrent**_

Hanami avait voulu ne jamais le revoir.

Mais Il se tenait devant elle.

_**Répandant l'obscurité**_

Des cornes couronnaient sa tête morbide.

Deux crocs sanguinolents dépassaient de sa bouche putréfiée.

Des griffes immenses terminaient ses mains.

Le Démon était titanesque.

_**  
Sur notre monde damné**_

L'espace d'un instant, Sakura se demanda comment elle avait pu penser que la Vérité pourrait vaincre pareil adversaire.

Mais elle chassa bien vite cette fatale pensée.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et fixa Itachi.

Le shinobi attendait visiblement sa réaction. Mais ce ne fut pas le regard apeuré qu'il attendait qu'il croisa.

Les yeux de Sakura flamboyaient, malgré ses incessants tremblements.

-Shinigami, je suis Hanami, maîtresse des lynx et de la Vérité, déclara Sakura. Je vous prie humblement de bien vouloir abandonner votre réceptacle, sans quoi je serais obligée de vous terrasser.

Le Dieu de la mort resta un moment interdit, puis eut un éclat de rire sans joie.

_**  
Le bruit sourd du tonnerre**_

Sakura se boucha les oreilles, assourdie par les décibels.

Il y eut des rafales de vent glacial.

Le bruit se répercuta dans l'arène jusqu'aux villages de Suna et Konoha.

_**S'affirme comme la colère**_

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant ce déferlement de sadisme démoniaque.

Itachi la regarda avec mépris.

-Pff... Pauvre fille. Je suis invincible. Tu ne me tueras pas. Tu ne m'effleureras même pas.

_**Des forces de la nuit**_

Sakura regarda le corps inerte de Meiyaku à l'autre bout de l'arène.

**_Revenues prendre la vie_**

Elle serra les poings.

_... Je n'ai pas le choix, alors..._

_Je vais devoir me servir de l'Ultime Vérité... Et si ça ne marche pas..._

-Tout comme il existe le yin et le yang, le jour et la nuit, l'homme et la femme, l'eau et le feu, la terre et l'air, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres contraires, la Mort a un pendant : la Vie.

-??? "

-En bref, tout comme le Shinigami est le démon de la Mort, il existe un démon de la Vie.

-Quoi ?????????????? OO C'est vrai, Kurumi-senseï ??

-Mais puisque je te le dis !!!

-...

-Donc... Il existe le Dieu de la vie... Mais on ne peut pas l'invoquer...

-... Evidemment... "

-Mais laisse-moi finir !

-Pardon, Senseï...

-Tu ne peux pas l'invoquer, mais tu peux te servir de sa puissance... Ce sont des techniques particulières du Shinjitsu... Elles sont invincibles. La Mort ne peut rien contre elles.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Ouah !! Apprends-les moi ! hurla Sakura, enthousiaste.

Kurumi se leva de la souche d'arbre sur laquelle elle était assise.

-Je ne les connais pas, Sakura.

-Que ?...Non...

-Si je les connaissais, tu ne serais pas la nouvelle maîtresse du Shinjitsu...

_...Hein ?_

_...Soit..._

_Je vais, moi, devoir les utiliser..._

_Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai arpenté tous les villages en quête de nouvelles techniques et de nouveaux livres de légendes..._

_J'ai fini par les trouver..._

_Les jutsus de la Vie..._

_Jinsei no jutsu..._

_Dire qu'à l'époque, je les cherchais sans savoir qu'ils me serviraient..._

_Comme c'est loin, tout ça..._

_Il ne s'est pourtant pas écoulé un an depuis..._

_J'espère qu'ils suffiront..._

_Sinon..._

Sakura ferma les yeux.

Itachi attaqua.

La jeune fille, surprise, eut à peine le temps d'esquiver son assaut au katana.

_??? Sa vitesse a décuplé ! _

Sakura s'enveloppa d'un bouclier de chakra et ignora Itachi pour se concentrer sur son ô combien plus redoutable adversaire.

Elle forma une gigantesque lame de chakra concentré et l'abattit sur le Démon.

Le Dieu de la Mort se coula sous la lame et l'esquiva sans que Sakura comprenne quoi que ce soit.

_**Les hommes crient de douleur**_

_Où est-il ???_

Elle ne sut que trop vite où Shinigami était passé lorsqu'un coup monumental dans le dos transperça sa protection de chakra et l'envoya rouler par terre.

_**  
Et implorent leur créateur**_

_Il était derrière ! _

_Mais d'où provient cette vitesse !!!???_

_Il a percé mon bouclier comme si c'était du bois... _

_Quelle consommation de chakra inutile !_

_**  
Face à l'avancée funèbre**_

Rapidement, Sakura se releva.

Elle entendit une voix lugubre dans sa tête.

_**  
De l'emprise des ténèbres**_

_-Pauvre mortelle ! Tu crois pouvoir m'effleurer ? Je vois ton chakra. Je suis le Dieu de la Mort, ne l'oublie pas ! Pour avoir osé me défier, tu vas périr lentement. Très lentement...Tu réclameras qu'on t'achève !_

Hanami frissonna.

Mais elle se reprit et déclara à voix haute :

-Je suis la Maîtresse du Shinjitsu ! Et je ne crains pas la Mort ! Je le répète une dernière fois, Shinigami : Laisse-moi tuer Itachi et je ne te toucherai pas !

Un rire sinistre lui répondit.

_**Le froid s'est emparé**_

Folle de rage, Sakura se décida à jouer cartes sur table.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, Démon, apprends à connaître la fureur de la Vie !!!

_...Pourvu que ça marche... J'ai si froid..._

_Mon chakra se glace et mes réflexes s'endorment..._

_**  
De nos enveloppes mutilées**_

_Cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas utilisés..._

_Les jutsus invincibles...Il y en a trois..._

_Je dois réussir. Pour eux. Ceux qui sont morts par sa faute, par Sa faute...Il y en a tellement._

_D'innombrables victimes sacrifiées sur l'autel de l'ambition..._

_Je dois les venger. Hommes, femmes, enfants...Esprits, animaux... Ils sont tous morts sans raison, pour protéger ceux qui leurs étaient chers..._

_**  
Et nos faibles cœurs battant**_

_Ino. Ma meilleure amie. Ma meilleure ennemie. On s'est toujours battues pour avoir Sasuke. En fin de compte, ça n'aura servi à rien. On aurait mieux fait de se battre pour les autres..._

_Lee. T'aurais mieux fait d'aller en draguer une autre... Ca t'aurait évité bien des chagrins..._

_Neji. Finalement, Naruto t'a remis les yeux en face des trous. Dommage que tu n'aies pas profité de la vie... _

_**Pleurent leur dernier chant**_

_Tenten. Toi qui savait avoir ta cible dans toutes les circonstances, il a fallu qu'Hasaki t'enferme dans une forêt..._

_Tsunade-sama...Kurumi..._

_Senseï... Je vous vengerai..._

_Yaku', Mei'... Mes amis. Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici. Merci de m'avoir donné votre confiance. _

_Je ne vous oublierai jamais. _

_**Sur les fleuves naviguent les corps**_

_Je vais vous venger._

_Tous. _

_**De nos frères maintenant morts**_

_Le sang ne coulera plus à cause d'Uchiwa._

_Plus personne ne fera de mal à ceux qui nous sont chers._

_L'Alliance ne connaîtra plus jamais la guerre._

_Il n'y aura plus d'inutiles combats..._

_**  
Et vont se jeter lentement  
Dans les mers noires de sang**_

_Je vous vengerai. Je le jure._

_**La terre pourrie répand son odeur**_

Sakura incanta.

-Jinsei no jutsu ! Tategami !

Un bouclier se dressa entre Sakura et ses ennemis.

Un bouclier translucide comme du verre.

_**De mort, de vie qui se meurt**_

Itachi, perplexe, s'avança et frappa dans la barrière irréelle.

-Aahhhhhhhh !

Il retira sa main en hurlant.

Le Démon gronda.

_**De ses charniers fumants**_

-Tu as peur, maintenant, Itachi ? Tu as peur, maintenant, Shinigami ? Nous allons voir qui de la Mort ou de la Vie va avoir le dessus.

Itachi, avec une fureur mal contenue, demanda :

-Gamine, qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour que Shinigami ne touche pas ta barrière à l'apparence si inoffensive.

_**Dans l'air froid et glaçant**_

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, Itachi. Je suis juste Hanami. Et je vais te tuer.

Sur ce, Sakura incanta à nouveau.

-Jinsei no jutsu ! Dokigami !!!

_**Au lointain sonne le glas  
Que plus personne n'entendra**_

_Morts. Ils sont tous morts ! Par Sa faute ! La Mort aussi peut-elle périr ? Peut-elle souffrir ? La colère du Dieu peut-elle aussi s'abattre sur Shinigami ?_

_**Pour une fin annoncée  
Un rêve annihilé**_

Dans l'arène, la fureur de la Vie se déchaîna.

La terre trembla.

La pluie tomba.

Le ciel gronda.

_**Le vent s'est levé**_

La foudre s'abattit sur le Démon.

Itachi fut projeté dans les gradins.

Sakura, immuable, se tenait au milieu des intempéries, abritée par le bouclier divin de chakra.

Lorsque le Dieu de la Vie se calma, l'arène était dévastée.

_**Sur ces plaines désertes et glacées**_

Itachi se releva, toujours vivant, mais en piteux état.

Sakura sourit.

Devant elle, Shinigami avait disparu.

_**Où la mort s'est répandue  
Où la vie n'existe plus**_

_C'est fini...C'est bien fini..._

_Mais le ciel est encore obscurci..._

_Peut-être faut-il du temps, tout simplement..._

_**Et un nuage de poussière**_

Sakura se tourna vers l'Uchiha.

-Maintenant, dit-elle simplement, tu vas mourir.

Itachi eut un sourire narquois.

-C'est dommage, Sakura... Ton petit tour avait bien failli marcher... Mais je vis encore...

-Plus pour longtemps...

Itachi éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Pauvre petite fille... Regarde derrière toi...

-Que...?!!!

_**Recouvre toute la terre**_

_**NON** !!! C'est pas possible !!! Il est encore là. Il a survécu aux fureurs de Dieu !!! IL a résisté au deuxième Jinsei !!!_

_**  
Le chaos a imposé  
Son sceau sur l'humanité**_

**_  
_**Sakura, incrédule, regardait le Dieu de la Mort qui se tenait derrière elle.

-C'est impossible... murmura t-elle.

_-Gamine, tu ne me tueras pas. La Mort est invincible. La Mort est inéluctable. Et toi, tu vas périr lentement... Maintenant, ton bouclier divin ne fonctionne plus. C'est dommage, hein ?_

Sakura vola à l'autre bout de l'arène.

_**Terre meurtrie, pleure ta destinée**_

Elle s'écrasa dans un bruit mat.

_...Je vais mourir, alors...?_

_**Tout a cessé d'exister**_

Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle vit Shinigami s'approcher d'elle avec un rictus morbide.

Deux larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues.****

La sentence s'est achevée

_...Je vais mourir..._

_Mais…_

_Il me reste encore une chance._

_Une dernière chance._

**Let's fight **

Sakura roula quelques mètres plus loin esquivant le coup de griffe titanesque que la Mort lui avait envoyé.

Elle utilisa ses dernières gouttes de chakra.

_... Sera t-il dupe ?_

Le Dieu de la Mort fit signe à Itachi d'achever Sakura.

Le shinobi, un rictus morbide sur les lèvres, se précipita.

**We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you **

C'est avec surprise qu'il vit Sakura se lever et s'enfuir en bondissant.

-??? Comment est-ce encore possible ???

Il lui lança un kunai.

L'arme ne rencontra que du vide.

Sakura disparut.

_... Plus de chakra... Encore quelques secondes..._

_Mais où puiser ? Tout est vicié !_

_...Uchiwa..._

Itachi hurla de rage.

**  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart **

-Raah !!! Sakura ! Où te caches-tu ???

Shinigami grogna.

Un grondement pareil au bruit du tonnerre.

-Elle s'est rendue invisible ! Comment fait-elle ?

_...Plus de chakra !_

_Mais..._

**Where will you run? **

**Where will you run?**

-Là ! hurla Itachi, voyant la jeune fille, encore allongée au sol, se vidant de son sang.

-Katon ! Ryuuka no jutsu !!!!!

Mais à la place de l'énorme dragon qu'Itachi s'attendait à voir apparaître, une flammèche s'éteignit entre ses doigts.

-Que... ?!

Shinigami hurla de dépit.

**Where will you hide? **

**Where will you hide?**

Sakura grimaça de douleur, sentant ses tympans se vriller.

Elle utilisa le plus vite possible un jutsu de guérison et se releva.

Itachi, vidé de son chakra jusqu'à la dernière goutte, pâle, s'effondra sur le sol gelé.

**  
I see the blood drip from your eyes **

_...Il vit._

_Encore..._

_Ne confondons pas tout... C'est Itachi ma cible... Je dois l'achever..._

Sakura dégaina son shuriken, fit volte-face et le lança sur l'Uchiha.

L'arme se brisa sur le corps d'Itachi.

Shinigami avait pris soin de protéger son précieux réceptacle.

_Merde..._

_Je vais devoir Le supprimer..._

_Je n'ai plus le choix..._

_Plus qu'un Jinsei._

_Le cycle doit être achevé._

_IL doit repartir. _

_Ou nous allons tous mourir._

**  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight **

Sakura se tourna vers le Démon.

Elle le fixa intensément.

-Shinigami-dono... C'est entre nous deux, maintenant.

Le Démon ne répondit pas.

De toute sa hauteur, il toisait sa proie.

_-Sans bouclier Divin, tu es morte._

Sakura sourit doucement.

**I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls **

Elle ferma les yeux.

_...Alors je vais quand même devoir le faire... Le Bouclier n'a pas suffi. La fureur de Dieu n'a pas porté._

_Je vais devoir les invoquer._

Sakura sentit la Mort bouger.

Un courant d'air.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

_Derrière..._

Sakura esquiva la Mort avec fluidité.

**You can't kill me  
I'm immortal **

Le Démon enchaîna feintes et attaques frontales.

_Devant._

_A gauche._

_Derrière._

_A gauche._

_Devant._

_En haut._

Sakura, instinctivement, esquiva les coups mortels.

_Etrange... IL me suffit de le vouloir plus que tout pour esquiver Ses coups..._

**  
**Sakura sentit que les attaques mortelles se faisaient plus pressantes.

Elle se concentra.

**I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on**

**  
**Le Démon grognait à chacun de ses échecs

Sakura, tristement, sourit.

Elle soupira.

_...Je vais devoir le faire, alors ?_

_...J'ai si froid..._

_Où reste t-il assez de chakra pour les invoquer tous ?_

You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

**  
**_Meiyaku... _

_Mei', j'ai besoin de toi..._

_De tes conseils._

_Comme la dernière fois._

_Comme les dernières fois..._

Sakura regarda Itachi.

L'invincible shinobi s'était relevé.

_...Il est imbattable..._

_Je dois y arriver..._

**  
Immortal  
Immortal  
Immortal **

Shinigami avait stoppé ses attaques en rafale.

Le Démon, calme, s'était placé derrière Itachi.

Sakura sentit un flux gelé passer comme un courant d'air.

_Il lui donne du chakra…_

Sakura secoua la tête.

Elle regarda avec angoisse les tribunes.

Elles étaient vides.

_Je dois faire vite._

_Le soleil va se lever, et des civils vont se faire massacrer._

**I need the rush  
There's nowhere you could hide before you die **

_Je dois balayer cette arène._

_Ils doivent mourir._

**  
**_Ils ne doivent plus jamais revenir..._

_Konoha, Suna, seront saufs._

_Je dois Les invoquer..._

**Why won't you face me?  
I can see the fear that's in your eyes **

Sakura joignit ses mains.**  
**_...Maintenant..._

_...Je dois les invoquer._

_Les douze vents._

_Les douze anathèmes purificateurs._

_Le dernier Jinsei._

_Maintenant._

**Where will you run? **

**Where will you run?**

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

Elle se clona.

_...Je vais devoir puiser le chakra dans le seul endroit où il en reste..._

**  
**Hanami se clona.

**  
**_Shinigami, Tu vas me prêter ton chakra..._

_Le chakra qui t'annihilera..._

**  
Where will you hide? **

**Where will you hide?**

**  
**La jeune fille se clona.**  
**_...Trois fois..._

**  
**_...Maintenant, Shinigami... Tu vas devoir capituler..._

Sakura esquiva une attaque mortelle du Démon.

Itachi s'en prit à un de ses clones.

Comme une ombre, Sakura lui échappa.

**I see the blood drip from your eyes **

**  
**Tout en feintant et en évitant les coups fatals qui lui étaient portés, Sakura parlait.

Elle parlait au Dieu de la Mort.

**  
**-Shinigami ! Ecoute-moi ! Je suis la maîtresse de la Vérité, je suis la maîtresse de la Vie. Je possède le dernier Jinsei. Si tu ne veux pas être banni, abandonne Itachi ! C'est ma dernière sommation !

Le Démon eut un rire sans joie.

-Pauvre idiote ! Tu es déjà morte, et tu ne le sais même pas ! Que crois-tu que peut le dernier Jinsei contre la Mort ?**  
**-Tout, Shinigami ! Tout !! Et tu le sais, mais ton bluff ne marchera pas avec moi ! Seuls les esprits faibles sont apeurés par la mort !

**Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight**

Le Démon eut un rictus carnassier.

-Sale gamine ! N'as-tu pas compris ? N'as-tu pas retenu la leçon ? Il va donc falloir que je te montre jusqu'au bout la supériorité de la Mort ?

-Je ne T'écouterai pas ! s'écria Sakura.

Itachi sourit avec sadisme. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole avec mépris.

-Pauvre folle ! Tu vas échouer ! Tout ce qu'on t'a dit, comme quoi les Jinsei peuvent terrasser la Mort, qu'ils sont l'incarnation même de la Vie, et qu'ils peuvent me battre, tout ça c'est des conneries. Kurumi était une hallucinée, gamine, et elle a enfumé ton jugement.

**Let's fight **

Sakura serra les poings, hors d'elle.**  
-**Tu vas crever, Itachi !!! Et Kurumi sera vengée ! On n'insulte pas impunément les morts !

Itachi soupira.

-Pfff... Ton combat est vain, Sakura. Tu ne vaincras pas la Mort. Même avec les Jinsei. Réfléchis. Réfléchis juste un instant.

_...Tu essaies de me manipuler, Itachi..._

-Réfléchis, gamine. Comment la Vie pourrait-elle vaincre la Mort ? Les Légendes ne peuvent pas toujours avoir raison. As-tu déjà entendu parler de quelque chose de plus fort que la Mort ?

_...Ne pas l'écouter..._

**I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls **

Itachi continua.

-Qui a vaincu la Mort ? Personne. Les Jinsei ne peut terrasser Shinigami pour la même raison que la Vie est toujours vaincue par la Mort. De même que l'immortalité n'existe pas, la Mort met un terme à toutes choses.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

-Alors toi aussi, tu vas mourir, Itachi. Puisque rien n'est immortel.

Itachi eut un rictus démoniaque qui fit frissonner Sakura.

-Pauvre idiote. Tu oublies que j'ai fait un pacte avec Shinigami. Je SUIS la mort. Et la Mort est éternelle. Tant qu'il y aura des vies à prendre, j'existerai !

You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

_...Il a raison._

_La Mort est éternelle._

_Mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant._

_Il est trop tard._

_J'ai puisé dans Son chakra._

_Je vais l'utiliser._

**  
**Sakura redressa la tête et fixa Itachi de ses prunelles miroitantes.

-Inutile, Itachi. Tout ton déblatérage ne m'arrêtera pas. Tu vas mourir.

Itachi haussa les sourcils, méprisant.

-Tu crois ?

Sakura lui envoya une gifle monumentale.

L'Uchiwa ne s'y attendait pas.

Le bruit claqua dans le matin embrumé par la Mort.

**I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on **

Itachi, incrédule, rugit de rage.

Il se précipita sur Sakura.

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de l'esquiver.

Le shinobi fut stoppé net dans son élan en s'écrasant sur un mur de chakra.

Sakura sourit.

Elle se pencha vers Itachi et lui murmura :

-Tu n'as rien compris, Itachi. Le dernier Jinsei a déjà commencé.

-Pauvre idiote, cracha Itachi. Ca ne sert à rien. Tu vas te vider, et alors je te tuerai sans aucune difficulté.

Sakura éclata d'un rire sans joie.

Puis, soudain assombrie, elle déclara en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Itachi :

-...Tu n'as rien compris. La Mort même peut être abattue par la Vie. Car il n'est rien de plus puissant que la volonté de Vivre. Rien. Toi-même le sait plus que quiconque. De plus, tu as omis un léger détail...

-??

-L'immortalité existe.

**You can't kill me  
I'm immortal **

_Orochimaru avait trouvé la technique de l'immortalité, et si il n'avait pas été tué, il vivrait encore pour l'éternité._

_Mais je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te le rappeler. Reste sans comprendre, toi qui a cru triompher de la Vie._

Se reculant, Sakura tourna le dos à Itachi et ignora le Dieu de la Mort qui tentait vainement de franchir la barrière de chakra érigée par son adversaire.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

-C'est inutile, Shinigami. Le troisième Jinsei a déjà commencé. Tu les sens, n'est-ce pas ? Ils arrivent... Et pourtant, je ne les ai pas encore invoqués...

_-Je ne vois rien. Tu ne peux pas Les invoquer. Pas les douze. Une frêle gamine, même maîtresse du Shinjitsu, n'a pas assez de chakra pour les amener. _

Sakura eut un rictus ironique.

-Ah oui ? ...

Le Démon grogna.

**You can't kill me  
Immortal ! **

_-Comment as-tu fait ? Je ne peux pas passer ta barrière de chakra ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas traverser ?_

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Toi non plus, tu n'as rien compris, Démon. Ici, c'est moi qui mène le jeu.

Shinigami rugit.

Mais il ne pouvait franchir le mur de chakra.

-Comment as-tu réussi ça, gamine ? cracha Itachi, fou de rage.

Sakura se tourna vers lui et le fixa, songeuse.

-... Voyons... c'est trop complexe pour toi, Itachi. Un être qui se borne à croire que la Vie se résume au pouvoir, ne peut comprendre la géométrie complexe que j'ai dû mettre en place pour pouvoir invoquer sans problème les douze vents du dernier Jinsei.

Itachi serra les dents, haineux.

Sakura, satisfaite, lui tourna à nouveau le dos et l'éclaira.

-Je me suis clonée trois fois. Puis encore trois fois. Tu n'as rien vu, mes trois derniers clones sont invisibles, grâce à une technique de Shinjitsu. Je t'ai laissé parler pour gagner du temps, et les clones invisibles ont formé un kekkai. Désormais, plus personne ne peut ni sortir ni pénétrer cette barrière de chakra tant que je ne l'annule pas. Les trois clones restants que tu vois vont invoquer les douze vents.

Itachi, abasourdi, demanda :

-Mais pourquoi Shinigami ne peut-il plus passer à travers ton chakra ?

Sakura sourit, lasse.

**You can't kill me  
Immortal ! **

-Shinigami n'a pas d'armes contre lui-même... Ce chakra qui compose la barrière n'est déjà plus le mien, depuis bien longtemps !

A ces mots, comprenant son impuissance à briser la barrière de ninjutsu, le Démon rugit de rage.

Le bruit se répercuta dans les tribunes vides.

Sakura sourit tristement.

-C'est fini, Itachi. Maintenant, tu vas expier...

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle leur tourna le dos et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses clones.

_...En triangle autour de moi._

_Je manque encore de chakra._

_Shinigami, donne-moi le tien..._

**  
You can't kill me **

C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura les vit.

Gaara et Kakashi.

A travers ses paupières closes, elle les sentit pénétrer dans l'arène.

_...NON !!!_

_Ils doivent partir !!!_

-Gaara, Kakashi-san, partez ! Où vous allez mourir ! hurla t-elle, folle de terreur.

Kakashi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Sakura serra les poings. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cria :

-Senseï, je crois que vous allez comprendre ce que je vais vous dire, alors écoutez bien : j'invoque le dernier Jinsei. Si vous savez ce que c'est qu'un Jinsei, vous qui semblez en savoir plus que moi-même, alors vous allez partir. Vous et Gaara. Parce que c'est le dernier, et que ceux qui seront présents vont mourir.

Kakashi blêmit. Il fixa Sakura, incrédule, voulut dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ancienne élève, pâle, exténué, émacié, mais déterminé et inflexible plus que jamais auparavant, il ferma la bouche et acquiesça.

-Sakura, ne meurs pas... Tu dois vivre, tu comprends ?

-…Sensei… En invoquant le Dernier, je vais mourir… C'est inéluctable… J'aurais voulu comprendre d'où vous viennent tant de connaissances… Les lynx, les Jinsei… Dans une autre vie, peut-être, vous m'expliquerez… Mais maintenant… C'est trop tard, Kakashi-san. Fuyez…

Kakashi resta une seconde immobile, le regard hébété, puis il se retourna et fit un signe de tête à Gaara.

Le Kazekage, sans comprendre, suivit son ami jusqu'à la sortie de l'arène, sentant que le combat touchait à sa fin.

_Pardonnez-moi… _

Sakura soupira puis se reconcentra, indifférente aux efforts conjugués d'Itachi et de Shinigami pour franchir le kekkai.

La jeune fille puisa dans les intarissables réserves du Démon et respira profondément.

_...La guerre touche à sa fin..._

_...La Vie touche à sa fin..._

_Le dernier Jinsei..._

_Je dois les invoquer._

_Les douze vents._

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Avant qu'ils ne franchissent le kekkai.Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra._

_Mais c'est ma dernière chance..._

_...Maintenant..._

**Immortal ! **

Sakura ferma les yeux, et comme en transe, le premier clone incanta, devant les yeux désespérés d'Itachi qui voyait sa fin proche.

-Kitakaze, Minamikaze, Higashikaze, Nishikaze, vents des quatre directions...

A l'intérieur du kekkai, une bourrasque fit voler les cheveux de Sakura.

Le deuxième clone incanta.

-Harukaze, Natsukaze, Akikaze, Fuyukaze, vents des quatre saisons...

La bourrasque se transforma en tempête.

Sakura ne cilla pas.

Le troisième clone incanta.

-Mizukaze, Hikaze, Chikyuukaze, Kuukikaze, vents des quatre éléments...

La tempête se transforma en cyclone.

Sakura fit disparaître ses clones, et, dents serrées, elle prononça la dernière incantation du Jinsei.

-Gami no Kuchiyose, Kamikaze !!!!!

You can't kill me

Le kekkai se brisa brutalement sous la force des vents.

Autour de la maîtresse du Shinjitsu, les éléments se déchaînèrent.

Itachi, horrifié, vit un tourbillon mugissant se ruer sur lui.

Il hurla de terreur et de douleur lorsqu'il fut aspiré.

Shinigami fut emporté à son tour. Un hurlement inhumain et démoniaque retentit, glaçant le sang de Sakura.

La jeune fille regarda le tourbillon mortel disparaître au loin, emportant ses victimes, avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Dans l'arène, rien n'avait été épargné, et le paysage chaotique laissait croire au passage de l'Apocalypse.

Seule, Hanami était encore debout.

-C'est fini... murmura Sakura lorsque les vents se furent dissipés.

Mais bien que l'arène fut calme, elle entendait encore le cri de vengeance du Démon de la Mort résonner dans sa tête.

C'est avec des yeux éteints que la jeune Haruno vit le Soleil revenir doucement sur Suna.

Elle sourit tristement.

-C'est fini... Fini... Ils sont partis...

Alors sa vue se brouilla et Hanami sombra dans le Néant.

Immortal !


	20. Chapter 20

_Song-fic sur Bist du nicht müde de wir sind helden_

_J'ai traduit, ça vaut ce que ça vaut…_

Assis dans l'herbe, deux shinobis tournaient le dos à l'hôpital.

Kakashi leva les yeux.

Dans le ciel, seuls quelques nuages étaient visibles.

Le froid inhumain avait depuis longtemps laissé place à l'été sur l'Alliance.

-Et maintenant, Kakashi-san ?

Le shinobi fixa Gaara un instant sans le voir, puis sembla s'éveiller d'un rêve et répondit avec incertitude.

-...Maintenant, Gaara, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Il faut simplement attendre.

Le Kazekage hocha pensivement la tête.

-Attendre qu'elle se réveille, n'est-ce pas ?... Mais, Kakashi-san, ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'elle est dans le coma, entre vie et mort ! Ca peut durer une éternité ainsi !

Kakashi soupira.

-Oui, Gaara, ça peut durer une éternité... Mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Tu sais bien que le Conseil l'a nommée pour être la prochaine Hokage.

Gaara fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, mais il y a un délai. Si dans une semaine elle ne s'est pas réveillée, ce ne sera pas elle. Alors, qui la remplacera ?

Kakashi répondit d'un ton bourru :

-Tu la sous-estimes, Gaara ! L'esprit combatif de Sakura la sortira de ce néant où elle se débat ! Personne n'aura à la remplacer ! Elle va vivre, Gaara ! Vivre ! Sakura ne peut pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Ce serait trop bête ! Tuer Itachi, le Démon, et mourir d'épuisement ! Non, crois-moi, Sakura vivra !

Gaara hocha la tête, visiblement pas convaincu.

-Quand elle se réveillera, elle vas nous tuer... dit-il avec une moue dubitative.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-...On les a tous enterrés... Elle n'y aura pas assisté... Alors qu'ils comptaient tellement pour elle...

Kakashi secoua la tête.

-Non, Gaara. Même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, elle n'aurait pas supporté. Revoir les corps... Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Gaara acquiesça.

A ce moment de leur conversation, un raclement de gorge les surprit.

Les deux ninjas firent volte-face.

-Excusez-moi, Kazekage-sama..., fit l'infirmière qui se tenait devant eux, mais... Sakura demande à vous voir. Elle dit que c'est urgent.

Les shinobis sautèrent sur leurs pieds, incrédules.

-Elle s'est réveillée ??? crièrent-ils de concert.

-Euh, oui... Mais, je suis désolée, Kakashi-sama... Elle a dit que vous voudriez sûrement la voir, c'est pourquoi elle m'a bien dit de ne laisser entrer que Gaara...

Le Kazekage jeta un regard désolé vers Kakashi. Il savait à quel point cet ordre le peinait.

-Je reviens dans une minute, juste le temps de savoir si tout va bien... dit-il à son ami.

Mais l'infirmière se racla à nouveau la gorge.

-Hum... Désolée, Kazekage-sama, mais... Sakura a dit qu'elle vous garderait avec elle pendant deux jours, sans vous laisser sortir.

-QUOI ?

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'en sais pas plus... Elle m'a dit que c'était extrêmement important, et urgent, aussi...

Gaara soupira, se tourna vers Kakashi.

Il pouvait lire le choc qu'une telle nouvelle lui avait fait.

Toujours sans comprendre, le Kazekage se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle était hospitalisée Sakura.

Kakashi, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée , s'éloigna de l'hôpital.

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux.

Il les referma aussitôt.

Il avait la douloureuse impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne.

-Ouille...

Le shinobi décida de rester encore un peu au lit.

Et, malgré son mal de tête plus que violent, il se rendormit.

Des bruits, de pas, de verre, de chuchotements.

Un bruit de porte qu'on ferme.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, tentant de se réveiller, mais l'alcool lui embrumait l'esprit.

Après avoir lutté vainement contre les vapeurs qui l'enfermaient dans l'inconscience, il se laissa retomber dans un sommeil de plomb.

Le ninja copieur ouvrit les yeux.

Il manqua s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit qui était assis à son chevet.

-SAKURA ! cria t-il.

La jeune fille le fixait de ses yeux verts.

Verts ?

... Ils avaient pris une couleur plus sombre...

-Sakura !! s'écria Kakashi. Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille se leva de la chaise où elle était assise avec lenteur.

Elle tourna le dos au shinobi, avant de répondre implacablement.

-Inutile de crier, Kakashi-san. Je ne suis pas sourde.

Le ninja copieur serra les poings devant tant de froideur.

Mais Sakura se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et son regard le fit frissonner.

Ses yeux verts avaient encore foncé !

D'un geste, sans quitter Kakashi des yeux, elle désigna le tas de bouteilles vides qui trônait sur la table.

Une vingtaine de cannettes de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes.

Toutes avaient contenu de l'alcool.

Kakashi détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Sakura, brûlant et mordant.

Alors, Hanami eut une réaction que Kakashi n'attendait pas.

Elle serra les poings et, soudainement, frappa dans le mur qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Un nuage de poussière blanche fit suffoquer Kakashi.

Avec un regard étonné, il contempla le trou énorme que Sakura avait percé sans effort dans sa cloison.

De sa chambre, il avait maintenant vue sur sa cuisine.

Il se retourna vers son élève.

Sakura s'était laissée tomber par terre et avait pâli.

Kakashi sauta de son lit et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Sakura...

La jeune fille murmura dans un souffle :

-Kakashi-san... Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Le shinobi resta sans voix.

Que répondre ?

Lui-même ne le savait pas ...

-Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas. ça faisait longtemps, alors... avec les évènements du mois dernier, tu comprends... je... j'avais besoin d'oublier...

Sakura soupira.

-...Vous auriez pu vous tuer.

Kakashi, étonné, haussa les sourcils.

Il se tourna vers le tas de bouteilles.

Oui, il aurait effectivement pu se tuer.

Ca ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

-Euh... j'admets que je n'y avais pas pensé... dit-il en souriant, gêné.

Avant même qu'il ait pu cligner des yeux, Sakura l'avait giflé avec une telle force qu'il avait été projeté contre le mur opposé.

La jeune fille se releva.

Son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs.

Indifférente aux efforts de son senseï pour s'extraire du tas de briques sous lequel il était enfoui, elle épousseta sa tunique noire.

-Vous êtes égoïste, Kakashi-san. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y eu assez de morts sans que vous vous y mettiez aussi ?

Kakashi fixa Sakura un moment.

Il passa du coq à l'âne.

-Je m'en doutais, Sakura. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit mais je le savais... Avant que tu t'en serves contre Itachi, tu l'as utilisé lors du combat contre Wu-Lin, puis contre Zetsu... Kurumi t'a bien enseigné la Vérité... Mais de là à penser qu'elle t'apprendrait les Jinsei...

Sakura ouvrit des yeux étonnés en regardant Kakashi, toujours à terre.

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

-Elle ne m'a pas enseigné les Jinsei... Je les ai trouvés moi-même... J'ai fait le tour des villages, et j'ai fouillé les bibliothèques. J'ai appris toutes les techniques secrètes des Kage et j'ai lu toutes les légendes se rapportant à la Vérité.

-Tu... tu connais tous les Kinjutsu ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Sakura. Et en lisant les légendes, j'ai tiré la part de réalité des choses. Puis j'ai réussi à créer les Jinsei.

Kakashi, bouche bée, observait Sakura. Elle racontait cela comme si elle disait avoir réussi un clonage.

-Le bouclier divin, ce n'était pas trop dur, c'était une barrière de chakra seulement assortie d'une incantation presque écrite mot pour mot dans un des livres. La fureur divine, par contre... ça m'a posé problème..

Sakura, tout en parlant, entreprit de détruire méthodiquement les bouteilles vides une à une.

Fermant les yeux, elle modifiait la nature du chakra des bouteilles et les retransformait en sable.

-J'ai finalement réussi à l'Incanter, en modifiant quelque peu l'incantation du bouclier. Restait encore la technique du Vent Divin...

-Kamikaze... ?

-Oui, Kamikaze... L'invocation simultanée des douze vents principaux... Sur celui-là, à part la description, aucun livre ne donnait d'indication.

-Comment as-tu fait, alors ?

Sakura regarda Kakashi dans les yeux.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Eh bien... ça m'a pris du temps... beaucoup de temps. J'ai fini par retourner à Suna, discrètement. Et j'ai fouillé dans les archives des Kazekage. Le vent, c'est leur rayon. Alors, j'ai fini par trouver. Comment on invoquait tel ou tel vent. Et après les avoir apprises, je n'ai plus eu qu'à les lier.

-Plus qu'à ??? Tu te rends compte du niveau demandé pour lier des invocations, Sakura ??? s'écria Kakashi.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-C'est Meiyaku qui a trouvé. Il m'a beaucoup aidé.

Bien que réprimé, le sanglot qui montait dans la gorge de Sakura n'échappa pas à Kakashi.

Il se surprit l'envie de la consoler comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui commençait à apprendre le ninjutsu.

Mais il savait qu'elle refuserait toute aide.

Le shinobi soupira.

Sakura leva la tête, et dit dans un souffle :

-Kakashi-san, je suis venue vous dire que je refuse de devenir Hokage.

Le ninja copieur faillit en tomber à la renverse.

-Qu...QUOI ?

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise, et vous savez aussi très bien qui me remplacera dans cette lourde tâche.

-...Mais...

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Kakashi-san. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Kakashi savait que rien ne pourrait plus détourner Sakura de ce qu'elle avait choisi.

-Sakura, puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Kakashi-san ? Avant tu m'appelais senseï...

La question prit Sakura de court.

Elle rougit et balbutia :

-Euh... je... en fait... je...enfin... Je...ne suis plus votre élève. Je ne suis plus ...l'élève de personne... Et je ne suis pas... une kunoichi...

Sur ces mots troublée, Sakura tourna le dos à Kakashi et sortit de chez lui.

Le shinobi soupira en regardant Sakura fermer la porte.

Hanami, du haut de la falaise, contemplait Konoha se gorgeant de soleil.

Les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, la jeune fille ne prenait pas la peine de chasser les mèches de cheveux qui lui fouettaient le visage.

Une brise d'été...

_Natsukaze..._

_...Alors ils les ont enterrés..._

_Sans moi._

_Je suis restée seule avec moi-même..._

_Si longtemps..._

_Si longtemps à lutter dans le Noir..._

_J'ai bien failli tomber, cette fois..._

_Mais même si j'ai gagné cette bataille, je perdrai la guerre._

_Je le sais._

_Quand ?_

_Aucune idée._

_Mais je perdrai, comme perdent tous les Hommes..._

_Indubitablement..._

_**Bist du nicht müde nach so vielen Stunden **n'es-tu pas fatiguée après tant d'heures  
**Du wankst und taumelst, deine Füße zerschunden **tu chancelles et titubes, tes pieds vacillent_

-Sakura... Je t'ai cherchée partout...

-Tu m'as trouvée, Gaara..., répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner.

-Oui... Tu ne pouvais être que là, finalement...

Sakura sourit avec tristesse.

-Oui... Que là...

_**Drehst dich im Kreis, bis der Tag verschwimmt **tu tournes en rond, jusqu'à ce que le jour s'écoule  
**Und hoffst am Ende dass die Nacht dich noch nimmt **et espères finalement que la nuit t'emporte encore_

Gaara s'assit à côté de la maîtresse du Shinjitsu.

-Sakura... Je sais que tu refuses d'être Hokage et que...

Sakura le fit taire d'un regard.

Un regard vide, presque transparent, qui semblait voir à travers Gaara, bien au-delà des frontières de sa compréhension.

Le Kazekage abandonna la partie avant même de l'avoir commencée, vaincu.

_**Ich find dich am Boden, den Rücken zur Wand **Je te trouve sur le sol, le dos contre le mur  
**Den Blick zur Tür, zwei Steine in jeder Hand **Le regard sur la porte, deux pierres dans chaque main_

Sakura seule connaissait les raisons qui la poussaient à refuser le titre de protectrice de Konoha.

Elle seule savait pourquoi, et elle devait avoir raison.

Le Kazekage soupira.

-...Néanmoins, continua t-il, refuser le titre ne t'oblige pas à faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à...

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Gaara. J'ai raison, c'est tout. Je le sais, et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Sakura... Ici, nous avons tous besoin de toi...

-Erreur, Gaara... Vous aviez besoin de moi, mais maintenant, c'est terminé.

Le Kazekage serra les dents.

_**Gib mir das, ich kann es halten** donne-moi ça, je peux le porter**  
Gib mir das, ich kann es halten **donne-moi ça, je peux le porter_

-Tu ne peux pas fuir la réalité ainsi, Sakura. Tes airs indifférents trompent peut-être les autres, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Ca ne marche plus. Je sais que tu n'es pas la forteresse imprenable que tu laisses paraître. Je sais que tes barrières s'effondrent, les unes après les autres, dès que nous avons le dos tourné. Je sais que tu n'es pas restée dans le coma comme tu l'as fait croire. Je sais tout, Sakura ! Tout ! Je sais les larmes amères que tu refuses de verser. Je connais la haine indissoluble que tu voues à Itachi, même au-delà de la mort. Je sens la culpabilité inextinguible que tu éprouves par rapport aux morts. Je vois le vide immense que tu ressens lorsque tu penses aux lynx. Je sais tout ! Tout !

_**Wenn du es später noch willst **Si plus tard tu le désires encore,**  
Kriegst du es wieder **tu combattras de nouveau**  
Dann ist alles beim Alten **Alors tout sera passé_

Sakura se leva d'un bond et hurla.

Elle hurla du plus profond de son âme, du plus puissant de sa voix.

Et ce fut un cri de rage, de haine non consumée, de désespoir, qui monta dans le ciel et qui fit tressaillir Gaara.

_**Bist du nicht müde, nach so vielen Tagen **n'es-tu pas fatiguée, après tant de jours,**  
Dich noch im Dunkeln mit den Schatten zu schlagen **de combattre avec les ombres dans le noir_

Un cri de damnée.

-ASSEZ !!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura hurlait, et des larmes de rages perlaient à ses yeux.

-ASSEZ !!!! COMMENT OSES-TU, GAARA ??? QUE SAIS-TU AU JUSTE DE CE QUE J'EPROUVE ??? Qui es-tu pour me reprocher de fuir ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Alors je t'en prie, ne me donne pas de leçons !!!

Gaara fixait Sakura en silence, toujours assis par terre.

_**Spuckst heißes Blut aus, du tobst unter Schmerzen **Tu craches du sang chaud, plies sous la douleur  
**Drehst dich im Kreis, bis die Wände sich schwärzen **Tu tournes en rond, jusqu'à ce que les murs s'assombrissent_

Lentement, il se leva.

Il vit, atterré, le désespoir et la haine consumer le regard de Sakura.

La jeune fille, haletante, ne pouvait empêcher des larmes trop longtemps contenues de couler le long de ses joues. Elle cherchait ses mots pour exprimer tout le ressentiment qui se tenait en elle, mais ne trouvait rien à dire.

_**Ich find dich am Boden, deine Finger verbrannt **Je te trouve sur le sol, tes doigts brûlés  
**Die heißen Kohlen immer noch in der Hand **Le charbon chaud encore dans la main_

Fixant Gaara avec une rage profonde, rage de s'être laissée mettre à nu par le Kazekage, rage de devoir avouer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, Sakura balbutia, la voix pleine de sanglots :

-Je... Tu... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, Gaara. Ce que je suis... Ce que je vis... C'est bien trop au-delà de simples mots...

Sakura serra les poings. Ses phalanges blanchirent.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de faire cesser ses larmes.

Du sang perla.

Gaara eut alors une réaction que Hanami n'attendait pas.

_**Gib mir das ich kann es halten **Donne-moi ça je peux le porter_

Mortifié d'avoir mis Sakura dans un pareil état, le Kazekage lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille cessèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

_Que...?_

_**Bist du nicht müde nach so vielen Jahren **N'es-tu pas fatiguée après tant d'années_

-Pardonne-moi, Sakura... C'était absurde... Pardonne-moi...

La jeune fille déglutit avec peine.

-Gaara... Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de partir. Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, non plus...

Le Kazekage serra les dents.

_**Weißt deine Fragen nicht mehr, kriegst keinen klaren **Tu ne sais plus quelles questions poser, n'alignes pas de phrases claires ensemble,_

-Sakura... Rien ne s'allège en fuyant. Je veux que tu le saches. T'en aller n'arrangera rien. Au contraire, tu te retrouveras seule face à toi-même. Et il n'est rien de pire. Qui te protègera, quand tu seras seule, désespérément seule ?

Sakura se dégagea brutalement et s'écria :

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !!! Gaara, je ne crains plus personne !!!

Le Kazekage soupira imperceptiblement et l'enlaça à nouveau.

_**Satz zusammen, redest wirres Zeug, erstickst an den Worten **tu racontes des choses confuses, étouffes sous les mots,  
**Setzt deine Träume aus an trostlosen Orten **assois tes rêves sur des lieux désolés,_

-Sakura... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Ce n'est pas des autres dont il faut te protéger... Si ce n'était que ça, je ne m'inquiéterais pas... Personne n'est plus en mesure de te faire du mal. C'est de toi-même qu'il faut te protéger...

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

_**Und ich find dich am Boden, du lässt Tontauben fliegen **Et je te trouve sur le sol, tu laisses des oiseaux d'argile s'envoler_

Elle ferma les paupières le plus fort possible.

_C'est faux !!!_

_C'est faux, Gaara !!!!!_

_C'est les autres qu'il faut protéger de moi, pas moi !!!!_

_Tu as tort !!!_

Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

_**Allein dein Gewehr muss doch zehn Tonnen wiegen **Seul ton fusil doit peser dix tonnes... _

Sakura n'en avait pas la force.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, à quelques pas derrière Gaara.

Comment était-il arrivé sans qu'elle le sente venir ???

Brusquement, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et bondit en arrière, loin du shinobi qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Etonné, le Kazekage fit volte-face.

Fixant Sakura avec un mélange d'amertume, de froideur et d'incrédulité, Kakashi avait assisté à la fin de la scène.

_Mon Dieu... Jamais je n'ai vu pareil regard..._

_On le croirait prêt à tuer. _

_C'est d'ailleurs peut-être son intention.._

_Senseï..._

_Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas annoncé ?_

Kakashi Hatake serra les poings avec violence, inspira profondément, puis disparut brusquement.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre, regarda Gaara sans le voir, puis disparut à son tour.

_Et merde !!!!_

_Senseï, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..._

_Senseï, où êtes-vous ??? _

_J'aurais dû me douter que je vous trouverais ici..._

_Je ne sais pourquoi._

_Mais un lien sacré semble vous rattacher à cette stèle..._

_Alors vous êtes là..._

_Que vous dire, Senseï, pour m'innocenter ?_

_Comment vous expliquer...?_

-Inutile de te cacher, je sais que tu es là, Sakura.

_Comment a t-il... ?_

Surprise, Sakura se rendit visible.

Elle resta à distance de Kakashi.

Le shinobi, les bras croisés, face à la pierre, lui tournait le dos.

Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement vers la jeune fille.

-Kakashi-san... souffla t-elle, gênée.

Un ange passa.

Puis :

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Sakura ?

-Je...

-Pas me parler, j'espère ?

-...Euh...

-Parce qu'il me semblait que tu n'avais plus rien à me dire... Tu n'es plus mon élève…

Le ton glacial et tranchant fit frissonner Sakura.

-Je... Je n'étais pas venue vous parler, en fait...

-Ah ? Quoi faire, alors ?

-... Croyez-vous être le seul ?

-Le seul ???

Sans répondre, Sakura s'avança près de la stèle et s'agenouilla devant.

Elle passa les doigts sur les gravures.

-Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Asuma, Gaï, Tsunade-sama... Moi aussi, je les ai connus. Moi aussi j'ai de bonnes raisons de venir ici. Mais vous venez depuis bien plus longtemps que moi...

Kakashi ne répondit pas.

Sakura se releva et se tourna vers son maître.

-Kakashi-san... Vous avez raison, j'étais venue vous parler... J'ai des tas de choses à vous dire... Et à vous demander...

Le shinobi leva les yeux vers Hanami et croisa son regard.

Impassible, indifférent, il dit :

-Très bien. Je t'écoute...

Sakura sembla se détendre.

-Tout d'abord, Kakashi-san, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que vous avez vu ce matin...

Le shinobi répondit sans broncher :

-Tu n'as pas à justifier tes actes, et cela ne me regarde pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es plus mon élève, je n'ai donc plus à te surveiller. Il semblerait que dans un moment d'égarement je me sois senti responsable de tes actes, je m'en excuse. Ce que tu fais ne me touche pas... ne me touche plus.

Sakura serra imperceptiblement les dents.

_... Serait-ce possible, que vous ne vous souciiez absolument plus de mon devenir ? Après tant de moments passés à me protéger, à me comparer aux deux autres...?_

Sakura baissa les yeux.

La nuit tombait déjà. La chaude journée s'achevait à présent, et le soleil laissait place à une nuit fraîche.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, le sujet est clos... murmura t-elle.

La jeune fille releva les yeux et fixa de nouveau le shinobi.

-Maintenant, Kakashi-san... Expliquez-moi...

-...

-Je n'ai pas à poser les questions, vous savez très bien ce que je veux savoir. Avant de partir, j'aimerais comprendre, simplement...

Le regard de Kakashi fut un instant voilé, mais Sakura n'avait rien remarqué.

-Alors tu pars ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Kakashi passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être tout te raconter... Rares sont ceux qui savent... Il ne reste que Kurenai. Les autres sont tous partis...

Sakura regardait Kakashi en silence, consciente de l'effort qu'elle lui demandait. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que remuer le passé était difficile. Cela pouvait même détruire. Mais une fois que c'était fait, on avait une nette tendance à se sentir libéré...

Kakashi regarda la pierre sur laquelle étaient gravés les noms des combattants de Konoha morts pour le village.

Il s'attarda sur certains.

Puis il se racla la gorge, et commença.

"Il était une fois, un gosse nommé Kakashi Hatake. Ce gosse était borné, insouciant et égoïste. Un jour qu'il était en mission avec son équipe, il utilisa une technique de sa création que son senseï lui avait interdit de pratiquer. Cette technique coûta la vie à son coéquipier et rival, Obito Uchiwa. Mais Obito avait une faute à se faire pardonner, et il offrit son sharingan à Kakashi avant de mourir. Pour pratiquer l'opération de transfert, Kakashi avait besoin d'un bon médecin. A ce moment arriva Rin, sa coéquipière. Rin voulait être médic-ninja. Elle pratiqua le transfert sans encombre, néanmoins désespérée de la perte d'Obito. C'est ainsi que Kakashi Hatake obtint le Mangekyu Sharingan.

Au fil du temps, il se rapprocha de Rin et finit par avoir des projets sur le long terme. Par chance, Kakashi s'entendait bien avec Kurumi, la mère de sa fiancée. Il finit par apprendre qu'elle était la maîtresse du Shinjitsu et qu'elle transmettait son savoir à Rin. La jeune fille apprenait à Kakashi les bases du Shinjitsu sans enfreindre le tabou ancestral posé par le créateur de la Vérité. C'est ainsi que le petit Hatake, devenu un jeune homme, apprit à sentir le chakra et eut connaissance de toutes les techniques, Jinsei et Résurrection compris, en seule théorie. Il se préparait à devenir le mari de la future maîtresse du Shinjitsu, et envisageait leur futur commun avec bonheur, même si la culpabilité de cette nuit où sa témérité avait coûté la vie à un ami le rongeait. Kakashi devint même Anbu haut placé.

Mais un jour, on ne sait pourquoi, un démon renard nommé Kyubi arriva à Konoha et déchaîna sa fureur sur le paisible village. Toutes les forces furent appelées à neutraliser la menace. Beaucoup périrent. Rin était partout, soignant, pansant, rassurant les blessés et mourants. Mais elle ne vit pas venir une des neuf queues du démon et mourut sur le coup. Pour finir, Kurumi immobilisa Kyubi à l'aide de la Vérité pour que Yondaime puisse le sceller dans un orphelin nouveau-né. Mais Rin n'était plus.

Kakashi devint l'ombre de lui-même, ainsi que Kurumi. La nuit suivant le drame, alors que Kakashi errait dans les rues désertes du village, il passa près de la maison de Rin et sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et sentit brusquement que la température remontait.

C'est alors que Kakashi comprit. Il se précipita dans la maison et trouva Kurumi inerte sur le corps de sa fille. Hurlant de rage, il transporta Kurumi auprès de la meilleure médic-ninja du village. Tsunade ne posa aucune question et soigna la maîtresse de la Vérité tant qu'elle put.  
Lorsque la mère de Rin se réveilla, elle avait pris vingt ans. Kakashi la supplia de rester à Konoha, mais Kurumi s'exila dans la forêt. Un jour, le village aurait besoin du Shinjitsu, mais en attendant, elle se cacherait. Kakashi ne put la retenir mais obtint le lieu de sa cachette. Lorsque la vieille femme disparut derrière les arbres, Kakashi sentit au fond de lui que ni Kurumi, ni Rin ne reviendraient jamais. La maîtresse du Shinjitsu avait échoué. Rin n'avait pu être ressuscitée.

Et Kakashi oublia de vivre. De rage, il refusa de prendre des élèves, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop faibles, trop paresseux ou même trop obéissants. Jusqu'au jour où le réceptacle de Kyubi et l'héritier Uchiwa, avides de vengeance, arrivèrent. Kakashi se jura qu'il aiderait Sasuke à accomplir sa vengeance et qu'il tiendrait le Renard sous haute surveillance, de peur que le drame ne se reproduise. Et il se jura aussi qu'il aiderait Sakura à progresser, puisqu'elle faisait tout ça par amour pour Sasuke. Et Kakashi savait à quel point l'amour pouvait faire aller loin... C'est ainsi que l'équipe sept reçut Kakashi Hatake comme senseï... Ici finit l'histoire d'un gamin borné et égoïste, qui ne se pardonna jamais la mort d'un rival et ami lors d'une funeste nuit..."

Kakashi releva la tête et regarda Sakura.

La jeune fille, tête baissée, yeux clos, serrait les poings si fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues exsangues.

Elle finit par sentir que Kakashi la regardait et releva la tête à son tour.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, avec difficulté, elle demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire, n'est-ce pas...?

Son Senseï sourit tristement.

-En tant que maîtresse du Shinjitsu, tu es bien placée pour savoir que toute histoire a une part de Vérité...

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sakura ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Elle tomba à genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Kakashi s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur la tête.

Hanami leva les yeux.

-Sakura, dit-il d'une voix douce, ne commets pas la même erreur que moi. Tu dois vivre...

Et il disparut.

Sakura continua de pleurer longtemps après son départ, seule dans le noir...


	21. Chapter 21

_Songs fic :_

_Vampire d'AQME_

_Imaginary d'evanescence_

_En rouge et noir de Jeanne Mas_

Sakura eut un sourire triste.

Ils étaient tous réunis, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Mais cette fois-ci, certains manquaient.

_**Portée par le désir soudain  
D'être en confiance  
J'essaie de voir le jour enfin  
Mais méfiance**_

Sakura les regarda avec plus d'attention.

Bien que le comportement de ses amis soit parfaitement habituel, certaines traces sur leurs visages étaient indélébiles, et reflétaient l'horreur de ce qui s'était précédemment passé.

Choji, un paquet de chips fermé à la main.

Shikamaru enlaçant distraitement Temari.

Hinata, les yeux cernés.

Shino, silencieux, comme à son habitude, mais les sourcils froncés derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires.

Mais presque tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Hanami. Ils avaient récemment appris qui elle était devenue et ne savaient plus trop bien quoi faire et dire.

_**Le regard fixé des autres sur moi  
Du moins l'impression  
Me gène et m'exaspère je vois  
Une si grande dépression**_

Seul Naruto paraissait avoir tout surmonté.

Il regardait Hinata avec des yeux énamourés.

_C'est ridicule…_

Mais elle se reprit en se disant que de telles pensées n'étaient pas au goût du jour.

Au milieu de tant de sang, le ridicule n'existait pas.

Puis Sakura se rendit compte avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle était jalouse.

Jalouse de Hinata, alors qu'elle avait toujours ignoré Naruto.

_**Morbide, Macabre et mis à quia  
Au milieu des gens**_

_C'est moi qui suis ridicule..._

_Il a eu le courage de faire survivre l'amour à toutes ces atrocités..._

_Il a construit son bonheur malgré la Mort qui rôdait..._

_Moi, maîtresse de la Vérité, je n'ai rien construit..._

_**Je marche à contre-courant  
Vers le néant**_

_Je ne suis là que pour détruire..._

_Détruire l'injustice, le mal..._

_Je ne suis là que pour détruire._

_Je ne peux rien sauver._

_Je n'ai rien pu sauver..._

_**Enfin comprendre pourquoi l'état  
De mon comportement  
Se désagrège au fil du temps  
Je vous hais tellement**_

_Je ne protège aucune vie._

_Je suis là pour punir._

_Mais il est toujours trop tard._

_Comment puis-je trouver cela ridicule ?_

_Naruto... _

_Tu nous donnes à tous une telle leçon de vie..._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse de ton bonheur._

_Comme toujours..._

_**Si loin qu'il puisse être  
Le souvenir d'être  
Heureux à jamais  
S'efface à jamais**_

-Sakura... commença Shikamaru avec hésitation.

La jeune fille sursauta, sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Elle remarqua avec un certain malaise l'expression gênée de Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? demanda le jeune homme.

_  
**I linger in the doorway **je gis dans l'entrée**  
Of alarm clock screaming** de réveils hurlants_

_**Monsters calling my name **Des monstres appellent mon nom_

Sakura sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie et se mit sur la défensive.

-A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

Hésitant, Shikamaru reprit.

-Tu aurais pu...

_**Let me stay **laissez-moi rester**  
Where the wind will whisper to me **où le vent me chuchote_

La jeune fille cracha :

-J'aurais pu ? J'aurais pu quoi ??? Tous les sauver ? Tuer les méchants et éviter la guerre ? Faire en sorte qu'il y ait une "happy end" ???

Shikamaru, gêné, ne répondit pas.

Ce fut Shino qui le fit.

-Bah... Oui, en quelque sorte...

_**  
Where the raindrops **où les gouttes d'eau**  
As they're falling tell a story **racontent une histoire lorsqu'elles tombent_

Sakura, estomaquée, ne put rien répondre.

_Comment ça," en quelque sorte" ????_

D'un bond, elle se leva et agrippa Shino par le col de sa veste.

Elle le souleva du sol et le plaqua contre un mur.

Les adolescents, effrayés, n'osèrent pas intervenir.

La jeune fille parla calmement, pleine d'une colère froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Shino ? Que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté.

_**In my field of paper flowers **Dans mon champ de fleurs en papier**  
And candy clouds of lullaby **et de nuages sucrés de poèmes_

Sakura, avec un rictus ironique, continua.

-Tu crois peut-être que je n'aurais pas préféré les sauver tous ? Tu crois que j'aime les savoir morts, sans y avoir rien fait ???

La jeune fille eut une moue dégoûtée.

-Pff... __

I lie inside myself for hours Je m'allonge en moi pendant des heures**  
And watch my purple sky fly over me **et regarde mon ciel violet voler au-dessus de moi

Je m'allonge en moi pendant des heureset regarde mon ciel violet voler au-dessus de moi

Sakura le lâcha subitement, écœurée.

-C'est ce que vous croyez tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Interrogation purement rhétorique.

Sakura n'attendit pas de réponse.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, porter la responsabilité de centaines de vies sur ses seules épaules. Si je n'ai rien fait, c'est parce que je ne pouvais rien faire.

Sceptiques, les adolescents regardaient Sakura, debout au milieu d'eux, pleine de rage.

-...Tu dis ça pour te déculpabiliser, ou alors parce que tu y crois ? demanda Shikamaru.

_**Don't say I'm out of touch **Ne dites pas que je suis hors de contact**  
With this rampant chaos- your reality **de ce chaos rampant - votre réalité_

Sakura ferma les yeux, serrant très fort les paupières.

_...NON ! Calme-toi... _

_CALME-TOI !_

_Il ne faut pas répondre à leurs provocations..._

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les iris de la jeune fille étaient d'un noir d'encre.

Elle dégageait une aura brûlante.

Tous reculèrent d'un pas.

-Shikamaru... A ta place, j'éviterais de mettre ma parole en doute... Surtout pour poser ces questions inutiles... Mais... je vais tout de même te répondre... Parce que tu es intelligent.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il se mit sur la défensive, prêt à parer à toute éventualité.

-Tu es le plus intelligent d'entre nous, Shikamaru... C'est pourquoi je vais t'expliquer...

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge **Je sais bien ce qui se trouve derrière mon refuge dormant**  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape **Le cauchemar pour lequel j'ai bâti mon propre monde afin d'y échapper_

Sakura jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle.

Ils étaient tous effrayés, même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

_... Pff... ! Votre couleur de chakra vous trahit !_

_-_Si je ne suis pas intervenue, et je n'essaie pas de me persuader, c'est parce que j'ai eu pour consigne de tenir le Shinjitsu secret le plus longtemps possible. Et au début de ce carnage, je n'étais pas assez puissante pour écraser Akatsuki. Tant qu'il restait des shinobis puissants dans l'Alliance, il restait un espoir. Lorsque Tsunade est morte, personne n'était en état de faire mieux. J'ai agi.

Shikamaru avait toujours l'air sceptique.

Sakura essaya de se calmer, mais elle était incapable de contenir la fureur incompréhensible qu'elle sentait monter du plus profond de ses entrailles.

_Que m'arrive t-il ???_

_**In my field of paper flowers **Dans mon champ de fleurs en papier**  
And candy clouds of lullaby **et de nuages sucrés de poèmes_

Du ton le plus paisible possible, Hanami continua.

-Ecoutez... J'ai failli y laisser la vie, moi aussi. Itachi aurait pu m'avoir. Il a failli me tuer plus d'une fois. Et le Démon m'a promis un mort lente et douloureuse. Demandez à Kakashi et Gaara.

Dans le dos de la jeune fille, une voix s'éleva.

-Qui essaies-tu de persuader ? Les autres, ou bien... toi-même ?

Sakura fit volte-face.

_...Je ne t'ai pas senti venir..._

-Gaara... murmura t-elle, grinçante.

Le Kazekage fixa Hanami droit dans les yeux.

-Ils ont raison de se poser des questions, non ? A leur place, n'en ferais-tu pas autant ?

Sakura en eut le souffle coupé.

_**I lie inside myself for hours **Je m'allonge en moi pendant des heures**  
And watch my purple sky fly over me **et regarde mon ciel violet voler au-dessus de moi_

-Que...?

Le regard des autres se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-...Sakura... Je n'imaginais même pas que la Vérité soit un dixième de la puissance que tu as montré ! Tu étais en fait largement plus puissante qu'Itachi ! Et ce, depuis longtemps !

Sakura sentit quelque chose basculer.

_...Je suis seule..._

_Seule face à ceux que j'ai voulu sauver._

_Seule, même, face à Gaara..._

_Kazekage-sama..._

_Et ils m'accusent._

_Il me semble qu'on peut appeler ça l'ironie du sort..._

_**If you need to leave the world you live in **Si vous avez besoin de quitter le monde dans lequel vous vivez**  
Lay your head down and stay awhile **Posez votre tête et restez un moment_

-Gaara... murmura t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché ! Tu as cru que j'étais trop faible. Et je l'étais ! Et je le suis encore ! Lorsque j'ai invoqué les vents, je pensais que j'allais en mourir ! Avant, je n'avais jamais réussi l'invocation ! Et je ne la réussirai plus jamais !

Le Kazekage eut un regard dégoûté.

-Tais-toi, Sakura. Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. En une semaine, tu ne peux pas avoir progressé à ce point. Dès le début du tournoi, tu aurais pu tuer Itachi et le Shinigami.

Sakura eut un hoquet de stupeur, puis éclata d'un rire sonore.

-Je rêve ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas croire que Gaara me dise ça ! C'est tellement absurde que c'en est presque drôle !

La jeune fille se reprit et fixa Gaara avec rage.

-Kazekage-sama, vous savez pertinemment que Shinigami n'est pas mort !!!!! On ne tue pas la Mort !!!!

Gaara serra les poings.

_...Il concentre son chakra..._

_Aurait-il par hasard l'intention de..._

Sakura rugit de rage lorsqu'elle comprit.

Ses prunelles vertes redevinrent noires.

Son aura se mit à brûler.

Serrant les dents, Sakura s'apprêta à encaisser le choc.

_**Though you may not remember dreaming **Bien que vous ne deviez pas vous souvenir ce qu'est rêver**  
Something waits for you to breathe again **Quelque chose vous attend pour respirer à nouveau_

Le chakra de Gaara rencontra celui de Sakura.

Mais ce ne fut pas la jeune fille qui encaissa.

Le Kazekage fut violemment projeté en arrière.

Sakura, étonnée, le vit s'envoler comme au ralenti.

_Que s'est-il passé ???..._

Gaara mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

Les yeux plein de stupeur, il fixa Hanami.

-Pff... Tu ne convaincras jamais personne, Sakura. Tu aurais pu tous les sauver. Inutile de te voiler la face. La Vérité finira par te rattraper. S'enfermer dans le mensonge ne servira à rien.

Sakura, estomaquée, ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche.

-Quel mensonge ??? vociféra t-elle. Tu étais là, Gaara ! Tu as vu Itachi me blesser mortellement ! Tu as entendu Shinigami. Tu sais pourtant à quel point le combat dans cette arène était serré ! Je ne mens pas, et j'essaie encore moins de me mentir !!!!

Le Kazekage fixait toujours Sakura.

La jeune fille sentait toujours plus de haine monter en elle.

_Calme-toi !!!_

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming **Avalé par le son de mes hurlements**  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights **Je ne peux cesser pour la peur des nuits silencieuses_

-Gaaara !!! Ne dis pas que je me voile la face ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai perdu, moi aussi, dans cette bataille !

-Tais-toi, Sakura ! cracha le Kazekage. Nous avons tous autant perdu !!! Tu n'es pas la seule qui les a eus pour amis !!! Ne te pose pas en victime innocente, alors que tu aurais pu les sauver !!!

Désespérée, Sakura voulut protester, mais subitement, elle eut très chaud, puis très froid.

_Que... Que m'arrive t-il ???_

Sa vue se brouilla, puis Hanami sentit son chakra couler loin, très loin d'elle.

_...Que se passe t-il...?_

_Gaara..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_Tu ne m'en voulais pourtant pas..._

La maîtresse de la Vérité vit doucement le sol se rapprocher d'elle.

_...Tiens, c'est bizarre..._

_Le sol se soulève..._

_Ou bien c'est moi qui tombe..._

_Oui, c'est sûrement ça..._

_Je tombe..._

_Mais que m'arrive t-il...?_

_J'ai froid..._

_Si froid..._

-...Gaara...

_**  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming **Oh comme j'attends le profond sommeil rêveur**  
The goddess of imaginary light **La déesse de la lumière imaginaire_

Sakura s'effondra.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle est tombée d'un seul coup, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir.

-Quand ??

-Tout à l'heure, chez Ino...

-Vous étiez chez Ino ???

-Oui... Ils y faisaient une sorte de réunion...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle est tombée et...

-Oui ! J'ai compris ! Mais là-bas !!! Que lui ont-ils dit ???

-...

-Gaara !!!!

-...Eh bien... On lui a reproché de ne pas avoir empêché tous ces massacres...

-ON???? Comment ça, on??? Toi aussi ?

-...

-Gaara !!! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

-...

-...Elle n'a plus de chakra... Presque plus... Nous n'avons même plus Tsunade... Comment va t-on la soigner ?

-...

-Gaara !!! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ??? Tu t'es battu avec elle !

-...Non, je...

-Inutile de nier, je le sais !

-...J'ai juste...

-Tas-toi. C'est sans importance, maintenant... Elle va mourir, si personne ne fait rien pour elle...

-Kakashi...?

-Oui...

-...Je suis désolé...

-...C'est sans importance, j'ai dit...

-...Je... J'ai fait ça, parce que...

-Inutile de me le dire à moi... Tu le lui diras à elle, si jamais elle se réveille...

-...

-Je te laisse, Gaara... Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état...

-...Oui...

_Que se passe t-il...? _

_Je les entends..._

_Mais tout est si flou... Je ne peux pas bouger..._

_Je n'ai plus de chakra..._

_Pourtant je suis encore vivante..._

_Tout du moins à demi..._

_Gaara..._

_Tu regrettes, alors ?_

_...C'est trop tard... Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir..._

_Pourquoi ce changement de position..._

_Que se passe t-il ?_

_Ah..._

_Gaara..._

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu l'utiliserais si vite..._

_C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle..._

_Mais ce n'est pas dit que ça marchera..._

_Après tout, mon chakra..._

_Il est devenu si..._

_Inhabituel..._

_Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé..._

_Gaara... n'essaie pas... Tu n'y arriveras pas..._

Gaara regarda une dernière fois le corps inerte de Sakura sur le lit.

Il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital.

Kakashi, assis dans le couloir, bondit lorsqu'il aperçut Gaara.

-Alors ?

Gaara sourit, épuisé.

-Elle...

Le Kazekage s'évanouit.

Kakashi le rattrapa au vol, lui évitant de se fracasser le crâne contre le carrelage de l'hôpital.

-Quoi "elle" ??? Gaara !!!

Il soupira.

-Pff... C'est pas vrai !

Kakashi regarda dans la chambre de Sakura.

-...Gaara... Comment as-tu fait ça ?...

Mais le Kazekage ne répondit pas.

Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut.

Elle eut un cri de surprise.

_...Que...?_

-Sakura !!! Calme-toi ! ordonna une voix autoritaire.

La jeune fille sourit en entendant son senseï.

-Kakashi-san, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis calme... juste un peu étonnée d'être encore du côté des vivants...

Le ninja sourit chaleureusement.

-Oui... Gaara a réussi à te sauver, je ne sais trop comment... Il est encore évanoui, alors il ne m'a pas dit...

Sakura s'assombrit.

-...Ah... Oui... Le Kazekage...

Kakashi, gêné, passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Euh... Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé... Et il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'excuser... mais...

-Inutile, Kakashi-san. Il s'expliquera en temps voulu.

Le senseï se racla la gorge.

-...Oui, bien sûr... Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu subitement tombée par terre, sans aucun symptôme préalable ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-...Je...je ne sais pas.

Le shinobi parut sceptique.

-...Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

-...J'ai une ombre d'idée... Mais c'est loin d'être une certitude. Aussi, c'est sans importance. Cela doit être le contrecoup du duel contre la Mort...

-...

Kakashi parut sonder Hanami pendant une éternité.

Puis, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre au fond des yeux de son ancienne élève, il se leva.

-...Mouais. Admettons. Dans ce cas, repose-toi encore. Je t'enverrai Gaara lorsqu'il se réveillera.

-Oui... murmura Sakura. Merci...

Kakashi, un pli soucieux sur le front sortit sans bruit de la chambre.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

_Non._

_C'est impossible._

_N'y pense pas._

_C'est impossible._

_Tout est fini, maintenant._

_Ne t'inquiète pas..._

_Reste calme, ne panique pas..._

Sakura se rendormit avec la nuit qui tombait...

Hanami fut réveillée par le grincement de sa porte.

Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un bond.

_**Si l'on m'avait conseillée,  
J'aurais commis moins d'erreurs,  
J'aurais su me rassurer,**_

Ses prunelles vertes se fixèrent avec froideur sur son visiteur.

Silencieuse, elle le regarda s'approcher et se planter devant le lit.

Les regards se croisèrent.

_**Toutes les fois que j'ai eu peur,  
Je me serais blottie au chaud,  
A l'abri d'un vent trop fier,  
Et j'aurais soigné ma peau,  
Blessée par les froids d'hivers,**_

Clairement palpable dans l'air, il y avait une tension indescriptible dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Se toisant sans mot dire, les deux ninjas étaient sur la défensive, attendant que l'autre brise un silence lourd de reproches et de culpabilité.

_**J'aurais mis de la couleur,  
Sur mes joues et sur mes lèvres,  
Je serais devenue jolie.**_

Ce fut finalement Sakura qui céda la première.

-Bonsoir, Kazekage-sama...

-...Bonsoir, Sakura...

Un ange passa.

-Kakashi-san m'a dit que tu voulais me faire part de quelque chose...

Si Sakura parlait avec un semblant de chaleur, son ton purement conventionnel témoignait de la distance qu'elle voulait mettre entre elle et Gaara.

_**  
J'ai construit tant de châteaux,  
Qui se réduisaient en sable,  
J'ai prononcé tant de noms,  
Qui n'avaient aucun visage,**_

Le Kazekage se racla la gorge.

-Hum... Eh bien... Je... A vrai dire...

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Gaara !

-...Je suis venu m'excuser, Sakura.

-...

-Pardon... Mais je... je vais t'expliquer ma réaction...

Sakura poussa un profond soupir puis déclara avec soulagement :

-Je t'écoute.

_**Trop longtemps je n'ai respiré  
Autre chose que de la poussière,  
Je n'ai pas su me calmer,  
Chaque fois que je manquais d'air,**_

Gaara inspira profondément.

-Sakura... Dès le début, je me suis douté que tu possédais la Vérité. Lorsque j'ai su que tu étais maîtresse du Shinjitsu, je me suis dit que tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu. Mais quand tu es restée inactive, j'ai été surpris. Alors je me suis dit que la Vérité n'était sûrement pas aussi puissante qu'on le laissait entendre, et que tu étais sage de ne rien risquer. Mais lorsque tu m'as à ton tour enseigné le Shinjitsu dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et que j'ai réalisé à quel point cette Vérité était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, je me suis dit que tu avais eu tort.

_**Mes yeux ne veulent plus jouer,  
Se maquillent d'indifférence,  
Je renie mon innocence.**_

Sakura eut un imperceptible soupir. Elle fit signe à Gaara de continuer.

-...Pardonne-moi, Sakura. Mais je continue de penser ainsi. Je m'y suis peut-être pris un peu brutalement, mais... Depuis le début, tu avais les capacités, tu avais la force, tu avais la puissance, tu avais les techniques et la volonté nécessaires pour vaincre Itachi et le Shinigami...

_**En rouge et noir, j'exilerai ma peur ;  
J'irai plus haut que ces montagnes de douleur,  
En rouge et noir, j'afficherai mon cœur ;  
En échange d'une trêve de douceur,**_

Hanami ne répondit rien. Elle ne réagit même pas.

-Sakura, tu aurais pu arrêter ce massacre bien avant la fin... Tsunade aurait eu la vie sauve. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Gai, Asuma... Tu étais capable de tous les sauver... Et tu n'as...

-Tais-toi.

Tranchante, cette réponse tomba net.

Gaara resta une seconde interdit, puis referma la bouche.

Sakura se leva lentement.

Elle se planta devant Gaara.

_**En rouge et noir, mes luttes mes faiblesses,  
Je les connais, je voudrais tellement qu'elles s'arrêtent ;  
En rouge et noir, drapeau de mes colères,  
Je réclame un peu de tendresse.**_

-Tais-toi. C'est inutile. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Sakura se tut un instant.

-Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas agi avant, et c'est pour cela que tu me condamnes. Mais dis-moi, Gaara... Qui n'a jamais eu peur ? Qui n'a jamais craint de mourir ?... Je sais parfaitement que lorsque tu as combattu Itachi, c'est ce que tu cherchais. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas peur...

Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur, Sakura sourit tristement.

_**Si l'on m'avait conseillée,  
Tout serait si différent,  
J'aurais su vous pardonner,  
Je serais moins seule à présent,**_

-Gaara... Je suis coupable. C'est moi qui ai inutilement versé leur sang. Cela, je le sais. Je ne le sais que maintenant. Mais c'est trop tard. Remords, larmes, chagrin et culpabilité ne ramèneront rien de l'insouciance passée. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Vous tous avez le droit de m'en vouloir mortellement. Ce n'est que justice. Ma peur a été la plus forte. Je ne suis pas digne d'être maîtresse de la Vérité. Tout ce temps, Gaara, je me suis cherchée des excuses. J'en avais tout un tas. Mais face à toi, face à mes amis déchaînés, face à la tristesse la plus noire, je n'en ai trouvé aucune. Si elles avaient été justifiées, je ne les aurais pas égarées...

Sakura s'agenouilla devant Gaara.

-Que... ! Sakura ! Relève-toi !

_**Somnambule j'ai trop couru,  
Dans le noir des grandes forêts,  
Je me suis souvent perdue,  
Dans des mensonges qui tuaient,**_

-...Gaara... Pardonne-moi. J'ai échoué. Pire que ça, j'ai manqué à ma parole, et j'ai fait passer la vie des autres après ma propre existence misérable...

-Relève-toi, Sakura... supplia Gaara.

-Non. Non. Gaara... Tu sais ce que je te demande de faire. J'ai trahi mon serment auprès de Kurumi. J'ai trahi ma promesse auprès des lynx. Et j'ai tué moi-même mes amis. Gaara... La Vérité demande justice.

Le Kazekage bondit en arrière.

-NON ! Sakura, tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !!!! Tu sais que j'en suis incapable !

-Tue-moi. Je t'en prie.

_**  
J'ai raté mon premier rôle,  
Je jouerai mieux le deuxième,  
Je veux que la nuit s'achève.**_

Les yeux émeraudes, durs et implacables, se fixèrent dans ceux du Kazekage.

-Gaara ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est toi le nouveau détenteur de la Vérité !

Le Kage déglutit.

-Sakura, je ne peux pas...

-Si ! Inutile de tergiverser ! Tue-moi maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis !!!

Un ange passa à nouveau.

Sakura fixait toujours le Kazekage avec insistance et détermination.

Finalement, Gaara ferma les paupières, inspira profondément, et, les mains tremblantes, forma un katana de chakra.

Effilée, précise, la lame ne pouvait être plus mortelle.

Sakura baissa la tête.

Ses longs cheveux roses lui couvrirent le visage.

Lentement, Gaara leva son bras.

Il déglutit.

Il se passa une éternité.

Puis, brusquement, la lame tomba.

Le carrelage de la chambre fut fracassé.

Sakura releva la tête, étonnée.

-Gaara ?

Le Kazekage, le visage ruisselant de sueur, la mâchoire crispée, avait abattu le katana à côté de la nuque qui lui était offerte.

Il regarda ses grands yeux étonnés.

-Pardonne-moi, Sakura...dit-il dans un murmure. Pardonne-moi, mais je n'en suis pas capable...

Et Gaara disparut dans un courant d'air.

Sakura resta interdite un moment, puis hurla.

-GAARA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais le Kazekage était depuis longtemps parti.

Sakura regardait avec mélancolie le soleil se coucher.

Adossée à la pierre gravée des prestigieux noms de shinobis, la jeune fille entendit quelqu'un arriver.

_...Il veut savoir ce que Gaara m'a dit..._

-Sakura... Que fais-tu là ? Tout le monde te cherche à l'hôpital ! Tu es encore en convalescence !

Hanami était invisible aux yeux du shinobi.

Pourtant, il la savait ici.

Sakura soupira, la tête dans les genoux.

-...Kakashi-san... Pourquoi ne pas me laisser seule un moment ? Si je suis sortie de ma chambre, c'est parce que je me savais apte à marcher ...

Le ninja copieur contourna la pierre et se planta devant son ancienne élève.

-Sakura... Gaara s'est excusé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Que t'a t-il dit ?

-C'est sans importance...

Kakashi n'insista pas.

-Sakura... Le Conseil s'est réuni durant l'après-midi. Devant ton refus, nous sommes tous perplexes, mais nous avons finalement choisi le nouveau Hokage... C'est...

-Je sais qui c'est. Inutile de me le dire.

-Ah...? Très bien... Nous avons longtemps hésité, par peur du danger que cela représente...

-Il ne sera plus jamais un danger... Je m'en suis occupée...

-...Puisque tu le dis... La cérémonie aura lieu dans trois jours.

Sakura ne bougea pas. La tête toujours enfouie dans ses genoux, elle semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Sakura...? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda Kakashi.

_...Sensei...Dois-je vous le dire ?_

-...Je suis contente que vous vous soyez décidés. finit-elle par déclarer. Mais...je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire...

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? demanda t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce, malgré son ton d'impatience.

-...Je n'assisterai pas à la cérémonie du Hokage...

-QUOI ????

Sakura se leva silencieusement, passa devant Kakashi et lui tourna le dos.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendue, Kakashi-san... Je ne serai pas là.

-Mais...

-Inutile de me demander pourquoi. Vous le savez parfaitement.

Kakashi secoua la tête avec violence.

-POURQUOI ??? Pourquoi vas-tu partir, Sakura ???

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

-Sakura !!! Gaara s'est excusé, non ? Il va raisonner tout le monde, et tu pourras continuer à vivre... à peu près normalement.

Hanami éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Haha ! Merci du "à peu près". Au moins, vous êtes sincère ! Mais en êtes-vous si sûr ? Pas moi. Vous le savez parfaitement, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me regarder en traître et criminelle... En lâche... Et je ne serai jamais plus l'adolescente insouciante que tout le monde apprécie. Partout au sein de l'Alliance, je serai celle qui a tué Itachi... trop tard...

Sakura se retourna.

Kakashi fut effrayé de voir à quel point ses yeux étaient durs derrière l'écran de larmes qui s'était formé.

-Sakura...

-Quoi ? Qu'y a t-il ? J'ai tort, peut-être ? Osez me dire que j'ai tort ! Osez seulement m'affirmer que tout le monde va m'aimer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Si vous avez le courage de me mentir, je reste ! Allez-y ! Dites-le moi à nouveau, que l'Alliance va tout me pardonner ! Et je ferai semblant de vous croire !

-...

-Qu'y a t-il ?? Vous ne paraissez plus aussi sûr de vous ! J'ai tort ? Répétez-le une fois, une seule, et je reste !

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais il la referma.

Le shinobi baissa la tête et serra les poings.

_...Alors, je vais partir ?_

_Très bien._

_Si même vous n'avez pas le courage de me contredire, c'est parce que j'ai raison..._

_Je vais partir..._

_Et plus jamais je ne reviendrai..._

-Sakura...  
-... Kakashi-san ?

-Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas à Konoha une seconde chance de te rendre heureuse ?

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, interloquée.

-Laisser à Konoha ue seconde chance ? Haha !!! C'est trop drôle ! Mais... Comment pouvez-vous songer un instant que Konoha me laissera, à moi, une autre chance ?

Kakashi secoua la tête.

-Sakura...

-Je partirai cette nuit, et rien ne saura m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas rester.

Après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de son ancien Sensei, la jeune fille tourna de nouveau le dos au shinobi, puis partit lentement.

Kakashi, après quelques instants, la voyant définitivement s'éloigner, cria avec la force du désespoir :

-ET A MOI ????

Sakura, interdite, s'arrêta, et demanda sans se retourner :

-Quoi, et à vous ?

Kakashi se mordit les lèvres avec fureur, puis répéta avec force :

-Et à moi, Sakura, laisseras-tu une seconde chance de te rendre heureuse ?

Hanami ne bougea pas.

Elle n'esquissa pas même un mouvement.

Après une telle déclaration, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas réagir.

_Ai-je bien entendu ?_

_Sensei..._

_Je ne peux vraiment y croire..._

Kakashi, ne voyant aucune réaction, se dit qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-Sakura... Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris... Je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas non plus semblant de l'avoir ignoré. Lorsque tu as quitté Konoha pour t'enfoncer dans la forêt, je ne t'ai pas arrêtée. Je savais que tu allais le faire, et je ne t'en ai pas empêchée. Parce que j'avais peur que tu me détestes... Lorsque tu es revenue de chez Kurumi, je savais qu'elle t'avait enseigné le Shinjitsu. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Parce que j'avais peur que tu penses que je t'avais espionnée. Lorsque tu es descendue avec moi dans l'arène, pendant le combat contre Zetsu, je t'ai réprimandée, parce que j'avais peur que tu meures... Lorsque je t'ai giflée, juste après, c'était parce que j'avais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger. J'aurais donné ma vie pour te sauver. Même avec le Shinjitsu, je ne savais pas comment tu combattais. Si tu étais morte, Sakura, c'est ignoble de dire ça, mais je ne me le serais jamais pardonné, encore moins que pour la mort de Gai et Asuma. Si tu avais perdu la vie en combattant à mes côtés, j'aurais utilisé mon ultime Kinjutsu... J'aurai tout fait sauter. Sans toi, Sakura, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Sans toi, Sakura, je ne serai plus jamais capable de rien. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance de te rendre heureuse...

Sakura baissa la tête et serra les poings.

-Sensei... Je... je suis désolée... je ne peux pas...

Kakashi s'arrêta de respirer.

-Je vois... Je m'en doutais, mais je continuais à espérer... J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui... J'espère que tu retrouveras le sourire...

Sakura fit un brusque volte-face.

-Quoi ? De qui parlez-vous, là ?

-...De Gaara...

Sakura, interloquée, ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Mais... je... je... je n'ai jamais dit que c'était à cause de Gaara ! Il n'y a rien entre le Kazekage et moi ! Sensei !!!

Kakashi eut honte de lui, mais il sentit un grand poids s'envoler.

-Alors, ces deux jours passés dans ta chambre ... ?

-Ah ! ... J'espérais ne pas avoir à en parler, mais étant donné que c'est vous... ... Gaara est... enfin, pas encore tout à fait, mais...

-Quoi ?

Kakashi était au bord de l'asphyxie.

-Gaara est le nouveau maître du Shinjitsu...

-QUOI ?????

-Eh bien... C'est une longue histoire... En tout cas, il sait parfaitement l'utiliser maintenant...

-Je... Pardonne-moi, Sakura... D'avoir cru que..

-Ce n'est rien... C'est sans importance...

Kakashi sentit renaître l'espoir.

-Mais, Sakura... Alors...

Le visage d'Hanami s'assombrit soudainement.

-Je ne peux vous le dire... Pardonnez-moi.

Kakashi resta sans voix.

-... Sakura...Je t'en supplie.

La jeune fille céda.

-...Très bien... Vous l'aurez voulu...

Sakura se retourna à nouveau.

Kakashi en déduisit qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il voie ses yeux.

-Que...?

-Tenez-vous vraiment à savoir ?

-...Oui.

-En êtes-vous certain ?

-...Oui.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous dire pourquoi je quitte Konoha cette nuit.

Kakashi retint son souffle.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

Finalement, elle murmura :

-Sensei... Demain, ou après-demain, ou dans une semaine, comme cela peut être dans un mois ou dans un an... Je...

Sakura serra les dents et refoula sauvagement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

_Il est ridicule de s'apitoyer sur son sort..._

-Sensei, je vais bientôt mourir.

Cette sentence tomba comme la lame d'une guillotine.

Kakashi blanchit.

Il voulut tourner Sakura face à lui, mais la jeune fille demeurait dans sa position.

-Sakura... Pourquoi ...?

-Vous avez dit que vous vouliez savoir, ne me demandez pas d'explications maintenant. Plus vous me retiendrez, moins j'aurai envie de partir. Mais il le faut. Je veux mourir loin de tout ce que j'ai connu. Je veux mourir seule, et je ne veux personne pour m'assister lors de mon dernier voyage. Cette nuit, je quitterai Konoha, Sensei. Mais je ne vous oublierai pas. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

-Sakura...

Hanami se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte un peu rude de l'homme qui venait de lui offrir sa vie, et partit en courant, laissant Kakashi en proie à un chagrin sans limites.

-Sakura !!!

Mais son cri se perdit dans les bruits lointains du village.

Et la dernière image qu'il eût de Sakura fut celle d'une jeune fille ayant grandi trop vite, courant le plus vite possible en direction des rues bondées de Konoha...


	22. Chapter 22

_Songs-fics :_

_Surprise ! you're dead ! de Faith no more_

_Pardonnez-moi de Amel Bent_

_C'est la fin !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…_

Hanami regarda furtivement autour d'elle.

Rien ne bougeait.

Mais la jeune fille savait que les ombres de la nuit étaient trompeuses.

Aussi attendit-elle encore quelques minutes avant de se déplacer.

Lentement, sans bruit, Sakura quitta Konoha.

Et elle pénétra dans la forêt.

_...Désolée..._

_Je ne peux pas faire autrement que fuir..._

_Après avoir entendu les explications de Gaara, je sais que je ne suis à l'abri nulle part._

_Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me reprocher de n'avoir pas agi._

_Toujours quelqu'un pour me remémorer les fantômes du passé._

_Comment faire lorsqu'on préfère oublier ?_

_Je dois fuir._

_Loin de Konoha._

_Je dois fuir, loin. _

_Pour finir seule._

_Après tout, si ce que je redoute est la réalité, alors je n'en ai plus pour bien longtemps._

_Je dois fuir._

_Pour, eux aussi, les épargner._

_Du bruit ?_

_Plus rien..._

_Je ne sens rien._

_J'ai dû rêver._

_La fatigue et la culpabilité me font halluciner..._

_Je dois partir, vite..._

_Non, je n'ai pas rêvé..._

_Il y a quelqu'un, ici..._

_Je ne le vois pas, je ne le sens pas..._

_Mais je sais qu'il est là..._

_Il m'attend, il me cherche, comme moi-même je le cherche..._

_Je n'entends plus rien..._

_Je dois partir, plus vite... !_

Sakura courut brusquement de toutes ses forces.

Derrière elle, les branches se mirent subitement à craquer.

_...Il me suit..._

_J'ai peur..._

_Vais-je être capable de me servir du Shinjitsu encore cette dernière fois ?_

_J'en doute..._

_Mon chakra est de plus en plus différent..._

_Chaque jour, il devient plus noir._

_La Vérité peut-elle être utilisée dans un cas pareil ???_

_J'ai peur..._

_Je n'ai pas de katana..._

_Et je ne sais même pas si le ninjutsu sera utilisable..._

_Il est là et il me suit..._

Sakura pila net et fit volte-face, un kunai dans chaque main.

_La meilleure défense est l'attaque..._

_Montre-toi..._

Mais il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Autour d'elle, la forêt était noire et silencieuse.

Rien ne bougeait.

Hanami était seule.

_...Je perds la raison._

_La fin vient-elle déjà ??_

-Je sais que tu es là ! cria Sakura, les yeux hagards.

Rien ne répondit.

-Montre-toi !!! hurla Hanami, terrorisée.

Seul un chat-huant répondit par son hululement.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

_...Rien..._

_Seulement quelques vagues contours de troncs d'arbres..._

_Comment pourrai-je jamais distinguer quelqu'un ??_

Sakura serra les poings.

Lentement, elle se retourna.

Se forçant à rester calme, elle se remit en marche.

Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

Hanami tomba.

Prostrée sur le sol, la jeune fille était incapable de se relever.

_Mon chakra..._

_C'est tellement fatigant de le contrôler, qu'il ne me porte même plus..._

_Que dois-je faire ?_

La jeune fille se mit à genoux.

Elle chassa la sueur froide qui lui coulait dans les yeux d'un revers de poignet.

Puis elle ouvrit ses paupières.

La surprise lui coupa le souffle.

Devant elle se tenait quelqu'un.

Et dans son champ de vision, elle avait de longues jambes affublées de noir.

Bien que redoutant de vérifier ses craintes, Hanami releva lentement la tête.

Au-dessus du pantalon noir, une veste noire également.

Encadré par des cheveux ébène, un pâle visage d'une troublante clarté se profilait devant Sakura.

Et au milieu de ce visage, deux pupilles rouges la regardaient.

Des pupilles rouges où étaient dessinées les trois branches d'un Mangekyu Sharingan.

_**Surprise! you're dead! **Surprise! tu es morte !**  
Ha ha! open your eyes **Haha ! Ouvre tes yeux !_

Sakura ne put déglutir qu'après avoir entendu une voix sépulcrale lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Bonsoir, Sakura.

Devant ce sourire macabre, ces pupilles emplies de haine et cette détermination mortelle, Hanami peina à reconnaître l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir repris son souffle qu'elle parvint à se lever et à prononcer dans un chuchotement :

-Bonsoir ...Sasuke.

Pendant un instant qui sembla une éternité, les deux coéquipiers se fixèrent.

Sasuke avec une haine mortelle.

Sakura avec une lassitude fataliste et un désespoir profond.

_**See the world as it used to be when you used to be in it **Vois le monde tel qu'il était lorsque tu y appartenais**  
When you were alive and when you were in love **Lorsque tu étais vivante et amoureuse_

_**And when I took it from you! **Et lorsque je te l'ai pris !_

-Il semblerait que nous ayons quelques comptes à régler... déclara Sasuke, en dégainant une longue lame d'acier.

Sakura eut un sourire faible mais ironique.

-Toujours droit au but... J'admire ta subtilité, Sasuke...

Elle soupira.

-Laisse-moi trente secondes, veux-tu...

Elle ferma les yeux.

_**  
It's not over yet **Ce n'est pas encore fini_

_Et voilà._

_Il va encore falloir se servir de la Vérité comme d'une excuse._

_Lui aussi a été condamné par le Shinjitsu._

_Vais-je en être capable ?_

_Vu mon état, il serait plus sage d'utiliser un minimum le ninjutsu et le Shinjitsu..._

_Allons-y au katana..._

Sakura, avec la plus grande concentration possible, malaxa son chakra.

_Cette douleur..._

_C'est atroce..._

_Et le processus s'accélère tellement à chaque fois que je malaxe le chakra..._

_Quand cela va t-il prendre fin ???_

_**You don't remember? **Tu ne te rappelles pas ?**  
I won't let you forget **Je ne te laisserai pas oublier_

Sakura rouvrit les yeux.

-Es-tu certain de vouloir utiliser le katana ?

Sasuke sourit avec ironie.

-Je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'Itachi. Mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de me frotter à ton imparable... "Vérité"...

Sasuke avait craché ça avec un dédain haineux.

Sakura comprit enfin.

-Alors c'est ça que tu appelles des "comptes à régler" ? Je t'ai volé ta vengeance, Sasuke ?

Le cadet Uchiha grimaça.

_**The hatred I bestowed **La haine que j'ai éprouvée**  
Upon your neck with a fatal blow **Sur ta nuque avec un coup fatal_

Sakura secoua la tête.

-...Pff... C'est absurde, Sasuke! Tu prends parti pour ton frère contre l'Alliance, et tu viens revendiquer une vengeance que tu avais abandonnée ? ... J'avoue ne pas te comprendre...

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Sakura. Concentre-toi au lieu de babiller, ou bien ta mort ne sera pas très longue à venir...

_**From my teeth and my tongue **De mes dents et ma langue**  
I've drank and swallowed, but it's just begun **J'ai bu et avalé, mais cela vient juste de commencer_

Sasuke attaqua Sakura avec un moulinet du poignet droit.

La jeune fille roula à terre et se releva.

_...Pff..._

_Et voilà !_

_Je vais être obligée de précipiter la fin..._

_Quel idiot ! _

_Il n'aurait pas pu attendre que je reprenne des forces ?_

Sakura ferma les yeux et fit apparaître un katana de chakra dans sa main gauche.

Sasuke ne l'attendit pas et chargea à nouveau.

Sakura se fendit et esquiva la lame sans peine.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils.

-Hum... Tu étais moins rapide lorsque nous faisions partie de l'équipe 7...

-Tu as oublié, Sasuke... Oublié que le temps a filé...

La jeune fille murmura une incantation que Sasuke n'entendit pas.

Elle disparut.

-Sakura !!! Espèce de lâche ! cria son adversaire, fermant les yeux à son tour.

Sakura eut une exclamation étouffée.

_...Que ?_

Sasuke lança un kunai dans sa direction.

Elle l'évita avec peine.

_**Now you are mine **Maintenant tu es mienne**  
I'll keep killing you until the end of time **Je n'aurai de cesse de te tuer jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Les sons..._

_Il me repère aux sons..._

_Ce jutsu ne sert à rien._

_Il y a trop de branches mortes au sol et cela me fatigue pour rien._

_Je dois en finir au plus vite..._

Sakura redevint visible et fonça sur Sasuke avec un cri de rage désespérée.

Le jeune homme para.

Il joignit les mains un bref instant et enchaîna avec une feinte.

Sakura eut du mal à reculer.

Elle entendit l'air siffler derrière elle.

Hanami roula au sol le plus loin possible.

_Le salaud, il s'est cloné !_

Elle vit Sasuke bondir, lame en avant, juste au-dessus d'elle.

Les dents serrées, elle prépara sa lame au choc.

L'acier tinta dans la nuit.

_**  
Surprise! you're dead! **Surprise ! Tu es morte !**  
Guess what? **Devine quoi ?_

Sakura se releva et lança un kunai dans le dos du clone de son ennemi.

_...Je fatigue._

_C'est trop dangereux._

_Je dois en finir au plus vite..._

Derrière elle, la lame de Sasuke se rapprocha dangereusement.

_Maintenant !_

Hanami fit un violent demi-tour et propulsa sa lame de chakra de toute sa force contre le katana adverse.

Il y eut un bruit de déchirure, puis Sasuke tituba en arrière.

Avec un sourire morbide, il se stabilisa, et essuya le sang qui lui coulait des lèvres.

La kunoichi le regarda, les yeux hagards, avec sur le visage une grimace d'incompréhension et de souffrance.

_**It never ends... **Cela n'a pas de fin...  
**The pain, the torment and torture, profanity **La douleur, le tourment et la torture, la profanation_

Elle baissa la tête vers son ventre et eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Hanami tomba à genoux, les mains sur la garde du katana.

Elle fixa Sasuke avec incompréhension.

-Je... Je ne comprends... pas... articula t-elle avec peine, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

Sasuke s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle.__

Nausea, suffering, perversion, calamity Nausée, souffrance, calamité, perversion**  
You can't get away **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper

Nausée, souffrance, calamité, perversionTu ne peux pas t'échapper

Il joua avec les mèches de cheveux roses qui tombaient, éparses, autour du visage de Sakura.

-Quel dommage. C'est vraiment du gâchis... Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre en travers de ma route, Sakura... Toi et moi aurions si bien pu nous entendre...

Sakura grimaça de douleur.

En face d'elle, l'Uchiwa avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Eh bien... Tu as attaqué avec beaucoup de violence, expliqua t-il, sans s'occuper de sa victime. Seulement, il faut croire que tu fatiguais, car ton chakra n'étais pas assez dense pour supporter un pareil choc. Tu as dû trop forcer... Du coup, eh bien... Ma lame a traversé et... voilà !

Sakura regarda à nouveau le katana enfoncé dans son abdomen jusqu'à la garde.

De son bras droit, elle tâtonna dans son dos.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux désespérés lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'acier ressortait entre deux de ses côtes.

_**Surprise! you're dead! **Surprise ! Tu es morte !_

Sasuke sourit presque avec compassion.

-Pauvre Sakura... Dire que tu as tué Itachi... Alors, avant de dire au revoir, explique-moi pourquoi tu es si faible... J'ai horreur de ne pas comprendre.

La jeune fille, avec un pâle sourire, secoua la tête.

-Non... murmura t-elle, crachant du sang. Non, tu ne le sauras pas. Personne ne le saura jamais. C'est une affaire entre la Mort et moi...

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit subitement.

-Raconte-moi, Sakura... Si tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances...

Sakura, avec un rictus de souffrance, répondit négativement une nouvelle fois.

Sasuke eut un cri de rage.

Avec une haine renouvelée, il attrapa la garde du katana plongé dans le ventre de Sakura et la tira.

Hanami hurla.

Sasuke sourit doucereusement et arrêta de tirer sur le sabre.

-Alors, tu vas me dire, maintenant ?

Sakura grimaça.

Elle se replia sur elle-même et vomit des litres de sang.

Sasuke s'écarta avec mépris.

-Pff... Tu l'as cherché, Sakura. Il ne fallait pas me voler ma vengeance... Si je suis allé du côté d'Akatsuki, c'était en quête de pouvoir. J'étais bien incapable de tuer Itachi. Alors je leur ai apporté mon aide, en échange de quelques Kinjutsus... Et de quelques conseils... Trahir, quelle importance ? Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui compte. J'aurais tué Itachi le lendemain, ou le surlendemain, ou bien durant le siècle suivant. Mais je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains !!! Le pouvoir, la domination, rien n'est plus sûr dans cette misérable existence. Il ne faut jamais compter sur les autres. La seule personne infaillible, c'est soi-même. Alors trahir, que m'importe ? Tuer, où est le problème ? Du moment où tu survis et où tu es le plus puissant, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, car tu peux tout obtenir !!!

Sakura eut un rire douloureux.

Sasuke lui donna un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler deux mètres plus loin.

Le katana s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son ventre.

Hanami ne se plaignit pas. Pliée en deux sous la douleur, elle soupira de mépris.

-Pff... Baka. Tu n'as rien compris. Ton frère et toi, c'est le même discours... Itachi est mort pour avoir cru à ces inepties ! La seule personne sur qui il ne faut jamais compter, c'est soi-même. On peut faire confiance aux autres. Croire en eux, en leur bonté, leur compassion, leur pitié. On peut remettre sa vie entre les mains de ses amis. Mais... s'il y a une chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire, c'est compter uniquement sur soi-même, et croire qu'on est invincible. Qu'on a réponse à tout.

-Tais-toi !

Sasuke frappa Sakura au visage.

-Idiote ! Si tu crèves en ce moment, c'est à cause de ta foutue philosophie.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Hahaha ! Pauvre Sasuke, tu n'as rien compris ! Si je crève en ce moment, c'est pour avoir trop compté sur moi-même ! Penses-tu m'avoir tuée ? Baka ! Cela fait longtemps que je meurs ! Tu n'as fait qu'abréger mon sursis ! C'est toi qui n'a rien compris à la vie ! A trop croire qu'on est imbattable, on réduit son espérance de vie ! Regarde Itachi ! Il est mort pour avoir trop cru à sa toute-puissance ! Cela ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ! Imbécile ! En trahissant l'Alliance avec ta stupide quête d'invincibilité, tu as perdu les êtres les plus chers qui soient ! Rien n'a plus de valeur que l'amitié ! Rien n'a plus de valeur que l'amour, que la confiance, que la fraternité ! Ni la puissance, ni l'invincibilité, ni même la Vie ! La Vie ne peut exister si l'on n'a personne sur qui compter ! A quoi cela rime t-il de tracer sa route seul, sans épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer lorsqu'on est fatigué, sans bras dans lesquels se réfugier lorsqu'on est menacé, sans personne pour sécher nos larmes lorsqu'on a trop risqué ??? ...A quoi sert donc la Vie si ce n'est pas à la partager avec les autres ???

-TAIS-TOI !!!!!!!!

Sasuke arracha le katana qui transperçait Sakura.

Elle eut une convulsion et une exclamation sourde.

La jeune fille cracha un sang noir sur le sol sec de la forêt.

-PAUVRE FOLLE !!!! TU AS PERDU! TU ES MORTE ET TU VEUX ENCORE PRECHER ??? TU AS PERDU, SAKURA !!!! PERDU !!! ADMETS-LE !!!!

Mais Sakura, à travers le brouillard rouge qui lui voilait peu à peu les yeux, continuait à parler.

-Baka... C'est toi qui a perdu ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Personne ne te fera... jamais plus confiance ! Tu marcheras seul, désormais. Et ta ...toute-puissance ne te sera d'aucune utilité ! C'est toi, ...Sasuke... qui as perdu. En sous-estimant... l'amour des Hommes, tu t'es fourvoyé. Et... il n'existe pas de possible retour en arrière, Sasuke... Tu as perdu... Pour toi, la vrai partie est finie. Tu t'es toi-même damné ! Tu n'es déjà plus en vie...Tu n'es plus qu'une... ombre errante, destinée à tuer et piller... sans aucun espoir de Rédemption... Et si moi je... meurs pour avoir en partie ...commis la faute d'avoir trop cru en moi, je vais survivre, Sasuke... Car je n'ai ...jamais trahi personne. Mais toi... Toi, tu es déjà mort…

-FERME-LA!!!!!

Sasuke, hors de lui, fou de rage et ivre de colère, rempli de haine et de désir de vengeance, transperça à nouveau Sakura de son katana.

Chaud et bouillonnant, le sang coula.

La maîtresse du Shinjitsu eut un spasme, puis ses yeux se voilèrent.

Et Hanami ferma les paupières.

_**Il paraît que quand on meurt, on voit toute sa vie défiler en une fraction de seconde.**_

_Alors je vais mourir, finalement…_

_J'ai d'abord cru que j'allais survivre, parce que ce retour en arrière ne m'a ramenée qu'un an et demi auparavant…_

_Mais j'ai eu tort…_

_C'est là, en fait, que tout s'est fini, et que tout a commencé…_

_Sakura est morte, Hanami est née…_

_Maintenant, tout est terminé…_

_Au fond, je n'ai qu'un seul regret… De n'avoir pu tous les sauver…_

_**Il paraît que quand on meurt, on voit toute sa vie défiler en une fraction de seconde.**_

_**Ainsi, lorsque Sakura se revit, seule, sur une route, seulement un an et demi auparavant, elle comprit qu'elle en avait fini avec son passage sur cette terre…**_

Avec mépris, Sasuke retira sa lame du corps inerte de Sakura.

Il essuya l'acier dans l'herbe desséchée et rengaina le katana dans un tintement cristallin.

Il regarda une dernière fois son œuvre.

Puis il se détourna de sa dernière victime.

Le dernier des Uchiwa était déjà mort lorsqu'il vit Gaara.

C'est avec étonnement qu'il remarqua le regard douloureux et haineux de son ancestral rival.

Et c'est avec une stupeur plus grande encore qu'il découvrit que ce qui l'avait tué était une arme de chakra.

-…La Vérité t'a condamné, Sasuke...

La sentence du Kazekage fut la dernière chose que le détenteur du Sharingan entendit.

Gaara contempla Sasuke mourir lentement.

Puis il jeta un dernier regard au corps sans vie de celle qui lui avait en deux jours enseigné le Shinjitsu.

Et, après avoir mémorisé la dernière image de Sakura, le Kazekage s'enfonça dans le noir, en direction de Konoha no Kuni...


	23. Chapter 23

_Gaara,_

_A l'heure où tu liras ces lignes, je ne serai plus à Konoha. Je serai loin, depuis longtemps. Personne ne sait où je vais, pas même moi. Mais de toute façon, personne n'aura besoin de me retrouver, car maintenant, la Vérité, c'est toi._

_Qui sait, Gaara ?_

_Peut-être serai-je déjà passée de l'autre côté, lorsque cette lettre te parviendra..._

_Je t'ai tout raconté, il me semble._

_Lorsque tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu avais agi contre moi l'autre jour, j'ai dit tout ce que je savais._

_En fin de compte, Gaara, c'est toi qui avais raison._

_Je suis coupable._

_Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

_Je pars._

_Tu sais pourquoi, mais je tiens à te le préciser._

_Je vais mourir, je suis peut-être déjà morte._

_Je ne veux pas être un poids de plus pour ceux qui ont vu tant de sang répandu._

_Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison._

_Si jamais, par bonheur, je venais à survivre , je veux vivre._

_Vivre, pas au sens premier du terme._

_Je veux vivre, vraiment._

_Je veux oublier._

_Oublier le sang que j'ai versé._

_Oublier mes fautes, oublier mon passé._

_Je veux vivre, Gaara._

_Etre capable de me pardonner..._

_Je sais que c'est lâche._

_Je sais qu'un jour, quoi qu'on fasse, la vie nous rattrape._

_On ne peut se cacher indéfiniment, se voiler à jamais la face._

_Un jour, alors qu'on les croyait oubliés, nos fantômes resurgissent._

_Un jour, alors qu'on les croyait cicatrisées, des plaies béantes se rouvrent._

_Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper._

_Mais, comprends-moi Gaara, je veux vivre._

_Un par un, inéluctablement, presque tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers sont tombés au combat._

_Sur le sable rougi de cette arène, j'ai vu des têtes rouler par terre. J'ai vu certains cracher du sang. J'ai versé des larmes en découvrant ce dont les hommes étaient capables._

_C'est vrai, en fin de compte..._

_C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte..._

_On apprécie la vie à sa juste valeur que lorsque l'on se sent proche de la quitter..._

_La pitié, la clémence, le pardon, toutes les vertus auxquelles je croyais, rien n'a été observé._

_Inlassablement, les corps se sont effondrés._

_Et je n'ai rien fait._

_Tu as raison, Gaara._

_Comme toujours._

_Je suis coupable._

_Je pars._

_Pour tenter d'oublier._

_Tenter de vivre._

_Parce que, malgré mes remords et ma culpabilité, j'ose encore croire que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu._

_Vivre._

_Vivre et ne jamais regarder derrière._

_Dans la vie, il ne faut jamais se retourner._

_Il faut se souvenir des erreurs à ne plus refaire, mais jamais ne les regarder._

_Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, il paraît..._

_Je veux vivre, Gaara, et je ne me retournerai jamais._

_Et le jour où la Vérité me rattrapera, alors je tomberai._

_Qui sait, Gaara ?_

_Demain, ce soir peut-être ?_

_Ou bien dans trois ans ?_

_En attendant, je veux vivre._

_Et toi aussi, maître du Shinjitsu._

_Je sais que tu en es capable._

_Tu as une fois déjà effacé ton ardoise._

_J'aimerais aujourd'hui avoir ta force et ta volonté._

_Tu dois vivre, Gaara._

_Et je sais que tu le feras._

_Avant de mourir, il me reste une dernière action à accomplir._

_Je dois encore chercher Sasuke..._

_Et encore une fois le sang sera versé._

_A l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, Gaara, il sera mort._

_Ou bien ce sera moi._

_Mais la Vérité l'a condamné._

_Et il m'a condamnée..._

_Je n'aurai aucun mal à le trouver..._

_Gaara, avant de cacheter cette lettre, il me reste une dernière prière à t'adresser..._

_Prends soin de Suna... Et aide notre nouveau Hokage à panser les plaies de Konoha..._

_Je sais qu'il manque encore d'expérience, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne tardera pas à mûrir..._

_Une dernière chose, encore..._

_N'abuse jamais de la Vérité._

_Et ne l'utilise jamais par vengeance..._

_Le Shinjitsu doit être utilisé en toute impartialité..._

_J'ai, il n'y a pas si longtemps, commis cette erreur._

_C'est probablement celle qui va sans tarder me coûter la vie..._

_Il y a un prix à tout, Gaara..._

_Ne l'oublie jamais..._

_Tâche aussi de m'effacer..._

_Les fantômes tels que moi appartiennent à ton passé._

_Bonne route, Gaara..._

_Ne laisse jamais personne t'empêcher de tracer ton propre chemin._

Sensei,

Oui, je sais, c'est absurde et complètement incohérent de vous appeler maintenant sensei.

Mais en l'occurrence, je considère ce titre comme juste.

Je pars, vous le savez déjà.

Mais c'est à regret, sensei.

Vous m'avez à nouveau enseigné un principe fondamental.

Que de chemin, depuis le jour où vous nous avez fait grimper aux arbres, Naruto, Sasuke et moi...

Que de sang versé, que de cercueils dérivant sur le fleuve du temps qui passe...

Sensei, je vais mourir.

Et je ne veux pas.

Sensei, vous m'avez enseigné la chose la plus importante : quoi qu'il arrive, il faut vivre.

Je commence à peine à le comprendre que déjà, je dois partir.

C'est injuste.

Mais je pense l'avoir bien mérité.

Non, ne niez pas.

Gaara et moi avons longuement débattu.

Il s'avère que je suis coupable.

Coupable de n'avoir rien fait.

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas la seule...

Mais j'aurais sans aucun doute pu stopper l'épanchement inutile de sang bien avant la mort de notre cinquième Hokage...

Je pars, Sensei...

Merci de m'avoir appris à aimer la vie...

**Le pardon commence où s'arrête la rancune  
Il prend tout son sens quand il se mêle à l'amertume  
Il nécessite du courage, déchire mais pourtant soulage  
Anéantit les outrages, illumine les visages**

En d'autres circonstances, en d'autres temps, j'aurais laissé à Konoha une chance de me rendre heureuse.

En d'autres circonstances, Sensei, je vous aurais confié ma vie sans concession...

Il s'avère que je vais mourir, bien avant l'heure...

Pardon.

Mais je dois partir.

Etre un fardeau de plus, un cadavre supplémentaire, je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas alourdir encore le cœur de Konoha.

Je suis le dernier souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Tant que je resterai, ils ne pourront pas oublier.

De là où je serai, je veux voir à nouveau des sourires sur les visages.

Je veux voir à nouveau le bonheur et un ciel sans nuages.

Pardonnez-moi...

Lorsque vos yeux liront péniblement les mots que j'ai tracés avec empressement, je ne serai plus à Konoha depuis bien longtemps.

Sans doute ne serai-je plus vivante, tout simplement.

Il me reste combien de temps...?

Je pars, Sensei, pour trouver Sasuke.

Lui et moi avons des comptes à régler...

Mais si je survis, et si par bonheur le mal qui me ronge me laisse...

Je vais vivre, Sensei.

J'ai décidé de vivre...

J'ai décidé d'oublier...

Je ne laisserai aucun fantôme venir me hanter...

Je pars.

Mais je doute en avoir pour bien longtemps encore.

Je vais tout vous raconter...

Cela ne durera pas...

**Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence, mon arrogance**

Vous vous souvenez de mon combat contre la Mort ?

Shinigami m'a promis une mort lente et douloureuse...

Il a eu raison...

En réalité, ce qui s'est passé est ma faute...

J'ai dépensé beaucoup trop de chakra inutilement...

Pour utiliser Kamikaze... il m'a fallu en absorber une grande quantité...

Seulement, la seule source était... Shinigami lui-même...

Alors... J'ai absorbé Son chakra...

Seulement, depuis le combat... le chakra de la Mort s'est mélangé au mien...

Et il se répand comme un poison dans tout mon corps...

Inlassablement...

Et à chaque fois que je malaxe mon chakra, le flux mortel prend plus d'ampleur.

Je ne me contrôle plus, et je suis presque incapable de me servir du Shinjitsu.

Je ne sens même plus le chakra des autres.

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois tout noir...C'est la couleur de Son chakra...

Quand le mien aura été entièrement remplacé par celui du Démon...

Je mourrai.

Chaque jour me rapproche de l'instant fatidique...

C'est inéluctable...

…

Voilà, vous savez tout...

**Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence**

Sensei, pardonnez-moi.

Je pars.

Je suis déjà loin.

Et je suis condamnée...

Mais je veux vivre.

Et dans l'espoir de résister encore longtemps, je vous quitte... Konoha, Suna... et vous.

Pardonnez-moi.

Je veux vivre.

Oubliez-moi.

Vous pouvez lutter contre le passé, vous aussi.

Encore une fois.

Faites-le pour moi.  
**Quant à la rancune elle ronge  
Trouble même les songes  
Elle réclame une sentence  
Suggère la vengeance **

Naruto aura besoin de vous...

Il vous fait tellement confiance...

Vous l'avez assisté durant tout ce temps...

Vous devez continuer...

**La rancune flirte avec l'injustice  
Elle tente d'assassiner les quelques liens qui lui résistent  
Prisonnière du passé elle vient hanter les présents**

Adieu, Sensei.

Adieu, oubliez, et vivez...

_Mes chers amis,_

_Je ne puis exprimer ici tout ce que je ressens. Cela m'est impossible._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai perdu._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai pleuré._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai prié._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai désespéré._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai hurlé._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai regretté._

_Mais je n'ai pas que des regrets._

_Les remords sont des maux bien pires, et bien plus justifiés._

_**Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence, mon arrogance**_

_Comme vous tous, j'ai vu partir des êtres chers._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai juré de les venger._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai voulu me réveiller._

_Mais ces mises à mort n'étaient pas un rêve._

_Comme vous tous, j'ai crié d'arrêter._

_Mais moi, je n'avais pas à hurler._

_**Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence**_

_Je pouvais tout stopper._

_J'en avais la possibilité._

_Et je n'ai rien fait._

_Avec horreur, j'ai vu couler le sang d'êtres aimés._

_Et je n'ai rien fait._

_Avec désespoir, j'ai vu la fin arriver._

_Et je n'ai rien fait._

_Avec fureur, j'ai vu mourir la Hokage._

_Mais je n'avais rien fait._

_Lorsque tous ont trépassé, à ce moment seulement, je me suis levée._

_**Pourquoi nos cœurs sont endurcis?  
Comme si on avait mis l'amour en sursis  
Comme si l'on ignorait que le temps chasse  
Souvent nous dépasse**_

_Je suis lâche, je l'admets._

_Je suis ignoble, je le reconnais._

_Méprisez-moi, je le permets._

_Mais oubliez._

_Oubliez._

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste?  
Quand ceux qui nous ont blessés  
Ceux qu'on croit détester sans jamais cesser d'aimer  
Un jour disparaissent  
Nos regrets, nos remords, nos douleurs et nos larmes  
Ne pourront jamais les ranimer**_

_Je pars._

_Dernière trace vivante de cet inutile massacre, je m'en vais._

_Oubliez._

_Oubliez, et..._

_Par pitié, pardonnez._

_J'avais peur, je sais._

_Mais j'ai payé._

_Payé._

_Lorsque vous lirez ceci, Sakura sera arrivée._

_Arrivée au bout de sa route._

_J'ai terminé._

_C'est aux portes de la mort que je vous demande de me pardonner._

_J'ai moi aussi prié…_

_Mais je suis condamnée._

_**Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence, mon arrogance**_

_A l'heure qu'il est je suis déjà loin._

_Loin de vous, au bout du chemin._

_Au sein de l'Alliance, quelqu'un désormais me remplace._

_Il fera de la Vérité meilleur usage que moi._

_Il est inutile pour vous de savoir qui c'est._

_Sachez seulement que vous êtes en sécurité._

_**Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence**_

_Mes amis, c'est pour moi ici la ligne d'arrivée._

_Oubliez._

_Vivez._

_Profitez._

_La Mort arrive bien assez vite._

_A chaque seconde, savourez la vie, elle le mérite._

_Ne vous retournez jamais._

_Les fantômes ne vous hantent que si vous les laissez exister._

_Pensez à vos erreurs uniquement pour ne pas les refaire, ne regardez jamais en arrière._

_Vous devez vivre._

_Vous avez la chance d'être libres._

_**Pardonnez-moi...**_

_Adieu, habitants de Konoha._

_Adieu, shinobis avec qui j'ai grandi._

_Une dernière fois, pardonnez-moi._

_Et maintenant, oubliez-moi._

_Je ne fais déjà plus partie de votre vie._

_Je fais partie du passé._

_N'oubliez jamais, regardez toujours loin devant._

_Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'on sent venir le vent…_


End file.
